Serenity's Ultimate Betrayal
by SailorStar9
Summary: During the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity commits the ultimate betrayal against the Senshi. In present times, Princess Athene's lover seeks to reunite with her and the Senshi find out that Princess Serenity isn't as pure-hearted as she seems.
1. Princess Serenity's Ultimate Betrayal

SailorStar9: Another 'Princess Serenity isn't the picture of perfection' fic from me. So, read and review.

General Summary: During the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity commits the ultimate betrayal against the Senshi. Reborn in present times, Princess Athene's lover seeks to reunite with her. As her memories awaken, Mercury finds out that Princess Serenity isn't as pure-hearted as she seems.

Main Pairing: Ishida Uryū/Mizuno Ami (A/N: Let me put it this way, how often do you see _this_ pairing?)

Prologue: Princess Serenity's Ultimate Betrayal

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

* * *

><p>Time-line: Silver Millennium<p>

Princess Serenity sneered in jealousy as she watched the Inner Planetary Princesses dance at the ball, in the arms of each of their soulmates, their respective Planetary Element Knights. _It __wasn__'__t __fair! __Why __is__ that __I, __the__ High __Princess __of__ the__ Silver__ Millennium __couldn__'__t __find__ my __soulmate__ while__ the __others __could? __No,__ this __couldn__'__t__ go __on!_ She decided. _All __of__ them,_ her eyes scanned across the room. _They __must __fall__ in __love __with __me. __The __Ginzuishou__ will __provide __me __with __everything __I desire._

With her mind made up, she snuck out of the ballroom and into the Prayer Chamber.

_I__ must __have __everything._ She mused, entering the Prayer Chamber.

Grabbing the Moon Stick, she thrust it into the air. "Please Holy Ginzuishou, make the girls' soulmates forget about them completely and love me!"

The crystal pulsed in response to her wish, before bursting into a blinding white light.

Princess Serenity smiled in victory after the light died down. Now, she would have everything she ever desired; as long as she had everything she wanted,, it had not mattered who else was sacrificed.

* * *

><p>Time passes...<p>

Princess Serenity stood in disbelief and shock as the Planetary Element Knights refused her advances, yet again. It had seemed that her wish upon the Ginzuishou had not worked _at__ all_. Her vengeance knew no bounds, the Moon Princess turned to her mother to get her revenge against the Inner Princesses.

The White Moon Queen, though a merciful Queen, was willing to give her daughter anything, no matter the cost, and ordered the Knights to relinquish their oaths to their Princesses and make love to her daughter.

Naturally, the Knights refused to obey, stating the simple reason that they had made their oaths before the Pantheon Council; before the Goddess Styx whom the most solemn oaths were sworn to.

The Queen then turned her focus to the Inner Princesses, ordering to have them brought before her to have their memories erased and their powers suppressed.

Arrested and chained to magic-suppressing shackles, the Knights escaped the dungeons of the Moon Kingdom to save their Princesses from having their memories erased.

Furious with the determination of the Knights to protect their beloved Princesses, Queen Selenity killed all the Knights… or so she thought.

Unbeknownst to her, right after she cast the teleportation spell to send the Senshi to the future, the Pantheon Council sent the Knights' Heart Crystals to follow their Princesses to the future.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Yup, another fic starts. Read and review. In the next chapter, a revamp of Sailor Moon episode 71, where the reincarnated Mercury Element Knight, Ishida Uryū, enters the chess tournament to find his long-lost lover and awaken her memories.<p> 


	2. Arc 1: Ami and Beruche Clash

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Chapter 1: For Friendship! Ami and Beruche Clash

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

* * *

><p>Time-line: Present Day<p>

"Check." Ami beamed, winning the practice game against Usagi.

"I've lost." the Moon Rabbit whined.

"Brilliant." Makoto cheered.

"Man, and I did my research too." Usagi complained. "But I guess you're good at chess as well as schoolwork."

"Chess is the perfect game of the intellect." Ami voiced. "It cultivates a calm mentality and accurate judgment."

"Calm and accurate." Chibi-Usa mocked. "Words that you'll never be associated with, no matter what you do."

"You're so not cute." Usagi pouted.

"But you're amazing, Ami." Chibi-Usa gushed.

"Come to think of it," Makoto noted. "You're the Junior Chess Champion of Japan, aren't you, Ami?"

"That was just luck." Ami flushed.

"All right!" Usagi cheered. "Let's all learn chess from Ami and aim to be future champions."

"I'll think I'll pass." Makoto remarked. "Being calm and stuff like that isn't really my thing."

"I can totally understand." Usagi nodded. "You're even worse than me at those things."

"You don't have to say it like that..." Makoto muttered.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Luna sighed.

"Hey Usagi." Chibi-Usa posted her challenge. "You wanna play with me?"

"Bring it on and don't hold back." Usagi agreed. "I'll show you just how harsh competition can be."

"Check!" Chibi-Usa beamed, finishing the game.

"Wait!" Usagi protested. "Wait a minute!"

"No!" Chibi-Usa objected. "The world of competition is harsh."

"Oh brother." Luna sighed.

"Chibi-Usa, you're very good." Ami noted.

"I think I'm going to head home soon." Makoto excused herself.

"I have something to do too." Ami looked at her watch.

"What?" Usagi asked. "Do you have cram school, Ami?

"No, I'm going to Chess Tower." Ami replied.

"Chess Tower?" Usagi blinked.

* * *

><p>In the UFO...<p>

"Pitiful." Calaveras snorted as the remaining Three Ayakashi Sisters saw the happy Cooan-turned human sell her cosmetics. "She's a disgrace to the Ayakashi Sisters."

"But why?" Beruche was confused. "Why would Cooan want to be a normal human?"

"I wouldn't know what goes through the mind of a traitor." Calaveras shrugged.

"She is no longer our younger sister." Petz added. "And she doesn't mean anything to us now."

"Our clan has no use of traitors." Rubeus remarked.

"Foolish Cooan." Beruche commented.

"Well," Rubeus started, after cracking the viewing mirror. "We'll think of how to deal with the traitor later. This is the newly discovered Crystal Point."

"Rubeus-sama, leave this to me." Beruche requested, after the image of the Chess Tower showed up.

"Beruche is eager for success." Petz noted after the younger Ayakashi Sister took off.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Calaveras pointed out. "If all goes well, we'll just join in and share the credit."

"That's true." Petz agreed.

"I will trust you to take care of the rest." Rubeus remarked.

"Yes sir!" the two elder sisters chorused.

_The __glory __will __be__ all __mine __and __mine __alone._ Rubeus smirked. _In __the __end, __you __guys __are __nothing __but __expendable__ pawns __to __protect __the __king, __me. __Just __keep __up __the __hard __work __until __I__ have __no __further __use __for __you._

* * *

><p>In front of the Chess Tower...<p>

"This shape looks really familiar." Usagi noted.

"It's shaped like a cake." Makoto remarked.

"It's not a cake." Ami chuckled. "It's a rook."

"Rook?" Makoto blinked.

"Mako, it's a chess piece that's shaped like a castle." Usagi supplied.

"The owner of this building is a huge fan of chess." Ami added.

"I see." Makoto nodded.

"Next Sunday, they are having the opening ceremony for this Chess Tower," Ami remarked. "And they're holding a worldwide chess tournament."

"I get it." Makoto realized. "You're entering that tournament aren't you, Ami?"

"Then, you'll win for sure." Usagi beamed.

"I just like playing chess." Ami flushed. "The result isn't an issue."

"The result is the issue." Beruche corrected. "A competition that you don't intend to win is a waste of time, don't you think? After all, the point of a competition is to win."

"Who are you?" Usagi blinked. "Even if you lose, if you did your best, then who cares?"

"That is the sour grapes rationalization of a loser." Beruche tsked. "Of course, I suppose your nice, friendly games of chess are nothing more than child's play."

"Look here." Usagi retorted.

"Pardon me." Beruche brushed past. "I'll play your little game with you some time later, okay?"

"What is her problem?" Makoto wondered.

"Meanie." Usagi agreed.

Ishida Uryū adjusted his glasses as he watched the exchange from the shadows; the 15-year-old having arrived early to scope out the competition.

* * *

><p>In the Chess Tower...<p>

"It's you, Ami." the owner remarked after the girl signed up for the tournament. "I haven't seen you in a while.

"Yes,." Ami bowed respectfully. "It has become a wonderful building."

"Thank you." the aged chess frantic chuckled. "By the way, you're entering the tournament too, aren't you?"

"Yes." Ami smiled.

"What do you say?" the chess frantic suggested. "Since it's been a while..." he looked over the the chessboard.

"Sure." Ami beamed.

"I often play with your grandfather like this too." the aged man reminisced.

"Yes." Ami nodded.

"Ami, has something happened?" the aged man asked.

"What?" Ami blinked.

"Before, it seemed as though you played to forget your loneliness." the aged frantic pointed out. "But not anymore. You seem somehow more..."

"I made some wonderful friends." Ami blushed.

"I see." the old chess fan noted. "I'm glad to hear that. Good friends are a treasure worth more than anything in the world."

"Yes, I think so too." Ami agreed. "Check." she moved her bishop.

"Ami." the aged man started. "Just between the two of us, would you mind letting me rethink that move?"

"You haven't changed at all." Ami chuckled.

"That smile is quite nice." the aged man smiled.

"The reception desk closed at six, right?" Ami reminded, spotting Beruche run past the corridor.

"Yes, the only ones left on this floor should be you and me." the aged man replied.

"Would you mind if I look around the place a little?" Ami requested.

"Not at all." the old man replied.

"Thank you very much." Ami stood up and exited.

"So, this is the center of the Crystal Point." Beruche opened the hall's door. "Dark Water!"

"Stop it!" Ami called.

_It's__ that __nice,__friendly __girl._ Beruche noted.

"Little girl, you're very brave." she voiced. "But the world is not so easy that you'll be able to stop me alone. Besides, I hate goody-two-shoes like you. I'll send you to hell!"

Ami jumped to dodge the powered-up water ball.

"It'll be better for you not to get up." Beruche warned. "Because, see..."

Ami rolled to dodge the water ball.

"I'm sorry." Beruche mocked. "Don't worry, I'll end your pain with the next blow."

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" Ami called out her transformation.

Outside the door, Uryū's eyes widened when he saw the transformation. _Guess__ I __found__ her._ And summoned his Kojaku along with his Quincy uniform.

"My, what a surprise." Beruche noted, "So, you're Sailor Mercury. Now, I'll have a nice souvenir to take back to Rubeus-sama."

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury purified the Dark Power with her attack.

"How dare you interfere with my work?" Beruche pouted.

Uryū's Spirit Arrow scratched the Ayakashi Sister.

"That hurt!" Beruche complained. "You're terrible! Two against one is playing dirty. I'm against violence."

"That was a warning shot." Uryū cautioned standing beside Mercury. "Next time, I won't miss."

"I'm mad now." Beruche replied. ""You will pay for this, I assure you."

"You..." Mercury blinked at her savior as Beruche vanished.

"Next time, be careful." Uryū advised, planting a kiss on her forehead before reverting back to his original outfit. "Mizuno Ami."

Mercury blushed, the sign of Mercury blazoned on her forehead where Uryū's kiss was. "Oh no." she gasped after a smirking Uryū walked off, just as Moon and Jupiter ran in.

"Did something happen?" Moon asked.

"She knows who I am." Mercury replied.

"What?" both Moon and Jupiter gaped.

"I transformed right in front of Beruche." Mercury confessed. "I'm sorry."

"It can't be helped." Jupiter soothed. "If Beruche is after the Chess Tower, she's sure to show up again."

"Don't worry about it." Moon assured. "We'll take care of it somehow."

* * *

><p>Outside the Chess Tower...<p>

"You!" Luna exclaimed as she and Artemis stopped the Quincy. "You shouldn't be here!"

"And why?" Uryū glared at the Moon cats, his Quincy Cross flared with his Spiritual Power. "Because Athene mustn't remember all that she _should_ have? You forget, felines," he spat. "She will remember, sooner or later. I've already made sure of it."

"You Knights would've saved yourselves the heartache," Artemis sneered. "If you hadn't rejected the Princess' graciousness."

* * *

><p>In the UFO...<p>

"It left a scratch." Beruche pouted. "Just as I thought. It really ticked me off that they scratched my perfect skin."

"Are you hurt?" Petz taunted.

"No way, it's true." Calaveras popped in.

"Sisters." Beruche replied. "This thing is..."

"How awful." Petz peered.

"It's bleeding." Calaveras added.

"Don't tell me you failed." Petz mocked.

"Of course not." Beruche protested.

"I'd hope not." Calaveras remarked. "If you failed after volunteering for the mission, you couldn't just come crawling back here like nothing happened."

"I would be so humiliated that I would die." Petz added.

"Please sisters." Beruche pouted. "Of course. I won't be needing your help."

"I'm relieved to hear that." Petz noted.

"A ninny like Cooan is more than enough." Calaveras added.

* * *

><p>Outside the Chess Tower...<p>

_Ami..._ Beruche mused. _No,__ Sailor __Mercury, __let __us __compete __at __chess, __the __game __you're __so __proud __of. __I __can't __wait._

* * *

><p>In the Chess Tower...<p>

"I'd like to enter the worldwide chess tournament." Beruche proceeded to sign up.

"All right, what is your name?" the receptionist asked.

"Let's see, what should I do?" Beruche wondered.

"What?" the receptionist blinked.

"I haven't decided yet." Beruche released her power.

"That way, please." the hypnotized receptionist gestured.

"Thank you." Beruche waltzed into the hall.

* * *

><p>In the observation hall...<p>

"My heart's pounding!" Usagi gaped.

"Yeah!" Rei agreed.

"She won another one." Makoto noted after Ami won her match.

"Won't it be great if Ami wins?" Cooan mused.

"Yeah." Minako agreed.

"And so, let's cheer her on." Usagi beamed.

"Usagi!" Rei cut the blond 'Rabbit's cheer off.

"You girls..." the Chess Tower's owner looked at the group.

"I'm sorry for being so rowdy." Makoto apologized.

"No, no." the owner corrected. "That is, are you girls Ami's friends?"

"Yes." the girls chorused.

"I see." the owner nodded. "So, you girls are the wonderful friends she mentioned."

"Who are you, mister?" Usagi blinked.

"Just the eccentric old man who built this Chess Tower." the aged owner replied.

"Then, you're the owner?" Usagi beamed.

"Right." the aged man nodded.

"Excuse me, but do you think Ami has a chance of winning?" Minako asked.

"Her rival is the problem." the aged owner replied. "See?" he added after Beruche won another match. "She won another one. This girl is good."

_It's __Beruche._ Cooan recognized her sister. _What __is__ she __doing__ participating __in__ this__ tournament?_

"All right!" Makoto beamed after Ami won another match. "Ami sure is good."

"She'll win this round with no problems again." Usagi agreed.

"That girl won another one too." Minako supplied.

"She really is good." Uryū admitted from the back, startling the girls. "It's the final round." he added, after Ami eliminated the last competitor. "Her opponent is that girl, just as expected."

* * *

><p>In the competition hall...<p>

"Let's have a fun game of chess." Ami offered a handshake. _Her__ hand __is __so__ cold!_ She blinked when a sudden chill went down her hand after Beruche took it.

_I__ will__ beat__ you __soundly__ and __fill__ this __place__ with __Dark __Power._ Beruche promised. _I__ can't__ wait._

"I'd like to use these pieces for the final game." she revealed her crafted chess pieces.

"They're beautiful." Ami admitted.

"They aren't just beautiful." Beruche corrected.

"What?" Ami gaped.

* * *

><p>In the observation hall...<p>

_Beruche..._ Cooan prayed.

"She's good." Uryū noted after Beruche claimed another one of Ami's pieces. _What __are __you__ going__ to __do, __Mizuno?_

"Ami's pieces..." Makoto gasped.

* * *

><p>In the competition hall...<p>

"Come on, what's the matter?" Beruche prodded. "It's your turn."

_I__ know._ Ami realized she had a way to winning and claimed Beruche's castle.

* * *

><p>In the observation hall...<p>

"Their positions are reversed now." Usagi beamed.

* * *

><p>In the competition hall...<p>

"Check." Ami declared.

* * *

><p>In the observation hall...<p>

"She did it." Rei smiled.

_Smart __move._ Uryū let out a low whistle.

* * *

><p>In the competition hall...<p>

"Not yet." Beruche growled. "The match isn't settled yet. The real competition has only just began, Sailor Mercury. Playtime is over. Quiet!" she frozen the camera.

* * *

><p>In the observation hall...<p>

"Goodness, are they having technical difficulties?" the Tower owner wondered.

"Wait." Rei voiced. "We'll go check on it."

"Stay right there." Minako told Cooan and the group took off.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Make Up!" the four girls chorused.

* * *

><p>In the competition hall...<p>

"Hold it right there!" Moon declared. "You're a million and fifty thousand years ahead of yourself if you think you can challenge Ami in a game of chess. For a girl who doesn't know her place, in the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"You little dummies." Beruche mocked.

"Sailor Moon, everyone!" Mercury gasped as Beruche trapped the group in a bubble.

"As they say, 'Those born stupid, die stupid." Beruche chuckled. "Sailor Mercury, I challenge you to a match. If you don't play the game you're so proud of..."

"Oh my god!" Moon whined. "It's cold!"

"It's not good!" Jupiter tried to burst the bubble with her kicks.

"What's going on?" Venus asked as the bubble started freezing them, feet-first.

"See?" Beruche threatened. "Feel like playing now?"

"All right." Mercury growled.

"Okay, good girl." Beruche smirked. "Since you're being good, I'm also going to give myself an advantage."

"That's terrible." Mercury hissed, taking her seat as Beruche moved her remaining pieces forward.

"If you don't hurry up and escape, I'll put you in check." Beruche grinned.

"It's no use." she tsked as Mercury moved her piece. "I forgot to tell you." she added, claiming the pawn. "When you play with my special pieces and lose a piece, your body becomes frozen."

"Mercury!" Jupiter gasped.

"Hang in there!" Venus encouraged.

"You can't lose!" Moon begged.

"Believe in your strength!" Mars added.

"If you forfeit, I will let you and you alone live." Beruche proposed.

"Let's continue." Mercury snapped.

"I think you might be quite a dummy yourself." Beruche chuckled, claiming another of Mercury's pawns.

"Mercury, that's enough!" Moon begged.

"Run, Mercury!" Jupiter urged.

"All right, since it's come to this..." Mars growled. "Burning Mandala!"

"Rei, you idiot!" Moon retorted, the fire rings bouncing around the bubble.

"I'm sorry!" Mars stammered.

"Check." Beruche beamed. "Just stop being proud and pretending that you're okay. Are you going to give up your life for these strangers? That would be stupid."

"You're wrong." Mercury hissed as frostbite started to set in. "They're not strangers, they're my friends."

"Friends?" Beruche echoed.

"Even if it costs me my life, they're my precious friends, and I have to protect them." Mercury added.

"Stop trying to buy time." Beruche smirked.

"Good work, Beruche." Calaveras replied as she and Petz entered the scene.

"All three of us will work together to finish them off." Petz added.

"Honestly, you two have some nerve." Beruche pouted.

"But the three of us make up the Three Ayakashi Sisters." Calaveras reminded.

"That's right." Petz agreed. "We should all be nice and share the glory."

"Check." Beruche claimed another piece. "You again." she glared at the Quincy, who had intervened with his energy arrow.

"Last warning." Uryū's arrow shattered the black castle, freeing Mercury from her ice prison.

"Ouch!" Moon winced, landing on her backside, the bubble popping as well.

"If you do not understand what it feels like to be a pawn, you have no right to handle a queen." Uryū stated, his Kojaku trained at the Sisters.

"Sisters!" Beruche turned to her elder sisters for aid.

"This is your tactical mistake, Beruche." Petz replied.

"That's right." Calaveras agreed. "As befits a member of our clan, you will pay for your failure with your life."

"We expect you to do the right thing." the two sisters remarked and vanished.

"See?" Beruche chuckled. "In the end, that's what you get, even from sisters related by blood. Moreover, no one would ever protect a complete stranger at the risk of their own life. What's the matter? You look so somber. Come on, laugh. Even I think it's laughable that I held up hope until the very end that I could rely on my sisters."

"It's so laughable..." she hissed. "Laugh, damn it!"

"Dark Water, Full Power!" she released her powered-up attack. "I'll take all of you with me! Ultimately, people are alone both when they're born and when they die. Love is... love is... useless!"

"Stop it, Beruche-onee-sama!" Cooan begged.

"Cooan, so even you've come to laugh at me too." Beruche hissed, almost frozen.

"Onee-sama..." Cooan walked towards her sister. "Onee-sama, you are not alone."

"A traitor like you could never understand what I'm feeling." Beruche snapped.

"No, onee-sama..." Cooan corrected. "I can understand how forlorn you are at heart."

"Shut up!" Beruche hollered.

"Cooan!" the Senshi gasped, running to the youngest Ayakashi's aid after she was slammed by an ice block.

"Onee-sama, please live." Cooan begged. "Humans have... humans have the capacity for incredibly deep love. Onee-sama!

"Cooan..." Beruche stopped her attack. "Will I also be able to see that love?"

"Onee-sama!" Cooan hugged her sister.

"Cooan, are you crying?" Beruche asked. "Did that hurt?"

"No," Cooan shook her head. "I'm just so happy."

"Cooan, I'm so sorry." Beruche apologized.

"Onee-sama, I love you." Cooan muttered.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Refresh!" Beruche declared as the healing light washed over her, purifying her of the Dark Moon's taint.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Mercury beamed.

"Yes." Cooan teared. "Thank you."

"You hung in there well." Mars added.

"I take it this normal?" Uryū raised a brow at Mercury.

"Pretty much." Mercury nodded.

"It's like you girls are the stars of a sentai series." Uryū commented.

"What?" Mercury blinked

"Never mind," Uryū muttered, reversing his transformation. "You girls should do the same."

"Wha?" Moon gaped.

"I'm assuming he saw me transform the last time." Mercury guessed, reversing her own henshin.

"Shall I fry him?" Mars suggested.

"Don't worry," Uryū let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm good at keeping secrets. Although..." he frowned at Ami; she was not remembering as quickly as he would have liked.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"Onee-sama, can you please take back that move?" Cooan requested, the two sisters bending over a chessboard.

"No way." Beruche replied. "We may be sisters, but there are no time-outs."

"That's not fair!" Cooan whined when Beruche's extra piece fell out of her sleeve. "You were using an extra piece!"

"Now, now." Beruche sweatdropped. "Don't be such a stickler for the rules."

"That's not fair!" Cooan pouted.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that concludes another chapter. Read and review.<p> 


	3. Arc 1: Mercury's Memories

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 2: Mercury's Memories

* * *

><p>That night...<p>

Ami slumped on her bed, feeling a migraine coming on. Unknown to her, the symbol of Mercury blazed on her forehead as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Memory sequence (Ode For A Nymph playing in the background)<em>

_Princess Serenity had set her sights on the Planetary Elemental Guardians the moment they were introduced within the courts of the Moon Kingdom. It had been lust-at-first-sight for Princess Serenity; as the High Princess of the Silver Alliance, the haughty Princess had always prided herself as being the sole winner of the battlefield of love. Men fell to her feet and worshipped the ground she walked on. And simply because of that, the White Moon Princess had no qualms in stealing other women's men for herself. As such, she set her targets on the men that was out-of-reach for someone like her, the Elemental Guardians that were chosen by the Pantheon Council. The Guardian Senshi had always overshadowed her in terms their magical abilities and the only way Princess Serenity could bear her superiority on them was make every single man courting the Guardian Senshi turn to her. She wanted the Elemental Guardians not for love, but to show that she could have_ any _man she wanted. Not only that, she felt her status would be elevated within the eyes of the Pantheon Council and the Gods would bow to her every whim and desire. And with that, she plotted to get the four Guardians into her bed._

_Her first target: Athene's Elemental Guardian, Realag._

* * *

><p><em>Princess Serenity had somehow managed to sneak into the Mariner Castle, an aphrodisiac stolen from Sailor Venus in her hands. Her plan was simple; slip the potion into Realag's food and drink and get him into bed with her. Then Realag would have no choice but to marry her! The White Moon Princess grinned at how easy it would be. She would finally have one of the Guardians in her bed.<em>

_But what the White Moon Princess didn't know was that once a Bond Oath had been sworn and a Bond Ring had been placed on one's life partner, the couple would be bound for eternity, both spiritually and emotionally. This meant that nothing could turn a Bonded against his or her life partner._

* * *

><p><em>Time passes...<em>

_"Are you ticklish, Realag?" Athene grinned mischievously at the archer._

_The bespectacled bowman froze, his eyes going wide. "Don't you dare!" he warned._

_The Princess pretended to mull the threat over in her mind with a playful grin, enjoying the look on Realag's face. "I dare!" she laughed. "Tickle attack!"_

_It was not long before the archer eventually pinned Athene to the grass, the momentum causing their lips to crush against each other._

"_Athene, I..." Realag started, pushing himself up._

"_Don't." Athene hushed him, pulling him down for another kiss._

* * *

><p><em>Time passes, in the White Moon Court...<em>

"_Any of you who even seeks out their Guardian, now or in the next life, will be liable a traitor and will have their lives forfeited and their powers sealed." echoed the voice of the Moon Queen after she used the Moon Sword to kill the Guardians before the Princesses' eyes._

"_They shouldn't have rejected me." the Moon Princess huffed, giving the four Princesses a look of disdain. "Otherwise, they won't have died."_

_(Ode For A Nymph trails off)_

* * *

><p><em>Tears...?<em> Ami sprung awoke, finding that she had been crying after her disturbing dream. _But why..? was that a dream or... I need to see Rei about this._

* * *

><p>Later, after school...<p>

"Then what made Ami regain _that_ part of her memory?" Makoto voiced after Ami recounted her dream.

Blushing, Ami narrated what had happened with Uryū.

"Ami has boy problems!" Minako squealed.

"You know, now that you mention it, I never gave _our_ own past much thought." the Martian Senshi admitted, silencing the blonde with a glare. "Everything we remembered had centered around Serenity."

"So, according to the dream you had," Makoto added. "We, too, had a soulmate, just like Serenity."

"If that's the case," Minako pointed out. "Why aren't Artemis and Luna here? They remember more of the Silver Millennium than we do. Unless..."

"Unless," Rei put in flatly, "They knew and purposefully kept it from us."

"Artemis and Luna would never keep something like this from us," Minako yelled hotly at the black-haired Senshi, "They've guided us since we were thirteen, they've been beside us always. They wouldn't hurt us."

"But their first loyalty isn't to us, is it?" Ami reminded quietly, "It's to someone else."

The girls had no answer to that.

It would seem that they needed answers; answers that the Moon cats were not willing to give.

"Then, my Star Power Stick turned into this." Ami took out her transformation pen, the Star Power Stick having taken a new appearance; the golden star was gone, replaced by a blue orb at the top. The symbol of Mercury was emblazoned on the orb. The stick itself was shot with silver and white swirls.

"Have you tried transforming?" Minako asked, her leader personnel coming out.

Ami nodded, "Once, as an experiment. The magic rush was nothing I've felt before, not even with the Star Power Stick. Even my attacks are _way_ more powerful."

"Which is a blessing." Minako pointed out. "Admit it, girls. With the Ayakashi Sisters, we _need_ more power than we have now."

"Geez, I wonder why Artemis and Luna never mentioned that." Makoto retorted.

Rei let out a wry snort, "Is that it? That's what our entire existence is about, isn't it? Duty. It's our job to make sure Serenity has everything. Love, power, protection, family. We have to give up everything for her. For what? An eternity of watching her be happy with her love, her family. What about us? We are Princesses like her; we deserve such things too!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	4. Arc 1: Memory Parbaibas

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 3: Memory Parbaibas

* * *

><p>In Uryū's room...<p>

"I don't really want to do this," the bespectacled teen mused, working on a metal frame, an appearance of a tiara worn by royalty taking shape. "But if that's what's going to take, then so be it." _Memory __crystals._ He looked at the flawless parbaiba opals, or rather shards of the Parbaiba Crystal to be exact, on his table, ready to be placed onto the tiara. _Curse__ you __Moon__ cats._ He gritted his teeth. _If__ that __memory__ seal__ hadn__'__t __been __in__ place,__I __won__'__t __have__ to __do__ this. __Now,__which __memory..._ he pondered, passing his hand over the clear opals when a specific memory hit him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback ('Forgiven' by Within Temptation playing in the background)<em>

_Athene was in her favorite place. The library. She smiled and turned the corner of a bookshelf, glancing up at the long stone table in the clearing before the great fireplace, just under the white frosted glass of the windows. Upon the table, in 2 feet intervals were several blue and white marble boards, with majestically carved crystalline figures displayed in a pageant upon the squares._

_She had set an open invitation to the people of Silver Kingdom to challenge her to a game-as the reigning champion player. So she invited anyone to claim a position on any board and play against her. Most did so anonymously, by sending her notes with their positions. She kept track by moving the displays in the library. Happily she noticed someone had claimed her last open board- the name card for the opponent had upon it spelled out in lily petals,RK . An unknown challenger, she mused, excited by the prospect of testing her wits against an unknown. Smiling, she made her first move (he having taken the clear pieces, leaving her the dark ones)._

_She strolled back into the aisles, and was shocked to find that the mysterious player had made the next move within the matter of minutes she had needed to stroll down one aisle and then the other. She had not heard anybody enter the library._

_She moved another piece, and this time, raised her book and sat down across from the table. Sure enough, a short while later she'd noticed her opponent had made a move- and a sharp one at that. She knew this opening strategy- and how to counter it. Half an hour later, she had to admit that maybe she didn't know how to counter the attack so well.. as her pieces were disappearing. She still hadn't seen her opponent-nor a piece move. It seemed as if nothing happened as long as she looked at the board. She marveled to herself, that someone was playing more than one game with her._

_She was not stubborn enough not to look away-so challenging was the game, that she decided to respect the shyness of her opponent. Yet when she finally managed to get the opponent into check, she felt somewhat annoyed that she couldn't even see the opponent's expression...Usually she preferred the long distance, isolated version of chess, but this time..._

_She closed her eyes, and sure enough, when she'd opened them he'd escaped the check, avoided the trap, and gotten her into check._

_"Checkmate" A voice said in her ear. Surprised she turned around, to see her recently-appointed Element Guardian standing by her side._

_"I hope you don't mind my starting this game with you- but I had heard you were an excellent player at the game, and couldn't resist the challenge." He laughed easily at this, a pleasant mellow sound._

_She smiled, as he moved around the table to sit across from her. "That I don't mind-but I do mind you presuming your victory-I don't believe it's checkmate yet." She maneuvered her Knight into the fray killing the offending Rook, and smiled "I believe, Lord Realag, that _you_ are now in check." He grinned again. "Then this will be a draw." He said moving a piece, which she took with her rook. Sure enough neither could win with the pieces remaining to them._

_"You played well, My Lord." She said in a respectful tone as she began to restore the pieces._

_"Ah, but not so well as I should, Lady Mercury. The pieces threw me-I admit, though they are beautiful. I've never seen the bishop's role displayed by a cat. I kept thinking _that_ was your knight...and thus, didn't expect certain moves." He fingered the crystalline cat figure which sat next to the Queen figurine._

_"We should rematch, now that the pieces won't distract you." She said smiling._

_"But you might..." He said, smiling somewhat dangerously, as he reached up a hand to touch her hair...he barely felt the silky blue strands, when she stood up fast, and crashed into a pile of books that was coming towards them...No, it was not, they realized a pile of books, but the Princess...she was carrying the books. He bowed towards Athene, threw her a string of lily petals, and vanished._

"_Oh, no! I was supposed to return these to Rei...she's going to be mad, that I didn't earlier..."_

_Athene was surprised to see the non-serious princess reading... until she realized these were not books but picture heavy fairy tale legends and stories. She sighed..._when would this girl learn the value of science? Why was her head always stuck in romance? Always dreaming of handsome young men..._ She blushed though as she thought of Realag...She was thankful the Princess had already wandered down the hall. She looked in surprise at the petals strewn on the table...for they spelled out "Until we play again" She brushed them away...taking one to keep_.

('_Forgiven__' __trails __off)_

* * *

><p>"Out of all the memories..." Uryū muttered. "I know this is your doing, Pluto!" he glared at his ceiling, very sure that the Senshi of Time was laughing her ass off at the Time Gates. Getting no answer, he focused on the five opals and transferred the memories into the crystals. Breathing out a breath he did not know he was holding, the young Quincy slotted the jewels onto the tiara.<p>

Looking proudly at his handiwork, he placed the crown into a cardboard box and rang for the delivery, instructing them to have the box, complete with a 'Fragile: Handle With Care' sticker, sent to Ami's address.

As the van drove off, Uryū adjusted his glasses. That was the first step to having Athene regain her memories of the past; he knew that with every present, be it a trinket or a dress, he sent her, she _will_ remember everything they once shared.

_Damn,__I__ miss __the __Shitennou._ He mused, knowing very well that it was not their fault for betraying the Alliance; Queen Selenity had in fact, _ordered_ them to lead their troops against Metallia and Beryl.

Zoicite, tired of the war, had argued about seeking peace with the enemy, but the Moon Queen flat out refused; the Moon Kingdom is to be kept safe at _all__ costs_. Disillusioned, the Shitennou had led the last of his troops to face the enemy. With the last of his soldiers fallen, the youngest of Endymion's Shitennou fell easily into the grasp of Metallia.

With their strategist gone, the other three Shitennou, too, fell easily into the hands of Metallia.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	5. Arc 1: The Senshi Dismantlement

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 4: I'm Doing Me, The Dismantlement of the Senshi

* * *

><p>"Oh, and Usagi, pay attention because I know you're listening." Ami remarked coldly as the addressed blond stepped into the room. "You, Serenity-hime, are a flawed individual wrapped in a veneer of perfection. You are someone who cares very little for those who have stood by your side." she trained a steel look at the pig-tailed blond, daring her to contradict the statement. "You who were blessed with everything took what little we considered ours."<p>

"Why? You had everything, a mother who loves you, your very own Prince who would take on the world for you, and Senshi who fight till the end for you. So tell me why? You who can seem to do no wrong, did _us_ wrong. Instead of staying true to the one, who above all others, loves you, you went after the ones _we_ loved! This is the end of the Senshi." Rei declared, discarded her Star Power Stick. "We, too, deserve what you have. If us regaining our memories of our loves is what it takes, then so be it!"

"So, therefore," Makoto tossed her henshin pen alongside Rei's. "I'm doing me as well."

"Me as well," Minako cast off her transformation pen. "I've given more that I should to a Princess who thinks she can have anything she wants. But my eyes are open now; we don't need you, _Princess_! It is _you_ who needs us!"

Then, out of nowhere, Usagi's voice rang out, "You're doing you? Hah! You can't do you, you all are my Senshi. Your jobs are to protect me. You can't leave if I tell you to stay."

"What are you doing to do, use the Ginzuishou to _make_ us stay?" Rei retorted. "Admit it, without your precious crystal, you're less than nothing, you're harmless and you know it."

"How dare you, all of you! I can strip you, you know! I can take everything! Your titles, your powers! Don't test me. I'm in charge here." With a backbone tempered by rage, Usagi flared up.

"I'd like to see you try. You may be the Princess of the Silver Millennium, but your betrayal has negated _all_ our vows we made." Makoto met her head-on. "As for our titles, we are princesses just like you. We were princesses long before you and we will be princesses long after you. Our powers are our own, as are our ranks, so your threats mean nothing to us."

And with that, Minako, Makoto and Ami each gave Usagi a bow, which they knew she did not deserve, and left everything behind.

Makoto headed off to Touyama, Minako to eastern Siberia, and Ami to Karakura Town.

As for Rei, she was consulting the Sacred Fire on finding the stubborn swordsman she called a soulmate.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	6. Arc 1: Celestia Mercury

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic and the long-awaited Mercury-Uryū team up. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

redrobin: Okay pairings, other than the obvious, we have: Wufei(Gundam Wing)/Rei, Sage(Ronin Warriors)/Makoto, Cyrus Hyoga(Saint Seiya)/Minako, Hitsugaya/Hotaru, Ukitake/Setsuna and of course, Haruka/Michiru.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 5: Celestia Mercury

* * *

><p>In the UFO...<p>

"So, the Senshi have split up." Wiseman noted. "Rubeus. Your future has two paths. One is the path of victory that leads to glory. The other is the path of defeat that leads to darkness and ends in death."

"Glory or defeat..." Rubeus mused.

"Rubeus, there is only one way for you to survive." Wiseman added. "Kill the Sailor Senshi."

"I know that!" Rubeus retorted. "Since it's come to this, I'll throw all my cards out there and make the glory of victory mine."

"I can't believe that this is what is left of the very best of Black Moon, the Dark Moon Clan." Petz growled.

"Do you intend to just leave those two alone, Petz?" Calaveras asked. "At this rate, our loyalties will be brought into question as well."

"Exactly." Rubeus cut in. "Two of the Four Ayakashi Sisters have betrayed our clan. You do not actually think this is the end of it, do you?"

"This is not our responsibility." Calaveras protested.

"What?" Rubeus demanded.

"Rubeus-sama, I'm not as foolish as my younger sisters." Petz replied. "I will kill the Rabbit, along with the Sailor Senshi, without fail."

"Well, well, so you are confident of this?" Rubeus wondered.

"Of course." Petz insisted.

"Onee-sama!" Calaveras gasped.

"Very well." Rubeus replied and tossed her a scepter.

"What is this?" Petz asked.

"If you use this wand, your Dark Power will increase many times over." Rubeus explained. "Understand?"

"My..." Calaveras gaped.

"This is your final chance." Rubeus reminded. "Kill the Sailor Senshi first, then the Rabbit, and dispose of the traitors. If you fail, understand that you will have no place to return to. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." Petz replied.

"Do your very best." Rubeus added. "Remove the weakest Senshi first."

"You took the mission so readily." Calaveras noted after Rubeus was out of earshot. "But will you be okay? It will be unacceptable to suffer any more humiliation."

"I know that. Taking out Sailor Mercury will be easy, she is the weakest Senshi after all." Petz snapped. "And you make sure not to do anything to hinder me."

"What did you say?" Calaveras retorted. "You've never even come up with a decent plan. I'm the one who's had an awful time."

"What about you?" Petz challenged. "I am really the most unfortunate. To have such worthless younger sisters like you, Beruche and Cooan."

"I feel the same." Calaveras snapped.

* * *

><p>On Earth...<p>

Petz dodged as a Spirit Arrow whizzed past her, ""Let me guess... the archer is here. Dark Thunder!"

"Dark Light!"

"Tilt the goblet to the west – Emerald Grail!" Uryū canceled the attacks.

"Plan B time." Petz noted. A dozen droids materialized around them. "Keep the boy busy." Petz said and headed off to find Sailor Mercury with Calaveras behind her.

"Damn!" Uryū cursed.

"Ice Wyvern!" an ice dragon sent the two Ayakashi Sisters crashing to the ground, and freezing a good half of the droids in its wake.

"Surprise." Celestia Mercury grinned at the gaping Quincy. "Frozen Mirage!" her next attack turned the remaining droids into ice statutes, and Uryū destroyed the frozen droids with his Spirit Arrows.

"Oww... My head..." Calaveras muttered as she stood up dizzily.

Petz just sat on the ground while saying a few unladylike words outloud."Ow..." she dropped the fizzling rod as the static electricity shocked her and the staff exploded. "NO!" she exclaimed in horror.

"Freezing Redemption!" Mercury unleashed her healing wave.

"Refresh!" both Calaveras and Petz cried as the healing light washed over them, purifying them of the Dark Moon's taint.

* * *

><p>In the UFO...<p>

"Unbelievable!" Rubeus growled. "How could the Senshi have grown this strong in such a short time? Damn you!"

* * *

><p>On Earth...<p>

"Surprise indeed." Uryū muttered, the pair reversing their transformations after the battle, the two healed Ayakashi Sisters deciding to head over to Tokyo to rejoin their siblings. "What are you doing here?"

"The Senshi have dismantled." Ami informed. "Apparently, the girls have remembered certain things themselves; things that don't reflect too well on the Moon cats or Serenity."

"So, they headed off to find the guys." Uryū noted amusedly. "But without their transformation pens?"

"The Star Power Sticks had a Level 10 limitation seal on each of them." Ami rolled her eyes.

"And I assume you killed the 'Make Up' phase as well?" Uryū guessed.

"Of course." Ami replied. "Do you think I'll continue giving Serenity the channel to drain any more of Mercury's mana? What do you take me for, stupid?"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	7. Arc 1: Defeat Wiseman

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic and the long-awaited Mercury-Uryū team up. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

redrobin: I'm focusing more on Mercury, but I _will_ insert snippets of the other Senshi in occasionally, though Angel of Courage has expressed interest in getting Minako's part out. Mercury's mana, I meant the planet's magic energies. You see, the Nijizuishou, other than being shards of the Ginzuishou, they also serve as mana channellers which direct the seven planets' mana into the Ginzuishou via the girls' henshin pens, since the Ginzuishou itself draws practically all of its power from the planets. Every time the girls shout 'Make Up', not only do they increase their bonds to the Princess, they also allow the Nijizuishou to take their planets' mana. By killing the 'Make Up' in her henshin phase, Ami has literally cut off _any_ ability of the blue Nijizuishou to channelize Mercury's (planet) mana.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 6: Defeat Wiseman

* * *

><p>In the UFO...<p>

"This time..." Rubeus swore. "This time, I will erase the Rabbit from this world and bring the Ginzuishou to Prince Demando. Esmeraude." he gaped when the said woman manifested.

"Long time no see, Rubeus." Esmeraude chuckled. "So, this is the twentieth century Tokyo Juuban area? It's so tiny, and it's not very pretty either. I wonder why are we even bothering about this sort of place?"

"What do you mean by that?" Rubeus asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Esmeraude shrugged. "Prince Demando has ordered you to return to the future, there is no need for us to conquer the past any longer. The future has changed. The Neo-Queen's power is diminishing; the Earth isn't as glamorous as it used to be. In fact, except for the sunlight, it's more like Nemesis."

"The future is changing?" Rubeus echoed. "How?"

"It would seem that our ancestors had never colonized Nemesis in the first place, not with the new future overlapping the present one; the Planetary Neo-Queens had offered our antecedents sanctuary from Neo-Queen Serenity's 'Purification'. See?" she revealed the new mark on her forehead, the up-turned black crescent moon now replaced by the Jupiterian Planetary sign. "Prince Demando is now Venusian, Prince Sapphir Mercurian."

"So I..." Rubeus trailed.

"Can't you feel the change in you? You're Martian." Esmeraude confirmed. "All of us are now given new lives, we have no need to live in fear of the Ginzuishou."

"If that's the case..." Rubeus grinned and transported his spaceship back to the new future, glad for a new lease of life.

"This will not do." Wiseman droned, as the two former Nemesisians vanished. "How could the Ginzuishou lose its power? Could it have something to do with the separation of the Senshi? But I had always thought that the Moon cats would never allow the Senshi to retain that much power. What could have made the Senshi regain so much of their powers? No matter, I'll just kill the Senshi and take their powers for myself!" it was at times like this that the evil villain started laughing manically.

* * *

><p>In Karakura Town...<p>

"So, which school will you be attending?" Uryū inquired.

"Guess." Ami grinned.

"No way..." Uryū gaped for the second time that day. "The heck..." he blinked as the televisions sets on a nearby store fizzled and Wiseman's image appeared on the screens.

"Sailor Senshi," the villain voiced. "The time to destroy the Earth has arrived." he declared. "My name is Death Phantom. Finally, the time to turn the entire world to darkness. I have no use for those from the useless Dark Moon Clan anymore. I can take on all of you myself; come to Tokyo Tower if you dare."

"I tell you, TV programs just keep getting worse." Ami joked.

"But Tokyo Tower is like, miles from here." Uryū pointed out.

"Sailor Teleport." Ami reminded.

"Oh yeah." Uryū noted.

"Sailor Teleport!" Celestia Mercury pulled her teleport spell, leaving Uryū behind.

* * *

><p>Near Tokyo Tower...<p>

"Everyone," Celestia Mercury nodded as the transformed Senshi assembled.

"You have a new suit." Celestia Mars grinned.

"So do you." Celestia Mercury joked.

"Let's end this." Celestia Venus declared.

"Agreed." the girls nodded and teleported into the descending Black Crystal.

* * *

><p>Inside the Black Crystal...<p>

"This is..." Mars remarked, the platform started shaking.

"The Dark Gate has already opened." Wiseman declared.

"What?" Venus growled.

"Soon, the enormous energy of the Evil Black Crystal will arrive." Wiseman chuckled. "The time of this world's annihilation is at hand. In other words, the extinction of the Earth!"

"The extinction of the Earth?" Mars echoed.

"You all will be obliterated along with this world!" Wiseman released his power, electrocuting the Senshi.

* * *

><p>Outside the Black Crystal...<p>

"That's..." Moon gasped as the Dark Power started engulfing the city.

"The Dark Gate has opened!" Artemis realized.

"What about everyone?" Luna wondered.

* * *

><p>In the center of the Black Crystal...<p>

"At this rate, the Earth will become a desolate ruin." Mars remarked.

"I won't allow that to happen." Mercury declared, activating the incomplete Parbaiba Crystal to repel the Dark Power. "I will not allow that to happen."

"What?" Wiseman gasped.

"I don't want to lose this beautiful planet and everyone on it." Venus agreed, revealing the likewise uncompleted Citrine Crystal as well.

"The thought that the Earth, so full of our memories will no longer exist." Jupiter added, the partial Tsavorite Crystal between her palms.

"The thought that everyone living here will die..." Mars snapped open her eyes, the uncomplete Ruby Crystal floating before her.

"I don't want any of that!" the four Senshi chorused.

"I will not lose to the insignificant powers of those incomplete crystals!"Wiseman swore, releasing his power and engulfing the Senshi in a Dark Power pillar. The said energy column was repelled by the combined powers of the four crystals, with the Senshi turning into their Queen forms.

Raising their crystals, the Planetary Queens released their powers just as Wiseman counterattacked with the Evil Black Crystal's power.

"Now that the Dark Gate has been opened, your crystals are powerless." Wiseman declared. "I will not lose to the power of those insignificant crystals!" Wiseman swore, releasing the Evil Black Crystal's full power. "I, Death Phantom, the ruler of darkness will not be defeated..." he droned as the crystals' power washed over him, vaporizing him. As he vanished, the crystal tower also disintegrated, the pillar of light destroying the Evil Black Crystal as well.

"Famous last words." Mars muttered.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	8. Arc 1: Fighting Hollows

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

redrobin: Aliens? If you're asking about Sailor Moon ones, not yet. I intend on giving the girls a short break first before the whole Daimon breakout. Ami, on the other hand, will be dealing with Hollows on the side, with Uryū's help, of course.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 7: Fighting Hollows

* * *

><p>Uryū barely raised an eyebrow when he caught the tell-tale sign of a 'Sailor Teleport' when Celestia Mercury shimmered into view. "That was quick." he noted.<p>

"Was there any doubt?" Ami quirked a grin as she reversed her transformation. "With all our crystals combined, that 'Sage of the Tower' wannabe was blasted to oblivion, uncompleted crystals or not. How the heck did Serenity have so much trouble dealing with him, I'll never know. Now what?" she muttered when an inhuman roar thundered through the streets.

"Trouble." Uryū mumbled.

"Never a dull day." Ami remarked and the two transformed into their fighting uniforms.

* * *

><p>"Frozen Mirage!" Mercury's attack froze the towering Hollow.<p>

"Too easy." Uryū mused, his Spirit Arrow finishing off the Hollow.

"Ishida, next time, shut up." Mercury muttered when another Hollow's roar was heard somewhere else.

* * *

><p>"The heck?" Mercury blinked when the pair arrived at the scene to see a dog-headed Hollow chasing a female child Plus. "This is why I hate clean-up. Might as well get this over with. Frozen...!"<p>

"Please don't!" the Plus begged, stopping Mercury in mid-attack. "My big brother..." she wept.

"You've got lots of explaining to do, Ishida." Mercury looked at her companion. Summoning her Caduceus with the incomplete Parbaiba Crystal glimmering on its top, she called forth a healing spell, "Glacies Mist Purification!" the shower of ice bubbles rushed towards the Hollow, washing over it and the Hollow body dissolved, leaving a freed Plus soul behind.

"Thank you." the Plus soul smiled and disappeared.

"Thank you, nee-san." the female child Plus wept grateful tears and vanished.

Uryū sighed at the look Ami gave him and started the lengthy explanation on Hollows, Shinigamis, Plus souls and Quincys.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	9. Interlude: The Last of the White Moon

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic and a glimpse into the future where Mercury finally puts an end to the White Moon royalty line. Well, Angel of Courage, you get your confrontation in this chapter. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 8: 10 Years Later, The Last of the White Moon

* * *

><p>Planet Mercury was now in ruins as the vengeful Neo-Queen of the Moon reared her ugly head and the vindictive Moon Queen proceeded to taunt the new-born Princess' nursemaid, "Your Queen has taken everything from me. My power, everything. I blame her for the Senshi's deflection, I blame her for everything. At last, I'll have my vengeance on her. She have deigned to take my power and daughter from me, so I'll take hers from her. Unlike her though, I'm not above destroying that which threatens me and that thing you're holding will be a threat in the years to come. Hand it over."<p>

"Absolutely not." Ino spat.

Serenity quirked her eyebrow in an amused fashion, but before she could retort, Penni, one of Athene's most loyal ice phoenix summons, fluttered in front of Ino, spitting growling menacingly, "You will not touch the Princess. If you or any of your men step forward, I shall rip you apart. Leave this place now or you shall all die."

"Bah, useless threats. You attack one of us, the others shall sweep in and grab the child. You won't harm that thing if you don't have to." Serenity was unfazed.

"The Princess is not to be harmed." Penni swore "I will lay down my life for her if need be. King Realag would never forgive me if harm came to her."

Serenity grinned maniacally and drew the Moon Sword, "Kukukuku, don't worry summon. Your master won't be able to forgive you, because once I kill Athene and find your summoning contract, you will have no choice but to serve me!"

It was over before it ever started. Penni, despite being stronger than all of those opposing her, simply could not keep her attention on all of them. She was overwhelmed by the numbers of her enemy and while she held her ground, Serenity went after Ino.

"Tired of running already woman?" Serenity laughed. "Kukukuku, I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"I'm not running from you anymore Serenity. I'm making my stand and making sure you don't get your hands on Bri. I don't know why you are trying to get her but I won't let you kill the Princess"

Serenity put her hand over her heart in an over-dramatic display of hurt.

"You wound me old hag. I wouldn't merely try to kill the child just like that. No, she won't die immediately. Both her parents need to be here before that happens. I want to see the looks on their faces as I hold my sword to her throat, taste the despair as I rob them of their child like they've robbed me of mine before I kill the both of them."

Ino's eyes widened and she shook her head in disbelief as the smirk on Serenity's face fell and her look became very grim. Ino could only wonder if her insanity had finally broken her mind.

"I need no reason but my own to destroy what is precious to others. NOW DIE!" the deranged Moon Queen roared and drove her sword into her chest and ripped Bri out of her arms before teleporting away to Crystal Tokyo, laughing like a madwoman the whole way.

Penni appeared beside the nursemaid not a minute later, her fur missing patches and blood all over her. The look in her eyes was one of pure hatred for Serenity and her followers. She looked at her charge as Ino tried to heal her wound with a Healing Rune. "Where is the Princess?"

Ino looked up guiltily at the summon and turned her head away, tears of pure anger in her eyes.

"She took her. I was too weak to stop her. She…the bastard took her, Penni. What are we going to do?"

"Did she tell you anything?" Penni asked.

Ino told her the story of how she wanted revenge on the Mercurian royal family and the phoenix growled and bore her beak. "Scum. Pure, unadulterated filth. Kidnapping an infant to use as a bargaining chip."

"What are we going to do?"

"We shall do nothing." Penni consoled. "Not until the Queen returns. From what the Serenity said, she will not harm the Princess until the Queen is present. The Lady will know what to do."

Neo-King Realag had arrived at the gates and blasted through them, not bothering to stop for anything when he heard the sounds of sobbing and found Ino crying hysterically, with a battered Penni trying to comfort her. As soon as the nursemaid saw her King, she went into pieces before him and wept.

"I'm so sorry, My Lord. I couldn't stop her. She took her, she took her."

Realag tried to be calm her but it was increasingly hard. "I don't blame you. Now, where is she?"

"Serenity has her. She said she would wait until the two of you were back before he killed her in front of everyone."

Realag's eyes flashed dangerously and he whipped around to face his summons. "Baptism by ice, my Warriors. That is what tonight is. Tonight, you become true Guardians because I expect you to kill whoever stands in your way. The Princess is in danger and I won't have her harmed if we can help it."

* * *

><p>Serenity felt excellent at this particular moment. She had felt Realag and his army coming and watched through her crystal ball as they headed for the castle. She watched as Realag told Ino to get help and laughed as the nursemaid ran off. She looked down at the little girl she had in her arms, a collar with a leash around her neck. Bri was wailing in a very distressing way, due to the white moon magic that Serenity was using to shock her through the collar. All around the dais she was perched on were warriors loyal to her and her alone. They cared nothing for the Solar System as long as the Neo-Queen's wishes were fulfilled.<p>

She heard, more than saw, the approach of Realag and his troops. The winter foxes ran out in front, biting and ripping the throats of any who stepped in their way. They cleared a path until Realag and his army of winter foxes stood at the base of the dais. A large crowd had gathered earlier, wanting to know what their Queen was doing with a baby. She tossed the crystal aside and stared down into Realag's burning eyes.

"Ah good, you're here. Where is your wife though, Realag?"

"She'll be here soon and when he gets here, you're dead Serenity. Give my daughter back and perhaps your death will be painless."

Serenity shook her head and tsked the Mercurian King. "I don't think you get it Realag. Today is the day I have my revenge on you and Athene. You ruined my life, took my husband from me, and stole my daughter and powers. Your punishment is that your children shall also be taken away from you before I kill Athene in a most humiliating way. I have a technique that I know she'll love. Fighters, three of you come protect me."

Three of her loyal Fighters leapt onto the dais and stood beside their Queen. Serenity smirked and killed all three with a flourish. Realag watched with wide eyes as some of the blood spattered onto Bri. The Queen grinned evilly and pointed her sword at Realag.

"Kill him and find the summoning contract."

The remaining Fighters leapt into battle. Realag and the foxes tore into the warriors with a vengeance and the fight was on.

Realag was in full battle fury, his Spirit Arrows splitting skulls and ripping through torsos, leaving the owners of the bloodied body parts to fall to the ground, where they were trampled by the mob that assembled around them. Realag's face was set into a permanent grimace as he continued to slaughter those around him. In those moments, he was the epitome of a Warrior King protecting his child. Nothing else mattered.

A loud boom and shout warned them of the arrival of Uranus, who sat atop her Storm Giant summon, whose large spear and shield wiped out entire bodies with a slash. Several more shouts announced the arrival of their friends.

Jupiter was smashing heads in and ripping them off with her incredible strength.

Mars and her fire snake construct tore into the enemies.

Saturn swept Fighters aside with her Silence Glaive.

Cries of pain came from another area as Venus and Neptune blasted everyone in sight.

Nemesis, or Osaka Naru as everyone knew her as, was choking ninjas with her 'Shadow Hold'.

Pluto was everywhere at once it seemed, crushing enemies with her Time-Space magic. "You bastard! You betrayed us all."

Serenity threw her head back and laughed mirthlessly. She finally caught her breath and glared at Pluto. "I care for my ambitions and mine alone. I want to see you all suffer at having everything taken away from you like I had everything taken away from me." Serenity soon felt the tug of a familiar power and knew that Athene was about to arrive. She smiled and leapt off the dais and ran for the fields on the other side of Crystal Tokyo. Cackling as she ran, with Bri in her arms, she shouted out for all to hear.

"Tell Athene to meet me at the Tokyo Tower. I wish to revisit the past with her one last time."

Aeon Sailor Mercury appeared in a flash of icy water and ran for the center of Crystal Throne Room, three of her most powerful phoenix summons right behind her. She wanted to kill Serenity and today she would. She crushed anyone in her way mercilessly and found Realag's familiar signature and reached his side in seconds.

"Where is Bri? Where is Serenity?"

"She said for you to meet him at the Tokyo Tower. She wants your final battle to be there."

"Bastard."

Mercury did not give him time to say anything else as she leapt onto and off the dais.

* * *

><p>On the platform where the girls had defeated the Death Phantom...<p>

Serenity grinned widely at the shock on Senshi's face. She had never felt so…alive. She sent another shock through the collar and chuckled when Bri squalled in pain. She observed the way Mercury's muscles tensed and reveled in the fact that her old friend was suffering. Oh, how she was suffering.

Mercury growled at the silvery-haired woman before her. Why did her family have to get involved? Her baby girl had never done anything to the Moon Princess. Why did she take her? In the back of her mind, Mercury knew the answer. It was to make her suffer, to supposedly feel what Serenity felt. Mercury closed her eyes and hoped that her plan would work. It had to work…if her little girl was to survive this.

"Whatever you're planning Athene, it won't work. I have control of this situation and the only way it ends is with this little monster's death. I want to see the fear in your eyes as I kill her, watch the tears roll down your face, revel in the hopelessness you experience. I want to watch as you feel a fraction of what I have. Nuh uh Athene. You wouldn't want my blade to slip and cut something precious, would you?" she taunted, as Mercury started to charge up her magic.

"Damn it Serenity! Let her go. She's done nothing wrong." Mercury argued.

"Nah, I think I'll just shave a little bit off of her." Serenity shrugged.

"Go ahead Serenity, do it. Cut her. I dare you." Mercury smirked. "You won't do it because you can't."

Serenity laughed loud and pushed the sword closer to Bri's throat. "Are you really so naïve to believe that I won't slit her throat, you fool? Fine! Believe it when you see her crimson river flow!" her grin widened as the steel made contact with flesh, only to go bug-eyed when the baby disappeared with a poof. Serenity ground her teeth in anger and looked toward the Senshi across her. A second Mercury appeared with Bri in her arms.

Serenity was dumbfounded and could only stutter out a simple 'how?'

"Blood Clone and Substitution combo." Mercury shrugged, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Ripping the collar off her neck and trying to calm her the best she could, she summoned a large fox to her side with a mental command and ordered him to take the baby to Realag. With the fox gone, she readied to face down the delirious Moon Queen for the last time.

In a flash, Mercury had her by the wrist, stopping Serenity's motions. Serenity looked up to find Mercury's ice blade inches from her face and a grimace of malice on her face.

"There will be no more magic this day. What is about to happen to you is pure hatred, fueled by my rage. I told you before that I would kill you and I intend to keep that promise, by destroying your black heart and your power-hungry crystal."

Mercury backhanded Serenity, but she could not go anywhere because of the iron grip Mercury had on her wrist. The blow broke her jaw and she cried out in pain.

What happened next was gruesome and fitting for a woman who held allegiance to no one as Mercury ripped Serenity apart, limb by limb, tendon by tendon until she was nothing more than a torso and a head.

Mercury stared at her in disgust and her fingers flipped through a series of seals, summoning her patron God to the battlefield. "Hermes," she turned to see what the Messenger God thought.

The escort to the Underworld nodded his head and Mercury plunged her gloved fist into Serenity's chest before pulling the heart and the dulled Ginzuishou into the air and crushing them within her hand, bringing an end to the last of the White Moon.

Mercury watched with no expression on her face as the guide to the Underworld opened a Hell Gate, taking a transparent whole Serenity, bound by a Hell Chain, into the Underworld.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	10. Arc 1: Usagi's Desperation

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic and the aftermath after the split. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 9: Usagi's Desperation, the Ginzuishou Loses Its Power

* * *

><p><em>Fighting, struggling. It's taking everything she has to hold the Nijizuishou shards steady. More to keep taking the Planets' magic. The Ginzuishou shatters as the Nijizuishou succeed in breaking apart, and she's gone.<em>

_Shattering, dead. Shatter. Shatter, dead, shatter, dead, shatter…_

* * *

><p>Usagi managed to muffle her scream with her pillow this time, but it still woke Luna.<p>

"Usagi-chan!" she meowed. "What's wrong?"

"That nightmare again," she answered as she lifted her face from the pillow. "Again and again and again. Every time I close my eyes."

"It's just stress," her guardian tried to assure her.

"Luna, it started after the Senshi betrayed me. There was no reason for me to be stressed. It means something. It has to."

The little cat sat up. "You can try telling me what it seems to focus on," she suggested.

"I already told you."

"I don't mean the entire thing, Usagi-chan. Is there a part that seems to be more important?"

"I don't think so."

Luna sighed. "I wasn't there, but I know something happened that you didn't tell me. Could that be what it's drawing your attention to?"

The blonde nodded slowly. "It… does seem to…" Her color drained. "Oh. Oh. The Ginzuishou. Luna, the Ginzuishou!"

"The Ginzuishou? What about it?"

"That's what I never told you," Usagi said feverishly as she grabbed her broach from next to her. She opened the top, revealing the dull gem. Luna looked at it, concerned. "Usagi, what happened?"

"About what you would expect. The Senshi betrayed me and the Ginzuishou starts losing its power."

"Oh, Selene. There is no way to make it recover from that; not without the Planets' magic..."

"But I've been taking their powers all this time, without them knowing!" Usagi reminded.

"But they _know_." Luna pointed out. "They've cut out the 'Make Up' in their transformation phase, didn't they?"

Usagi muttered a 'Yes' under her breath. "But..." she brightened, when something came to her mind. "Luna, what if I could just make the girls hand over their crystals to me?"

"That could work..." Luna mused. "After all, they are Sailor Senshi and you are the Princess. Rightfully, all of the Senshi's powers are yours. Anyway, cheer up." she consoled. "Come on now!"

Usagi smiled as she imagined herself in her Neo-Queen Serenity form, the girls' crystals floating before her, the girls dead on the ground, the Elemental Guardians bowing before her and kissing her feet as she drained the stones of their magic, the Ginzuishou's power rejuvenating. Then, the Neo-Queen laughed as she unleashed the Ginzuishou's new-found powers across the Solar System. _Yes,_ Usagi let out a grin. _Everything__ that__ should__ be__ mine,__ will__ be __mine!_

* * *

><p>In Karakura Town...<p>

Uryū had taken Ami to the stream where he usually trained. The reason: Ami had subconsciously manifested a Summoning Rune and Uryū felt that it would be best if she had practiced getting used to conjuring up the summoning stones.

Ami focused her magic on the rock in her palm and a moment later, a parrakeet-sized ice phoenix poof-ed into existence.

"My Lady." Shin gaped at his summoner. "You've returned, My Princess."

"Yes, I have." Ami nodded.

"I'll go inform the Council." Shin declared and vanished.

"Well, at least he didn't go into his 'Springtime of Youth' rant." Uryū noted with a smirk.

"Oh, but he'll be spouting off 'Flames of Youth' to the Council." Ami giggled.

"Indivar will 'Cryoblast' his beak shut." Uryū's smirk widened.

Ami's giggles burst out into full blown laughter.

"By the way," Uryū cleared his throat, handing Ami an envelope. "Here."

Ami blinked and broke the seal, "What's the Golden Locks Benefit?" she asked after a while.

"It's a really big party with 500 thousand yen per plate meals; with a big painting auction and donations. All the money goes towards a company that my father's hospital is sponsoring that makes wigs for kids with leukemia. Basically, I go as a poster child for my father." Uryū muttered.

"So, it's for a good cause." Ami noted.

"And, I need a date." Uryū flushed.

"And I qualify," Ami joked. "Why? Just kidding." she grinned at Uryū's mock horrified look.

"Right..." Uryū muttered in heavy sarcasm. "Come on." not giving her any time to protest, he pulled her up.

* * *

><p>Later, in a cafe...<p>

"Kami Ami, you're not gonna be able to go to sleep." Uryū stated after a waitress brought his partner another frappuccino as Ami scooped up some whipped cream and sucked it off her finger.

"Don't worry I will. I can go through five of these and be just fine" Ami stated. "Though I do wish they were less iced." Ami said with a shiver.

"Well, you could always have a cappuccino. You know the hot version of that." Uryū said in a good-natured, sarcastic tone as he removed his jacket and handed it to her.

"But, you see, whip cream doesn't last long in hot coffee." Ami pointed out, gratefully taking the jacket and pulling it on. She felt a calm settle over her as she got a big sniff of Axe body spray. That stuff really was addictive as she discovered in the middle of the training session when Uryū leaned over to ask her if she knew which animal summon the rune held. It had taken all she possessed not to turn her head over and give him the biggest kiss ever.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	11. Arc 1: First Day At School

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic and the aftermath after the split. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 10: First Day At School

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Uryū quirked a brow at his blue-haired partner who had exited from the elevator of her apartment.

"Do we really _have_ to wear a tie?" Ami complained, adjusting her uniform's collar.

"Yes." Uryū smirked amusedly.

Ami pouted her displeasure.

"Come on." Uryū stifled his laughter and pulled his other half to school. "So, what are the odds of you being in my class?"

"We'll see." Ami smiled.

* * *

><p>After getting her schedule...<p>

"I can't believe you were right." Uryū said, snatching Ami's class schedule from her.

Ami giggled, "Of coarse I was, you, my dear Peacock, doubt me too much."

"Varsity swimming? And after school?" Uryū raised a brow. "You never told me you swum."

"You never asked." Ami grinned.

"Touche." Uryū smirked.

* * *

><p>In the library...<p>

"First day in school and you're already hitting the books." Uryū joked, pulling a chair beside the working girl. "You trying to set a world record or something? Not even _I_ am that hardworking."

"Do you _really_ want me to enroll into cram school?" Ami gave him a deathpan look.

"Ouch, that hurt." Uryū mock winced, clutching his chest dramatically. "I'm wounded."

"Drama queen." Ami muttered jokingly, slapping him playfully on the arm. "How do you know where to find me?" she thought to ask.

"Knowing you like I do," Uryū smirked. "That's a given. Isn't there _anything_ you can't learn from books?" he grimaced, looking at the ballroom dance books scattered on the table.

"I _could_ use some hands-on practice." Ami grinned. "Shogi?" she nodded at the folded board Uryū had under his arm.

"Thought you'd never ask." Uryū returned her grin and set up the chessboard. "That was an unexpected move." he admitted after a while.

"I like being unpredictable." Ami remarked. "And I believe this is checkmate."

"I nearly had you." Uryū blinked.

"Almost." Ami nodded.

"Another game." Uryū insisted almost too quickly.

"You don't really like losing, do you?" Ami sighed, some things just never change with her 'Bonded'; like his over-competitiveness.

Uryū just snorted.

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

The couple stepped outside the library and Ami took a quick sniff in the air. "We'd better hurry, it's going to rain." she concluded.

"How do you know?" Uryū asked.

Ami just gave him a pointed look as the sky darkened and thunder rumbled overhead.

"Right," Uryū drawled. "Sounds like a thunderstorm too. My place is nearer."

"I'm not..." Ami protested.

"Not an option." Uryū cut her off. "Besides, we're continuing our Shogi game back at my place."

"You really _don__'__t_ like losing, do you?" Ami sighed as Uryū pulled her off.

* * *

><p>At Uryū's apartment...<p>

"Here." Uryū stated, tossing his soaked partner a spare towel, his blue-black eyes flicking over her face in careful precision.

"Thanks," Ami mumbled as she proceeded to dry herself. "Sounds like this thunderstorm won't be letting off anytime soon."

"Agreed." Uryū concurred as lightning flashed across the sky. "Guess you'll be staying over." he gave his blushing partner a grin. Suddenly, he grabbed her waist, pinning her on the bed, and leaned closer, smirking at her sharp intake of breath, until his lips rested against hers in a feathery kiss. Ami's eyes trailed down to his lightly parted lips when he pulled away, she pulled him back down and caught his mouth in a more demanding kiss, her hands wrapping around his head to keep him in place. His arms clung tighter to her waist, his fingers tickling the revealed skin where her damp shirt had risen, as he lowered his head to deepen the kiss. Ami's stomach fluttered as she skimmed a hand through his hair, willing the fire that the kiss was building to dissipate. His firm lips continued to assault hers as he flattened himself against her until she felt every dip and curve of her body pressed against some part of his. A deep groan of protest escaped Uryū's throat as Ami pushed him off when air became necessary. "Kami, you have no idea how long I waited to do that." he breathed. "Go take a hot bath, you won't want to catch a cold." he exited the guest room.

_Thank __god __I__ stopped__ before__ it__ could__ go __any__ further._ Ami mused with a deep blush. If he was going to do this routinely every single time they had the chance, she didn't think she'll be able to function properly after a week due to hormones going overdrive, frayed nerves, and heart damage.

This was getting really troublesome, and not to mention traumatic.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	12. Arc 1: Exposed

SailorStar9: Figure it was about time I restarted this fic, so this is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 11: Exposed

* * *

><p>Uryū watched as Ami wadded out into the ocean, her white peasant skirt gathered in her hands as she went. Removing the paper plates from the picnic basket, he settled them on the red-checkered cloth he had laid on the sand, the said cloth having been weighed down by their shoes. The archer shivered, just thinking about the temperature as a wave reached forward and crashed at her feet, the bottom of her skirt was skimmed with the water as she danced along the coastline.<p>

"Guess I'll just let her have her fun." The bespectacled teen shrugged, bringing out the lemon meringue slices he had whipped up earlier in the morning.

Ami sighed tiredly as she leaned against her lover's shoulder. The laziness of July and the promise of long summer days and longer summer nights were starting to take its toll on her. _I've really got to try to focus on school more._

"Drank too much chlorine for one day?" Uryū joked, noticing her dull expression. "I kid, I kid." He defended after Ami mock-glared at him. "You ready for tonight?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"For the Golden Locket Benefit?" Ami confirmed. "Possibly."

"Now, _that_ doesn't assure me any." Uryū chided. "Pick you up at seven thirty?" he suggested after they arrived at Ami's apartment.

Ami nodded, fighting back her own blush.

"It's a date then." Uryū nodded, planting a kiss on her nose.

* * *

><p>That night…<p>

"You can stop gaping now…" Ami muttered, flushing when she saw the stunned expression her date had. "Maybe I should go change."

"No, it's alright." Uryū composed himself and held out his arm. "Shall we? Ryuken." He greeted his father stiffly once the pair arrived at the ballroom entrance.

"Uryū." The elder Ishida returned. "I see you brought Saeko's daughter." He nodded.

"Ishida-san, you know my mother?" Ami was surprised.

"We were schoolmates in medic school." Ryuken explained.

"Tired?" Uryū asked, offering the resting Ami a glass of fruit punch after an hour and a half.

"Not really." Ami admitted. "Just a little…"

"Out of place?" Uryū suggested.

"Yes." Ami nodded, giving the older crowd a glance-over.

"And Ryuken wonders why I _never_ liked attending these functions." Uryū muttered.

Ami had been curious about the hostility the Ishida father-son pair exhibited, but remained silent.

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

The echoing of angry whispers down the hall was what confused Ami once she entered the school grounds, until she spotted the oversized bulletin headline on the school noticeboard, with photographs splashed all over the entire board, complete with a full-blown commentary of the Golden Locket Benefits event the previous night.

"I take it you saw." Uryū asked, racking his fingers through his hair.

"Um hm…" Ami nodded. "What I what to know is, just _how_ did the school newspaper find out?"

"They're our school's version of the paparazzi." Uryū reminded warily. "They are _everywhere_."

"So, now what?" Ami buried her head in her hands.

"Since the cat's out of the bag," Uryū shrugged. "There's no use hiding it."

"I was afraid you'll say that." Ami moaned.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	13. Arc 1: Confrontations

SailorStar9: Figure it was about time I restarted this fic, so this is Chapter 12 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 12: Confrontations

* * *

><p>"Rei." Mamoru entered the Hikawa Shrine.<p>

"Mamoru-san," the Maritain Senshi droned. "As I've mentioned to Tsukino Usagi, anyone who supports the White Moon is no longer welcome in this Shrine. Please leave."

"I'm sorry, Rei." Mamoru noted. "Usako had explained what was happening to her; she will _die_ if you girls keep on getting draining her powers. That's why you don't have a choice and neither do the rest of the Senshi; you are hereby ordered to commit seppuku in order for Princess Serenity to reclaim your powers for herself."

"And since when did we Senshi have a choice in our lives when it involves the White Moon?" Rei challenged. "We had to suffer since day one because of the decisions that the Queen made. The moment we were out of the White Moon's control, we could finally take control of our lives, and if you think I am just going to let you take me back just to be enslaved again, you are mistaken."

"Very well," Mamoru sighed and pulled out a rose, turning into his Tuxedo Kaman form. "I'd hoped to settle this peacefully, but since you refuse to listen to reason, I'll have to take your life myself!"

"So, be it." Rei spat. "Celestia Mars Power! Burning Soul!" Celestia Mars wasted no time in releasing her attack; a thin wave of fire shot forwards from her hands. It grew wider as it traveled, blasting the masked hero backwards. "Flaming Spear!" she summoned a spear-shaped flame from her hands and tossed it straight at Tuxedo Kaman, the robed hero barely managing to raise his cape to block off the attack.

"It's not… possible…" Tuxedo Kaman was stunned. "You can't be this… powerful."

"But I am. That is why that Moon brat was so adamant of you killing us; she's afraid of our powers and what we can do with them." Mars glared, her Flame Bow already loaded with a fire arrow as she pointed the arrow at his throat. "I'll say this for the rest of the Senshi: leave, Mamoru. Don't make this worse for you. Even if you go after the others, the result will be the same."

* * *

><p>"Uryū," Ami sighed, as the archer poked uninterestedly at his lunchbox with his chopsticks. "What's wrong?"<p>

"What do you mean 'What's wrong'?" the Quincy blinked.

"You've been out the whole day." Ami gave him a pointed look.

"I can't tell you right now." Uryū racked his fingers through his hair. "Say, Ami." He turned to face her. "Can you come with me to a place after school?"

Ami merely blinked and nodded mutely.

* * *

><p>"Ishida Sōken…" Ami blinked when Uryū brought her to the cemetery, a bouquet of white chrysanthemums already in his arms. "Is that…"<p>

"Yes." Uryū nodded, placing the flowers in front of his grandfather's grave. "Sensei…" he knelt before the gravestone.

Ami just remained silent as she watched her lover pay his respects to his deceased mentor.

* * *

><p>"Thanks." Uryū whispered as the couple exited the cemetery.<p>

"It's alright to cry, you know." Ami reminded kindly.

"I'm not…" Uryū protested.

"Right." Ami smiled, wiping off a tear that had streaked down his right eye. "It's raining."

"Yup, it's raining." Uryū mumbled, letting Ami pull him into her comforting embrace as he cried freely on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	14. The Christmas Special: Hearts in Ice

SailorStar9: Considering its Christmas tomorrow, this is a special chapter just for my faithful reviewers. So, enjoy! (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 13: The Christmas Special: Hearts in Ice

* * *

><p>The seasons flew by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was winter.<p>

Deep in space, an asteroid was speeding towards Earth.

"Ah, beautiful Earth." Princess Snow Kaguya droned. "I shall make it even more beautiful and Earth shall be mine." Chuckling, she sent out her ice shards.

* * *

><p>On Earth, Hashiba Touma was observing the night sky via his telescope when he saw the comet come into view, before five shards of the meteor shattered away. Exiting his house, the Samurai Trooper of Heavens watched as one of the pieces fell on a nearby beach. Wasting no time, he took off after the shard. Reaching the beach, he stood stunned at the crystal's brilliance.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, that spaceship is gonna go to the moon…" Minako gushed, popping a takoyaki ball into her mouth. "I want to go on a trip to the moon with Hyoga in that, too!"<p>

"What kind of happy-go-lucky idea is that?" Rei deathpanned. "This is your last winter break in middle school. Shouldn't you be studying for your high school entrance exams?"

"Spoilsport." Minako struck out her tongue.

"Girls…" the Ice Saint shook his head amusedly, the three males watching their respective ladies.

"Let them dream." Seiji waved.

"I'm just surprised Makoto hasn't jumped in yet." Uryū joked.

"By the way guys," Seiji voiced. "One of my fellow Samurai Troopers found something two nights ago. I think it's related to you girls."

* * *

><p>"I found a comet two nights ago." Touma informed the group gathered at his house. "I saw it near the moon, so I dubbed it 'Princess Snow Kaguya'."<p>

"You were looking at the moon again." Seiji remarked. "Are you sure it's not a mistake?"

"It's not a mistake!" Touma snapped. "I really did see it! And this may be part of it." He showed them the shard from the beach. "It fell from the sky the night I saw the comet."

"So pretty…" Makoto gushed.

"But the comet disappeared soon afterwards." Touma sighed. "You guys believe me, right? I'm sure I saw it!"

"Are you alright?" Seiji asked, concerned about his best friend when Touma winced.

"I'm not feeling well today." Touma shook off the pending headache. "I'm sorry, but can all of you go back?"

"Gotcha." Seiji nodded. "Give me a call when you feel better." He bade the archer farewell.

* * *

><p>"Beautiful Earth…" Kaguya droned in space. "The treasure that I've wanted since so long ago… it's finally time for it to be mine." Teleporting to Earth's sky, she blew out a chilling tornado that formed her Snow Dancers. "Snow Dancers… my sweet little servants… turn Earth into one giant block of ice!"<p>

"It's snowing…" Makoto blinked, the couples having spilt off their separate ways.

The screaming began when a Snow Dancer landed on the pavement and started turning the passersby and the vehicles into ice.

"Seiji, go hide!" Makoto instructed, her henshinn pen already in hand. "Celestia Jupiter Power!"

The Snow Dancer spotted its opponent and charged straight towards Celestia Jupiter, tossing a wave of snow at her.

Celestia Jupiter backflipped to dodge the charge. "Thunder…" she rose her punch and electricity crackled around it. "Punch!" and hammered the Snow Dancer's head with the electricity-charged punch and with such strength that the ice woman was slammed through a nearby brick wall. Jupiter fell to her knees as the Snow Dancer started disintegrating.

* * *

><p>"Flaming Spear!" Celestia Mars' fire spear was tossed at the incoming Snow Dancer, the heat melting the ice woman.<p>

* * *

><p>"Crescent Storm!" Celestia Venus' light beam shower placed some distance between herself and the opponent, Hyoga's ice attacks having close to no effect on the Snow Dancer. "Morning…" energy started swirling around her, slowly gathering in her gloves. "Star…" more energy gathered as she pointed her index fingers at her flying opponent. "Smash!" two twin star-shaped beams tore through the air and hit the Snow Dancer dead on, vaporizing it in a blink.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ice Blast!" Celestia Mercury's ice ball did little to dent the charging Snow Dancer. "Gee, why can't they give me a fire elemental enemy for a change?" She muttered, dodging out of the ice woman's charge.<p>

"Mercury, just stop it from moving!" Uryū barked, already in his Quincy suit.

"Sabão Spray!" Celestia Mercury's bubbles fired out of her outstretched hands, trapping the Snow Dancer.

One super-charged up Spirit Arrow from the archer vanquished the ice woman.

"Okay, this is _definitely_ Senshi related." Celestia Mercury noted.

"What was your first clue?" Uryū muttered.

* * *

><p>"To think Earth actually has people against me…" Kaguya muttered. "Snow Dancers, have you found the crystal that's in Japan? That can freeze the entire world at once. Find it!" she barked when her scouts reported back. "Long ago…" she reminisced. "A light bounced me off when I tried to approach Earth. And it forced me to take a long journey. No need to rush now." she soothed herself. "I just need to switch my plans on how I take over Earth. I will slowly make Earth mine, without anyone noticing…" she closed her fist. "After I find that crystal."<p>

* * *

><p>Touma groaned, clutching his heart as the shard glowed on his table.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are those things?" Minako questioned via video conferencing.<p>

"Another new enemy trying to take over Earth?" Makoto mused.

"In any case, we should be careful." Rei cautioned.

* * *

><p>"I checked it out." Ami reported, once the girls met up at Rei's Temple. "But there wasn't a comet like Hashiba said."<p>

"If it can't be detected by Ami's computers…" Rei mused, the sweet potatoes baking in the yard.

"And there hasn't been anything strange since…" Makoto added. "So maybe that was the end of the enemy?"

"Ami, is that…" Minako sniffed. "Potpourri?"

"Oh…" the other two grinned mischievously at the blushing ice Senshi.

* * *

><p>"Sailor Senshi, you can stay in that illusion." Kaguya chuckled as her ice palace grew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Touma!" Seiji was suddenly alerted when he spotted a Snow Dancer peering into the archer's house.<p>

* * *

><p>"I've found it!" Kaguya manifested in Touma's room. Shattering the petri tray, she retrieved the crystal. "This crystal seems to have multiplied its powers by sucking up your life energy." She turned to the heaving archer.<p>

"So, the comet was…" Touma breathed. "Princess Snow Kaguya…"

"Princess Snow Kaguya?" Kaguya echoed. "What a beautiful name. Yes. A part of me is slowly approaching Earth. You too will become part of my lovely collection, along with this Earth that would soon freeze." Laughing, she vanished.

"So, the girls' enemy hasn't given up at all." Seiji realized and dialed Makoto's number. "Touma was in pain because of that crystal from the comet."

* * *

><p>"And now is the time to lock Earth inside a beautiful world of ice!" Kaguya declared and cast the glowing shard into the seas below.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is…" Ami gasped, when an article in her compact computer came up. "'Long ago, an evil star appeared and spread crystals of ice all about.'" She read.<p>

"'Crystals that covered Earth froze the land and turned it dark.'" Uryū read over her shoulder. "'However, the power of love and friendship, the Silver Crystal Power, dissolved the darkness and saved Earth.'"

"An evil star…" Rei started. "Could it be the comet Hashiba was talking about?"

"I wonder what the Silver Crystal Power of love and friendship is?" Minako mused.

"Anyway, it's a fact that, after much time, the evil star finally returned to take over Earth." Ami concluded.

"I won't let that happen!" Makoto swore.

* * *

><p>"Everything happens in Japan, huh?" Hyoga joked, the guys gathered at Touma's place to safeguard the archer.<p>

"Says the one who's useless against the enemy." Uryū smirked.

"Ain't my fault my attacks don't work on them." Hyoga shrugged.

"And the Troopers' armors disappeared after the battle against Arago." Seiji defended himself. "Man," he remarked, seeing the roads freezing over. "The guys would _hate_ to be in this weather."

* * *

><p>"Now everything, freeze away!" Kaguya laughed as her ice castle grew.<p>

"Flaming Spear!" Celestia Mars' fire weapon melted one of the Snow Dancers.

"So you appear, Sailor Senshi." Kaguya mocked. "But it's too late!"

Celestia Mars dodged the three charging Snow Dancers and readied an attack. "Fire Snake!" the flame construct melted the three Snow Dancers.

Kaguya simply laughed and activated the crystal, reviving more Snow Dancers.

"Morning Star Smash!" Celestia Venus' twin light beams blasted three Snow Dancers to bits. "Sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"Whatever you do is all fruitless!" Kaguya taunted, revitalizing her Snow Dancers. "Snow Dancers, don't freeze them now. Lead them to their doom slowly."

"Thunderbolt!" Celestia Jupiter's attack eradicated the four front-most Snow Dancers.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Celestia Mercury's ice storm tunneled through an entire line of Snow Dancers.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are!" Kaguya mocked as the other two Senshi joined in the battle. "Go have lots of fun with them!"

The Senshi brought out their weapons and started blasting away; however, it was not long before they were simply overwhelmed by the numbers.

"Sailor Senshi, looks like this is it." Kaguya grinned, certain of her victory and powered up two ice balls. "This is it! Isn't it beautiful? Earth will soon be a world of snow and ice, and become part of my collection."

"Collection?" Celestia Mars echoed.

"I'm sorry, but we have no intention of being one of your accessories." Celestia Jupiter snorted.

"You shall forever sleep in my ice." Kaguya declared. "Ice that never melts! Without any worries, a calm and quiet world. It is quite wonderful."

"We decline!" Celestia Venus snapped. "We fall in love, our hearts may break."

"There are times when we lose sleep, longing for someone." Celestia Mars added.

"There are many sad or painful events like that…" Celestia Jupiter got to her feet.

"But that's how we know that we're alive!" Celestia Mercury announced. "If there are painful times, when we get over them…"

"Times of happiness always arrive!" the four Senshi chorused.

"Anyone who disobeys me ends up like this!" Kaguya was unmoved and powered up her twin ice balls, tossing them at the Senshi. "This universe is all MINE!" she declared, the Senshi dodging the blast.

"You're too selfish to understand what it feels like to be in love!" Celestia Venus retorted and brought out the Holy Blade. "Light..." The sword started glowing with light "Sword..." The light gathered at the sword's tip and split into over a hundred small light balls "Barrage!" The swarm of light balls shot forward, countering Kaguya's ice balls.

The ice balls blasted through the light spheres, hitting Celestia Venus head on.

"I will finally put an end to you this time." Kaguya swore.

"The world of ice that you feel is beautiful…" Celestia Venus muttered. "Is the world of the dead!"

"You seem in pain." Kaguya remarked. "I will take that pain away from you now." and powered up a massive ice ball from her body.

"There is no beauty in a world that is completely still." Celestia Venus got back to her feet, willing out her Citrine Crystal.

"Venus, if you use that now…" Celestia Mars protested.

"That's it." Celestia Mercury recalled the text on her compact computer. "Everyone, we can recreate the legendary Silver Crystal Power of love and friendship."

"Everyone…" Celestia Venus breathed, Uryū and Hyoga playing defense as the Senshi gathered around their leader, their respective Planetary Crystals in their palms. "To a world that nurtures life…"

"Take this!" Kaguya roared, her Snow Dancers disintegrating when they met the energy pyramid, and she released her energy buildup. "This light…" she recognized the familiar light beam when both attacks clashed. "It can't be… the one from back then…?" and channeled more power into her attack.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" their resolve solidified, the Senshi poured more power into their combined assault, which overpowered Kaguya's own attack, vaporizing the ice alien.

Kaguya now blasted into oblivion, her Snow Dancers were also destroyed, the towering ice structure crumbling as the source of power vanished.

The Senshi's attack then shot into space, disintegrating the comet heading towards Earth.

"You girls okay?" Hyoga asked, the four Senshi slumping on the ground.

"That was tiring." Celestia Venus admitted, her transformation reversing.

"As always." Makoto agreed.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	15. Arc 2: A New Menace

SailorStar9: After getting the special up, let's return to the original story, shall we? (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 14: A New Menace

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Tokyo...<p>

"Our mission is to find the talismans for our master," a dark figure said.

"Use any means necessary to achieve those talismans," a second figure added.

"I understand," a woman with orange-reddish hair said, "But where are those talismans?"

"They are within the pure hearts of three human beings. You will use this to help you in your mission."

An egg-shaped object appeared before the woman. "That is a Daimon egg. It will turn inanimate items into evil creatures. This is your first target," the figure gave the woman a picture of Rei. "Go and take her pure heart. If it's not the talisman, destroy it. Do not fail us, Kaolinite."

"I won't," Kaolinite said and vanished out of the room.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon in Hikawa shrine, Kaolinite had teleported in the temple yard. She put the egg on the floor and it fled inside a tree. She chuckled then vanished from the scene. A couple of figures had watched the scene from the temple's roof and looked at each other, then looked back at the tree and waited.<p>

Inside the shrine, Rei was contacting the Senshi via her communicator after finishing up her chores. "Girls, I had a dream last night. I saw the city getting destroyed, and I couldn't do a thing to help. When I came back from school, I did a fire reading and I saw a triangle-shaped object."

"Does it means there's a new enemy around?" Makoto asked.

"Most likely," Rei said, "I just wish they'd stop coming to disrupt our lives..." she sighed.

"I don't know... You wouldn't have met us if the youma hadn't attacked, right?" Ami grinned.

"Maybe not... But we'll never know." Rei chuckled.

"And think about it..." Minako added. "There's a lot of people out there, that can only run away when one of those creatures show up. We can go and stop them."

"You're right..." Rei nodded. "Our powers are a curse, but they're also a blessing."

"Mikuuji!"

"What was that?" Makoto inquired.

"It came from the yard," Rei said and dashed outside. As she ran outside, she could see a strange tree-like creature standing in the middle of the yard. "What is that thing?"

"Mikuuji!"

"I guess this is what my visions warned me of…" Rei mused.

As Rei produced her transformation pen, the creature knocked it away with one of his branches-arms and then grabbed Rei's wrists, slamming her on the ground, momentarily stunning her. Reaching at her chest with one of its star-shaped tipped branches, the tip started glowing and a small, red, triangle-shaped object came out of her chest. The creature grabbed it and examined it. Rei's eyes glassed over and she lay there lifelessly.

"Whatever that thing is, it's important." Celestia Jupiter mused as she came running into the scene. "Stun Spark!"

The attack hit the creature's side, but it didn't even turn to look at the Thunder Senshi. The Jovian Senshi frowned, "Darn, it didn't even work."

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Two energy blasts, one yellow and the other aquamarine, hit the creature knocking it back. The triangle-shaped object fell off the creature's hands and a figure leapt off the temple's roof and grabbed it, then leapt back up. Jupiter looked up but couldn't see who the two figures standing on the roof were, since the sun was right behind them.

"It's not a talisman," one of the figures noted.

"Then we don't need it," the second figure said. It tossed the object at Jupiter and then leapt away.

Jupiter went to check on Rei, the object moved back into her chest as she kneeled besides her. Rei's eyes turned normal again and she looked at her "What happened?"

"The creature took a triangle-shaped crystal out of your chest and you fainted... I tried to fight it but I couldn't beat it. Then two figures showed up and blasted it away," Jupiter explained.

"Mikuuji!"

"Damn it..." Rei muttered and turned back to see the tree-like creature crawling towards them. "Now what?"

"Thunderbolt!" Jupiter's vaporized the creature.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" Rei asked as Jupiter pulled her up.

"You suddenly cut off the link." Jupiter explained. "I just _knew_ something was up. By the way, what was that flash of light?"

"That flash of light was those two figures' attacks." Rei replied.

"Figures?" Makoto echoed, reversing her transformation.

Rei nodded, "Yeah... They came here and blasted the creature out of the way, then they grabbed the crystal and said something about it not being a talisman, then they leapt away."

"Crystal? What crystal?" Makoto asked.

"If it was the same I saw in my vision, it was red and triangle-shaped." Rei answered. "You saw it coming out of my chest."

Makoto nodded in agreement, "I suppose it's something important, since you fainted as soon as the crystal was removed from you, and recovered when it went back."

"Maybe the brainiacs will know, they know everything," Rei said.

* * *

><p>"It's unfortunate we couldn't find a Talisman today," one of the figures said.<p>

"Indeed it is. We must hurry and find the Talismans before the Death Busters find them," the other figure commented.

"Yes. The Earth's sake is in our hands."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: One thing I find funny is that Haruka and Michiru <em>never<em> considered themselves as possible Talisman Carriers. Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Judgment: Fall of the White Moon

SailorStar9: Chapter 14 is up, this is Chapter 15 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 15: Judgment: Fall of the White Moon

* * *

><p>"I'm… losing… my… power…" Usagi moaned, huddled under her covers.<p>

"Oh Selenity." Luna prayed, looking up at the ceiling. "Please help her."

"I've heard your prayers of aid." Queen Selenity's spirit appeared.

"Oh thank Selene." Luna breathed in relief. "My Queen, the girls… those traitors of the White Moon… they've turned against you and your rule!"

"They took my power!" Usagi wailed.

"And for this, they'll pay dearly." The deceased Queen soothed. "I'll take away _everything_ they hold dear."

"Thank you, mother!" Usagi beamed brightly, certain that not only will her powers be reclaimed; the Elemental Knights will also be hers.

* * *

><p>"Senshi…" Queen Selenity's ghastly voice droned within the girls' minds. "Traitors to the White Moon… Deceivers to the Pantheon… How do you plea?"<p>

"Not guilty!" the four Neo-Queens chorused in defiance within their shared mindscape.

"_Your_ daughter was the one who betrayed us first!" Mars snapped. "The reason why the planetary lines continue without much rise and fall isn't because we were quick at changing the horses we ride. Even if it meant the Queen we served perished, we kept loyal until the end. The reason why the White Moon fell wasn't because of us, but because your daughter abandoned us first!"

"She could have had _any_ man she wanted!" Mercury glared. "Then why, why did she have to go after the ones _we_ loved?"

"Why did she have to go for the one Beryl loved?" Venus continued the tirade. "Didn't she have enough? Why did she have to take the one love of Beryl's life away from her? He was supposed to be hers - that's all she ever wanted. She, too, was fighting for love, so why did her battle have to end in misery while Serenity got everything she wanted? Only Serenity came out happy, with her love. It just simply wasn't fair! Why did we all have to sacrifice, just for _her_ happiness?"

"And don't think we forgot what _you_ did to us!" Jupiter sneered. "_You_ were the one who broke the Alliance Treaty in the first place!"

"How…" Queen Selenity was taken aback. _Had their memories returned so quickly?_

"Back then, at the end of your _supposed_ rule, you were expected to hand over the reins of power to _me_, the next-ruler-in-line as per the Treaty agreement!" Jupiter ranted. "But you didn't! Instead, you had all of us arrested and chained down with power-supressing runes while you took your time claiming our powers for yourself!"

"What? You think we'd forget," Mars continued to rain her accusations. "What you did to us, or what you did to the Planetary Moons? When the Moons refused to get in line, even _after_ you stole our powers, _you_ eradicated them with the Ginzuishou's immense power and added the power of the Moons' crystals into your crystal."

"It does not matter!" the Moon Queen raged. "I am _still _Queen! I still call the shots! I still have enough power to strip all of you! I can take everything! Your titles, your powers!"

"And as we've told your _daughter_," Venus snarled. "You both may be the Queen and Princess of the Silver Millennium, but your betrayals had negated _any_ vows we made. Our powers are our own, as are our ranks, so your threats mean nothing to us."

"You lie!" Selenity roared. "It matters not; even if the betrayal is on our side! Everything rightfully _belongs_ to the White Moon and there's nothing you can argue against it!" powering up a magical sphere between her hands, she was ready to obliterate the Neo-Queens. "With all of you gone, I'll be able to do with Selene wasn't able to do: defeat Zeus and claim the throne of the Gods!" just then, a powerful bolt of lightning struck her down.

"Is that so?" the Lord of Mount Olympus questioned.

"Zeus…" Selenity sneered. "I have _no_ idea how you managed to retain your throne; heck, I bet even Hera wants you off the throne, especially with all those love-children you fathered behind her back!"

"I might had hated him for it and let sheer jealousy cloud my judgment," the Queen of the Gods appeared. "But I never wished him off the throne! It was Selene who wanted what she couldn't have! Astraea!" she called forth the Judgment Goddess.

"At your command, my Queen." Astraea manifested; her Balance Scales in one hand and her double-edged blade in another. "A hunter never hunts after his own dog because he can't hunt without a hunting dog." She declared. "But if a hunter keeps on hunting his own hunting dog, then the dog will bite his own owner. Because by instinct, it knows that the owner has abandoned them." Turning to Selenity, she lifted her Balance Scales. "Judgment has been passed. The descendant of the Moon Goddess has been found… GUILTY!"

"No…" Selenity sank to her knees, muttering as disbelief as her well-laid plans fell to pieces. "It wasn't supposed to be this way! They should've died and their powers returned to Serenity!"

"I have overlooked Selene's treacherous schemes for the last time!" Zeus passed down his next order as Astraea having bound the defeated Selenity with shackles. "Gather the other Gods! The very _first_ Tribunal will take place!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	17. Interlude: The Tribunal

SailorStar9: Chapter 15 is up, this is Chapter 16 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 16: The Tribunal

* * *

><p>Mount Olympus where all the Gods resided was a massive world unto itself where the once revered immortals lived; and the Senshi's powers were born from these mighty beings. To prevent a Senshi from overstepping her boundaries, it was decided that should a dispute arise, a tribunal would be convened, and the matter be resolved with all the other Gods, being witnesses to the tribunal.<p>

And right now one...the _first one_ to ever take was being convened.

Queen Selenity, along with Princess Serenity, were chained down in a large circular room with their bindings having the power to prevent them from calling forth their powers. Luna was in front of the three women, with chains of her own to prevent her from tapping into her Mau powers. All around them, the various Gods were talking, speaking like humans do with their own public tribunals before they started before a loud roar silenced them all.

The massive, imposing form of Zeus landed on a platform which further intimidated the currently accused before him. The Thunder Lord's eyes were filled with fury, as he glared at each one, Luna shivered in fear, not meeting his eyes, and tried to look at something else. She had met the Ruler of the Heavens on a few rare occasions in their lives back during the Silver Millennium and would hide behind the Queen when in the mighty God's presence.

"Hear Yee! Hear Yee! This Tribunal is now in session. The Guardian Senshi VS. The White Moon Royalty and the Mau cat, Luna! The charges are betrayal of the Guardian Senshi, dishonoring the terms of the Alliance Treaty, overstepping limitations, and conspiracy to control powers beyond their capabilities! There are also the additional charges of severely limiting the powers of the Guardian Senshi," this was directed at Luna and Princess Serenity. "How do you three answer the charges against you?" demanded Zeus with eyes blazing with fury.

"Not guilty!" Queen Selenity called out.

"Not guilty!" Luna answered.

"Not guilty!" Princess Serenity exclaimed. "It's just those weaklings. Now let me go, I am the Moon Princess and you need me."

So you think because your name, you have the right to take whatever you think it's yours?" Zeus raised a brow.

"Whatever powers the Senshi have are mine." Princess Serenity sneered.

"So, you, a mere Moon Princess, believe you are above those higher than you?" Zeus asked.

"I am the Moon Princess. No one is higher than me." Princess Serenity declared.

"SILENCE! You are lower than trash, you treacherous wretches I was thinking of having you executed for your crimes to this Council, but I have something better! You will be stripped of your powers and you'll be forced to pay reparations to the Guardian Senshi. If any of you resist, I will have you thrown in the underwater Cape Sounion Prison." Zeus roared, making Luna cower in more fear, Queen Selenity to frown internally and Selene to seethe.

One certain Moon Princess was not too happy about all of this. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" she screeched.

"I can, and I just did." Zeus growled.

"Zeus, I think you shoul-" Selene attempted to make Zeus reconsider, but said God cut her off.

"No I won't reconsider, Selene." Zeus boomed. "And don't think I don't know of _your_ part in this! You tried to take away my power and give authorization to your descendants to seek out the forbidden powers of the _Megas Drepanon_!"

Shocked gasps were heard all around at that revelation.

"Apollo, Artemis!" Zeus ordered. "Arrest Selene for conspiracy against Olympia!"

Selene glared at the twins, "You think you've won Zeus, but just you wait, I'll come back, I SWEAR IIIITTT!" she hollered as she was taken away.

"Still, something tells this will not be the last of her." Hera looked at her Lord.

Meanwhile, Queen Selenity was seething; her plans for the coupe would have to be postponed for now. Still, she smirked inwardly, _I may have had a minor setback, but I'll have time to prepare. Soon, Olympia will belong to the White Moon, and in turn ME!_ She chuckled inwardly.

"Queen Selenity," Zeus turned to the matters at hand. "Would you mind explaining why you are attempting a coup on _MY_ office?"

"Whatever do you mean, Lord…" Queen Selenity sweated a little.

Zeus cut her off with a lightning bolt at her feet, "Don't play games with me!" he yelled. "Either step down as Pandia and have your name struck from the ElysianTablet or be banished to Tartarus."

The grinding of Queen Selenity's teeth was quite audible as Zeus stared her down unflinchingly

"Neither," Princess Serenity screamed. "I"LL TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE NOW!" she roared, trying to summon her magic, but was immediately electrocuted by the suppressing chains.

"Descendants of Selene," Zeus passed his judgment. "For your crimes of treason against Olympia and its Senshi, you are guilty. Your powers will be stripped and you will be thrown into the underwater Prison of Cape Sounion for you to reflect upon your wrongdoings."

"No. NO! You can't do this! The White Moon is the ruler of this world! We are superior to the other Senshi of this Solar System!" Queen Selenity ranted, "He promised us we will get our true rightful place of power!"

"Who promised you?" Ares asked dangerously, her spear already in hand.

Queen Selenity grinned madly, "Chaos will destroy you!" she shouted gleefully.

Zeus' eye narrowed; slamming his fist on the judge's desk, the Lord of the Skies passed the final judgment.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	18. Arc 2: Fun and Games

SailorStar9: Chapter 16 is up, this is Chapter 17 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 17: Fun and Games

* * *

><p>"Kaolinite, the Daimon failed," the figure said.<p>

"I'm sorry," Kaolinite said.

"Don't worry, it's the Daimon's fault. Also we didn't know the Senshi would interfere."

"We have found another possible talisman carrier," the second figure added, "here's her picture and another Daimon egg."

Kaolinite nodded, looked at the picture, and vanished.

* * *

><p>A Senshi meeting was held via communicator at the Temple Hall a few minutes after the incident with the tree monster.<p>

"I see…" Ami mused as Rei finished telling her what had happened several minutes ago.

"Do you have a clue on what this whole "talisman" thing is about?" Makoto asked.

"Not really." Ami admitted. "I'll see if I can find anything on my computer."

"Well, it can't be worse than the Black Moon attack a few months ago." Minako reasoned.

"It is _always_ worse," Rei muttered then yawned. "I'm tired."

"Rei, let me check if there's any side-effect." Makoto requested.

"So?" Rei asked after a few seconds.

"Your energy's quite low." Makoto replied, cancelling her diagnostic scan. "Bother than that, there're no side-effects. Whatever that crystal is, it left and re-entered your body without causing any real harm. And those two figures you saw... I could bet they're Senshi."

Rei nodded "That's what I thought. If there's a Senshi for each planet, then there's a few Senshi missing."

Makoto shrugged, "Well, this is interesting and all, but I was heading back to Touyama before this whole mess started. I'd better hurry if I want to get back before sunset."

Rei chuckled as she watched Makoto scurry off.

* * *

><p>Kaolinite materialized just outside the Crown building. She looked around, making sure no one was looking at her, then entered. A couple of figures were watching her from the shadows.<p>

"Seems like the enemy will attack again."

"Obviously. We must get the talisman before they do."

* * *

><p>"What the…" Makoto skidded to a stop when she heard screams coming from the Crown Arcade and a 'Time Crisis' game console blasted the glass windows.<p>

Motoki frowned and grabbed a mop, then tried to hit the Daimon with it. The creature shot an energy blast and knocked him out.

_The Daimon is after Naru._ Makoto realized, as Naru was trying to run away from the Daimon, Umino having been tackled out of the way.

Suddenly, a couple of energy blasts, one yellow and the other aquamarine forced Makoto to dodge both energy attacks. The creature used that in its advantage, and leapt at Naru, knocking her to the ground.

"AAAHH! HELP!" Naru shouted. A star appeared in the creature's hand and it glowed white, causing a crystal to pop out of her chest. Naru's eyes glazed over and she fainted.

Umino looked around and saw the two figures standing in the shadows nearby. "Who are you?" he asked, "And why did you help that monster?"

"We need to know if that heart crystal is one of the Talismans," one of the figures said.

Both walked out into the light and Umino could see them clearly. The first figure was a girl a little older than him. She was tall, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a Senshi suit with dark blue skirt and yellow bow. "I'm the lady of wind, Sailor Uranus."

The second one was shorter, and hard light green hair and green eyes. She was also wearing a Senshi suit, tough it had light green skirt and blue bow. "And I'm the lady of the oceans, Sailor Neptune."

Umino frowned, "You're with that creature, aren't you? I won't let you hurt Naru."

"We're not with that Daimon," Uranus said. "So please step aside so we can do our job."

"Thunderbolt!" the bolt of lightning vaporized the creature, and the crystal fell to the ground. Sailor Neptune dashed forwards, knocking Umino out of the way, and grabbed it.

"Give me that!" Umino snapped furiously.

"Quiet, kid." Neptune retorted. She then looked at the crystal and frowned, "This is not a talisman." She tossed the crystal at Umino and started walking away, then turned around and looked at him. "Put that crystal near that girl's body and she'll recover."

Umino looked at the two mysterious Senshi as they walked away, then he walked towards Naru and kneeled by her side. The crystal fled back into her chest and she blinked a few times then looked at him.

"It's okay, it's gone." Umino assured. "Sailor Jupiter killed it."

"I'm tired." Naru yawned.

"Rei was attacked by a strange creature several hours ago," Makoto explained. "And she also felt tired after the attack."

"Lucky the Senshi are around to fight those things." Naru mused.

Umino nodded, "But those two girls that were after the talisman. They were using Senshi outfits, and they called themselves 'Sailor Uranus' and 'Sailor Neptune'."

_I'll have to inform the rest about this._ Makoto thought.

Naru sighed and looked at Umino, "Can you walk me home? I don't want to walk around the city alone after this."

Makoto noticed Naru was leaning on Umino as they left, her head resting on his shoulder. "Wonder if she's doing that only because she's tired..." she pondered with a grin, then hurried off to the train station.

* * *

><p>"We failed again..." Neptune said.<p>

Uranus nodded. "A pity that wasn't a talisman... still..."

"What?" Neptune looked at her.

"Well, they make a cute couple." Uranus grinned.

Neptune sighed, "Remember, we must find the talismans, no matter what."

Uranus nodded, "I know."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	19. Arc 2: Trial of Love

SailorStar9: Chapter 17 is up, this is Chapter 18 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 18: Trial of Love

* * *

><p>The Senshi were having a conference meeting, yet again.<p>

"So they're called Uranus and Neptune..." Ami mused. "Just what I thought."

"There're some things I don't understand, though... why are they searching for those Talismans? And what exactly are those things that popped out of Rei's and Naru's bodies?" Makoto wondered.

"I don't know the answer to the first one," Ami said, "there was no data about 'talismans' in my computer. But on the other hand, these crystals are called 'Heart Crystals' and are supposed the representation of a living being's life. Call it mind, soul, or whatever you want, but there wasn't any proof of its existence... until now."

"Wow... So that's why we faint when the Heart Crystal leaves our bodies..." Rei said.

Ami nodded. "The bad part, though, is that you cannot exist for long without one. If the Heart Crystal leaves the body for more than that, the person dies."

"Then if someone else is attacked, we cannot waste time." Rei said.

Makoto nodded, "Even is Neptune and Uranus are Senshi, we cannot let them risk the lives of innocent people. If they collaborate with the enemy, they are our enemies."

Minako frowned, "I don't know... they're Senshi, they must have a reason to do what they're doing."

"I knew you would say something like that," Rei admitted, "But don't expect me to let them get away unharmed if they help the enemy again."

Minako sighed, "Guess I cannot tell you not to hurt them. But at least try to ask them why they're doing it. But the answer is not something we like, don't hold back."

* * *

><p>The next day during lunch break, Orihime pulled Ami aside, "Ami, can I talk to you?"<p>

"Go ahead." Ami nodded.

"Hm…" the busty girl stammered, blushing as she cast nervous glances at a certain orange-haired teen.

Ami turned to where she was looking at and chuckled, "I see…"

* * *

><p>"Kaolinite, we've found who might be a talisman carrier." One of the figures said and gave Kaolinite a picture.<p>

"Then I'll go and check on it."

"Once the talismans are found, our Master shall return and this world will be his." The other figure said.

"Go, Kaolinite, find the one with a pure heart."

"I will." Kaolinite said and vanished.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Ami was walking back with Uryū and she related Orihime's dilemma to the bemused archer.<p>

"Well, since Inoue likes Kurosaki, it's simple." Uryū chuckled. "There's a contest at Lover's Park for boyfriends and girlfriends to test their love for each other. If we make them enter that contest, they can express their love to each other."

"But the problem is, just _how_ do we make Kurosaki enter?" Ami posted a question.

"Just leave it to me." Uryū promised.

"Why doesn't _that_ assure me any?" Ami muttered.

* * *

><p>Kaolinite materialized in the park and looked around "This is the place where that contest will be held. The owner of a pure heart will probably win it." She produced a Daimon egg, and it went flying and embedded itself on the heart-shaped statue at the top of Lover's Park.<p>

* * *

><p>The following day, a lot of couples were at Lover's Park. "I feel an evil presence at this park." Haruka commented as both she and Michiru walked through the park.<p>

"I'm sure that one of those evil creatures will show up." Michiru said.

"We won't let it have the talisman."

"Right."

Several meters away, Ami was with a nervous Orihime as the contest was about to begin. "Inoue, jut do your best." She encouraged, and saw the rest of the Senshi walking towards them. "What are you all doing here?"

"I had nothing else to do." Rei muttered.

Minako was leaning on Hyoga's shoulder. "Where there's love, I have to be there," she said. The ice Saint just sighed.

Makoto smiled as she snuggled into Seiji's crook, "It'll be fun."

Ami spotted Haruka and Michiru, who had also entered the contest. Haruka was dressed up as a guy. "They are weird, aren't they?"

After the final game, the winners got close to the heart statue, prompting the Daimon to come out of its resting place.

"The talisman exists in a pure heart." the Daimon said and leapt at its nearest target.

"Mercury Celestia Power!"

"Mars Celestia Power!"

"Jupiter Celestia Power!"

"Venus Celestia Power!" the girls transformed. They all leapt in front of the Daimon, Celestia Venus in the front, while the others beside her.

Uryū focused on his Quincy Cross, donning on his Quincy outfit.

A swirl of ice showed that Hyoga had put on his Bronze Cloth.

Kaolinite materialized into the battlefield. The Daimon spat out handsome guys, one for each of the female Senshi. "Let's dance." The four suited males offered their hands.

"No thanks, we have our own partners." Celestia Venus retorted. "Venus Cosmic..." She summoned her chain, swinging it in front of her body. The chain started shinning with light energy and she smiled coldly at her foe. "Chain..." She tossed her chain forwards with amazing speed, wrapping it around one of the disguised Daimons, as it continued shinning with energy. "Explosion!" As Venus shouted that, the energy gathered in the chain zapped the Daimon, making him fall on his knees.

"Agreed." Celestia Mercury nodded, pulling out a weapon she rarely used during the Silver Millennium, but now she was strong enough to use it adequately. "Mercury... Hail Web!" The ice net turned a shining sky-blue color as ice energy gathered in it, then Mercury tossed the net at the Daimon before her. The net fell over him and grew bigger, trapping him inside and slowly freezing the Daimon who had revealed his real form and the Daimon beside him.

"Mars... Flaring..." Celestia Mars raised her hands and a massive ball of flames formed over them. She brought her hands down fast, causing the ball to crash into the ground as she shouted, "ANGER!" A trail of small flames burst from the ground, hitting the Daimon before her and sending him crashing on his back.

"Berserker Bolt!" Celestia Jupiter's attack took care of the last Daimon.

"Diamond Dust!" Hyoga froze the main Daimon, Uryū's arrows having pushed him into his path, just as Sailors Uranus and Neptune appeared

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The two Senshi shot two energy balls, one was yellow, and the other was aquamarine. Both hit the frozen Daimon and destroyed it.

Kaolinite shrugged "No matter how many of them you destroy, I can make more Daimon eggs."

Uranus shrugged "Then we will destroy you."

Kaolinite grinned, reached her hands out and shouted "Fire Buster!" A fiery blast sent Uranus and Neptune crashing on a wall. "You're ten years too young to defeat me, kids," the evil woman said and vanished.

Sailor Uranus looked at the extracted heart crystal. "This isn't a talisman," she said and tossed it back, allowing it to return back into its owner's body. Uranus and Neptune leapt out of sight.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	20. Arc 2: Arrow-Struck

SailorStar9: Chapter 18 is up, this is Chapter 19 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 19: Arrow-Struck

* * *

><p>"Kaolinite, we have found another human that may be the carrier of a talisman."<p>

Kaolinite nodded and looked at the picture "Good. I'll go and check on her right away."

The two figures watched as Kaolinite vanished. "This is not as easy as we thought," one of them said.

"Those Senshi are constantly getting in our way," the other commented.

"Then maybe we should take care of them..."

* * *

><p>Uryū was dodging his opponent's strikes; the 'Capture-The-Flag' mock battle had not gone exactly as he had planned. <em>I had no idea she was that sneaky.<em> He mused, Ami dodging his attempted feint and recovering too quickly for his taste to leap at him, tackling him to the ground.

When it became obvious to the pair that neither of them was going to make any progress with this particular strategy, the archer called for a temporary truce, and the two retreated back to their sides.

After the first failed attempt by the pair, they never again managed to have identical strategies. However, five additional rounds, with truces called once it was clear that, once again, they had reached a stalemate, ended with no one having won.

By the time of the sixth stalemate, the morning was almost gone, and both warriors were beginning to feel the effects of the morning's workout. It was then Ami felt that everything that needed to be proved had been.

"Uryū, we agreed that we'd be done at noon." The ice Senshi reminded. "It's 12:10. Call it a draw."

"A draw?" the bespectacled teen snorted. "I don't think so. A draw would never be allowed in a real war."

"Perhaps not." Ami smiled lightly. "But there are cease fires, battles occasionally do end without being decided. Besides, while this has been fun, what we _really_ need to learn is how to work together, not how to fight each other."

"I hate it when you're right." Uryū allowed himself to be pulled up.

"Then you must hate it a lot." Ami teased.

* * *

><p>Kaolinite teleported into Uryū's apartment and looked around. "Perfect, now to leave the Daimon..." She produced a Daimon egg and it floated into the couch. "Done. All I gotta do now is wait," the evil woman said and teleported out.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the heck is wrong with me?" Uryū wondered, slumping onto the couch in his apartment. "I've been quick to charge in for an attack nowadays. What the..." he leapt up and watched as the couch transformed into a humanoid crab-like creature. "Curses..." he muttered as the creature charged at him.<p>

* * *

><p>Sailors Uranus and Neptune were standing on top of a nearby building, looking at Uryū' apartment. "Do you think the Daimon got him yet?" Uranus asked.<p>

"Well..." Neptune started, then gasped as the Daimon was sent flying out the window and pummelled down to the ground, the Spirit Arrow on its chest vanishing. "I guess that answers your question..."

Uranus nodded then looked down "I think it needs help..."

* * *

><p>Uryū looked down from his window and saw the creature was still out cold, a Spirit Arrow still loaded on his bow. "Well, I guess I'm safe..."<p>

"You're wrong..."

Uryū turned around and saw Kaolinite standing there. "Who are you?"

Kaolinite smirked. "My name's Kaolinite, and I'm the one that sent that Daimon. I never thought a human could beat my Daimons, but it's not like I am powerless myself..."

Uryū said nothing but released his arrow at Kaolinite, taking her completely off-guard and knocking her to the ground. He then walked out the door, his Quincy uniform vanishing to say, "Next time, fire first and gloat later."

Kaolinite stood up and growled "So the little human wants to play hard to get... Okay..." She chuckled and vanished.

* * *

><p>Uryū hurried out of the building and looked back, "Good, she's not following me..."<p>

"Wrong again." Kaolinite taunted, materializing right in front of him.

"Want to get blasted up again?" Uryū growled.

"Not really..." Kaolinite shrugged. "I'm just distracting you so the Daimon can catch you."

Uryū realized what Kaolinite meant a second too late, as the crab-like creature that had once been a couch, grabbed him with its massive pincers and a star-shaped beam of light shot from its eyes, taking his Heart Crystal off his chest.

"Good job," Kaolinite commented as Uryū fainted.

"World Shaking!"

Kaolinite turned around and deflected the attack with a red energy blast. "Can't you see you can't beat me, girl?"

An ice dart came flying by and stabbed Kaolinite's hand, making her drop the crystal. Neptune went to grab it but a blue blur hissed by a second before she could get to where the crystal was. She followed the blur and as it stopped, she could see it was Mercury. "Give me that crystal," she snapped.

Mercury shook her head, "Sorry, but I can't give it to you."

Just then, the Daimon leapt at Mercury she leapt aside, dodging the attack, and then slammed an ice shard on the creature's side. Tried to, actually, since the creature's hard shell deflected the stab easily. Mercury leapt away from the creature and frowned.

"Daimon, destroy her!" Kaolinite ordered.

The Daimon growled and charged, but was interrupted by a shower of light beams, knocking it aside. The Senshi of Venus came running towards Mercury.

"Just in time." Mercury chuckled.

"As usual," Venus added with a grin. "Give that crystal back to your dear archer, I'll take cover you."

Mercury nodded and walked towards Uryū. Uranus and Neptune were about to stop her but a 'Crescent Beam' shot right over their heads. "Next time I'll aim a bit lower." Venus warned.

Kaolinite tried to get past them but Mercury saw her and summoned her ice shield right under the villain's feet, sending her tripping and crashing into a tree. "I see villains can't ice skate," she joked and walked towards Uryū, but she sensed movement behind her. "The Daimon..." she muttered and turned around, just in time to see the large crab-like creature dashing at her. "Ice Wyvern!" and sighed in relief as the creature was blasted apart by her ice construct, before walking towards Uryū and put the crystal over his chest, it melted into his body and he opened his eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I feel like my heart was taken off my body," Uryū muttered.

Uranus, Neptune and Kaolinite all glared at the two Senshi.

"That was stupid! Now how will we know if that was a talisman?" Uranus snapped.

"I don't care!" Venus snapped back.

Uranus looked at Neptune, then shrugged and walked away. Neptune followed her.

Kaolinite had finally recovered from her close encounter with the tree, and stood up only to see her prey was conscious again. "Damn it, now I'll have to get her heart crystal myself."

"You won't touch him." Venus snapped.

"Heh... And who will stop me?" Kaolinite asked.

"Frozen Mirage!"

Kaolinite was blasted face-first into the tree she'd hit earlier on, and fell on her back. "All right, that's it, next time I will destroy you all, Senshi!" the evil woman shouted and vanished.

"If I had a dollar for each time I've heard that, I'd be richer," Uryū muttered.

"Are you okay?" Mercury asked him.

Uryū nodded "Yeah, I'm fine... How did you guys know I was being attacked?"

"My computer picked up the evil presence." Mercury said.

"Oh... Well, thanks for saving me," Uryū smiled.

"You're welcome." Venus grinned.

"By the way, you girls owe me a couch." Uryū reminded.

"Well, uhhh… we were saving you from that creature, so I guess that kinda covers it..." Venus argued.

Uryū shrugged "Okay, as long as you don't break anything else from my apartment..."

* * *

><p>Uranus and Neptune were walking through a deserted street, in silence. Neptune decided to break the silence and said "You know, we shouldn't have left like that."<p>

"That wasn't a talisman," Uranus said.

"How can you be so sure? We couldn't see that crystal closely."

"Yes, we could. It was the same as the other crystals we saw before. Hence it wasn't a Talisman."

"Maybe you're right..." Neptune admitted.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	21. Arc 2: Of Archers and Water

SailorStar9: Chapter 19 is up, this is Chapter 20 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 20: Of Archers and Water

* * *

><p>"Kaolinite, you've failed again. And this time, it wasn't just the Daimon's fault..."<p>

Kaolinite sighed, "I won't fail again."

"I hope you don't. We need the Talismans to open the portal to our world," one of the figures said.

"When we open it, our master will come and purify this planet from all it's imperfect life forms," the other figure added.

Kaolinite nodded, "I will get a talisman this time."

"Okay then... We've already located a new target... This girl is kind and smart... She may be one of the carriers."

Kaolinite looked at the picture and nodded, then vanished. "So that's the girl..." she said as she entered the swimming complex. "I see she's a good swimmer... I could get her in the water, that way the Senshi'll have a hard time trying to rescue her."

* * *

><p>"Damn, Kaolinite." Uryū cursed, spotting the villain teleporting into the sport centre's second storey.<p>

Michiru and Haruka were meanwhile standing outside the swimming complex.

"Are you sure they'll attack here?" Haruka asked.

Michiru nodded "Yes. Remember my dreams always tell me where the enemy'll be next."

Haruka nodded, then spotted Kaolinite. "You were right, there she is."

"Let's go," Michiru said.

Ami was quietly floating in the water, as she looked up to the ceiling; "It's been a while since I could relax like this..." she smiled. Her train of thoughts was stopped as she sensed movement behind her. She turned around, just in time to see a jellyfish-like man-sized creature swimming towards her.

The Daimon then sent Ami against the glass, the water solidifying to keep her in place. Revealing its black star, it proceeded to extract Ami's 'Heart Crystal'.

"It's so bright!" Kaolinite flinched, shielding her eyes from the blinding aura of the 'Heart Crystal'. "Such a bright 'Pure Heart' must be a talisman!" she took the 'Heart Crystal' the Daimon had presented to her. "This isn't a talisman either." She frowned, preparing to destroy the crystal when Uryū's arrow knocked the crystal out of her hands and the archer snatched the crystal.

"Daimon, get rid of the nuisance." Kaolinite growled and vanished.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Both Outer Senshi's attacks destroyed the Daimon, allowing Uryū to return Ami's 'Heart Crystal' back.

* * *

><p>"So, it wasn't a talisman." Michiru remarked, both Senshi having reversed their transformations as they watched Uryū lead Ami out of the complex.<p>

"But we may be underestimating those kids." Haruka stated.

Michiru nodded, "Maybe we are. But we must get the talismans, no matter what the costs are."

Haruka nodded in agreement and the two walked away.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they'd come up with such a plan..." Rei said, Ami having informed the girls of what had happened via video conferencing.<p>

Ami nodded "Attacking me while I was swimming... That was a good tactic."

"Wonder who's next." Makoto mused.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	22. Arc 2: Power of Light

SailorStar9: Chapter 20 is up, this is Chapter 21 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 21: Power of Light

* * *

><p>"Kaolinite, we're very disappointed."<p>

"Our master is willing to give you another chance, but you better not fail us again."

Kaolinite sighed. It wasn't her fault that the Senshi kept getting in her way, but she knew saying that outloud wouldn't help her case. If only she could get rid of these two weaklings... but the Master wanted them alive, so she had to play nice. At least until they got killed by the Senshi. "So, who's the target?"

"This is your new target," one of the figures said and gave Kaolinite a picture.

Kaolinite nodded "I understand. I will not fail again."

"You better not. This is your last chance."

Kaolinite grimaced as she teleported out.

"Do you think the Senshi figured it out already?" One of the figures asked.

"Not likely. Uranus and Neptune are too busy trying to find the talismans, and besides they don't seem to know who the other Senshi are, and the other Senshi don't really know what they're facing."

"That's a good thing. Any of them could be the carrier of a Talisman. "

"And we've already discarded several of them."

"Do you think Kaolinite will get a Talisman this time?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Still, she's too powerful for her own good. The boss wants her dead, and the best way to get rid of her is to let the Senshi do the dirty job."

"Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

><p>Celestia Venus leapt, dodging Hyoga's 'Diamond Dust' technique, and then immobilized his hands with her chain.<p>

"Koltso." Hyoga focused his Cosmo, causing icy dust to surround Venus. "Disarming an enemy is useful only if you're sure he won't attack you, or if you know how to block the attack." The ice Saint reminded, the ice rings solidifying around Venus.

Venus nodded, "I thought you wouldn't attack me without your hands. Guess I was wrong. So, can you release your ice rings now? It's freezing."

* * *

><p>Kaolinite saw the couple walking out of the training grounds and grinned. "Good... I'll just wait until they're far from their friends and then I'll attack."<p>

Her plans were foiled; however, as a dragon-shaped energy beam hit her back, slamming her on the wall in the opposite side of the street.

"Did you see who shot that beam?" Uranus asked as both she and Neptune watched the battle from their hiding place.

Neptune shook her head "No. Hope that doesn't ruin Kaolinite's attack..."

"What the... Who did that?" Kaolinite muttered.

" Kaolinite?" Minako muttered.

"She's after you, I suppose..." Hyoga shrugged.

"Still, that's not her usual entrance..."

Kaolinite sighed. "You're the one I was looking for." She pointed at Minako. "Just stand still and I won't hurt you. Much."

"Can I say one last word?" Minako requested.

Kaolinite smirked. "Sure, why not...?"

"Teleport."

Kaolinite blinked as her prey vanished. "Where the hell?"

* * *

><p>Hyoga and Minako appeared into an alley near the training grounds. Minako grinned and looked around. "Well, now to transf..."<p>

"Deep Submerge!"

Both Hyoga and Minako were blasted out of the alley by the energy shot.

Kaolinite smiled evilly. "There you are."

Minako stood up and frowned. Hyoga had been knocked out by the blast. If her head were not ringing, she'd think of something to get them out of this mess.

"So, little girl, have any other trick under the sleeve?"

Again, the mysterious energy blast came from inside the same alley Neptune and Uranus were hiding in. This time, it sent her crashing on a tree.

Uranus turned around and frowned. A figure was standing in the shadows, looking back at her. "Who are you?"

"It's none of your business." The figure said and vanished.

"What the...?" Uranus muttered.

* * *

><p>Kaolinite stood up and frowned. The girl was alone, the guy had seemingly run away from the scene while she was stunned. "So, your little boyfriend abandoned you... What a pity..."<p>

Minako said nothing and produced her transformation pen.

"Oh, why don't you just transform?" Kaolinite teased. "Or have you already called your Senshi friends?"

* * *

><p>From their hiding spot, both Uranus and Neptune gasped. "So... she's one of the Senshi?" Uranus said.<p>

"That still doesn't explain how she teleported... but who are the other Senshi?"

"That's for us to know and for you to guess."

Uranus and Neptune turned around, and both were greeted with two Cosmo-powered fists against their throats.

"Hi there, vultures." Cyrus Hyoga growled, having droned on his Cloth.

"What are you doing? Won't you help your friend?" Uranus said.

"We don't need to." Dragon Shiryu shrugged.

"We're a bit tired of you girls stalking us. Who the hell are you?" Hyoga asked.

"That's for use to know and for you to guess." Neptune said.

"Okay, you don't want to talk. Fair enough, since you won't be moving either."

Uranus and Neptune looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Bring it on, light girl," Kaolinite snapped and started charging up her Light Buster attack after Minako transformed.<p>

"You asked for it." Venus glared. "Venus..." The orange-suited Senshi dashed towards Kaolinite, then leapt up and shouted "Flash V-Kick!"

Kaolinite didn't have time to dodge or to shot her attack at Venus, as the orange-clad Senshi sped up in midair, her body surrounded by an aura of light, which made her look like a comet. And she also hit as hard as one.

"Now that's one attack I don't want to get hit by," Shiryu muttered.

Kaolinite staggered back then laughed, "Nice try flash girl, but you won't ever stop me taking your crystal!"

"Are you sure?" Venus asked, appeared behind the villainess.

"How did you...?" Kaolinite asked.

"I'm the Senshi of Light, and my movements are as fast as my element." Venus stated.

"Blah, blah..." Kaolinite muttered. "DIE!" She shot an energy attack at Venus, catching her completely off-guard. Venus' heart crystal shot out from her back and skipped on the ground. "Perfect."

"You're not getting any crystal today, Kaolinite." Jupiter snapped.

"Oh, so I'm not?" Kaolinite said with a smirk. "Light Buster!" The attack shot forwards, hitting the Jovian Senshi and knocking her to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Looks like your girlfriend needs help," Neptune commented.<p>

"Yes, but if we go to help her, you'll escape, or worse, help Kaolinite." Hyoga reasoned.

"So we cannot help them," Shiryu added.

"That's it," Uranus muttered. "World Shaking!"

The attack hit Hyoga at point blank range, but it was strong enough to send all of them flying back. Both Bronze Saints hit a wall and grunted, while Uranus and Neptune fled out of the alley, falling right besides Kaolinite.

"Well, well... So the two outsiders decided to join the party..." Kaolinite muttered.

"Rozan Ryū Hi Shō!"

"Aurora Thunder Attack!"

The two attacks came from inside the alley, hitting the villain dead on. Kaolinite staggered back and fell to one knee. "Damn... I'll destroy those kids..."

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Kaolinite tried to dodge the blasts but was too weak. She was sent rolling on the ground, and grunted before fainting as both Satins exited the alley.

"Are you going to attack us after we helped defeating Kaolinite?" Neptune asked.

Shiryu shook his head. "No, but you better leave before we remember you also helped her."

Uranus and Neptune looked at them for a few seconds then dashed out of the scene.

* * *

><p>"Damn that woman." Minako muttered.<p>

"She caught you off-guard." Hyoga soothed. "But it could've been any of you girls."

"Yes, it's pretty obvious she knows who we are." Minako sighed. "You know, I wonder where Artemis is; haven't seen him in a while."

* * *

><p>"Kaolinite, the Master is not happy."<p>

"He said you have only one chance left."

"If you fail next time, don't bother coming back."

Kaolinite nodded "Don't worry, I know just who to attack, and the right moment to strike... I'll bring you a heart crystal for sure. "

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	23. Arc 2: A Birthday From Hell

SailorStar9: Chapter 21 is up, this is Chapter 22 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 22: A Birthday From Hell

* * *

><p>"Mako?" Seiji peered open his eyes, only to find Makoto's half of the bed empty. "She's early this morning." The blond swordsman yawned.<p>

"Morning." Makoto greeted her lover who had stepped into the kitchen, the Jovian Senshi _humming_ a tune as she cooked up a storm.

"Mako, are you _singing_?" Seiji blinked in surprised.

"Yup." Makoto beamed.

"Dare I ask why?" Seiji inquired.

"You silly." Makoto giggled. "What date it is today?"

"June 6th?" Seiji guessed.

"And…" Makoto prompted.

"Oh…" Seiji nodded in realization.

* * *

><p>Later, the rest of the Troopers were meeting in one of Nasuti's houses.<p>

"So, it's Seiji's birthday today." Shuu noted amusedly. "What's everyone giving him?"

"A Math book." Touma looked up from his astrology book.

"Wow, interesting." Ryo muttered. "Do you think he'll be able to read them all?"

"Ryo," Shin gave his leader a deathpan. "I thought you were over the 'Dumb Blondes' phase."

Touma sighed and looked at the rest. "How about you guys?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Seiji and Makoto were walking around the city, and Kaolinite was following them. Although she didn't know, someone was following her as well.<p>

"So, you think the guys got the surprise party ready yet?" Seiji asked his girlfriend.

"Err... What?" Makoto played dumb.

"Come on, I'm not dumb, I know they're probably preparing a party at Nasuti's house right now."

"Oh... Well, yes, they are..." Makoto said, quite surprised the blonde had figured it out. "Guess that ruins the surprise."

"I can still act believably surprised," Seiji smirked.

"If you say so," Makoto muttered.

"Surprise!" Kaolinite said leaping in front of Makoto and Seiji.

"Wha...?" Makoto asked. An energy blast shot from the alley Kaolinite had just leapt out of and hit the evil woman, sending her crashing through a jewelry's window.

"Are you okay?" The jewelry's owner asked walking towards Kaolinite. Kaolinite frowned and stood up, then shot an energy beam at the man knocking him out cold.

"Run," Seiji said. Both took off running, but Uranus and Neptune dashed in front of them.

"We cannot let you go, Sailor Jupiter." Neptune said.

"Sailor Jupiter? Me?" Makoto asked trying to play dumb.

"Don't deny it... Once we knew who Venus was, it was easy to figure out who the rest of the Senshi were as well," Uranus said.

"So both Kaolinite and these two harpies know who we are... That just makes things easier," Seiji commented.

"Kaolinite's coming," Neptune commented.

"Celestia Jupiter Power!"

"Busho Korin!" Seiji had somehow produced his Yoroi orb out of nowhere.

"You know, you guys could just make things easy for me..." Kaolinite muttered.

"Not a chance... Thunder Dragon!"

Kaolinite dodged the construct frowned, then looked at Uranus and Neptune "Well, are you girls going to stand there or will you help me?"

"We're not your allies," Uranus snapped.

"We could pretty well blast you, you know..." Neptune added.

"Rai Ko Zan!"

Uranus, Neptune and Kaolinite were blasted back by the lightning attack. They stood up and looked at Seiji. "That was not polite," Kaolinite muttered.

"Jupiter, get out of here, I'll keep them busy." Korin of Seiji said.

"But..."

"Don't worry, I won't let them get you." The Trooper of Grace assured. "Now go."

"Not happening!" Jupiter stood her ground.

"Suit yourselves." Kaolinite shrugged.

"Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter summoned her lightning construct and sent it towards the chuckling villain, who merely deflected it with her long hair.

"Now that we're done playing..." Kaolinite snorted and raised her hand, the Daimon, Cenicienta, appearing behind Jupiter and extracted her 'Heart Crystal'.

"This isn't a talisman." The Daimon shook her head.

"Shinku Ha!" Tenku no Touma's energy wave shattered the Daimon, making it drop the 'Heart Crystal'.

"Chou Ryu Ha!" Suiko no Shin's burst of water sent Kaolinite onto the ground.

A soaked Kaolinite stood up and looked around, only to find the five Samurai Troopers glaring at her, their weapons drawn. "I can beat all of you!" she screamed.

"Guys, get out of here." Jupiter stood up, Seiji having returned her 'Heart Crystal'.

"We'll take care of Kaolinite." Seiji snarled.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Both attacks hit Kaolinite making her stagger forwards. She fell on her knees and looked up at the two lightning warriors. "This ain't... Over... Yet."

"Yes, it is." Jupiter growled, her hand resting on Seiji's blade. "I've enough of your stalking!"

Both thunder warriors merely narrowed their eyes as they both raised the sword they held and pointed the tip up in the air, calling forth their combination attack with no hesitation, "Lightning Twister!"

The rest of the Troopers looked on wide-eyed and slack-jawed as a jagged bolt of lightning streaked down and rammed into the ground; a literal tornado formed from the intense power and tore along the ground towards Kaolinite.

The villain didn't even have enough time to pull a teleport when the attack engulfed her. Letting out an agonized scream, she was cut off abruptly as her body was incinerated on contact.

Uranus grimaced as she saw Kaolinite being destroyed. "No way is she going to survive _that_ attack."

"I'm certainly _not_ messing with those two." Kongo no Shuu shivered.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	24. Arc 2: Lightning vs Lightning

SailorStar9: Chapter 22 is up, this is Chapter 23 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 23: Lightning vs. Lightning

* * *

><p>An orange-haired woman was standing in front of the two shadowy figures, awaiting for their orders. They both looked at her for a few seconds then one of them spoke up. "Eudial, you'll replace Kaolinite in the search for the Talismans."<p>

"Kaolinite was the strongest of your group, but you have your own share of power too," the second figure added.

"That I do," Eudial said with a smirk.

"Remember the Senshi killed Kaolinite. It's not wise for you to underestimate them."

"I know. And I think I already have a target in mind. The boy that can control the same element as I do."

"Good choice. Go and check his crystal out. If any Senshi interfere..."

"...Make them regret it."

Eudial nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>A woman with short, blonde hair and glasses walked up to the two shadowy figures. "Did you call me?"<p>

"Yes. Eudial will surely need help getting that crystal." one of the figures said.

"So you want me to go help her."

"Exactly," the other figure said. "Don't fail us, Mimette."

"I won't," Mimette said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Later, Makoto and Seiji were walking back home from school, not knowing someone was following them.<p>

"... So she tried to kill the fly with a .45 gun."

Makoto looked at Seiji for a second then chuckled. "You make it sound like your sister's a psycho."

"Well she is..." Seiji said matter-of-factly.

"I agree," Touma said, popping out from nowhere.

"Been a while since he did that," Seiji muttered. "Did you have any special reason to do that?" he leveled his best friend a glare.

"Just wanted to tell you a weird woman's been following you guys for a while. It's probably one of those evil creatures the Senshi are always fighting," Touma said.

Makoto looked back and saw an orange-haired woman with sunglasses looking at them from around the corner. "Damn it..."

"Well, hope you won't get hurt, guys... Bye!" Touma said and rapidly walked away.

"You _just_ had to be friends with the weird one, didn't you?" Makoto muttered.

"He was useful this time around," Seiji grinned.

"So what'll we do?" Makoto asked.

"She probably knows who we are already," Seiji said. "Let's try and ambush her." Both took off running down the street.

"Damn they figured it out," Eudial muttered and followed them.

* * *

><p>A minute earlier...<p>

Eudial was angry. She'd been following her two targets around for a while, waiting for the right time to attack, but now she'd missed them when they run away. As she walked around a corner, however, she found them. Or rather her face found their fists.

Makoto and Seiji looked at the woman they had just punched unconscious and grinned. "Too much for the forces of evil," Seiji commented.

"Ice Buster!"

Makoto and Seiji leapt aside as a ray of ice shot by. Mimette walked out of the shadows and looked at them "I see you're smart enough to beat Eudial, but I don't think you'll be a challenge for me, Mimette."

"Celestia Jupiter Power!"

"Busho Korin!"

"I see you will try anyways... Too bad. Ice Buster!"

"Jupiter Stun Spark!"

The attacks crashed into each other and vanished. Mimette frowned.

Seiji produced his broadsword and glared at the woman. "Leave now, there's no way you'll beat us."

"I don't need to," Mimette said.

"Lightning Buster!" Eudial shouted from behind the Trooper. A bolt of lightning hit Seiji's back, and his crystal popped out from his chest and fell on Mimette's hand. Seiji's eyes glazed over and he fell face-first on the ground.

"Damn you..." Jupiter said glaring at Eudial.

"What can you do, kid? One Senshi alone is no challenge for us."

"Then make it three. World Shaking!"

Mimette got knocked to the ground by the attack, and Neptune rushed by and grabbed the crystal. "This isn't a talisman..."

"Too bad..." Uranus said. "Let's go."

"Wait... Two against one is unfair," Neptune said.

Uranus looked at her for a second then walked away. Neptune looked at Jupiter and tossed the heart crystal at her, then followed Uranus.

"Looks like they left you all alone, kid..." Eudial said.

"I don't need them..." Jupiter said, "I'll beat you two on my own."

Eudial smirked "And just what will you do to beat us, kid?"

"Lightning..." Jupiter ran toward Mimette, an aura of electricity surrounding her. She then leapt at her and the electricity all gathered in her feet. "KICK!"

Eudial gasped as Mimette was knocked through a wall by the kick. "Impressive..."

"Thunderbolt!"

Eudial laughed and slapped the attack away. "If that's all you've got, this will be too easy. Giving up yet?"

"Not a chance!" Jupiter snapped, and produced her 'Thunder Axe'.

"If you think that axe will help you, you're wrong." Eudial retorted. "Lightning Buster!"

Jupiter snickered and swung her axe at the attack. Both Eudial and Mimette gasped as the lightning wave vanished. "What?"

"This is a little trick I learnt from Seiji. Eat volts, witch!" She swung her axe forwards barely missing Eudial. The electricity charged inside the axe, however, run through the ground and hit her nonetheless, sending the orange-haired witch slamming on the blonde witch.

"The girl has some nasty tricks." Seiji commented.

Eudial glared at Jupiter and teleported out of the scene. Mimette looked at the green Senshi and smirked "I admit defeat this time... But don't think you'll be so lucky next time." With that, she also vanished.

Jupiter shrugged and walked back to Seiji "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit bruised..." Seiji said. "You are full of tricks." He joked.

"Well, I've been around you for too long." Jupiter kidded.

* * *

><p>"Why did you want to help them?" Uranus asked Neptune.<p>

"You know they'd do the same for us," Neptune said.

"We cannot worry about that. We have a mission to complete."

"I know that... But maybe if we work together we'll find what we're looking for..."

"They'll never understand it. They don't want to sacrifice anyone. "

Ryo watched them walk away from his hiding spot and frowned "I know who they are... But I can't tell the others about it." He started walking in the opposite direction the other two had left, then stopped and looked back. "But is hard to believe they're Senshi like Makoto... They don't act like Senshi at all."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	25. Arc 2: Senshi Trinity

SailorStar9: Chapter 23 is up, this is Chapter 24 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 24: Senshi Trinity

* * *

><p>"Eudial, Mimette, we're..."<p>

"... Disappointed in you."

"You're almost as incompetent as Kaolinite."

"So you must not waste time."

"Go and attack another of our targets."

"We need time to recover, though," Eudial said.

"You have one day to recover. Our time is running short."

* * *

><p>Ryo and Touma walked into the classroom and saw the usual scene, several of the students were already there waiting for the sensei to arrive. Though there was something unusual: Shuu was building a "castle" on top of his desk, using 'Magic: The Gathering' cards.<p>

"I'd say that's our weirdest so far," Touma commented. Ryo chuckled.

"There's over 40 cards there," the Trooper of Fire noted amusedly.

"Nobody breathe..." Shuu said as he put the two topmost cards. Everyone held their breaths for a few seconds "It's done!"

Just in that second, a female student entered the classroom, tripped on a ruler that had been accidentally left lying on the ground, and fell on her face with a thud. Everyone looked at the castle, but it didn't even move.

"Nothing can bring it down!" Shuu declared proudly.

Everyone sighed in unison. The castle was blown off the desk.

"..." Shuu looked at his desk and gasped.

"Who didn't see that one coming?" Shin asked jokingly.

Shuu sighed and started picking up the cards.

* * *

><p>After putting Yuichiro's 'Heart Crystal' back, Mars put her comm away and charged back into the battle. She saw Eudial was being distracted by Mercury and leapt-kicked at her. Her attack was interrupted, however, by Sailor Uranus tackling her from the side. Mars fell to the ground with a thud and winced.<p>

"Great, our lackeys are here," Mimette said.

"I'll kick your teeth in for that..." Uranus snapped.

"Not a chance," Mimette snapped back.

Mars stood up and charged at Uranus. The two started trying to punch each other out cold.

"Ice Buster!"

"Lightning Buster!"

"Ice Ball!"

"Flaming Spear!"

Both sides' attacks crashed and cancelled each other. "Well, I think this is a stalemate," Eudial said.

"Morning Star Smash!"

The attack took the two witches off guard, sending them crashing down the stairs. "That's gotta hurt," Mercury muttered as Venus rained her 'Crescent Beam Barrage' at the witches.

"They dodge anything we throw at them," Mars said. "What can we do?"

"Keep on dodging until the others arrive?" Mercury joked.

"Giving up yet, Senshi?" Eudial teased.

"Not really. And if I were you I'd watch my back," Mercury commented.

"You think we'll fall for such an old trick?" Mimette snapped.

A few seconds later, both Eudial and Mimette were knocked by Venus' 'Morning Star Smash'.

"Told ya," Mercury said and snickered.

The two witches stood up and glared at the Senshi. "That was a neat trick, a pity it didn't even scratch us," Mimette snapped.

"Now we'll have to kill you all," Eudial added.

"Koltso!" Hyoga immobilized the two witches and the two rouge Senshi.

"Star…" Mercury's hands lit up as small ice crystals circled them, and she aimed at the trapped villainesses.

"Dust…" Venus' hands also lit up.

"Stream…" Mars said. Her hands were blurred by a bright red fire.

"Attack!" The three shouted in unison.

Hyoga gaped and released his ice ring as the massive, multi-coloured energy beam hit its mark, causing an explosion that left a neat, wide crater where the four women had been. "Okay, it's official, I'm never messing with you girls."

Venus smiled then fell to her knees. "That was cool... But tiring."

"I agree," Mars said as she leaned on a wall.

"Guess what," Mercury scanned the area. "The witches and vultures escaped. Are they always this predictable?"

"Or more," Venus said.

* * *

><p>"This was it," Uranus said, limping off. "Next time if any of them interfere I'll personally beat them to a pulp."<p>

"I am a bit tired of their attitude too. It's like they didn't care about saving the world."

"If my guess is right we'll find who the carriers are soon enough." Uranus said. Neptune just nodded.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	26. Arc 2: Secret of the Talismans

SailorStar9: Chapter 24 is up, this is Chapter 25 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 25: Secret of the Talismans

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since the Witches' last attack. Haruka and Michiru were at their house, recovering from their battle against the Senshi's combo attack. The house was just a few blocks away from Mugen Gakuen, and was quite small, which was just fine since only the two of them lived there.<p>

"None of them have the talismans," Haruka said. She had been the most damaged in the battle, but there were no signs of the injuries left in her.

"But who's got the talismans, then?" Michiru asked.

"There's one other person that have not been checked."

"Oh... You're right... There's Pluto."

Michiru nodded. "You're right. But then who's got the other talismans?"

"We're forgetting someone else... Two of the Senshi that have not been checked on yet."

Michiru looked at Haruka for a second then gasped "How didn't we think about that?"

"I guess we could say it was under our nose all the time... Literally."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Senshi were meeting, once again, inside Rei's Shrine. The events of the last few days had left some unanswered questions for them, and they were trying to find some answers.<p>

So, if the talismans weren't in us, where are them?" Makoto asked.

"It is quite obvious for me," Ami said. "Uranus and Neptune have them."

"Guys, there are _three_ Talismans." Minako informed.

Everyone turned to their leader, "Three? Then who's got the other one?" Rei asked.

"It's out of the enemy's reach, that's all I'm saying."

"Pluto," Ami said.

"If she asks, I didn't tell you," Minako said with a smile.

"If I ask _what_, Venus?"

Everyone turned to the voice. Sailor Pluto was standing there, looking at them with her usual calm face.

"Don't you ever turn into your normal self?" Ami asked.

"After thousands of years guarding the timelines, _this_ is my normal self," Pluto said with a shrug.

"Why are you here?" Rei asked.

"The time for the Talismans to appear is close. So I need to explain a few things to you."

"I see..." Minako nodded "Well, go ahead."

"Right. I know that you've already figured out who has the talismans. I have one, and Uranus and Neptune have one each."

"Are these Talismans really a threat to the world?" Makoto asked.

"It depends. If the Messiah of Silence gets them, the world will be destroyed. But if the Messiah of Light gets them first, our enemies will be destroyed."

"Who are these 'Messiah'?" Rei asked.

"They are beings with an amazing power. I do not know if either has appeared yet, though."

"Wait, how can you 'not know'?" Makoto frowned. "You're the Time Guardian."

"You're right about that. But I can only see one of many possible futures, and I don't know exactly what'll happen in my future."

Ami nodded, "I understand."

"That makes one of us," Minako muttered.

* * *

><p>"Mimette, Eudial, we're..."<p>

"... Very disappointed. You should not have let the Senshi live."

Mimette sighed. "Look at the bright side, we know who the carriers are now."

"And all we have to do is get them," Eudial added.

The figures paused for a second, then nodded in unison. "This time, we won't..."

"... Accept a failure. Go and..."

"... Get the Talismans. If the other Senshi interfere..."

"... Kill them."

* * *

><p>"Michiru, come and see this," Haruka said.<p>

"What?" Michiru walked into Haruka's room, and saw what the problem was. The TV was on, but a familiar face was in it. "Eudial?"

"I tell you, TV's programs just keep getting worse," Haruka joked.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, we'll be waiting for you at the docks. Don't be late."

Eudial's image disappeared from the TV screen. Haruka looked at it for a few seconds before turning to Michiru "I guess it's time for the Talismans to appear."

Michiru nodded "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Uranus and Neptune entered the dock area, carefully looking for any trap the two witches would have laid for them. Mimette and Eudial appeared in front of them and the two sides looked at each other.<p>

"So you did come here. You're as naive as we thought..." Eudial said.

"We know we have the Talismans. And you're the only ones that can make them come out of our bodies," Uranus said.

"Good. Then just stand still while we blast you," Mimette said.

"Not yet," Neptune said, "if we let the Talismans fall in the wrong hands, our whole mission would be a failure."

"So you want to fight?" Eudial asked.

"World Shaking!" Eudial and Mimette leapt out of the way. Uranus shrugged. "That's as good an answer as any, don't you agree?"

"Mimette, you get Neptune, I'll fight Uranus," Eudial said. Mimette nodded and the battle begun.

"Deep Submerge!"

Mimette dodged the water wave then leapt at Neptune. The green-haired Senshi backflipped as Mimette swung her fist at her, then kicked her in the chest making her stagger back.

"I see you're a better fighter than I expected..." Mimette commented while recovering her breath.

Neptune was about to make her move when suddenly she saw someone right behind Mimette. "Him again?"

"Diamond Dust!"

Mimette shrugged as the attack hit "It tickles."

"It's not good manners to talk to someone without looking at them," Cyrus Hyoga commented.

"I am fighting a real opponent here," Mimette snapped, "get lost if you don't want to get really hurt."

"Sorry but I can't do that. Even if Neptune and Uranus weren't too friendly towards us, they're still Senshi."

Mimette frowned, still not turning away from Neptune. "Last warning."

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune took the chance to attack while Mimette was slightly distracted. However Mimette was ready for that and leapt backwards. That move, however, put her right in front of the ice Saint.

"Touché."

Mimette yelled in pain as Hyoga's ice rings paralyzed her arm. She turned around, glaring at him "You're dead, kid... Ice Buster!"

Neptune grimaced as Hyoga was hit by the icy wave and sent crashing through a warehouse's wall. A loud crash was heard inside the building. _This is my chance..._

"Well, now that the pest is gone, we can resume..." Mimette turned around just to find Neptune was nowhere to be seen. "Damn where did she... Oh she surely went to help her friend. Perfect." The witch shrugged and walked away, her arm frozen.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Uranus was also having an even-matched fight against Eudial. So far neither had been able to hit their opponent, but they were both slowly running out of energy. "Give up, girl," Eudial snapped.<p>

"You know it won't be that easy," Uranus snapped back.

"Stop it right there!"

Eudial and Uranus both looked up. The Senshi were all standing on top of a warehouse's roof, ready to attack. "We won't let you get the Talismans," Venus said.

In that moment, Neptune dashed into the scene. She noticed Pluto was with the others and frowned "What are you doing here?"

"It's time for the Talismans to appear," Pluto said.

Mimette came walking towards Eudial as Neptune and Uranus stood side by side facing them.

"I know that, Pluto." Uranus said. Both she and Neptune looked at the witches. "Go ahead."

"What?" Jupiter almost shouted.

"Do not interfere," Pluto said.

"But -" Mercury protested. "But they will die if their crystals are not in their bodies!"

"Please... Let us do it. If the world's saved, nothing else matters," Uranus said.

"I can't," Mercury said.

Pluto sighed "It's the only way," she said, "and no one will die. Trust me."

The Inner Senshi looked at the green-haired woman for a few seconds then sighed. "Okay... I trust you."

Mimette frowned "It's too easy... Must be a trap."

"We'll worry about that later. Let's get those Talismans. Lightning Buster!"

"Ice Buster!"

Uranus and Neptune were hit dead on by the blasts, and their heart crystals floated away from their bodies. Mimette and Eudial run to get them but they floated away from them, and to Pluto's hands.

"Hey those are ours!" Eudial snapped.

Pluto looked at them and frowned "Leave now or you'll regret it."

"And who's going to stop us, you?" Mimette muttered.

"Chronos Typhoon!"

Pluto's attack surrounded the witches and they screamed in pain before fainting.

"Darn she's got a _lot_ of power," Jupiter commented.

Pluto looked at the crystals in her hands. Her staff started glowing, and the crystals also glowed with a bright light. Two items, a blue-hilted sword that resembled a sabre and a green hand mirror, floated up from the crystals. "There they are..."

"Where's the third?" Mars asked.

Pluto pointed at her key-shaped staff. In the upper part of it was a small purplish sphere. It floated up with the two other Talismans.

"Interesting... If my readings are correct these three items have an outstanding power," Mercury commented.

* * *

><p>"The Talismans..."<p>

"... Have been summoned."

"But neither Eudial nor Mimette are responding."

"I know. We must get those Talismans at once."

"Teruru!"

A green-haired woman appeared in front of the two figures. Her hair was tied up in twin ponytails and her eyes were black. She looked at the two figures and then bowed. "Did you call me, masters?"

"Go and..."

"...Get the Talismans."

"At once," Teruru said and vanished.

* * *

><p>"Okay, they're here... What now?" Venus asked.<p>

"Now they will serve their purpose," Pluto said.

"I don't understand." Mars remarked.

"I lied when I said I didn't know who the Messiah were. I know who the one of Light is," Pluto explained.

"Who?" Mercury asked. The Talismans floated towards her and started circling her. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry," Pluto said, "you'll see it in a second.

Eudial woke up and looked at Mercury. The Talismans were floating around her, and her body was covered with light. "Damn... I can't let her get their power..."

Mimette stood up "We must... Stop her."

Mercury closed her eyes. She could feel the power of the three artefacts flowing through her body.

"Lightning Buster!"

"Ice Buster!"

Mercury opened her eyes and saw the attacks coming at her. The other Senshi gasped, but she just stood there as the Parbaiba Crystal appeared in her hands. "Mercury Cosmic Power!" the world exploded around her as she transformed into her ultimate form, the 'Cleanser', the legendary Messiah. The power surged outward, evolving the Senshi's fukus into their Cosmic forms, along with their henshinn items.

"I am _not_ going to give up," Eudial snapped, then looked at Mimette.

"Sorry, I'm smart enough to know when I can't win," Mimette said and vanished.

"Coward..." Eudial muttered. She then turned back to Moon "No matter how much stronger you are, you will still die. LIGHTNING BUSTER!"

"Frozen Core!"

"It's not... Possible," Eudial said in shock as her attack was literally frozen by Mercury's own attack. A split second later, the returned attack hit her, and she screamed in pain.

The Senshi all gasped in shock. Where Eudial had been standing a second ago, there was a small crater and a thin column of smoke rising from it.

Pluto smiled "Everything went as it should."

The two crystals in Pluto's hands floated down to where Uranus and Neptune were, and went into their bodies. The two rogue Senshi stood up slowly and looked around.

"What happened?"

"We're not... Dead?" Uranus asked.

"Where are the Talismans?" Neptune asked.

"They're back where they belong," Pluto said. Uranus and Neptune looked at each other confusedly, then noticed Mercury's suit looked different.

"Is she the Messiah?" Uranus asked.

Pluto nodded "Yes."

"That's good."

The group turned to the voice. Teruru was standing there, glaring at them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Teruru, the fourth Witch, and I'm here to get the Talismans."

"You're late, they're ours now," Mars said.

"I see..." Teruru looked at Mercury. "I can feel that girl's power is way stronger than it should. That means she's the one that absorbed the Talismans' power."

"You won't get her," Jupiter said.

"Get lost, kid."

"Stun Spark!"

Teruru frowned. "Earth Buster!" A wave of small rocks and leaves hit Jupiter's attack tearing it apart. "If that's the best you can do, you are in trouble."

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Teruru chuckled "Please... Your power is nothing I can't handle."

"We can still try," Uranus said.

"We won't let anyone get Mercury," Neptune added.

"Neither will we," Mars said. The Senshi all leapt down to the ground and got ready to attack.

"This will be fun..." Teruru said with a smirk.

"Group attack!" Venus said.

"Don't think so... Earth Buster!"

All the Senshi except for Pluto and Mars were knocked out by the attack. Pluto looked at the Fire Senshi and said "Well, this will be harder than I expected."

Mars nodded "I agree. But that doesn't mean I'll give up."

Teruru laughed "You can't be serious. There's no way you morons can win. Now get ready to die."

"I don't think so," Mars snapped. Her body started glowing with light.

Teruru gasped "No way..."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	27. Arc 2: Dark Schemes

SailorStar9: Chapter 25 is up, this is Chapter 26 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 26: Dark Schemes

* * *

><p>By now, all of the Senshi had recovered and were looking at Mars in awe. "How...?" Venus said.<p>

"Since Sailor Mercury unlocked that level, the other members of the team will be able to turn into Cosmic Senshi as well," Pluto explained, "but you must find out how to do it yourselves."

Mars looked at Teruru. "So, are you going to give up or do I have to beat some sense into your skull?"

"Go ahead and try," Teruru teased.

"Mars Flaring Anger!" The result was quite impressive. A wave of fire rushed at Teruru, hitting the Witch, scorching her suit.

Teruru fell to the ground and gasped "It's not possible... Earth Buster!" she tried to summon her attack but fell on her knees. "Darn... I'll get you next time, Senshi!" Saying that, the evil woman vanished.

"Well now Eudial's gone... But that Teruru girl is way stronger. And Mimette's still around," Mars said.

Mercury sighed, "That's not important. Next time both me and Mars will be in top shape so she won't be a trouble for us."

"Okay, let's get outta here before..." Jupiter started.

"Hmmm... Miraculously there wasn't a lot of property damage," Hyoga commented as he surveyed the relatively undamaged docks.

"First time for everything." Venus shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Mimette, you shouldn't have..."<p>

"... Abandoned Eudial like that."

"She was too reckless, I knew Mercury would be able to vaporize us both if we both stayed," Mimette said.

"Even I wouldn't have stood much of a chance against her," Teruru admitted as she walked out from the shadows.

"That's true..."

"... And you need not risk yourselves. However, ..."

"... Our Messiah needs a body to exist..."

"... In this world. You must go and bring us..."

"... The one that's closer to Darkness."

Teruru nodded. "I know who you mean. We'll go and get her at once."

"Rushing things won't help," Mimette said.

"What do you mean?"

"Mimette's right, you both were wounded in..."

"... The last battle, so you shouldn't..."

"... Attack yet, besides we..."

"... Don't know how much it takes for Mercury to..."

"... Recover and if she's already recovered..."

"... You wouldn't stand a chance right now."

"I see..." Teruru said. "All right, then we'll wait until tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Sailor Moon," Mimette greeted the deposed Moon royalty in front of the Prison of Cape Sounion.<p>

"To have given so much to the world, only to be thrown away like garbage... you poor, poor child." Teruru tsked.

"What? Who are you? What do you want?" Usagi snapped, glaring at her visitors through the bars of her cell.

"You can say our master is one of your admirers." Mimette said. "We're here for one purpose, Sailor Moon: to make you an offer."

"I'm listening." Usagi was intrigued.

Both Witches smiled, having read Usagi's psych files, and given her obsession of becoming number one by any means possible, manipulating her would be easy. Too easy.

"Our Master was prepared a Daimon Egg; one of the highest power." Teruru explained.

"And our organization has chosen you, Tsukino Usagi, to fuse with it." Mimette added.

"What's in it for me?" Usagi pressed.

That's simple." Mimette smirked. "Revenge against those that betrayed you, those who failed to see your true potential."

"Join the Death Busters, Sailor Moon, and we will grant you your revenge." Teruru tempted.

Given her experience in battling evil, Usagi should have refused. But her ego demanded stroking, not to mention that the idea of taking revenge on the Senshi was very tempting.

"You got yourselves a deal." Usagi nodded.

"Good, very good." The two Witches smiled.

"Stand back." Mimette advised. "Ice Buster!"

Usagi smiled evilly, breaking off the frozen bars easily. "Soon, Senshi... all of you'll be seeing me again very soon…"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	28. Arc 2: The Awakening

SailorStar9: Chapter 26 is up, this is Chapter 26 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 27: The Awakening

* * *

><p>"Someone has a lot of free time," Haruka joked, as the group entered Rei's Shrine.<p>

"That'll be me." Rei joked back. "Anyway, you girls know where the enemy's base is at?"

Michiru nodded. "It's at the Mugen Gakuen... Exactly under the building."

Makoto nodded, "There's been rumours about that school being cursed, and lately there were reports of students fainting in class for no apparent reason or feeling over-stressed. Now that we're all here, and since several of them died, I think we would be able to go there and finish them off... Don't you agree?"

"Not really." Haruka corrected. "There's Teruru and another witch to take care of, and that's not counting the twins. You guys weren't able to defeat the twins alone..."

"Why did you come to my school?" Makoto asked.

"I had a dream that told me the Messiah of Light was at this school," Michiru explained, "and also the Messiah of Silence."

"The one of Light is Ami... But who's the other one?" Rei pondered.

"Sailor Moon." Setsuna replied.

"But... She's not evil," Ami pointed out.

"Ami, the Messiah is not a person, but a power. The powers of light were given to you by the Talismans," Haruka said.

"So that's why they freed Usagi... With all her hatred for us, she'd be a perfect host for the Messiah of Silence's powers." Minako mused

Haruka nodded, "and like in Mercury's case, her powers will be greatly increased."

"So we have to fight her?" Ami frowned.

"They will try and get your power," Michiru said. "The power of one Messiah is not enough for their plans."

"You know what their plans are?" Ami asked.

"No. But we know the end result. If they win, the world will be destroyed," Michiru said.

* * *

><p>Teruru sat on a wooden chair inside the Witches' base. Another woman sat right beside her. She had cyan hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a cyan form-fitting leotard. Her outfit was completed by a weird-looking, blue cap-like hat.<p>

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" the woman said.

Cyprine and Puchirol materialized in front of them. Teruru and the other woman stood up. "Teruru, Viluy..."

"... Here is our new warrior."

The twins stepped back, and Sailor Moon materialized in front of them. Her hair and eyes had gone pitch black, and she had demon-like black wings.

" Sailor Moon," Cyprine said.

"The Messiah of Silence," Puchirol added.

"She will go and..."

"... Get Mercury's power..."

"... So we can bring our..."

"... Master to this world and..."

"... Destroy it."

Sailor Moon chuckled evilly. "I'm eager to show the Senshi my new power."

"Go," Cyprine said. Sailor Moon nodded and vanished.

"How did you turn her to our side?" Teruru asked.

"We fused her with..."

"...Our best Daimon."

"She may not be strong enough," Viluy noted.

"We know..."

"... That. We have a..."

"... mission for you both..."

"... If Sailor Moon fails."

"What is our mission?" Teruru asked.

"You'll know..."

"... When the time comes..."

"... For you to act."

* * *

><p>Ami's computer went off and she checked the scanners. She flinched and reported, "Sailor Moon is back... But her power's above mine."<p>

"Villains are so predictable..." Rei muttered.

"Ami should stay. After all Sailor Moon is probably after her," Haruka said.

"I won't stay here," Ami said. "I have to make sure Usagi serves her full sentence."

"But Ami..." Rei started.

"Former Princess or not, she is a traitor to the Planetary Alliance." Ami stood firm.

Haruka smiled. "I knew you'd say that. Lead the way, then."

Ami nodded. "Let's go, team!"

* * *

><p>Sailor Moon grinned as she admired the destruction she'd caused. The street in front of her was cracked, and one of the nearby buildings had been turned into brick dust. There was something bothering her, tough. She had allowed the humans in that building escape before destroying it. That meant her human part was not completely under control yet.<p>

"Aurora Thunder Attack!" Sailor Moon was hit dead on by the attack, but didn't even flinch. She turned around and looked down at the Senshi. "I see... The real battle begins now."

"Come on, Usagi, be a good girl and go back to your prison." Mercury snapped.

Sailor Moon laughed. "Poor icegirl. Your friend is so easily fooled; she is gone. I'm just borrowing this body until my master's plans are complete."

"There we go again..." Mars muttered as Sailor Moon threw the energy ball she was holding at them. The Senshi were all knocked away by the explosion.

"And that is why I prefer to first beat them to a pulp and then talk," Jupiter muttered staggering up.

"I'd say something funny if my head stopped spinning," Korin no Seiji muttered.

"Kill..."

"... Them."

The Senshi looked at the two twins standing beside Sailor Moon. They snapped their fingers in unison and the ex-Moon Senshi vanished.

"We didn't think..."

"... You'd be able to help..."

"... Her human side take over. That's..."

"... Too bad, now we'll have to..."

"... Kill you."

"Chronos Typhoon!"

The twins screamed in pain as the energy vortex wrapped around them. Pluto walked out from the shadows smiling coldly. "I cannot kill you, but I can still stop you from killing anyone." She turned to the Senshi. "I cannot help you any further. You must win this battle. "

Mercury stood up and nodded "We can do it."

Cyprine looked at them and smirked "Amazing. We thought Sailor Pluto wouldn't get involved."

"I only do when I need to," Pluto said, "but the other Senshi can destroy you. It would only take a couple of them to do it."

"Then we will have to destroy them first," Cyprine said.

"Did you notice?" Jupiter said to Venus.

"Yes. Only one of them is doing the talking now."

"Why is that, though?"

"Maybe the other one's too tired to talk?"

Mercury frowned "I'm tired of this. Let's beat them here and now!"

Mars nodded. "Right. Flaring Anger!"

"Frozen Core!"

"Thunder Punch!"

"Morning Star Smash!"

"Aurora Execution!"

"Rai Ko Zan!"

The twins grinned evilly and swung their staves at the incoming attacks. But as soon as Mercury's attack was absorbed, their staves started crackling with energy. When the rest of the attacks hit the staves, the energy backlashed and zapped the twins, knocking them both back a hundred meters.

"How did..."

"... They do that?"

The twins tried to stand up, but fell on their knees. The Senshi started walking towards them.

"This is not..."

"... Over yet. Next time..."

"... We will defeat you."

Mercury blinked as the twins teleported out. "Darn, they escaped."

"On the other hand, we gave them a beating," Jupiter noted.

"Pluto weakened them," Venus corrected said, "Otherwise we wouldn't have stood a chance."

Mercury shook her head "No. My attack overloaded their staves. They had used them before to absorb our attacks and shot them back at us, but this time it was just too much energy for them to handle. "

"I'm exhausted... Let's go back." Mars said.

* * *

><p>Cyprine and Puchirol were now talking to the two remaining witches. "Teruru, Viluy, the Senshi..."<p>

"... Are tired from our last battle. Go..."

"... To the Temple and get the heart crystals from the Ice Saint and the Samurai Trooper of Light."

"What good will that do?" Teruru asked.

"If you get them, we can..."

"... Give Sailor Moon more power. And then..."

"... The Senshi, and this world, will be doomed."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	29. Arc 2: Coming of the Silence, Part 1

SailorStar9: Chapter 27 is up, this is Chapter 28 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 28: Coming of the Silence, Part 1

* * *

><p>"I sense danger." Mars looked up.<p>

Teruru and Viluy materialized into the Temple "This place looks nice. A pity we'll have to trash it," Viluy commented.

"Get out of here now, or you'll be hurt," Seiji warned.

"Like you can do a thing against us," Viluy snapped. "You've just fought a battle versus the strongest witches and Moon, so you're too tired to fight us."

"That may be right. But this Temple's not unprotected," Mars said and activated the anti-evil wards she placed all around the walls.

"What the heck?" Teruru muttered as a few dozen paper scrolls shot towards them, the paralyzing papers stunning the Witch and knocking her back and into one of the walls. Viluy, however, shrugged the attack off.

"No kidding, she's tough," Jupiter muttered.

"So, it's that all you've got?" Viluy asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Mars said with a shrug.

"Then we'll get what we came here for." Viluy said and looked at the two male warriors. "Their crystals."

"We won't let you get it," Venus said.

"Earth Buster!"

"Dark Buster!"

A wave of darkness ripped through the Temple hall and hit the Senshi, knocking them all out. Teruru's attack had been focused at Seiji and Hyoga, and as they were hit, their heart crystals came flying out and Viluy grabbed them. Both boys fainted and their armours faded out.

"Mission complete," Viluy said.

"Give me... those." Jupiter growled, staggering up.

Viluy smirked "Oh please... There's nothing you can do to stop us."

Jupiter said nothing, instead she summoned her axe and glared at them.

"So, what are you going to do, Thundergirl?" Teruru said.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"No way..." Teruru muttered.

Jupiter's axe had also taken on its real form, a silvery, large metal axe. "Rolling Thunder!" a disc made of pure electricity shot towards the witches. . Viluy teleported away, but Teruru wasn't fast enough. She was hit dead on by the attack and fell to her knees, blood soaking her suit. "You know, you girls really get in my nerves. I should finish you off, but you'll bleed to death anyways."

"Damn... You..." Teruru said.

Jupiter shrugged and turned to check on the others. Teruru saw her chance and summoned her attack. "Earth Buster!"

"Firewall!"

Teruru gasped as her attack was deflected by the flame shield. She looked at Mars who was on her knees right behind Jupiter, and then at her.

"Sorry, you lose," Jupiter said. Teruru fell face-first on the ground and started vanishing. The Thunder Senshi looked at Mars and smiled.

Mercury looked at Seiji and Hyoga's limp forms with her visor. "They're still alive. But without the crystals, they'll die soon."

The rest of the group staggered up as Pluto came in with a new Senshi in tow.

"I can keep them alive." The Senshi of Death stated. "But I'll have to be fully focused on them."

Venus nodded, "Do that, I'll go pay our enemies a visit."

"Wait," Mercury said. "We should not go there without knowing what we'll be facing."

"You stay here and make plans, in the meantime I'll go save my boyfriend." Venus retorted.

"For once, I agree with her," Mars said.

"Okay team, let's go." Venus took the lead said.

"Where are Neptune and Uranus?" Jupiter asked.

"No time to worry about that now," Mars said.

* * *

><p>Moon looked at the three remaining witches. "The Senshi are coming. I need only one more thing before I can bring our master to this world. The Talismans' power."<p>

"What do you..."

"... Want us to do?" The twins asked.

"Cyprine, Puchirol, go and attack the Senshi. Viluy, stay here, I can sense Uranus and Neptune are near the base as well. I will stay here and get Mercury."

The others nodded and Moon laughed, "Soon... This world will be shrouded in darkness. And our race will be its new owner."

* * *

><p>"How original," Mars muttered, the group noticing Mugen Gakuen being surrounded by a black energy barrier.<p>

"This barrier is way stronger than anything I've seen before," Mercury said as she analysed it with her visor. "I don't think our attacks will be enough to break it down."

"What about digging under it?" Mars asked.

Mercury shook her head. "The barrier is a perfect sphere. There's no way in."

"Just great." Mars muttered.

Three figures materialized in mid-air in front of the barrier. The twins and Moon. "And it just got better," Jupiter muttered.

"It's a good thing you decided to come, Senshi. You've brought the last piece of the puzzle right into our hands." Moon said.

"What do you mean?" Venus asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Moon said. She swiftly phased out and reappeared right besides Mercury, then zapped her out cold and vanished along with her.

"What the... She got Mercury!" Mars said.

"Damn... We must help her," Jupiter said.

"You're the ones..."

"... That need help," the twins said and floated down to the ground.

"I'll make you stop talking like that with my own hands," Mars snapped and charged at them.

* * *

><p>"There's no way to get inside," Uranus said.<p>

"Now what?" Neptune asked.

"Now I'll help you."

Both Senshi turned and saw Pluto standing there, looking at the barrier.

"Can you break this barrier down?" Uranus asked.

"No," Pluto said, "but I can open a hole in it. You'll only have a few seconds to enter, tough."

"Go ahead," Uranus said.

Pluto nodded "Chronos Typhoon!"

Pluto's attack opened a hole in the barrier. Uranus and Neptune dashed in before it closed.

"I can't help you past this point," Pluto said and vanished.

Uranus shrugged then turned to Neptune. "Let's pay our old school a visit."

After a bit of exploring, Uranus and Neptune found the entrance to the witches' lair. They were now walking through a corridor. "Good to see their defences are all out there," Uranus commented.

Viluy appeared right in front of them and smirked. "Welcome, Senshi."

"I talked too soon," Uranus muttered.

"Dark Buster!"

The two Senshi dodged and charged at Viluy.

* * *

><p>"Twin Buster!"<p>

The Senshi leapt out of the way of the attack. "You know, that attack is not any use if you can't hit us," Mars teased.

"We know that, but..."

"... You can't hit us either."

"Flaming Anger!"

The twins swung their staves at the attack and it was absorbed by them.

"We need a plan," Jupiter muttered.

* * *

><p>"Dark Buster!"<p>

Neptune leapt aside dodging the attack. Uranus tried to kick Viluy but she blocked the kick and punched her away.

"Okay, let's try again..." Uranus muttered and dashed at Viluy.

* * *

><p>Moon looked at Ami lying on the floor by her side and smiled coldly. "Now that I have her Parbaiba Crystal, nothing can stop us."<p>

* * *

><p>"Uh oh..." Venus said.<p>

"What's wrong?" Jupiter asked.

"That," Venus said pointing at the building behind the barrier.

"Uh oh..." Mars muttered.

"What are those things?" Jupiter asked looking at the horde of shapeless creatures pouring out of the building.

"Daimons," Venus said. "They have no shape because they have not fused with anything."

"How can we fight them and the twins?" Jupiter asked.

"Don't worry, they..."

"... Won't fight you," the twins said.

The horde of Daimons raced by and headed for the city. "They're going to attack the city!" Mars said.

Venus went into leader-mode, "We cannot worry about these creatures now. We must defeat these two and rescue Ami."

The twins chuckled "Dream..."

"...On."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	30. Arc 2: Coming of the Silence, Part 2

SailorStar9: Chapter 28 is up, this is Chapter 29 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 29: Coming of the Silence, Part 2

* * *

><p>Ami opened her eyes and moaned. She could see Moon standing near her, she seemed to be busily operating some kind of computer console. She looked at herself and frowned. Her transformation was gone. But she just had to transform and surprise Moon before... Right then she noticed her Parbaiba Crystal was gone.<p>

Moon looked at her and smiled. "I see my guest finally woke up. Don't worry about your Parbaiba Crystal, it'll be put to good use."

"Give it back to me!" Ami demanded.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. And I bet you're wondering about the two boys' heart crystals... They were full of energy."

"No!" Ami sank to her knees.

"Giving up already?" Moon teased.

"Feel the wrath of battle and accept this sacred chalice – Heizen!" Uryū cast his spell.

Moon let the attack hit and chuckled "Hi there, weakling. How did you get in here?"

"Trade secret," Uryū said.

"It doesn't matter. I have the Parbaiba Crystal now, so nothing can stop me. It'll be the perfect battery for opening the portal to my homeworld."

"It's the Daimon that's speaking," Uryū said. "And I bet Usagi's quite eager to do it."

"Little do I care about that. Her body's mine now, those two boys' hearts had enough energy to allow me to take full control of it."

"Even in the darkest hours, there's always a ray of hope left," Mercury said.

"Words, nothing else. You are out of power, the rest of the Senshi can't get in, and the portal is about to open. You are hopeless."

"I can still try," Uryū said and charged at Moon.

"Ha!" Moon shot an energy beam at Uryū, blasting him out of the room. She then shrugged and went back to the console. "Just a few more minutes and it'll all be over for them."

* * *

><p>"Twin Buster!"<p>

Once again, the Senshi scattered to dodge the attack. "This is boring. They shoot, we dodge. We shoot, they absorb it," Jupiter muttered.

"I'd think it's time for a change of tactics," Venus said.

"What do you mean?" Mars asked.

"Mercury upped us to 'Cosmic', but not all of us had a chance to try it out." Venus explained.

"That might be just what we need to beat those two..." Jupiter said. "Let's do it! Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Time to burn them out," Mars said.

"Burn them out?" Everyone else muttered.

"Never mind..." Mars said with a sigh.

"What is..."

"Happening?" The twins said confusedly.

"Ready to be defeated?" Mars asked.

"Your little upgrade..."

"... Won't help you. You'll still..."

"... Be destroyed, Senshi."

"Let's shut them up once and for all," Jupiter said.

"Not so..."

"... Fast. Twin..."

"... Buster!"

"Fire Wall!"

The twins gasped when Mars' wall of flames deflected their attack.

"Mars..." A small ring of fire formed right in front of Mars as she concentrated. "Fire..." The ring slowly expanded into a vortex of fire as Mars opened her eyes "Tornado!" The vortex shot forwards and enveloped both witches, making them scream in pain.

"Jupiter... Stun..." Jupiter cocked her fist back as it became surrounded by electricity. She then punched forwards and shouted "Wave!" The electricity shot forwards in a dozen tendrils that hit the witches, and they dropped to the ground.

"Wink Chain Barrage!" numerous light orbs shot out from Venus' Wink Sword, the sphere bombarding the witches.

"How can they..."

"... Be this strong?" the twins were sent crashing into the barrier. "Twin Buster!"

"Darn, they're not dead." Venus cursed, the Senshi barely dodging the attack. "Wink Chain Barrage!" her attack hit the twins and sent them crashing once again into the barrier. This time, both the barrier and the twins vanished.

"Venus, you okay?" Mars got to her feet.

"Been better." The light Senshi replied.

"The barrier's gone. Let's get in there and find Ami," Jupiter said.

"Wait," Mars said, "I'm sensing a massive evil energy output from inside that building."

"We cannot rush into battle," Venus said. "None of us has enough energy left to fight right now."

"But we can't stay here, either," Mars said.

"We have to find a route inside the building to get to where Mercury is right now," Jupiter said.

* * *

><p>While the Senshi fought outside, two members of their group were fighting for their lives inside the enemy's base...<p>

"Dark Buster!"

"World Shaking!"

Both attacks crashed. Uranus and Viluy glared at each other. "You cannot win," Viluy said.

"Ditto," Uranus said.

"There must be a way to defeat her," Neptune commented.

"We've been in this power level for a long time," Uranus said. "I think it's time to power up..." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Neptune nodded and concentrated as well. Viluy smirked "Heh... Giving up already, girls?"

"Not a chance in hell," Uranus said and opened her eyes. The sword-shaped talisman appeared in front of her. "But how..."

Neptune opened her eyes as well, and the mirror-shaped talisman appeared before her. "The talismans?"

"Oh now I'm scared," Viluy said. "Dark Buster!"

Neptune grabbed the mirror and used it to reflect the attack right back at Viluy. "Indeed, you should be scared. Neptune Cosmic Power!"

Uranus grabbed the sword and glared at Viluy "Uranus Cosmic Power!"

Viluy staggered up and scowled. "This can't be happening..."

Uranus and Neptune's suits become like Sailor Mercury's one, but matching their old suits' colours. "You've caused us enough trouble."

"Now it's time to end this battle. Sailor Neptune..."

"And Sailor Uranus..."

"Will punish you!" Both said in unison.

"Dark Buster!" Viluy shot her attack once again and waited.

"Uranus..." Uranus swung her sword in the air, causing a thick crescent-shaped blast of energy-charged air to shot forwards "... Space Sword Blast!"

"Neptune..." Neptune aimed her mirror's face at Viluy, and it started shining with a bluish glow "Submarine Reflection!" A wave of water and energy shot from the mirror.

Both attacks hit Viluy and she smashed through a wall. She never hit the ground as she vanished in mid-air.

"I'm exhausted," Neptune said.

"We don't have time to rest," Uranus said. "We must stop Moon."

"I know," Neptune said. Both took off running down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Ami was, for the first time, scared. She'd lost her crystal so she couldn't transform. And Seiji and Hyoga would die soon if she didn't do something. But what could she do? One thing was clear. She was not going to give up. She stood up and started walking to where Moon was.<p>

Moon looked back at her and shrugged. "What are you doing? I could kill you in one single shot now, you know?"

"What's stopping you?" Ami asked.

Moon frowned "What do you mean? I can do it."

"If I'm useless now that I don't have my powers, why didn't you kill me yet?" Ami said.

"..."

"Submarine Reflection!"

Moon staggered back then looked at her attacker. "What?"

Ami noticed Neptune and Uranus' new look as well "They're Cosmic Senshi too?"

"Stop whatever you're doing, Moon," Uranus said.

"Or we'll have to stop you ourselves." Neptune added.

"You? Stop me? Dream on," Moon said and started gathering energy for an energy blast.

"Enough!" Ami shouted and stood in between them and the others.

"Get out of the way!" Uranus shouted.

"She could kill you," Neptune said worriedly.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "What's going on?" Ami asked.

"Finally..." Moon said.

Ami noticed the Parbaiba Crystal was glowing with energy. "No..."

"You lost, Senshi. There's nothing you can do against my master."

"It's too late..." Neptune said.

"All this... For nothing?" Uranus muttered.

The Parbaiba Crystal vanished, and a beam of energy shot up from the place it'd been.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Jupiter asked as the massive energy beam shot up to the sky. It formed a portal in mid-air.<p>

Mars' eyes widened "Something's coming through it... And whatever it is, it's energy's massive."

"Damn..." Venus muttered. "Well, we can still try and beat it, right?" she asked. The others nodded.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	31. Arc 2: Coming of the Silence, Part 3

SailorStar9: Chapter 29 is up, this is Chapter 30 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 30: Coming of the Silence, Part 3

* * *

><p>"All is lost..." Uranus said.<p>

"No..." Ami said. "There's still hope. I won't give up."

"Neither will I," Uryū said.

"But what can you do?" Neptune asked. "You're powerless."

Moon smirked. "You should listen to your friends. Without the Parbaiba Crystal, you have no power at all."

"Then there's one thing you should know," Ami said. "You cannot destroy the Parbaiba Crystal."

"I just did it. You saw it. It was used to open the portal for my master's arrival."

"It just vanished, but I can bring it back," Ami said. With that, she extended her right arm and opened her palm, and the Parbaiba Crystal appeared floating over it.

"That's... Impossible," Moon said.

"Usagi, you need to pay for your crimes, but not like this." Ami turned into her Princess form.

"No... Usagi is not here. I destroyed her!" Moon snarled.

Princess Athene smiled and the Parbaiba Crystal started glowing. The light filled the room, and Moon screamed. A sphere of dark energy floated out from her back, stood there for a second, then vanished, as did the wings on Moon's back.

Princess Athene nodded, and her gown became Sailor Mercury's suit as Moon was whisked away by the Gods. "Now we must find a way to destroy the real enemy."

* * *

><p>Well look who decided to come to the party..." Mars said.<p>

"Sorry for the delay," Mercury said. "It's time to end this war." Her suit once again became her princess gown and the Parbaiba Crystal floated over her head, glowing with light.

"Well, that's a new one." Mars commented.

"Everyone, focus your energy to the princess," Pluto said appearing in front of the group.

"Good to see you decided to help," Neptune said.

Pluto nodded "Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

" Celestia Jupiter Power!"

" Celestia Venus Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

As each Senshi called upon their power, waves of energy passed from them to the princess. Princess Athene surrounded by a bright, multi-coloured energy aura. She opened her eyes and stared at the creature coming out of the portal.

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

A massive beam of multi-coloured energy shot from the princess' body and hit the creature and the portal, vaporizing them both instantly. Mercury returned to her Senshi forms and fell on her knees.

"We need to give Hyoga and Seiji their crystals," Venus said.

"But... The creature that possessed Usagi absorbed it," Jupiter said.

Mercury smiled "Yes, but I destroyed it," She reached out her hand and two heart crystals appeared on it, "so I got them back."

"The less we take to get there, the better," Pluto said.

"I'm too tired to use Teleport," Venus muttered.

"I know. Ready or not, here we go," Pluto said. She raised her key-shaped staff and all the Senshi vanished.

* * *

><p>The Senshi reappeared at their base. Mercury walked to where Saturn, Seiji and Hyoga were. Saturn was a lot paler than usual. "I guess we got it just in time..." Mercury said then produced the heart crystals. It floated back into Seiji and Hyoga's bodies and they opened their eyes.<p>

Saturn opened her eyes as well and looked at Mercury. "Took you longer than I expected. A few more minutes and I wouldn't have been able to keep them alive anymore."

"It's good to be back," Seiji said.

"It's good to have you back," Jupiter commented.

"Pluto..." Uranus said.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something... If the Talismans had fused with Mercury, how were we able to use them?"

"They were meant to be used by their carriers," Pluto said. "They also were meant to help the forces of good in their battle."

Mercury frowned "You lied, didn't you? You told us you were not the Sailor Pluto from the future."

"In a way, I didn't," Pluto said, "I exist outside time."

"When we were there, you summoned your power saying 'Pluto _Eternal_ Power.' Is that what I guess it is?" Venus asked.

Pluto nodded "It's the strongest level a Senshi can achieve... Or at least it's the strongest a Senshi ever got," Pluto said.

Mars turned back into her human form and yawned. "Since we've taken care of the problem, what about we all go out and celebrate? I think we all deserve it."

"I'll pass," Pluto said, "I have to go back to my post."

Ami sighed as Pluto vanished. "She's weird."

"We noticed," everyone else said in unison.

"Let's not start that again, okay?" Ami said.

"Start what?" everyone else asked.

"Go figures," Ami muttered.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	32. Arc 3: Suspicions

SailorStar9: Chapter 30 is up, this is Chapter 31 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 31: Suspicions

* * *

><p>"Ames, what's wrong?" Uryū asked, the couple were in his house doing homework when Ami stopped her pen.<p>

"I sense…" Ami focused. "A shift in the atmosphere. Something is going to happen. Something _big_."

"This Spirit Pressure…" Uryū looked down. "A Shinigami?" he growled.

"I thought you were over that phase, Uryū." Ami sighed. "A Hollow as well." Her compact computer went off. "Should we intervene?"

"Not yet." Uryū adjusted his glasses. "We need more information before we act."

"This sudden surge…" Ami buckled to her knees, Kuchiki Rukia having transferred her own Spirit Energy into Kurosaki Ichigo and turning the said teen into a Substitute Shinigami. "It's nothing I've ever felt before."

"Guess we'll have to find out more tomorrow." Uryū suggested.

"Agreed." Ami nodded.

* * *

><p>"Them?" Ami asked, both geniuses watching Rukia and Ichigo converse.<p>

"Probably, probably not." Uryū mused. "We need to observe more for a definite conclusion."

* * *

><p>"Another one, Uryū." Ami looked at her partner. "And it's stronger than the previous one last night."<p>

"Not yet." Uryū stalled her. "We need more time to determine whether our suspicions are right."

* * *

><p>"If I didn't know any better, I'll say you swung both ways." Ami joked.<p>

"Oh, shut up." Uryū muttered, looking up from his embroidery.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki ain't here." Uryū noted, the next day.<p>

"And neither is Kuchiki." Ami added. "You don't think…"

"Could be." Uryū nodded.

* * *

><p>"Didn't expect you to be interested in this sort of thing." Ami teased, Uryū having taken her to the Don Kanonji exorcism the next night.<p>

"Oh, hush you." Uryū blushed, embarrassed.

"Eep!" Ami squeaked, feeling the archer's pinch on her backside. "Uryū!"

"What?" the Quincy smirked. "I don't hear you complaining the other night."

"It's starting…" Ami winced, the earth-bound ghost letting out a loud wail which was also picked up by Sado, Orihime, Tatsuki and Karin. "Guess that confirms it." She mused, Ichigo having defeated the Demi-Hollow on the abandoned hospital roof.

"No doubt." Uryū adjusted his glasses, revealing the hidden cache of 'Hollow Bait'.

"And here I thought you were over the 'Shinigami is my enemy' phase." Ami sighed.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	33. Arc 3: The Legendary Quincy

SailorStar9: Chapter 31 is up, this is Chapter 32 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 32: The Legendary Quincy

* * *

><p>"Breaking up?" Uryū taunted, stepping into the light that night. "How unsightly. Good evening, Kurosaki, Kuchiki."<p>

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded. "How do you know our names?"

"Kurosaki, you can see spirits, right?" Uryū cut him off. "A new Hollow has appeared."

"He's right." Rukia's Soul Pager went off. "It's an order."

"Over there." Uryū pointed. "You don't know such a basic thing and you call yourself a Shinigami?" his Quincy Cross erupting, the archer let loose a Spirit Arrow.

"Just who are you?" Ichigo was stunned.

"Ishida Uryū." Uryū replied. "A Quincy. I hate Shinigami. Don't you understand?" he shot back at Ichigo's befuddled look. "I'm telling you, Kurosaki Ichigo, I hate you."

* * *

><p>"You plan on following me home?" Uryū questioned, sensing Ichigo on his tail after school. "Kurosaki Ichigo?"<p>

"Damn, you knew?" Ichigo snorted. "When did you notice?"

"From the time you and Inoue watched me from the door." Uryū replied.

"I'm impressed." Ichigo noted. "You're something else."

"Your Spiritual Energy is always leaking out, like a fool." Uryū retorted. "Even a monkey would notice. I think you're lacking the ability to detect those with high Spiritual Energy. The proof lies in the fact that you didn't notice my existence until today."

"Sorry about that." Ichigo shot back. "I'm bad at remembering people's faces."

"I'm not talking about that." Uryū corrected. "From the time you entered school, I knew you had unusually high Spiritual Energy. Also, that you became a Shinigami around the middle of May. And I know Kuchiki Rukia's real identity."

"Spirit Ribbons." Ichigo recognized the ribbons that erupted from underneath the archer's feet.

"Yes, Spirit Ribbons." Uryū confirmed. "The compression and manifestation of Spiritual Energy in the atmosphere. And…" he grabbed onto Ichigo's red Spirit Ribbon. "Your Spirit Ribbon. You don't know? Shinigami's Spirit Ribbons have different colours. Let us duel, Kurosaki Ichigo." He issued the challenge. "You or me, I'll show you who is the stronger. And also, that Shinigami aren't necessary in this world."

* * *

><p>In Urahara Shop, another duel was on-going as Jinta and Ururu played Janken in the courtyard.<p>

"You have some business today, Kuchiki?" Tessai noticed Rukia at the door.

"Is Urahara here?" Rukia demanded.

"It's Kuchiki." Urahara greeted his customer. "What can I do for you…?"

"'What can I do for you'?" Rukia snapped, tossing her Soul Pager at him. "I called you time and time again and you never answer. So I've come."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Urahara rubbed his bruised cheek. "We've been quite busy today.

"I need to ask you something." Rukia stated.

* * *

><p>"A duel?" Ichigo echoed. "You and me? That's ridiculous! Why do I have to do such a stupid thing? I don't know what kind of grudge you have against Shinigami, but it's got nothing to do with me."<p>

"How unexpected." Uryū noted. "You're trying to get out of it?"

"Don't' try to goad me into it." Ichigo warned. "Besides, it would be no contest."

"I see." Uryū started as Ichigo started to walk off. "I just remembered. You're a Shinigami who received your powers from Kuchiki. You're a Substitute Shinigami. Without her authority, you can't even lift a finger."

* * *

><p>"Quincy?" Urahara mused. "I haven't heard that name in a long time."<p>

"It does have a nostalgic ring to it, doesn't it?" Tessai added. "It's been nearly 200 years since we heard that name."

"What's it mean?" Rukia pressed.

"Quincy," Ami started, entering the shop. "A tribe which existed scattered throughout the world which specializes in destroying Hollows. They became extinct about 200 years ago."

"You…" Rukia blinked.

"What a rare customer we have today." Urahara grinned. "Mizuno Ami, the reincarnation of Princess Athene of Mercury and one of the eight Immortal Senshi."

"Extinct?" Rukia echoed.

"Humans, who had powers like Kurosaki, sensed the existence of Hollows and began to train to fight against them." Urahara continued. "That's how the tribe started. Like Shinigami, their mission was to destroy Hollows. However, there is one distinct difference between them and Shinigami. And that was, whether to kill Hollows or not. The Shinigami seek to purify Hollows with their Zanpakutō and allow them to cross over into the Soul Society. But Quincys sought totally kill them. When you think about it, it was a very human thing to do. Hollows devour human souls. They hurt and kill our friends and family. So why would you want to send them to the Soul Society peacefully? It was only natural that they opposed it. So they always tried to kill Hollows. They believed that they were avenging their comrades. But due to that belief, they were destroyed."

* * *

><p>"Let's do it." Ichigo's pride won over. "We'll have a duel." And took Kon out of his book bag. "Let's change." He told the Mod Soul.<p>

"Hey, wait." Kon blinked. "Not again!"

Ignoring him, Ichigo removed the Mod Soul pill and swallowed it. "Kon, watch me." The Substitute Shinigami smirked. "I'm gonna kick his butt. All right, now explain to me, the rules of this battle."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	34. Arc 3: The Showdown Continues

SailorStar9: Chapter 32 is up, this is Chapter 33 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 33: The Showdown Continues

* * *

><p>"We'll use this." Uryū took out the Hollow bait. "It's bait for Hollows. If I crush it and scatter it around, Hollows will come. The victor will be whoever kills the most Hollows that gather in 24 hours. Well? Isn't that easy to understand?"<p>

"Quit kidding around!" Ichigo snapped. "You'd endanger the lives of the town's people just for our battle?"

"Don't make such a fuss, braggart." Uryū's frown deepened. "No need to worry about other people. I'll kill every single Hollow that comes. If you are confident that you can protect others from Hollows, then you should accept thi challenge." With that, he scattered the bait. "That's number one." His Spirit Arrow took out the first Hollow that entered the vicinity. "What kind of face is that, Kurosaki Ichigo?" he mocked, Ichigo slamming him to the ground.

"Change it back." Ichigo demanded. "Chase away the Hollows."

"Soon, the town will be overflowing with Hollows lured here by the bait." Uryū reminded. "Let's just say the die is cast. Isn't there something else you should be doing besides grabbing onto me? That's if you really want to protect as many people as possible from the Hollows. Have you forgotten?" he got to his feet after Ichigo released him. "Hollows tend to attack those with high Spiritual Energy."

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed, realizing what the archer meant and hurried back home.

"He hasn't noticed after all." Uryū remarked. "That there are people around him with high Spiritual Energy besides his family. But don't worry; I'll kill every one of them. And you'll realize how weak your power is, here at the point of no return. I detest Shinigami." He declared once more.

* * *

><p>"What is it, Urahara?" Rukia asked when the shop owner was distracted by something. "A Hollow, at a time like this?" she dug out her Soul Pager. "Sorry Urahara. We'll continue this later. What?" she wondered. "The signal is gone. I get it. Ichigo is doing pretty well. Gone again?" she frowned, the Pager going off before silencing after a second. "What's going on? It's not really broken, is it? Again?" she mused, the Pager going off. "So many Hollows, at this rate is… not… possible."<p>

"That idiot finally did it, huh?" Ami sighed, realizing what Uryū had done.

"What is this heavy and agitated Spiritual Energy mean?" Rukia ran outside to find a gaping hole in the sky. "Just what is happening?"

* * *

><p>"Hadō #4. Byakurai!" Rukia released a stream of lightning at the Hollow before her. "Damn." She cursed, jumping back to dodge the deflected attack. <em>These Hollows are small fry. If I can't even beat these Hollows, does it mean that my powers haven't returned at all? Is that Ichigo?<em> She wondered, Kon having fallen the Hollow via a flying kick.

"How I longed to see you, Sis!" Kon turned and threw himself into Rukia.

"You're Kon, aren't you?" Rukia muttered. "Don't be an idiot." She snapped, trying to get the Mod Soul off her. "But if you're in Ichigo's body, that means he transformed into a Shinigami, right?"

"Frozen Core!" Cosmic Mercury's attack then took out the fallen Hollow.

"Sis, behind you!" Kon warned.

"Good, you seem okay too." Uryū noted. "Kuchiki Rukia, it's the first time speaking to you face-to-face."

"I see." Rukia remarked. "So, this is your doing."

"Absolutely." Uryū confirmed. "This is a battle between me and the Shinigami. But I won't let anyone in town die. Even if Kurosaki Ichigo is defeated, I will give my life to protect the people of this town. He, the Shinigami, will watch me as I protect everything and everyone from the Hollows. If I cannot do that, this battle is meaningless."

"Men." Mercury shook her head, Ichigo destroying the Hollow Uryū had been aiming for.

"I found you," the Substitute Shinigami grinned. "Ishida!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	35. Arc 3: Back to Back, Fight to the Death

SailorStar9: Chapter 33 is up, this is Chapter 34 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 34: Back to Back, A Fight to the Death

* * *

><p>"I won't be satisfied until I beat the hell outta you." Ichigo declared. "Right, you get it." He added, slicing apart a Hollow before Uryū's arrow hit. "This is a fight between you and me. So quit harping on about whoever kills the most Hollows. Let's settle this between you and me."<p>

"Hey, Ichigo." Kon warned. "The sky is…"

"Hollows are coming together." Uryū realized as the crack in the sky got bigger. "Over here, Hollows!" he barked, gaining the Hollows' attention. "I, Ishida Uryū, the last Quincy, will take you on."

"The last Quincy?" Ichigo echoed.

"The Quincy became extinct 200 years ago." Rukia explained. "No, that's not quite right. To be exact, the Quincy were destroyed by the Shinigami. In the Soul Society, Shinigami were commonly called Balancers or regulators. The sum of all the souls in the Soul Society and the human world does not change much. And souls can travel between the two worlds. It is the job of the Shinigami to regulate that. However, one day, the Quincy appeared. The Quincy totally destroy Hollows. This means that any soul who left the Soul Society for the human world would never return. If it were left as it is, the balance between the two worlds would collapse."

"And the two worlds would end." Cosmic Mercury finished.

"There were many meetings between the Quincy and Shinigami," Rukia continued. "But the Quincy refused to heed our pleas. And the order was given to annihilate the Quincy. Do you think that this result from the arrogance of the Shinigami?"

* * *

><p>"Damn." Uryū cursed, destroying another Hollow in the park. "Their numbers aren't going down."<p>

"Ishida!" Ichigo roared, running into the scene.

_He's so rush._ Uryū twitched, Ichigo literally mauling through the horde of Hollows.

"I heard," the Substitute Shinigami stood on the hill of defeated Hollows. "The reason why you fight. I don't know who was right, the Shinigami or Quincy, and I don't intend to tell you. But one thing I do know, your ways are…"

"That story's old." Uryū cut him off. "I don't care about the slaughter of 200 years ago. I only heard it from my teacher myself. Furthermore, when I heard that story, I sort of sided with the Shinigami. That is, until my sensei died. He was a kind, gentle man who never hated or resented anyone. As the last Quincy, sensei was under strict watch by the Shinigami. And yet, sensei kept telling the Shinigami to join forces and work together. But the answer was always the same: Do not interfere with our work. Then, on that day five huge Hollows appeared and it was obvious that he couldn't take them on. Shinigami only appeared two hours after sensei had begun to fight. If they had listened to sensei, if they had acknowledged his strengths and his thoughts, they would have come to the rescue much sooner. And sensei wouldn't have had to die. Can you understand, Kurosaki Ichigo? I must prove to the Shinigami the strength of the Quincy. I realize that our ways of thinking are at opposite poles. If you think my way is wrong, stay there and watch… My true strength."

"You talk too much!" Ichigo snapped, sending the archer to the ground via a kick. "I just don't get it. Your teacher's hope wasn't to prove the power of the Quincy to the Shinigami. It was to join forces with the Shinigami to fight, right? Well then, just when will you be able to do that, if not now? Opposite poles?" both fighters took their places. "Fine. When you have too many opponents, the best way to fight is back-to-back. Kill or be killed." Ichigo stated, resuming the fight. "But it's too hard by yourself. So it can't be helped. Isn't that enough of a reason to join forces? I just want to destroy Hollows."

"Why?" Uryū asked.

"My mother…" Ichigo started. "Was killed by a Hollow. Is that the reason why I want to destroy Hollows? If you ask that, of course it is. But I just don't want others to go through what I did. After my mother was killed, my father and sisters went through a lot. I just don't want any more of that. That's how I feel."

"Geez, you talk too much too." Uryū sighed. "But I understand. Unless we survive, we won't' have a sparring partner for later."

"Fine." Ichigo grinned, the pair resuming their fight.

"Kurosaki, the sky…" Uryū's attention was diverted to the gaping hole in the atmosphere. "What… is that?" he gasped as a Menos Grande emerged from the hole. "That bait can't have this kind of result."

"It's too late now." Ichigo reminded.

"Hello." Ururu muttered, blasting the attacking Hollows with her BFG.

"Kurosaki, we came to help you." Urahara remarked, his group taking out several more Hollows. "We'll take care of the small fry." He added, Mercury's 'Frozen Core' turned the surrounding Hollows in icicles. "So that you, Kurosaki, can focus on fighting that one."

"No sense in thinking about how to fight such a giant." Ichigo grinned. "A thing like that, has to be cut and cut again with all your strength. There's no other way!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia warned, she and Kon running into the scene. "Stop, he's not an opponent you can take on. Urahara," she glared. "Do you intend to kill Ichigo?"

"Not at all." Urahara corrected, stunning her via a Shibireyubi spell. "But just watch. This battle is necessary. For you and him."

"I told you so." Uryū chided, the Menos kicking Ichigo off. "Damn it." He cursed, his arrow was deflected by the Menos' mask. _What's this…_ he frowned, his hand resting on Ichigo's Zanpakutō and causing his bow to increase in size. _It's flowing in… is this from Kurosaki's power?_ "Kurosaki, just listen. We may be able to beat that thing."

"Hey, are you crazy?" Ichigo wondered, Uryū having strapped his blade on his head.

"Quit babbling." Uryū scolded. "In this situation, if you release all your Spiritual Energy in this form, I'll be able to shoot an enormous arrow. We can't waste all that Spiritual Energy."

"Cero?" Rukia was stunned when the Menos charged up. "Does he intend to release a Cero here?"

"There's no other way." Uryū was insistent. "Kurosaki, grab that sword again and… What are you doing?" he demanded, Ichigo reclaiming his weapon. "What?" he gaped, Ichigo blocking off the Cero blast. _What is this terrible Spirit Pressure? Kurosaki's power is increasing. That's right._ He realized. _There's no way that can be. No matter how high your Spiritual Energy is, if it's always at maximum, the energy will burn out in no time. If he can't control his Spiritual Energy, it means he always had more than enough Spiritual Energy._

"It's almost time, I suppose." Mercury mused, Ichigo reflecting the Cero back at the Menos, hurting it and sending it back through the Garganta.

"I win!" Ichigo declared.

"What the hell is he?" Uryū was stunned.

"Just as expected from the blood of _that_ person." Mercury chuckled.

"What's going on?" Ichigo gasped, falling facedown as his sword started deforming.

"The shape of the Zanpakutō is deteriorating." Uryū realized. "I must do something." Stepping on the distorting blade, he released the excess energy off via his arrows.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	36. Arc 3: Sneaking In

SailorStar9: Chapter 34 is up, this is Chapter 35 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 35: Sneaking In

* * *

><p>"There, there." Orihime beamed, she, Sado and Yoruichi having found Uryū by the waterfall. "Hello, Ishida!"<p>

"Inoue, Sado." Uryū blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"We asked Yoruichi to follow your Spiritual Aura." Orihime explained.

"Yoruichi?" Uryū echoed.

"What are you doing?" Orihime asked. "Camping?"

"You're training, huh?" Yoruichi guessed.

"Who's there?" Uryū went on high alert.

"Where are you looking?" Yoruichi chided. "Over here. I'm Yoruichi."

"A cat?" Uryū exclaimed. "A cat is…?!"

"So?" Yoruichi chided. "What's the big deal just because a cat can talk? Don't be such a wimp."

"That's right, Ishida." Orihime agreed. "It's no big deal."

"No, I don't think it's strange if one is mildly traumatized by it." Sado corrected.

"Men have such a hard time adapting to things." Ami teased. "Isn't that right. Yoruichi? I mean seriously Uryū; it isn't as if you haven't dealt with talking cats before. Luna, remember?"

"I'm sorry." Uryū composed himself. "But what did you want from me?"

"Actually…" Orihime started.

"Kurosaki is going to Soul Society?" Uryū was shocked when Orihime conveyed the news.

"Kurosaki is going to rescue Kuchiki." Orihime explained. "So I thought we should tell you too."

"Unfortunately, it has nothing to do with me." Uryū stated.

"Kuchiki's life is in danger." Orihime reminded.

"I'm a Quincy, and I can't forgive myself for losing to a Shinigami." Uryū remarked. "That's why I train. Kuchiki is not my concern."

"I see…" Orihime relented. "You're doing your best in your own way, huh? I'll think it over carefully again. It's certain that I'm undergoing changes. I'm afraid but I want to know what it is. See you, Ishida, Ami." She bade the pair farewell as the trio left.

"You're still going to do this, aren't you?" Ami sighed, once the trio left.

"I'm sorry." Uryū kissed her forehead. "I know you'll object. That's why…"

"You never change." Ami sighed. "Guess I'll be going as well. Mercury Comic Power!" she transformed and teleported off.

"Please watch over me, sensei." Uryū prayed, kneeling down and unsealed the box that held the Sanrei Glove. "All right, it's complete." He winced, recalling his new weapon one week later. "Thank you, sensei."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who upgraded." Mercury smiled, reappearing in a flash of light, her 'Cosmic' suit was no more.

"And what do we call you now?" Uryū grinned.

"Eternal Mercury." Mercury returned his grin.

* * *

><p>"Sado, why are you here?" Ichigo blinked, seeing Sado on a crate in front of Urahara Store.<p>

"Kuchiki Rukia once saved me." Sado replied. "I'm going too."

"Huh?" Ichigo was taken aback. "What?"

"What, you didn't hear?" Uryū sighed. "No way will I remain defeated by those Shinigami. We're going too."

"Now we're all here, too." Orihime added.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ichigo was confused.

"Pretty slow on the uptake, aren't you?" Yoruichi chided.

"Yoruichi." Ami beamed.

"Kid, don't tell me you didn't notice the increase in the hidden powers of these three." Yoruichi chided. "While you were training to regain your Shinigami powers, these four were also training in their own way. Instead of criticizing them, bow your head and thank them."

"A…" Ichigo stammered. "A cat just spoke!"

"He's not a cat." Ami scolded, petting the feline. "He's Yoruichi. By the way, Orihime, you owe me 500 yen. Fork over."

"Remind me never to bet against you." Orihime whined.

"I guess it's shocking after all." Uryū admitted. "But, wait a second, you _two_ bet on him freaking out!?"

"Yup." Ami beamed.

"That's it." Urahara called to the teens' attention. "We can't keep talking outside. Let's go inside. Here we go." He brought the group into underground basement and snapped his fingers, summoning a Senkaimon. "This is the gate the leads to the Soul Society. It's known as the Senkaimon, which is written, 'Tunnel World Gate'. Now listen very carefully. Before that…" he slammed Benihime's shaft into Ichigo's forehead, separating the teen from his body. "Let's continue. This gate has a layer of Reishihenkanki, Spirit-Particle Conversion Machine on top of a normal Senkaimon. As you already know, the Soul Society is a world of spirits. It is impossible to enter that world unless you have the form of a spirit. However, only Kurosaki, as a Shinigami, can cross through. So we will use the Henkanki to convert you into spirits."

"In other words, even without extracting our sprits by going through this gate." Ami surmised.

"Correct." Urahara agreed. "You will be able to enter Soul Society like that. However, the time we have to open the gate and connect it to Soul Society is four minutes. I'll do my best and hold it for four minutes. If you can't cross over in that time, you will be trapped between the Soul Society and this world."

"What should we do?" Orihime wondered.

"Go forward." Yoruichi replied. "I told you that the heart and soul are connected. The important thing is what you feel in your heart and the will to move it forward. I will be your guide. Go forward, only those who can do that can follow me."

"Are you babbling in your sleep or what?" Ichigo retorted.

"Isn't that's why we're here?" Ami reminded, pulling out her transformation talisman. "Mercury Eternal Power!"

"You understand, kid." Yoruichi reminded. "That if you fail, you cannot return."

"So I just have to win, right?" Ichigo grinned.

"Are you ready?" Urahara asked, he and Tessai keeping the gate open. "Run in the instant it opens. I'm counting on you." He muttered, the group entering the gate.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	37. Arc 4: Enter! The World of the Shinigami

SailorStar9: Chapter 35 is up, this is Chapter 36 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 36: Enter! The World of the Shinigami

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Ichigo glanced back. "The wall's following us."<p>

"The path we're running on is collapsing faster and faster." Uryū urged.

"If you have time to look back, move at a faster pace." Yoruichi chided. "If you get caught in the Capturing Flow, you're done for."

"Ishida!" Ichigo turned, the 'Capturing Flow' having caught Uryū via his cape. "It's cuz of those stupid clothes you're wearing."

"Wait." Yoruichi stopped. "Don't use your Zanpakutō. The 'Capturing Flow' arrests Spirit Particles. If you swing the Zanpakutō, you, too would be ensnared."

"Here we go." Sado pulled Uryū free and carried the Quincy over his shoulder.

"You guys…" Uryū started. "Something… something's coming. What is _that_?"

"It's the 'Capturing Thrust'." Yoruichi replied. "It's a cleaner that only appears once every seven days."

"Then why did it have to show up _now_?" Mercury exclaimed.

"Anyway, run for it." Yoruichi prodded. "That thing is frighteningly fast. Hurry! We're almost at the exit."

"It's no good." Uryū gasped. "We can't outrun it."

"Vernier!" Mercury cast the speed up spell, the sudden surge of magic shot the group out of the tunnel and into Rukongai.

"Are you guys okay?" Orihime blinked after the dust settled. "Wow! Kurosaki, your landing pose is so artistic."

"Be quiet." Ichigo muttered.

"Geez, that was one hell of a ride." Uryū sighed. "This isn't what I signed up for. I didn't think I'd have to use my extra cape so soon."

"He brought an extra one…" Ichigo gaped.

"I don't _even_ want to know where you're keeping that." Mercury mumbled.

"This is Soul Society?" Ichigo looked around after the dust cleared.

"That's right." Yoruichi confirmed. "This place is commonly known are Rukongai. The place where souls led to Soul Society first reside. It is located on the outer edge of the Court of Pure Spirits, where the Shinigami live. It is the poorest, most liberated place in Soul Society and it is the place most souls live."

"What's that?" Ichigo spotted the large wall in the horizon. "The streets look way different over here. I got it." He realized. "That's _whatever it's called_ where the Shinigami live."

"You fool!" Yoruichi snapped, Ichigo running towards the wall. "Don't approach that place recklessly."

The feline's warning came too late when a series of walls came down.

"It's been a while." Jidanbō declared. "Since someone has tried to come through the Gates of Pure Spirits without a pass. Long time since I had a visitor. I'll take care of you, boy. Now, come at me any way you like, boy."

"What is he?" Uryū was stunned. "That's past the limit of human size."

"His name is Jidanbō." Yoruichi replied. "He is one of the heroes chosen from all of Soul Society and the guardsman for one of the four Great Pure Spirit Gates; the Gates of the White Way."

Slamming his hammer down, Jidanbō formed a wall that blocked off Sado and Orihime from assisting Ichigo.

Ignoring everyone's protests, Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu and prepared to battle.

"It's about time to finish this." Jidanbō announced, Ichigo blocking off his 'Jidan Ten Hit Festival' effortlessly. Undeterred, he, taking a second axe out, moved in to use his finishing move, 'Ten Thousand Year Hit Festival'.

Apologizing beforehand for breaking his axes, Ichigo broke both hatchets with relative ease via a swing of his Zanpakutō.

With his axes shattered, Jidanbō lifted the gate, allowing the group passage.

"Who is that?" Ichigo frowned, Ichimaru stepping before the giant Gate Guardian.

"3rd Squad Captain…" Jidanbō gasped. "Ichimaru Gin."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	38. Arc 4: The Man who Hates Shinigami

SailorStar9: Chapter 36 is up, this is Chapter 37 (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 37: The Man who Hates Shinigami

* * *

><p>"3rd Squad Captain, Ichimaru Gin." Yoruichi stated.<p>

"This isn't good." The fox-like Captain chided. With a single slash of his blade, he gave Jidanbō a large gush on his arm and forcing the guardsman to drop the gate. "Unacceptable." He scolded. "A guardian of the gate isn't supposed to _open_ the gates."

"I lost." Jidanbō confessed. "Opening the gate is what is expected of a gatekeeper who has lost."

"What are you saying?" Ichimaru rebuked. "A gatekeeper who lost isn't opening any gates. When a gatekeeper _loses_, it means _death_."

Ichigo charged in before the silvery-haired Captain could lay a hand on Jidanbō.

"You're funny, kid." Ichimaru snorted. "You're not scared of me?"

"Not at all." Ichigo retorted.

"Stop it, Ichigo." Yoruichi barked. "We're retreating for now."

_So then, he's the one…_ Ichimaru mused. "So you're Kurosaki Ichigo. Just as I thought. All the more reason I can't let you pass." He walked backwards. "Impale him, Shinso." He released his Shikai.

Ichigo tried to block off the extending blade, only to be pushed back by its force, taking Jidanbō with him.

"Darn it…" Yoruichi cursed. "The gate…"

"Bye, bye." Ichimaru grinned, the gate sliding shut.

"IT seems you're alright." Yoruichi noted.

"Sorry, the gate closed because of me." Ichigo apologized.

"No," Yoruichi corrected. "Your opponent was Ichimaru Gin. It couldn't be helped. Be glad that you wouldn't hurt."

"Inoue." Ichigo reclaimed his blade. "Take care of him. Who are they?" he wondered, spotting the residents gathering.

"We were feared." Yoruichi explained. "Souls who come illegitimately to Soul Society without the aid of Shinigami are called ryoka, and are said to be the cause of all kinds of calamities."

"Please wait." The district elder voiced. "I am the elder of Rukongai. I witnessed everything that happened just now. We want to welcome you as Jidanbō's saviours."

"Okay, right." Orihime nodded, the two team medics having examined the wound. "Don't worry, we'll heal Jidanbō's wounds. Shun'ō, Ayame." She summoned her two spirits. "Sōten Kisshun, I reject!"

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Orihime wondered, the group having gathered at the elder's place later that night.<p>

"What is this guy?" Ichigo gaped, Bonnie having tossed its rider off, sending Ganju straight into the room.

"Is that a boar?" Mercury blinked, the wild pig strolling in.

"Darn, thrown again by my Bonnie." Ganju dusted himself off. "Been a long time, old man."

"Ganju, what are you doing here?" the elder scolded. "Go home."

"Some greeting." Ganju chided. "I come to visit after a long time and I get that? Your guests are shocked. What?" he spotted Ichigo. "What's a dirty Shinigami doing here? Say something, you dandelion head. What're you doing?" he demanded, Ichigo slapping him across the room. You picking a fight?"

"That's my line." Ichigo snapped. "Trying to goad me like that, you primeval boar."

"What'll we do?" Orihime gasped. "We must stop them."

"Oh dear…" the elder sighed. "Just as I expected."

"This is no time to be drinking tea." Uryū exclaimed. "Who is that guy?"

"You don't know who I am?" Ganju questioned. "Then it can't be helped. I'll tell you. My name is Ganju. Self-professed 'Crimson Bullet' of West Rukongai. Self-professed the most 'want to call you big brother' candidate for 14 years running. And self-professed West Rukongai's top Shinigami hater."

"All self-professed." Everyone gaped.

"You're hopeless." Ichigo snorted.

"Hold it." The rest of Ganju's gang blocked their path. "Won't let you get in Big Brother's way. If you really want to get involved in this fight, we'll be your opponents."

"All of them…" Sado started.

"Riding on boars." Uryū and Orihime finished.

"Get outta here!" Ganju demanded. "While I'm alive, no Shinigami will be allowed to step foot in West Rukongai."

"Cut it out, will ya?" Ichigo muttered, kicking Ganju off. "If you wanna fight, I'll fight you."

"Why you…" Ganju got to his feet. "You punched my handsome face. Not once, but twice."

"I kicked you the second time around, you idiot." Ichigo retorted.

"Enough Ichigo." Yoruichi scolded. "Don't use up your strength in a meaningless fight."

"He started the fight." Ichigo reminded. "If you want us to stop, tell him."

"It seems we're destined to fight, you and me." Ganju grinned.

"Stop Ganju." The elder stepped out. "He is not an evil Shinigami."

"Shut up." Ganju snapped. "Shinigami are Shinigami. There's no good or bad. Get ready." He charged.

"Thanks, Chad." Ichigo caught the weapon Sado tossed at him.

"Huge, so that's your Zanpakutō." Ganju remarked. "However…" both males met in a clash of blades. "Don't think you can win with a bigger sword. Drawing a circle with his toe, he sank Zangetsu.

"Why you, using weird tricks." Ichigo growled, Ganju kicking him off.

"Yare, yare…" Mercury muttered, Ganju going on the offensive. "Mirror Water!" the reflective barrier deflected Ganju's attack right back at him. "Shiba Ganju," her Ensui blade poised at Ganju's throat. "What _will_ your uncle say to you right now? Or have you forgotten… That your own uncle was a Shinigami as well?"

Just then, Taichi's clock rang.

"Hey, what time is it?" Ganju barked.

"It's bad, Big Brother!" Taichi exclaimed. "It's nine already."

"What?" Ganju gaped. "Come, Bonnie!" he summoned his ride, the said boar leaping over Ichigo's head.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	39. Arc 4: 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution

SailorStar9: Chapter 37 is up, this is Chapter 38. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 38: 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution

* * *

><p>"They're gone." Orihime gaped, Ganju and his gang fleeing the scene.<p>

"That was a disaster." Uryū rested a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm speechless."

"Well, at least that was a good laugh." Ami giggled.

"Damnit, just how the hell he is?" Ichigo roared.

* * *

><p>"Looks like we've come to the edge of the village." Ichigo noted, Yoruichi having led the group to the village outskirts. "Are you sure this is the right way?"<p>

"Shut up." Uryū snapped. "According to the map the Elder gave us, it's supposed to be around here. If you have any complaints, you take the lead."

"No, I'm not complaining." Ichigo corrected.

"Shiba Kūkaku probably wants to keep his identity a secret, that's why he lives in a place like this." Orihime guessed.

"Unfortunately, that's not the case." Yoruichi corrected. "It's just that person's nature and personal preference. Don't worry. This person moves around quite a bit, but the house is always built the same. Once you see it, you'll recognize it."

"Personal preference…" Ami echoed. "Yoruichi," she started. "Please don't tell me the family isstill in _that_ business."

"Okay, I won't tell you." Yoruichi quirked a smirk. "I see it." He settled on the grass. "There it is. See? You can recognize it at once. It's pretty neatly done. Let's go."

"Hold it." Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko stopped the contingent. "Who goes there? Strangers. And one is a Shinigami. Suspicious strangers. I, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, will not let you pass. Be gone or you'll die right here. Yoruichi-dono!" the two gatekeepers spotted the feline.

* * *

><p>"Yes, right away, Kūkaku-sama." Shiroganehiko knelt at the passageway outside the meeting hall.<p>

"It's been a while, Yoruichi." Kūkaku greeted the cat.

"Kūkaku is…" Ichigo gaped.

"A woman?" Uryū, Sado and Orihime echoed.

"No one said it was a man." Ami chuckled.

"Who are those kids?" Kūkaku spotted the teens.

"Actually, Kūkaku," Yoruichi started. "I have a favour to ask of you."

"That's usually the case when you look me up." Kūkaku shrugged. "Is it a difficult problem?"

"Most likely." Yoruichi admitted.

"It's been a long time since we've talked like this." Kūkaku chuckled. "All right. Tell me. I love difficult things. All right, I'll take on the job." She remarked, after Yoruichi filled her in. "If Urahara is involved, I can't refuse even if I wanted to. However, while I trust you, I don't trust these kids. I'll include my henchman to keep an eye on them."

"Henchman?" Ichigo echoed.

"Henchman, but he's actually my brother." Kūkaku replied. "He's still a brat and not that useful. Are you ready?" she walked towards the side door. "I'm opening the door, so behave."

"How do you do?" Ganju bowed. "My name is Shiba Ganju."

"AH!" both Ichigo and Ganju exclaimed at each other.

"What?" Kūkaku blinked. "You know each other?"

"Yup, those two are _definitely_ related." Ami muttered as Ichigo and Ganju decked it out.

"Why you!" Kūkaku roared, the fighting duo having broken her pipe into two and slammed a Kidō spell onto the floor, breaking up the brawl, along with severe property damage to her house. "What's with you? Fighting from the minute you set eyes on each other! Don't you know it's dangerous? You destroyed my house! Any complaints?" she glared at the others outside the hallway.

"No…" the group stammered.

* * *

><p>"Open it, Ganju." Kūkaku gave the order, leading the group down to her workshop.<p>

"I'll shoot you guys into Seireitei with this." Kūkaku declared. "From the sky. My name is Shiba Kūkaku. I'm the best pyrotechnic in Rukongai."

"Yup, just as I thought." Ami giggled.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	40. Arc 4: Assemble! The 13 Divisions

SailorStar9: Chapter 38 is up, this is Chapter 39. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 39: Assemble! The 13 Divisions

* * *

><p>"Pyrotechnic?" Ichigo echoed.<p>

"Right." Kūkaku grinned. "Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko! Raise it!"

At her command, both brothers raised the platform.

"Are you kid scared?" Kūkaku taunted. "This is the special Shiba Kūkaku Super-sized Fireworks stage."

"The Flower Crane Cannon!" Ganju cut in.

"Don't say it before I do." Kūkaku kicked her brother on the head.

"I'm sorry…" the younger Shiba muttered.

"What kind of joke is this?" Uryū asked. "You may be a fireworks expert or whatever, but as if you could shoot us over with that." He was cut off when Kūkaku slammed a Reishūkaku into his face, the said orb landing perfectly in Ichigo's hands.

"The Reishūkaku." Kūkaku explained. "Place your palms on it and focus your Spiritual Energy."

"Like this?" Ichigo tried forcing his energy in. "How do you focus your Spiritual Energy?" he wondered.

"What are you saying?" Kūkaku echoed. "Like this." she formed an orb of energy. "If you're a Shinigami, surely you know how to use your Kidō."

"Actually, this boy is the newbie Shinigami I told you about earlier." Yoruichi explained. "He can't use Kidō at all."

"How hopeless." Kūkaku snorted. "Ganju, show him."

"Cut it out!" Ami snapped, freezing both duelling males in place.

With the dramatics done, Ganju took over the Reishūkaku and demonstrated.

"What's that?" Ichigo gaped, a barrier forming around Ganju.

"This is the Cannonball." Kūkaku tapped the shield. "Now listen up. You think that is the only thing guarding the Seireitei is that barrier, but you're wrong. That barrier is made from an ore known as Sekkiseki that is rare even in Soul Society. This is a fragment of it." She placed a small rock on the ground and slammed her palm down. "As you can see," the area around the stone had completely vanished, leaving the rock unscathed. "It completely breaks down Spiritual Energy. That's why it's impossible to bore a hole through the barrier with Spiritual Energy. On top of that, even when cut, it emits a wave that breaks down Spiritual Energy from all sides. Which means, that the Seireitei has a spherical barrier around it from the sky to the underground. And so, that's where this comes in."

"Sis, I'm tired." Ganju panted.

"Deal with it." Kūkaku retorted. "This is the Special Hard Spiritual Partition Penetration Device that I invented. In other words, if all of you combine your Spiritual Energy into this Reishūkaku, you can create a temporary cannonball that will break through the barrier. And then, I'll shoot that cannonball with the Flower Crane Cannon and it'll pierce straight through the barrier. All right, you're dismissed. Go to the underground training room and practice concentrating your Spiritual Energy. Take them." She instructed. "Listen," she continued, Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko picking the teens up. "If any one of you loses concentration, you'll blow up right there. Practice hard. Good job." She turned to her exhausted brother.

"Sis…" Ganju muttered.

"Go down below and help them practice." Kūkaku instructed.

"Hey, sis," Ganju started. "Are you really gonna help them? I'm against it. Helping a Shinigami. What'll I say to Brother?"

"Ganju!" Kūkaku cut him off. "I told you, don't ever speak of it again. If you understand, go. Listen, never show such a weak face in front of them. Sorry, brother." She muttered, pouring out two bowls of sake. "I've decided to help that Shinigami, like the one who killed you. If you were alive and saw me no helping them, you'd scold me, wouldn't you? You, who loved Shinigami, and died as a Shinigami."

* * *

><p>"Is she that important to you?" Ganju asked, Ichigo was left alone to practice after the rest headed to the dining hall. "This Shinigami you're going to save."<p>

"Not really." Ichigo replied. "I owe her. She saved my life, and I haven't repaid her yet. She gave me her power to save my family and me, even though she had just met me. Because of that, she was arrested and she's about to be executed. I don't want to turn into a pathetic guy who'd turn his back on her."

"Give it to me!" Ganju snatched the Reishūkaku over. I'm going to practice, too. I'm going to review the trick I developed myself. Visualize this, draw a circle in your heart, as dark as possible and as heavy as possible. Then imagine yourself jumping right into the centre of the circle. This is the basic image that works for all Kidō. So easy." He taunted. "It's so easy I could cry." And tossed the Reishūkaku back to Ichigo. "Sorry to bother you." He stepped out.

* * *

><p>"That was unexpected." Ami blinked, the ground started shaking. "It's Kurosaki." She recognized the Spiritual Pressure.<p>

"Let's go." Uryū suggested.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Kūkaku came running. "Hey Ganju!"<p>

"I'm sorry, Sis…" the shocked Ganju stammered. "I just showed him once. I never imagined it would turn out like this."

"You fool!" Kūkaku barked. "Gather your Spiritual Energy together already!"

"Nice." Ami whistled, the sphere solidifying around Ichigo. "But, problem." She pointed to the wavering orb.

"You idiot!" Kūkaku roared. "Don't lose your concentration! Weren't you listening to me, fool!" she erupted, the globe cracked. "I told you! If you lose concentration, you'll blow up."

"I'll say, you…" Ganju dug his nose.

"You're just as guilty, idiot." Kūkaku pummelled her brother. "Both of you, no food tonight."

"They're _definitely_ related." Ami muttered, Kūkaku giving both her younger relatives a thorough thrashing.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	41. Arc 4: Penetrate the Centre

SailorStar9: Chapter 39 is up, this is Chapter 40. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 40: Penetrate the Centre with an Enormous Bombshell?

* * *

><p>"Yoruichi." Ami spotted the feline.<p>

"So, Ichigo's finally created a cannonball too." Yoruichi noted. "Don't worry, he's just sleeping." He assured the group. "More importantly, you kids have a seat there. Ichigo may be sleeping, but we have no time. I will tell you the plan for when we break into the Court of Pure Souls. Mind it well and..." before he yelped when Ichigo grabbed his tail.

"We _really_ need to tell him to stop moving about in his sleep." Ami sighed.

* * *

><p>"Capnip?" Ichigo awoke after some time.<p>

"Oh, you're finally awake." Uryū remarked. "It's time to leave."

* * *

><p>"Alright, you're all here." Yoruichi noted after the group assembled.<p>

"Wait one minute!" Ganju shouted. Storming before Ichigo, he snapped, "My big brother was killed by Shinigamis. My brother was a genius. He was accepted to the Shinigami institute on the first try. At that point, his Spirit Power was already Level 6. That was the junior adjutant class of the 13 Gotei. Then he graduated from the 6 year curriculum in one year and joined and actual squad. In only 5 years, he climbed his way up to Lieutenant. But he was killed. He was betrayed by the Shinigamis who were his comrades. I was still a kid back then, so I don't remember the details. But there are at least two things I'll _never_ forget. Faces! _Two_ faces. The demon-like face of the Shinigami who dragged my beaten and dying brother home and the face of my brother happily thanking that Shinigami. Why he did that... why he seemed happy... I still don't know. But there's one thing I _can_ say, my brother didn't despise the Shinigamis. He didn't hate them. Why? Why didn't he hate the Shinigamis? Why did he keep on believing them? You're different from other Shinigamis." he grabbed Ichigo's shirt. "That's the feeling I get. I feel like if I go with you, I might find something out. So I'm going to help you. I'm going right to the edge to see what a _real_ Shinigami is." he released Ichigo.

"Thanks for the help." Ichigo grabbed Ganju's shirt.

"You ready?" Kūkaku declared. "No stopping from here on out, you brats. Come on," she opened a hole in the cannon. "Get inside. Dawn will break soon. That'll be the signal to start the launch procedure."

* * *

><p>"Listen." Yoruichi voiced on the inside of the cannon, just as Kūkaku finished drawing the outline on the platform. "Once we get into the Court, don't separate, no matter what. If you encounter a Captain, run away without a moment's hesitation. Our objective is Rukia's retrieval, that is all. You must, under <em>no<em> circumstances, take unnecessary risks. It's begun!" he barked, hearing Kūkaku started her chant. "Pour in your Spirit Power." at that, everyone contributed their energy into the orb, causing a sphere shield to encase them, right before Kūkaku fired the cannon.

* * *

><p>"There wasn't as much impact as I thought there's be." Ichigo noted, inside the sphere.<p>

"Fool, just you wait." Ganju grinned, just as the orb shot off in an incredible speed towards Soul Society. Pulling out the continuation spell scroll, he started the chant.

"Guys..." Ami turned back. "Look outside."

"It's the Court of Pure Souls." Ganju supplied as Soul Society came into view.

"We're going to hit it." Uryū warned.

"No choice now." Yoruichi declared. "Everyone, pour in all your Spirit Power."

The sphere impacted on the barrier.

"Go through!" Ichigo shouted, the orb penetrating the shield, before breaking apart.

"Stay together!" Yoruichi told the group. "Right now, the cannonball has hit the shield and is dissolving, and they're momentarily intertwined. Soon, it will begin to whirl, burst and be destroyed. If we're separated at that moment, the shockwave will send us flying in all directions. It's begun!" he barked as the whirlpool set in.

"Dammit!" Ganju held onto Ichigo to anchor himself.

"Everyone, grab the person closest to you!" Yoruichi instructed. "Don't let go, no matter what. I'm borrowing your shoulder." He leapt into Ichigo's shoulder, just Sado grabbed Orihime.

"Ishida!" Sado reached out for the Quincy.

"Sado!" Orihime called as Sado shot out of the energy sphere and tossed Uryū back in.

"Chad!" Ichigo shouted, the giant having fallen off.

"Don't worry." Yoruichi assured. "He will survive. More importantly, if you want to find him down there, first think about your own safety."

"Kurosaki!" Orihime reached out to Ichigo, just as the cannonball exploded, sending everyone inside it to the ground in four different directions.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	42. Arc 4: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia

SailorStar9: Chapter 40 is up, this is Chapter 41. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 41: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia

* * *

><p>"Find them!" Kira ordered his men, having arrived at one of the intruders' landing spots.<p>

"So now that we're alone…" Eternal Mercury looked at the feline on her shoulder as they watched the scouts take off.

"But it might be better this way." Yoruichi remarked. "Come." He leapt off the Senshi's shoulder. "I sense the collision of Spiritual Pressure here and there." He mused, the pair landing silently on another roof.

"Don't die, guys." Eternal Mercury looked at the sky. "Live on." With that, the two took off again.

"I sense Zaraki's Spiritual Pressure." Yoruichi paused. "So he's on the move… Ichigo, be careful. I'm sorry, Ichigo." The pair arrived after the Zaraki-Ichigo fight. "We were a little too late. You've been beat up good." He remarked, Mercury using her 'Healing Mist' to close up Ichigo's more grievous injuries. "But with Zaraki Kenpachi as your foe, you could not have expected less. Taking him out in the process was quite an achievement. But, I must say, you fought well. You endured well, I'm impressed. Do not worry. We will not let you die." Expanding his Spiritual Pressure, the cat reverted back to his original form.

"Yoruichi," Mercury deathpanned, the dark-skinned woman appearing in a 'poof' of smoke. "You mind?" she pointed to the former 2nd Squad Captain's nude body.

"You're no fun, Athene." Yoruichi pouted. "You know that?"

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em> Ichigo peered open his eyes. _I ain't dead?_

"I see you're awake." Yoruichi remarked, remaining in his cat form.

"Yoruichi, Mercury." Ichigo looked at the pair. "I see, you two saved me."

"You should thank your own life force to have survived those serious wounds." Mercury chided.

"Wounds?" Ichigo echoed. "That's right." He recalled the clash. "I was cut up pretty bad. I forgot! That's right!" he sat up.

"Fool!" Yoruichi scolded, Ichigo reopening his stomach wound. "Don't move! Don't you know how badly you were hurt?"

"Chad's in danger." Ichigo stated. "I gotta save him."

"Calm down!" Mercury held him down via a 'Water Prison'. "Sado is fine."

"So are Inoue and Ishida." Yoruichi added. "He was lucky to have fought who he did. Sado was injured, but he's alive. Inoue and Ishida were able to get away from the enemy with nary a scratch. Stay put in this barrier for a while. After all, half of your innards were crushed. If this wasn't covering your chest, you would have been sliced in half." He pulled Ichigo's Hollow mask by the bed. "I was surprised. You were still carrying this thing around."

"Did I really have that on me?" Ichigo wondered. "Even though I fought Renji, I had a feeling this thing saved me. So I wanted to keep it as a good luck charm. So it sank in the underground aqueduct." He explained, recalling Hanatarō tossing the mask into the sewers. "How come I have this, though?" he picked up the mask. "I was so sure he threw it away."

"I'll keep that." Yoruichi stated.

"Why?" Ichigo was confused. "I got it back."

"Hand it over!" Yoruichi demanded. "No excuses."

"Yes, sir." Ichigo stammered. "Please take it."

_I doubt it was possible, but…_ Mercury mused, looking at the cracked mask. _We can't be too careful._

"Still, you're amazing, after all, Yoruichi." Ichigo remarked. "You're so tiny, yet you carried me here."

"It's easy when I turn into my original form." Yoruichi replied.

"Original… form?" Ichigo echoed.

"Right." Yoruichi nodded. "I haven't shown it to you and your friends yet, have I? All right. Since we've come this far, there's no need to hide it. I'll show you, my true form."

_She won't…_ Mercury's eyes widened. _She would._ She sighed, Yoruichi returning to her human form.

"A woman…?" Ichigo gaped.

"I see you're pretty shocked." Yoruichi grinned. "Can't blame you. You probably thought I was a man by the way I spoke. No matter how many times I reveal my true form, it's always fun. Everyone gets shocked stupid."

"But ain't you a cat?" Ichigo stammered.

"Cats can't talk." Yoruichi reminded. "Use your head. Now then," she settled down. "Enough surprises for now. Now I'll show you how I carried you. First, about this thing," she brought out the flight device.

"Yoruichi, your clothes…" Mercury sighed, noticing the blood had rushed into Ichigo's head.

"Oh, sorry." Yoruichi apologize as she dressed. "I haven't worn clothes in a while, so I forgot. You're a lot more naïve than you look, though." She joked. "Is this the first time you've seen a woman naked?"

"Shut up." The flustered Ichigo retorted.

"Are you sure?" Yoruichi teased. "If you don't look at a firm, young female now, you might never see one again."

"Yoruichi, I don't think Orihime would appreciate that." Mercury giggled.

"So you used this to fly and bring me here?" Ichigo noticed the device.

"That's right." Yoruichi confirmed. "There's not another like it, not even in Soul Society."

"But why is that you have such a valuable object?" Ichigo wondered. "You change forms and possess a priceless object. Yoruichi, what are you, anyway?"

"This Spiritual Pressure…" Mercury was alerted by the oppressive pressure that rocked the area.

"Him!" Ichigo growled.

"It's coming from the Shishinrō, Repentance Cell." Yoruichi realized.

"Where are you going?" Mercury asked, Ichigo dashing off.

"Ganju and Hanatarō are headed there." Ichigo replied. "I gotta save them."

"What can you do in your condition?" Yoruichi barked.

"Who else is gonna save them?" Ichigo shot back. Pulling out the flying device, he took to the skies.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi hurried out. "The fool."

* * *

><p>"No, Ichigo!" Rukia screamed, realizing Byakuya had intended on releasing Senbonzakura. "Run!"<p>

"Scatter…" Byakuya started the release command when his blade was stopped at the last moment by Yoruichi's bandage.

"That's…!" Ukitake gasped.

"You…!" Byakuya hissed.

"It's been a long time, eh?" Yoruichi greeted. "Byakuya-boy?"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	43. Arc 5: Shunshin Yoruichi, Dance!

SailorStar9: Chapter 41 is up, this is Chapter 42. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 42: Shunshin Yoruichi, Dance!

* * *

><p>"Who is she?" Hanatarō inquired. "I don't know her."<p>

"No, I've heard of that name before." Rukia breathed. "I think it was…"

"Former Commander of the Stealth Force and Captain of Squad One Punishment Force, Shihōin Yoruichi." Byakuya finished. "I haven't seen you in a while. You've been in hiding for over a hundred years. I thought you were dead."

"Yoruichi, you came to rescue me, didn't you?" Ichigo inquired. "Thank you. Sorry though, step aside. I've got to defeat this guy."

"Defeat me?" Yoruichi echoed. "You? Defeat him?"

"Idiot." Mercury muttered, slapping a static seal on the back of Ichigo's neck and rendering him unconscious.

"A static seal." Ukitake recognized the seal. "And that suit… you're one of the Immortal 8… What do you intend to do to him, Sailor Mercury?"

"Nothing you do will help." Byakuya stated. "There's no escaping here.

"You talk like a hot shot now, don't you, Byakuya boy?" Yoruichi teased, heaving Ichigo over her shoulder. "Have you ever once beaten me at 'tag'?"

"Would you like to try me?" Byakuya challenged. "Did you think you could escape with such a slow Shunpo?" he asked, cornering Yoruichi after a while and slashed with his sword.

"Did you think you could capture me with such a slow Shunpo?" Yoruichi taunted, escaping injury via substitution. "Three days." She leapt into a roof. "In three days, I'll make this boy stronger than you. This fight is postponed until then. Give chase, if you wish. 'Shunshin' Yoruichi won't be caught by the likes of you."

"They got away…" Ukitake remarked, Yoruichi vanishing. "Where're you going, Byakuya?" he asked, the 6th Squad Captain exiting the area. "Didn't you come to capture the ryoka?"

"I've lost interest." Byakuya replied. "Besides, if one of the ryoka is one of the Immortal 8, then not even I could touch her. Do what you want now."

"Good grief, he's as wilful as ever." Ukitake sighed.

"Rukia!" Hanatarō hurried over after Rukia passed out.

"Then tell me," Ukitake turned to Mercury. "What business does the esteemed Princess Athene have with the ryoka?"

"There's something off with this entire situation." Mercury replied. From what I remember, Rukia's punishment doesn't fit the crime. The normal waiting period, for instance, is usually thirty-five days, as I understand it. Then explain to me, why that execution by the Sōkyoku, a punishment usually reserved for rogue Captains, is going to be used on someone who merely used her powers to jumpstart the innate abilities of Shiba Isshin's son? I intend to find out why the Central Forty-Six ruled as they did, or if it was _truly_ the Central Forty-Six's decision." With that, she took off with her winged sandals.

* * *

><p>"Maybe it's because I haven't fought in a hundred years." Yoruichi sighed, exhausted from her recent fight. "I'm breathing hard after only a hundred Shunpo or so. How weak I've grown."<p>

"Or maybe it's the Aura Vernier still residue in your body. Mercury reasoned.

"You're awake, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, the orange-haired teen peering open his eyes.

"Where am I?" Ichigo wondered. "Why?" he glared at Mercury. "Why'd did you bring me back alone? I was the one with the best chance of surviving back there. Now Ganju, Hanatarō and Rukia will all be killed."

"Don't be so vain." Yoruichi chided. "No one back there had any chance against Byakuya." And slapped him back to the ground. "But you alone have the ability to. That's why we brought you back here. Besides, Ukitake was there, too. He's Rukia's superior, with a strong sense of obligation. Though you're insurgents, he'll never blindly kill anyone who came to save Rukia."

"And I gave him quite a number of things to ponder about." Mercury added. "That's why, Ichigo, you don't have to worry. Get strong here."

"As you are now, you'd never defeat Byakuya." Yoruichi agreed. "But I'll train you so that you can. Then go back and rescue everyone with your own hands. How's the pain?" she asked, leading Ichigo into the underground training room. "We can't wait for you to recover completely. It might hurt, but you must do this." she then explained not only 'Shikai' and 'Bankai' to Ichigo and also the power differences between the two releases, and also promised to allow Ichigo to achieve Bankai in three days.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	44. Arc 5: Hitsugaya Howls!

SailorStar9: Chapter 42 is up, this is Chapter 43. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 43: Hitsugaya Howls!

* * *

><p>Somewhere at night…<p>

"I knew I'll find you two together." Hitsugaya intercepted Ichimaru and Kira.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Kira gaped.

"It's just as I thought." Hitsugaya glared. "Only Kira's cell had been unlocked from the outside. If you wanted to let him go secretly, don't you think that was a bit careless, Ichimaru?"

"Well, well, aren't you putting a strange spin on things?" Ichimaru tsked. "I did it that way _on purpose_ so you'd know."

"I'm glad I got here before Hinamori." Hitsugaya remarked. "Before she gets here, I'm going to kill you. Hinamori?" he blinked when Hinamori cut in.

"Finally, I found you." Hinamori muttered. "So this is where you've been."

"Stop, Hinamori." Hitsugaya chided. "You're no match for him. Leave it to me and stand back. Hinamori?" he gaped when Hinamori pointed her blade at him.

"Captain Aizen's murderer!" Hinamori accused. "Why him? I know everything now from this letter the Captain left me. _Hinamori, the true goal of this execution is not to kill Kuchiki Rukia. This execution is devised so that it in itself, could steal a certain item. That true goal is the Sōkyoku. The Sōkyoku, whose seal is broken only during execution, is said to possess the destructive po_w_er of 1000000 Zanpakutō in its blade. In its cross, it is said to possess the defensive power to deflect an equal number of Zanpakutō. Furthermore, when crucifying and piercing a Shinigami, its power is said to momentarily swell to dozens of times greater than normal. The person who devised this execution is plotting to use that power to destroy not only Seireitei, but the whole Soul Society._ "And the name of the despicable individual plotting this is... Hitsugaya Tōshirō." she finished. "And the letter continues to say..." _tonight, I have called him out to the eastern Great Sacred Wall. I must stop his plot no matter what the cost._ "If he would not stand down, I am prepared to cross blades. However, if I should die, Hinamori, could you find it in your heart to carry out my last will and defeat him? That is my final wish. Not as the Captain of 5th Squad, but as an ordinary man, I beg of you."

"Hinamori..." Hitsugaya muttered as Hinamori raised her blade. "You fool!" he barked, dodging the strike. "Think carefully! If he dies, he wants you to fight instead? Do you think Aizen would say that? The Aizen I know was never stupid enough to face unbeatable odds alone. And he was no coward that makes his men bail him out either."

"But… but that's what the letter said!" Hinamori cried. "In Captain Aizen's handwriting! I don't want to believe it, either! But that's what Captain Aizen said! I…" she wept. "I don't know what to do anymore, Shiro-chan!"

"Rats." Hitsugaya cursed, jumping into the air to dodge Hinamori's attacks. _This is not good._ _She's so confused she can't judge right from wrong. But there's no way Aizen would write a letter like that. Someone forged Aizen's letter. To make Hinamori and I eliminate each other. So that's it..._ he focused on the grinning Ichimaru. _This too..._ "This was all your doing, too, Ichimaru!" he hollered and charged towards to smirking Captain. "Hinamori!" he looked back at the female Shinigami he had knocked to the ground.

"My oh my." Ichimaru tsked. "That's awfully mean of you, 10th Captain. You ain't got to hit so hard a girl hurting so bad she done forgot herself."

"Ichimaru." Hitsugaya muttered. "What is your goal? Aizen wasn't enough for you? You have to make Hinamori suffer like this too. Driving her so crazy until she clutches her sword so tightly that blood oozes out."

"Well now, whatever are you talking about?" Ichimaru feigned ignorance.

"I thought I told you." Hitsugaya flared up his Spirit Force. "If you made Hinamori spill blood, I'd kill you!"

"That ain't good." Ichimaru remarked. "If you pull your sword on me in a place like this, I'll just have to stop you, won't I?" he increased his Spirit Force.

"Captain Ichimaru!" Kira gasped.

"Stay back, Izuru." Ichimaru warned. "You don't wanna die yet, do you? Don't be stupid."

"Just staying back isn't good enough." Hitsugaya spat. "Freaking disappear, Kira! Even after you can't see us, keep on going. If you're within 12 kilometres in any direction, I'm not certain I won't kill you unintentionally." With a roar, he jumped and crossed blades with Ichimaru.

"That's 10th Squad Captain Hitsugaya Tōshirō for you." Ichimaru remarked, both combatants having been forced into a stalemate. "Truly the reincarnation of a heavenly guardian said to come along very several centuries. Too close, too close. So, you're serious." he noted as Hitsugaya increased his Spirit Pressure.

"Incredible..." Izuru was stunned. "Such Spirit Force. At this rate..."

"Let's go!" Hitsugaya snapped and charged, both Captains clashing. Not giving Ichimaru any breathing space, Hitsugaya continued his relentless attack.

Tossing his torn sleeve at the younger Captain as a distraction, Ichimaru changed from defensive to offensive. "How's it feel, 10th Captain, to be cornered?"

"Absolute Zero: Ice Field." Came a calm yet serene command, the entire battlefield freezing over, including the combatants. "Yare, yare." Mercury came into view. "Infighting at a time like this? Surely standards have dropped over the millennia."

"Ryoka?" Hitsugaya was stunned. "What is a ryoka doing here?"

"Taku," Mercury sighed. "I swear you get your impulsiveness from your father." She gave the white-haired Shinigami Captain an impish grin. "It's over." She declared, her icicles holding Ichimaru in place. "You've lost."

At that, Ichimaru's eyes opened. "Shoot to death, Shinso."

The blade of his sword extended with blinding speed, but stopped short the moment it came into contact with Mercury's Ensui blade. With a knowing smile, the ice Senshi dissolved her weapon, leaving Ichimaru to gape at her, "I see, that's all I need to know."

Turning her heel, she vanished, just as Matsumoto arrived at the scene.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	45. Arc 5: An Accomplished Oath!

SailorStar9: Chapter 43 is up, this is Chapter 44. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 44: An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia

* * *

><p>"Farewell." Rukia muttered, now on the Sōkyoku's cross as the Ki-Kou-Ou manifested before her.<p>

There was a flash of light and a crash of sound as the Ki-Kou-Ou charged. The onlookers were watching in shock because something was wrong. Rukia opened her eyes in wonder and saw Mercury, who had forced the Sōkyoku to back off with her Ensui blade, floating in front of her with Ichigo beside the Holy-level Senshi.

"Hey." Ichigo grinned.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gaped. "You idiot!" she snapped. "Why did you come back? You should already understand this! You cannot defeat nii-sama! This time you'll really be killed! I've already decided that I am ready. I don't need to be saved! Go home!"

"Impossible!" Suì-Fēng was stunned. "Did she stop it? She was able to stop the Sōkyoku halberd that has the explosive power of one million Zanpakutō with only a sword? Just what is she?"

"Nanao-chan, is this boy possibly the one that ryoka guy mentioned?" Kyōraku inquired.

"Yes, his physical characteristics also match the reports sent in by the different squads." Nanao confirmed.

"I see." Kyōraku noted. "It means that, the young lady is truly Lady Athene."

Just then, a cord wrapped itself around the bird's neck, trapping it.

"Captain Ukitake? Kiyone too?" Isane gasped.

"Hey, pretty boy." Kyōraku and Nanao took their places. "You really made us wait."

"Captain Kyōraku?" Isane gaped.

"Sorry, it took a while to release." Ukitake apologized. "But, I can do it with this!"

_That is... the Shihōin House's crest._ Suì-Fēng recognized. "Stop them!" she ordered. "They are going to destroy the Sōkyoku!"

All the captains and their adjutants seemed rooted to their spots, however, as if they were watching a train wreck. No matter how much any of them might have wanted to do something, they couldn't help but stand still and watch. This was, unfortunately for them, all the opportunity that was needed.

"God of Water: Frozen Jewel!" Mercury formed a gigantic ice ball around the fiery bird, the ice sphere imploding almost instantaneously, before solidifying around the phoenix. With a muted wail, the firebird dissolved into icy feathers and turned into an egg within its ice prison.

"And if that's the case, then I'll..." Ichigo leapt over the Sōkyoku cross.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" Rukia demanded.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Mercury grinned. "He's going to destroy the execution ground."

"Stop, that's crazy!" Rukia barked.

"It's all good." Ichigo cut her off.."Just be quiet and watch." at that, he slammed his blade into the cross, demolishing it completely. "You never shut up about stuff, like how I shouldn't save you or that I should just go home. I told you, didn't I? Your opinions will be totally ignored. This is the second time." he reminded Rukia, the shorter girl under his arm. "It'll work out this time. We've come to save you, Rukia."

"I won't thank you." Rukia muttered.

"The Sōkyoku stands..." Isane gaped.

"He broke them!" Sentarō was stunned.

"What's with that guy?" Ōmaeda gasped.

"Ichigo." Rukia voiced. "Let me ask, what do you plan on doing next? How are you doing to hide in front of so many eyes?"

"We're going to run." Ichigo replied.

"Impossible!" Rukia protested. "Your opponents are captains! There's no way you can just escape!"

"Then, I'll just cut through all of them and then run." Ichigo shrugged.

"What?" Rukia blinked, hearing the sounds of battle.

"So, you've come, Renji?" Ichigo smirked.

"Rukia!" Renji looked up at the destroyed stands.

"I thought you'd come." Ichigo grinned.

"Of course." Renji smirked. "If I didn't come, who would save Rukia?"

"Kurosaki." Mercury nodded.

"Huh?" Renji blinked as Ichigo lifted Rukia over his shoulder. "Wait, hey! You aren't planning to..." he gaped.

"Take her!" Ichigo tossed Rukia over.

"What if I dropped her, you idiot?" Renji exclaimed as the screaming Rukia clashed into him.

"Take her." Ichigo instructed.

"Don't just stand there." Mercury scolded. "Take her already! That's your job. Don't let her go even if it kills you. Now," she turned to her companion after Renji fled with Rukia. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

"Abarai..." Ōmaeda gaped.

"What are you so surprised, fools?" Suì-Fēng barked. "Chase them! All Lieutenants, after them!"

"Yes!" Sasakibe nodded, after receiving Yamamoto's silent consent.

"Please go." Unohana told her Lieutenant.

Ichigo placed himself before the pursuing Lieutenants, stopping all three in their paths.

The three Lieutenants released their Zanpakutō, but before they could attack, Ichigo knocked them all out with his bare hands. Rushed footsteps were heard as Ichigo drew his sword and spun, just in time to parry Byakuya's attack.

"I told you I can see you, Kuchiki Byakuya." Ichigo grinned, both adversaries locking eyes.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	46. Arc 5: Aftermath

SailorStar9: Chapter 44 is up, this is Chapter 45. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 45: Aftermath

* * *

><p>"Nee-san!" Kiyone rushed to her sister's aid.<p>

"Wait, Kiyone!" Sentarō barked. "Hey!" he barely stepped out when a flash struck him, sending him flying upwards into the air.

"Wait, Suì-Fēng!" Ukitake tried to stop Suì-Fēng from attacking his female subordinate when Mercury landed on the ground, her wings kept.

"Enough!" the ice Senshi barked.

"Lady Mercury is correct." Hitsugaya concurred. "Ukitake, can you do me a favour? Find Ichimaru. Look in all of the usual places, but don't check out the chambers of the Central 46 without backup. Kyōraku," he turned to the 8th Squad Captain. "Look for Kurotsuchi. Find out where he is and in what condition he's in. If he isn't in any trouble, then help Ukitake. This…"

"Don't move!" the Captain-Commander ordered.

"Genryūsai-sensei..." Ukitake muttered.

"The one who ran away with the criminal is a Lieutenant." Yamamoto remarked. "If we insert a replacement for him, the replacement will work. Afterwards, we can take our time catching him. However, you are the one I cannot forgive. As Captains, you have done things which you should not have done. You are not ignorant of what that means."

"Captain Ukitake." Kiyone muttered. "Captain, it's dangerous!" she warned.

"Stay back, Kiyone!" Ukitake barked.

"Ukitake, Kyōraku, remember your priorities." Hitsugaya drew his weapon. "I'll take care of this. Get going!"

"Well, you heard the kid." Kyōraku grinned. "Time for us to make an exit!" grabbing Ukitake by the shoulder, both Captains took off.

Kiyone watched on, confused and not a little worried. Suì-Fēng scowled, glaring at the sandy-haired girl, "How dare you stand there and do nothing as they get away!" She lashed out at her with a kick, aimed for Kiyone's face. Her foot stopped barely an inch away from the girl's cheek, an ice blade blocking her attack.

Mercury locked eyes with the 2nd Squad Captain, her own Spiritual Pressure as cold as her element. "Surely you don't expect a third seat to try and apprehend Lieutenant and Captain-class Shinigami do you?"

Suì-Fēng growled, but before she could do anything more, an orange and black blur raced over the hill and swept her away. They vanished over the edge, falling down, down, down and into the forest below.

Aside, Yamamoto and Hitsugaya had vanished elsewhere to begin their battle.

"Lady Athene," Unohana approached the ice Senshi. "It's been quite a while. I suppose your reappearance in Soul Society is no coincidence."

"Perspective, as always." Mercury smiled. "Yes, there is a reason why I've entered Soul Society." Giving Unohana a stern look, she added, "There is a traitor amongst the Gotei 13. That is why; I would like you and your Lieutenant to do me a favour: go to the place where the execution order came from. I fear the entire edict; from the decree of having Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji bring Kuchiki Rukia back from the Living World to Kuchiki Rukia's execution order, _everything_ had been a hoax. I feel the answers lie within _that_ _place_."

"I understand." Unohana nodded.

* * *

><p>"Basho Issai Kaijin to Nase, Ryûjin Jakka!" Yamamoto summoned his blade.<p>

"Sōten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya followed suit.

"Taimatsu!" Yamamoto wasted no time in calling forth an attack.

"God of Water: Jagged Ice Wall!" Mercury's ice barrier was immediately in place, as the flames clashed onto the ice shield, causing steam to erupt.

"Tensō Jūrin!" Hitsugaya was on the offensive, the skies blackening above the three combatants as he called forth his multiple ice dragons.

"God of Water: Ice Dragon Blast!" Mercury called forth her ice serpentines, the numerous elemental beasts merging as one.

"Dragon Blizzard!" both reincarnated mother-and-son called in unison, manoeuvring their combined attack at their opponent.

Yamamoto released an even more powerful 'Taimatsu' to counter against the charging ice beast.

"It must be tiring for you to keep up with my powers, Tōshirō." Mercury gave the ice wielder a motherly smile.

"No, hahaue." Hitsugaya replied, landing beside his Silver Millennium mother. "It just goes to show I'm not yet at your level."

"It's not entirely true." Mercury corrected. "You've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you. I would think your father would agree."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	47. Arc 5: Reality of the Despair

SailorStar9: Chapter 45 is up, this is Chapter 46. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

And to the anonymous Guest, here's my explanation: Technically, Hitsugaya isn't genetically related to Uryū or Ami; while Hitsugaya's soul once belonged to their son, but the form the soul takes on now, with the genes and genetic code that makes up the current body, isn't.

Secondly, Ami only knows of the older Shinigami Captains, like Yamamoto, Kyōraku, Ukitake and Unohana, since Queen Selenity had Ami act as liasion between the Moon Kingdom and Soul Society during the Silver Millennium. As to why Uryū doesn't remember, Ami's mission as mediator was kept top-secret and Ami couldn't reveal any details to anyone, under threat of execution.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 47: Reality of the Despair, the Assassin's Dagger is Swung

* * *

><p>"Captain Aizen." Unohana voiced, as she and her Lieutenant arrived after Aizen had stabbed Hinamori in the stomach. "No, you no longer have the right to be called Captain." she corrected herself. "The traitorous criminal, Aizen Sousuke."<p>

"Hello, Captain Unohana." Aizen smirked. "I thought it was about time for you to come, if you could. Did you realize I was here easily?"

"The Seijiyoutou Kyorin in the Seireitei is the only place in Soul Society that is completely restricted." Unohana stated. "For you to make an elaborate corpse doll just to hide yourself, there is no other place you would go than the most safe and difficult to find place, the Seireitei."

"So close." Aizen grinned. "Your analyzation was good, but there are two mistakes. The first one is that I did not come here in order to hide. And then the other one... this is not a corpse doll." he held out a replica of himself.

"When did you..." Isane was shocked.

"When did I get this?" Aizen finished the question. "I was holding it in this hand. Right from the start. It's just that I did not let you see it that way until now. You'll understand soon. There, I'll release it. Break down, Kyoukasuigetsu." he released his Zanpakutō. "My Zanpakutō, Kyoukasuigetsu, has an ability called 'Complete Hypnotism'."

"But Kyoukasuigetsu is a flowing water-type Zanpakutō." Isane argued. "That uses diffused reflection in mist and flowing water to confuse enemies and cause war between comrades. Isn't that what you told me, Captain Aizen? You gathered up all of us Lieutenants and actually showed it to us."

"I see." Unohana reasoned. "Lady Athene is right, that is the ceremony for the hypnotism."

"Correct." Aizen grinned. "'Complete Hypnotism' controls all five senses, creating a single figure, form, energy, touch and smell. It can deceive the enemy with all of those. And all it takes to be released is to show Kyoukasuigetsu's being released in front of the enemy. Anyone who has seen it even once, falls under the complete hypnotism from that instant on. Until I release Kyoukasuigetsu, they are trapped within the complete hypnotism."

"Just seeing it once..." Unohana echoed.

"It seems you've realized it." Aizen smirked as realization dawned on Unohana.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Tōsen was blocking Renji's path as he was running away with Rukia in his arms. Without a word, Tōsen transported the three of them to Sōkyoku Hill, right when Gin transported himself and Aizen there.<p>

"What the hell was that all about?" Renji coughed, finding himself back at the Sōkyoku.

"Welcome." Aizen greeted. "Abarai. Leave Kuchiki Rukia here and back away."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	48. Arc 5: Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions

SailorStar9: Chapter 46 is up, this is Chapter 47. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 47: Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions

* * *

><p>"Heart of the South," Isane chanted, left behind in the Central 46 with her Captain. "Eye of the North, Finger of the West, Foot of the East, Arrive with the Wind and Depart with the Rain. Binding Path: 58, Kakushitsuijaku! 31, 64, 83, 97. I've found where he's heading. It's 332 to the east and 1566 to the north. It's Sōkyoku."<p>

"I understand." Unohana remarked. "Then search out and keep track of the locations for all the Captains and Lieutenants. Please leave them a short message. Tell them everything we've learnt about Aizen Sousuke and his destination and for them to gather at Lady Athene's side. Also, relay the same message to those ryoka. I'm leaving it to you. Now I'm going to take measures to save Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Black and white net." Isane started another chant "Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Binding Path: 77, Tenteikūra! Connection successfully established. Those of Captain, Lieutenant, or Deputy-Captain status of Gotei 13," she transmitted. "As well as all the ryoka, this is the 4th Squad Lieutenant, Kotetsu Isane. This is an emergency. This is an emergency message from the 4th Squad Captain Unohana Retsu and I. The reappearance of Lady Athene in Soul Society should've sent warning bells in our minds, therefore everything that I am about to tell you is true, regarding the traitor in our midst."

* * *

><p>"No way!" Kira was stunned. "He said he wouldn't do anything to Hinamori."<p>

"Room 46 has been annihilated?" Iba echoed.

"That's a lie!" even Hisagi was shocked. "The Captain is a traitor?"

"Tōsen!" Komamura looked at the sky.

"Did you hear that, Mayuri-sama?" Nemu asked.

"Of course I heard." Kurotsuchi stood up from his bath.

Surrounding by Yamamoto's flame wall, a panting Hitsugaya panted, as Mercury gave their opponent a victorious grin.

Yamamoto's face was set into a grim frown, his eyebrows knit together determinedly.

"Well, Yamamoto," Mercury smiled pleasantly. "Shall we go catch ourselves a rat?"

"Hahaue, you're doing it again…" Hitsugaya muttered, recognizing the conspiratorial menacingly undertone in his reincarnated mother's voice.

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki Rukia. Poor thing." Aizen looked over at Ichigo, having defeated both Renji and Ichigo. "He's still conscious. Your actual strength and your strength to live not meeting up has become your Achilles' Heel. But you should stop. You have already been very helpful. Your part is over now. I knew you would sneak into Western Rukongai. That's why there was already a guard when you got there. In the case that something should happen, Gin would go get you directly. He increased the chances of you falling into my hands. Seirei-heki was brought down. If the Captains were hanging out on the inside of the walls, then the only way to break in was through Shiba Kūkaku's Flower Crane Cannon. On top of that, those intruders were strong enough to make the Captains run about. Actually, your movement inside of the grounds was wonderful. As a result, it wouldn't create a big stir even if a Captain was killed. It was very easy to move about."<p>

"Wait," Ichigo voiced. "Why did you know we would be coming from Western Rukongai?"

"You ask a strange question." Aizen remarked. "It's obvious, isn't it? It's because Nishi Rukongai is Urahara Kisuke's base. The only place that you can break in using the Zenkaimon that he makes is the Western Rukongai. What's that expression?" he noticed Ichigo's shocked face. "You're his underlings, aren't you? Didn't you come under Urahara Kisuke's orders to take back Kuchiki Rukia? I see." he realized. "It seems that you haven't heard anything about it. Very well." he pulled Rukia along. "This is the end. I shall tell you. Did you know that there are four essential ways for a Shinigami to fight? Zanjutsu, hakuda, hohou, kidou. Those are the four methods. However, all of those have a limit to their strength. Whichever skill you master, your Shinigami soul's strength will hit a wall. That's where the growth stops. In other words, that is the Shinigami's limit. Then, isn't there a way to break through it and surpass all the limits to your abilities? There is. There's just one way. That is the transformation of a Shinigami into a Hollow. A Shinigami's transformation in a Hollow. A Hollow's transformation into a Shinigami. By breaking down the wall that separates the two opposites, that being is able to climb to a higher level. This theory began with that desire. That's why even I tried out various Shinigami-Hollow transformation experiments. Hollows that can hide their own Spirit Power. Hollows that can make a Zanpakutō disappear just by touching them. Hollows with the ability to fuse together with Shinigami. No matter how much I expected from them, it never turned out right. In the end, neither myself, nor all of the others, could find out how to do it. But, Urahara Kisuke made a way. It could cross the barrier between a Hollow and Shinigami within a moment. It was a product that surpassed Soul Society's common knowledge. That thing's name was Hōgyoku. It was a dangerous creation. He probably felt that as well. He tried to kill Hōgyoku. However, in the end, he could not find a way to destroy Hōgyoku. So he took the only method left to him. He had to put a barrier around Hōgyoku and bury it deep within another soul to hide it. You understand now, don't you?" he turned to Rukia. "At that time, the place he chose to hide it, was in you, Kuchiki Rukia. When I found out about this, you had already disappeared somewhere in the real world. I had a hunch this was Urahara Kisuke's doing. At one point, he developed a reishi that could not increase its energy. He used that to make a gigai that was impossible to lock on. And then he left Soul Society. This is the only way for a Shinigami in a gigai to go missing. And there is one other reason why he left. It's because the Shinigami inside the gigai will continually split its Spirit Energy. As a result, the Shinigami inside that will never recover its Spirit Energy. Her communication with the gigai will become dull. In the end, the soul will completely lose all of its Spirit Energy. You will deteriorate from being a Shinigami and become a mere human soul. Do you understand? It's not like he gave you power. By turning you into a human, he would be able to completely hide Hōgyoku's whereabouts. Luckily, after a couple of months, you were found in the real world. I immediately went to Room 46..." he was cut off when a looming shadow cast over him.

"Aizen!" Komamura hollered.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	49. Arc 5: Army of the Strongest Shinigami!

SailorStar9: Chapter 47 is up, this is Chapter 48. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 48: Gather Together! Army of the Strongest Shinigami!

* * *

><p>"It's been quite some time since I last saw your face." Aizen remarked, catching Komamura's blade. "What's with the change of heart, Komamura?"<p>

"How can you still smile like that, Aizen?" Komamura growled. "You betrayed us all! I will not forgive you! You too…" he looked over at Tōsen. "Tōsen! Explain yourself if you can!" he demanded, Aizen dodging his fist. "Or can't you?" he hissed, the blind Shinigami remaining silent. "How regrettable, Tōsen. Bankai!" _impossible…_ he was stunned when Aizen suddenly appeared before him. _Aizen is still standing next to Tōsen._

"Hadō 90: Kurohitsugi." Aizen cast the black coffin spell. "Kyoukasuigetsu's perfect hypnosis is flawless." He declared, taking out the oversized Captain. "There's no way to escape it even if you know it's coming."

"Hadō 90 without the chant." Ichimaru remarked. "How scary. When did you learn how to do that?"

"No, it was a failure." Aizen corrected. "I didn't even get a third of its true destructive force. 90 is truly hard to control. Now then…" he grabbed Rukia by the collar. "Sorry, I haven't finished explaining, had I?" he looked over at the awakened Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!" Uryū called, the rest of the group arriving.

"Stay back!" Ichigo warned.

"Oh no." Ichimaru chided. "You shouldn't be moving." And immobilized the group with his Spiritual Pressure.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Aizen started. Once you were found in the real world, I immediately did this; I massacred Room 46. You probably heard this from Isane; 'Aizen Sōsuke massacred death in order to hide his whereabouts. Shortly afterwards, he killed Room 46. But that is incorrect. As soon as you were found, I immediately killed Room 46 and cast Kyōkasuigetsu on all the Central Underground's Senate I made it look like Room 46 was still alive and continuing its meetings. And then, one of us was always in the Underground Senate. From then until now, we have continued to act as Room 46 and control all of the orders. In order to assure your capture, I changed who was supposed to capture you to those two from the 6th Squad. To keep you away from the humans, I put out the order for the immediate return of your gigai. In order to totally vaporize your soul and remove Hōgyoku from inside of you, I decided to use Sōkyoku to execute you. We completely vacated the senate for only a few hours, including during the Second Captains' Meeting. Directly after that, I faked my death and hid in the Underground Conference Hall, because I figured that there was a possibility that the execution would fail due to your efforts. There are two ways to pull out something which has been intertwined and buried within a soul. Have the outer layer, the soul, vaporized by something like the extremely hot destructive powers of Sōkyoku and then remove it. Or, forcefully separate it by some method that directly interferes with the soul's composition. If in the one-in-million chance that the execution by Sōkyoku failed, I had to find that other method. In order to do that, I needed the information in the Underground Conference Room's Repository of Great Spiritual Books. I carefully went over Urahara Kisuke's past research. Since he was the one who devised that technique to combine and bury matter within a soul, I figured that the technique to remove it would definitely be hidden within his research. Yes, this is that technique." Pulling out a small capsule and, as he opened it, six green spikes broke out of the ground around him and Rukia. Aizen's right hand was covered by the same matter as the spikes, and while a pale pink lightning passed between the spikes, Aizen pushed his left hand through Rukia's chest. Quickly finding the Hōgyoku, he then removed it. Rukia's body fell to the ground, the gaping hole in her chest slowly closing and she appeared unharmed. "This is a surprise." he looked at his prize. "It's something this small. This is Hōgyoku. This soul itself is uninjured? Such a wonderful technique. But this is unfortunate. I no longer need you." he pulled Rukia up. "Kill her, Gin." he instructed.

"There's no helping it." Ichimaru turned. "Shoot her down, Shinso."

"I thought we've gone through this already, Ichimaru." Hitsugaya stated coldly, as both mother and son stood before Rukia, Hyōrinmaru blocking off Shinso's extended tip. "You didn't have any success last time, either."

Rukia, however, had been taken from where she was held. Byakuya stood a fair distance away from the blonde and brunette captains, Rukia in his arms as Ichimaru's blade retracted.

"But regardless," Aizen drew his sword. "I don't have the time to fight the both of you right now, so I have to make this quick. Kudakero, Kyōkasuigetsu."

Hitsugaya's eyes went wide as the world skidded to a stop, the earth growing black and the skies turned crimson.

Aizen frozen and frowned, "Impossible," the traitorous Captain muttered, Holy Mercury had donned on her Kamui Robe, his illusion scattering like glass. "I thought this power was a myth."

"Know this, Aizen." Athene turned towards the betrayer. "The powers of your Zanpakutō are useless before this Kamui Robe. No illusion shall deceive it, and no trickery shall go unseen."

"Let's go, Jidanbō!" Kūkaku declared, both Shinigami coming down from the sky. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō 63: Raikōhō!"

"This is quite another face I haven't seen for quite some time." Aizen noted, dodging the spell, only to be cornered by Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng.

"Don't move." Yoruichi warned. "If you move a single muscle,"

"I'll immediately cut off your head." Suì-Fēng finished.

"Kūkaku." Yoruichi looked over at the late arrival.

"Hey, Yoruichi!" Kūkaku greeted. "I had too much free time. I took a walk to check on you."

"My, they are flashy." Ichimaru mused "What should I do?"

"Don't move." Matsumoto warned, her blade pressed against his neck.

"This is as far as you go." Yoruichi informed her captive.

"What did you say?" Aizen was unfazed.

"Can't you tell, Aizen?" Yoruichi questioned. "You no longer have a place to run away to."

"Aizen..." Ukitake trailed, as many other Shinigami poured to the scene, including Captains and Lieutenants, the group surrounding the Cleanser

"Captain Aizen..." Iba added as Tōsen was caught by Hisagi.

"It's over, Aizen." Yoruichi declared. "What's funny?" she glared, seeing Aizen's smirk.

"I'm sorry." Aizen's smirk widened. "It's time."

"Get away from him, Suì-Fēng!" Yoruichi barked. The two leapt apart just as a column of Negación ascended from the sky, enveloping Aizen.

"Impossible" Ukitake gasped.

"Menos Grande." Suì-Fēng was stunned as a huge Garganta opened in the sky above the Sōkyoku, and two Menos Grande peered out of it, many more were seen behind them, and soon they poured into Soul Society.

"Matsumoto, Hisagi, dodge them!" Hitsugaya roared when two more Negación ascended upon Ichimaru and Tōsen, both Lieutenants forced to release their captives.

"Trying to run away?" Iba raised his blade.

"Enough." Athene raised a hand to stop him. "That light is called Negación." She explained. "Menos use it when they are saving one of their own. It's over once they're engulfed in the light. The inside of the light is its own impenetrable completely solitary world. Everyone who has fought with a Menos knows this. The moment the light was brought down, it became impossible to even touch Aizen."

"Tōsen!" Komamura roared. "Come down here, Tōsen! I won't let you go! Why did you become a Shinigami? Wasn't it for your friends who perished? Wasn't it to fight for justice? Where did your justice disappear to?"

"I've told you, Komamura." Tōsen replied. "All that is reflected in these eyes is a path covered in more blood. That is where justice already is. The path I walk _is_ justice."

"He's even joined up with the Menos?" Ukitake blinked. "For what purpose?"

"To search for greatness." Aizen replied.

"Have you fallen so low, Aizen?" Ukitake questioned.

"You're too proud, Ukitake." Aizen corrected. "From the very start, no one was standing in Heaven. Not you, not me, not even God. However, that emptiness in Heaven which is very hard to endure, shall end." he removed his spectacles. "From here on," he scattered his eyeglasses and combed his hair back, revealing his real look. "I will stand in Heaven. Farewell, Shinigami. And farewell, human ryoka boy. For a human, you were truly interesting. We will meet again, Athene, on the battlefield."

"You're wrong, Aizen." Athene corrected. "There is someone on the throne. And as one of her Four Pillars, I will kill you; this I swear."

* * *

><p>With Aizen and his conspirators gone, the recovery work started with Iemura barking out orders. "Help with treating the ryoka." he dispatched a group over. "You should understand this already." he reminded. "They are Soul Society's saviours. Hurry! Even so..." he looked over at Orihime who was healing Ichigo. "That ryoka woman... just what are her powers? Well done!" he greeted the arriving Unohana. "What is the condition of Lieutenant Hinamori?"<p>

"For now, she's escaped death." Unohana replied. "The rest is up to her. Right now, Isane is taking over the rest of the procedures. Who's remaining?"

"Captain Kuchiki and the ryoka boy." Iemura replied.

"It seems that the ryoka doesn't need our help." Unohana noted. "You've really pushed yourself too far, haven't you?" she knelt beside Byakuya. "Captain Kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia, come here." she called Rukia over. "Captain Kuchiki is calling for you."

"Rukia," Byakuya took his adopted sister's hand, having mentally thanked Ichigo for setting his objectives straight after explaining the reason why he took her into the Kuchiki family in the first place. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	50. Arc 6: The Terrifying Transfer Student

SailorStar9: Chapter 48 is up, this is Chapter 49. I'm skipping the whole 'Bount' arc and going directly into the 'Arrancar' arc. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 49: Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Kurosaki." Orihime beamed, greeting the Substitute Shinigami in class.<p>

"Your reckless hairstyle is as refreshing as always." Uryū adjusted his glasses.

"Zip it." Ichigo retorted.

"What?" Keigo wailed. "What is this? What's with this grouping? There's Chad! Why, oh why, Inoue? Even Mizuno too? And why, oh why, Ishida? I thought things were odd at the start of summer vacation, but then all five of you took extra vacation time off together! On top of that, you're all hanging out here together! What happened to the five of you? Stop messing around and tell me."

"Nothing happened." Ichigo assured.

"So this is…" Keigo gaped. "The feeling that I am about to be dumped by my friends!"

"That's pretty much it." Ichigo shrugged. "If you've got it, then get lost."

"Doesn't he understand you're just messing with him?" Ami pointed out. "Come to think of it," she looked at Uryū. "Were we _even_ friends with this guy in the first place?"

"You've got a point there." Uryū admitted.

"You fair-weathered fools!" Keigo cried and took off.

"So, everyone's present today, right?" Misato greeted her class. "So, I have some wonderful news for you. We have a new transfer student starting today. I'll introduce him. Your name please."

"The 'hei' in lewd, plus the 'ko in Onono Imoko." Shinji started. "The 'shin' in genuine worker, plus the 'ko' in in spicy cod roe. I'm Hirako Shinji. Pleased to meet ya."

"Hey, Hirako, it's reversed." Misato pointed out. "Reversed."

"Pretty good, huh?" Shinji grinned. "Doing things in reverse is my specialty."

* * *

><p>"You lost your powers, didn't you?" Ami gave Uryū a pointed look as they were walking home that night. "Don't give me that." She scolded, Uryū turning a sharp look at her. "I'm not stupid. Don't look now." Her senses went on high alert. "We have company."<p>

"A Hollow." Uryū gasped, the pair dodging the energy blast. "It ripped through the fabric of space and appeared. A Menos Grande, huh?" _As I thought,_ he took off running. _This kind of Menos Grande is… But I should be okay. There is still a way for me to fight._ "Even with just this little bit of Spirit Power left." He pulled out the silver tubes he had and tossed them at the Hollow after him, casting the 'Sacred Bite' spell. _High speed regeneration?_ He saw the severed arm growing back. _The torso disappeared?_ He frowned, drawing out his thread to trap the Hollow. _It split?_ He spotted the Hollow behind him.

"Frozen Rain!" Mercury summoned her hailstorm, giving Uryū the breather he needed. "Uryū, focus!" the Ice Senshi scolded. "It was two separate bodies from the start. Avalanche Defence!" she rose her ice wall to block out the Hollow's charge.

"My, my." Ryuken chided, his Spirit Arrow cutting off the Hollow's outstretched tongue before it pierced Mercury's barrier. "Such awkwardness. Uryū."

"You…" Uryū breathed in disbelief, seeing the Quincy bow in his father's hand. "Ryuken!"

"Is that how you talk to your father?" Ryuken scolded. "You never change, do you, Uryū?"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	51. Arc 6: The Father's True Character

SailorStar9: Chapter 49 is up, this is Chapter 50. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 50: Shock! The Father's True Character

* * *

><p>"How annoying." Ryuken muttered, the Hollow charging at him. "Don't you know?" he blasted the head off with one shot. "The only way to deal with high-speed regeneration is finish the job before it can regenerate."<p>

"What's… going on?" Uryū was shocked. "Why do you have… Quincy powers? You… have always loathed the Quincy, haven't you? That's why you discarded your Quincy powers long ago."

"And that is why you are a fool." Ryuken sighed. "You have no talent. Unfortunately, my power is not something so easily lost, like yours. Ishida Ryuken, whether you like it or not, our ancestor, Ishida Sōken, bequeathed all of his power and skills, to the man permitted to call himself, 'The Last Quincy'. The name of only one man."

"The Quincy Cross!" Uryū recognized the Quincy pentacle Ryuken had.

"It's as I thought." Mercury noted. "So noisy." She muttered, the remaining half of the Hollow attempted a backstab. "Aurora Execution!" she released the storm of freezing ice of absolute zero.

_I didn't even notice the Hollow coming, and he destroyed it in one shot._ Uryū was stunned when Ryuken's arrow shattered the frozen Hollow into bits.

"Uryū," Ryuken addressed his son. "You are still an amateur. You're a fool to head off to Soul Society, unskilled and then proceed to lose your completely undeveloped powers. And then, driven by your small sense of pride, you were unable to fulfil your objectives. But, I am able to restore your lost powers to their previous state."

"That's not possible." Uryū gasped.

"You don't believe me?" Ryuken echoed. "It's the truth. However, there is one condition."

"And that is?" Uryū prompted.

"You must swear, henceforth, you will have nothing to do with the Shinigami." Ryuken replied.

* * *

><p>"You haven't told him, have you?" Mercury inquired, the pair watched as Uryū headed off. "About you, Masaki, and Shiba Ishhin?"<p>

"There's no need to." Ryuken replied.

"This Spiritual Pressure…" Mercury's senses were on high alert when the two sensed Isshin's power. "So, _that_ guy has regained his powers them." She mused. "Finally…" she turned to the moon. "Everything is set."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	52. Arc 6: The Vizards and the Arrancars

SailorStar9: Chapter 50 is up, this is Chapter 51. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 51: The Vizards and the Arrancars

* * *

><p>"You're still awake?" Ami peered into Uryū's still lighted room.<p>

"Sorry." The bespectacled archer replied. "It's just…"

"You're still bothered about what happened earlier." Ami concluded.

"Are you reading my mind?" Uryū muttered.

"Not really." Ami giggled as she kissed his cheek. "You're just that easy to read."

"Hmph." Uryū snorted.

"You're still undecided." Ami stated plainly.

"Okay, _now_ I'm certain you're reading my mind." Uryū retorted. Picking the squealing girl genius into his arms, he carried her over to his bed.

"Not now, lover." Ami smacked Uryū on the arm before he could shuck her top off. "We've more serious issues here. Activate the silencing runes." She instructed. "Whatever is mentioned here mustn't be heard."

"Right." Uryū nodded and triggered the silencing seals.

"The Masked Soldiers, the Vizard." Ami went into lecture mode.

"Vizard?" Uryū echoed. "What is that?"

"An outlaw group of former Shinigami, they attempt to obtain Hollow powers using forbidden techniques." Ami explained, writing out the kanji on her note book. "Or that's what they're officially defined as."

"Officially?" Uryū echoed.

"What?" Ami gave him a look. "Did you really think Kurosaki was the first Shinigami to undergo Hollowification? Aizen Sōsuke experimented on his fellow Shinigami in the past, forcibly turning quite a number of Squad Captains and Lieutenants into Shinigami-Hollow hybrids. Well, if there's one good thing we know, is that the Vizard and the Arrancar are not working together. Seems like they've felt it too." She mused. "That there has been a sudden change in the Arrancar." She gave her lover a serious look. "Even though there has been no progress in pseudo-Arrancar for a long time, their levels suddenly shot up, and they came here all of a sudden… You understand what this means, don't you? Aizen Sōsuke! He has made contact with the pseudo-Arrancar and is trying to create a true Arrancar by using the power of the Hōgyoku. You know what you must do, right?" she pressed her barely clothed body against the archer.

"That; comes tomorrow." Uryū undid the last button of her nightie, before reaching back to unclasp her bra as he began to please his lover, intent on fully making up for their lack of time together over the past couple of weeks.

From the halting gasps and gentle mewls Ami was releasing, it would have been clear to any observer that she was quite pleased to be receiving Uryū's ministrations.

* * *

><p>"Come here, Hirako." Ichigo dragged the Vizard out of the back door the next day in school.<p>

"Seriously," Ami sighed as Ichigo literally manhandle Shinji to the corridor. "Don't they teach diplomacy in Shinō Academy anymore? You've made your decision?" she asked, after the school bell rang.

"Yeah." Uryū nodded, packing his stuff.

"I'll be waiting for you back home." Ami gave him a quick kiss and the couple parted ways.

* * *

><p>"So you've come." Ryuken looked up from the report in his hand, Uryū having made his appearance in his office. "So, let's have it. Your answer."<p>

"My powers…" Uryū started. "My Quincy powers, I wish to regain them."

"And?" Ryuken prompted.

"I swear." Uryū replied. "I will have nothing further to do with Shinigami or their allies."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	53. Arc 6: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia

SailorStar9: Chapter 51 is up, this is Chapter 52. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 52: Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia

* * *

><p>"Hello." Urahara grinned, blocking off Yammy's punch before it hit the downed Ichigo. "Sorry that I'm so late, Kurosaki."<p>

"What?" Yammy growled, facing off Urahara, Yoruichi and Holy Mercury. "People just popping up and getting in the way. Butting in like this means you want me to kill you first, right?"

Yoruichi just grabbed his out-stretched arm and flung the Espada to the ground.

"Take care of him." Holy Mercury instructed.

"Sure thing." Urahara smirked.

Yammy roared and slammed a punch to the ground, the three fighters dodging out of the way.

"Absolute Zero, Ice Field!" Mercury cast her area spell, freezing Yammy's ankles in place and allowing Yoruichi the opening she needed to pummel the overgrown Espada.

"Ami…" Orihime muttered, the Ice Senshi readying a healing spell. "How's… Kurosaki?"

"He's fine." Yoruichi assured, Mercury letting her icy healing mist settled around Orihime. "Don't worry. You're a poor loser, aren't you?" she looked over at the fallen Yammy. "Cero!" she recognized the attack.

"Take that!" Yammy laughed, his attack hitting its mark. "They are blown to bits. There's no way they could have dodged my Cero at this distance. Who are you?" he demanded, Urahara having deflected the attack. "What did you do? How were you able to do that to my Cero?"

"It's just as you saw it." Urahara grinned. "It would have been dangerous for everyone around me if I simply repelled it, so I negated it by hitting it with a similar attack. How about I show you again if you don't believe me? Sing, Benihime!"

"Ulquiorra…" Yammy grinned, the 4th Espada deflecting the energy wave. "What are you doing?" he barked, the aloof Espada knocking him back with a chop to the stomach.

"You idiot." Ulquiorra chided. "You're getting in over your head. These guys are Urahara Kisuke, Shihōin Yoruichi and Holy Sailor Mercury. At your current level, you wouldn't be able to defeat them. We're leaving." He opened a Garganta.

* * *

><p>"So, where is it?" Ikkaku asked, the entire entourage Shinigami walked along the school's corridor.<p>

"I don't know." Matsumoto replied.

"Hey now." Renji chided. "Didn't you have a memo with you when we left?

"I lost it." Matsumoto beamed.

"What the heck are you doing?" Ikkaku scolded.

"Then you lead us, Renji!" Matsumoto retorted. "You're used to the real world, aren't you?"

"You've been here before, haven't you?" Renji shot back.

"I was just here for a moment." Matsumoto replied.

"Quit complaining." Hitsugaya barked. "Just search for his Spirit Pressure."

"Whatever, man!" Ikkaku muttered. "How can these people wear these clothes?"

"Students here are required to wear them." Renji explained.

"You sure know your stuff." Matsumoto replied.

"Leave me alone." Renji snapped. "There's something not quite right with your uniform."

"Shut up, you guys." Hitsugaya barked. "Don't start a commotion. Just walk quietly. Here we are." He stopped before the classroom door. "This is the room."

"Morning!" Renji greeted. "How ya been, Ichigo?"

"Renji!" Ichigo gaped, stopping mid-way in cleaning the blackboard. "Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Tōshirō!"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Hitsugaya twitched.

"Why are you guys here?" Ami asked, stopping in mid-sweep.

"Orders from above." Renji replied. "We're to prepare for the coming battle with the Arrancar by entering the real world and joining forces with the Substitute Shinigami and the Guardian Senshi, or so we were told."

"Arran… Who?" Ichigo blinked.

"What's up with you?" Renji echoed. "You were fighting without knowing who your enemy is?"

"Fighting?" Ichigo was confused.

"Apparently." Ami face-palmed.

"Idiot." Rukia chided from the window. "The guys who tore you up the other day. It's been a while, hasn't it, Ichigo?"

"You guys really should tell her to use the door like a normal person." Ami joked.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	54. Arc 6: Mission! The Shinigami Who Came

SailorStar9: Chapter 52 is up, this is Chapter 53. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 53: Mission! The Shinigami Who Came

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you doing, Rukia?" Ichigo snapped, Rukia kicking him on the face.<p>

"What's with that cowardly face, huh?" Rukia roared, Renji holding Ichigo in place as she slapped him across the face. "Come with me!" she drew out Ichigo's Shinigami form with her Gokon Tekkō.

"I knew this would happen." Matsumoto remarked.

"Yup, this guy always needs looking after." Renji agreed.

"Well, if someone stuck their cowardly face out like that, I'd wanna do that, too." Ikkaku stated.

"Really?" Matsumoto echoed. "Even as sullen as he is, he looked pretty excited by all that."

"What?" Yumichika snapped. "He wasn't excited at all!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, did I, Yumichika?" Matsumoto retorted.

"So who are you seeking agreement from?" Yumichika shot back. "Ikkaku?"

"Don't drag me into this!" Ikkaku defended.

"Hey, you guys." Hitsugaya glared. "Just be quiet. Someone take over for me." He muttered, Ikkaku getting into another fight.

"Tough being the mature one, huh?" Ami joked.

"You don't know the half of it." Hitsugaya sighed.

* * *

><p>"Nee-san!" a tearing Kon leapt into Rukia's arms, Rukia entering Ichigo's room.<p>

"That's just like you, Kon." Rukia deathpanned, having slammed her foot on the Mod-Soul.

"The way you stepped on me without a moment's hesitation." Kon muttered. "Without a doubt, this is my Nee-san. I'm so happy."

"More importantly, tell me about them already." Ichigo requested, after scaring the rest of his family away from the door. "What the hell are those Arrancar? And why are they after me?"

"Wait up!" Renji voiced. "We'll explain all of that to you."

"Hey!" Ichigo exclaimed as Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Matsumoto emerged from the ceiling lamp. "What did you guys do to my light?" he fumed.

"Don't worry, we tried putting in a new light bulb." Matsumoto grinned.

"With what?" Ikkaku glared.

"A woman wearing the terrible weapon called a school uniform!" Kon pounced. "Nee-san!" only to have Matsumoto punch him away.

"The Arrancar are Hollow who had removed their masks and gained the power of both the Hollows and Shinigami." Renji started, Rukia following up with her illustrations. "Up until now, there were few of them and they were all incomplete. But complete Arrancar have been created due to their contact with Aizen, and his use of the Hōgyoku. And those were two from the other day. You understand all of this, don't you?"

"Yeah, I get it." Ichigo nodded. "I'd get it better if you didn't use that sketch book."

Renji sighed as Rukia tossed the book onto Ichigo's face and continued. "At first, Soul Society just planned on quietly watching Aizen until he started to move. Then, we suddenly lost three captains to the enemy. And on top of that, we're still a mess after the whole Bount affair. But they're achieving complete forms quicker than we had anticipated. Once they were sent to the real world we could no longer just hang back. And we're the ones they selected."

"Who chose you?" Ichigo inquired.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto." Renji replied. "Ever since they were killed by Aizen, Central 46 has left vacant. So, the Captain-Commander is the one making the big decisions. So, Rukia was selected since she knows you the best." he added. "I'm the closest to Rukia out of all the available fighters, so I was chosen. And then, I was told to pick out some fighters that I could trust who were below captain class. I asked Ikkaku to work together with me. And then, Yumichika insisted on going. When Rangiku heard the commotion he was making, she said that she wanted to come since it seemed interesting. Rangiku wouldn't hear of being left behind, and so Captain Hitsugaya had to come along. Or something like that."

"Is this a picnic?" Ichigo wondered.

"At any rate, Aizen has definitely developed an interest in you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Hitsugaya added the window.

"Have you been waiting by the window this entire time?" Renji asked.

"Arrancar are certainly born when a Hollow removes its mask." Hitsugaya concurred. "But the resulting maskless Hollow is not much of a threat. If he was really going to war with Soul Society, then his objective in creating Arrancar is to come up with something even greater than the Menos."

"Greater than the Menos?" Ichigo echoed. "It sounds like you're implying that there is an even higher level than the Menos."

"Well, more specifically, there are three subdivisions among the Menos." Hitsugaya corrected. "The first are the Gillian. They're the lowest level, and in human terms, you might liken them to foot soldiers. One of their characteristics is that they all look the same."

"He's a foot soldier..." Ichigo gaped, remembering his tag-team battle with Uryū against the Gillian.

"Although they appear to be big, their movements are slow and their intelligence level is that of a beast." Hitsugaya continued. "It wouldn't be difficult for someone at Captain class to defeat one. The problem starts here. The second one is the Adjuchas. They're smaller than the Gillian and fewer in numbers, but they're highly intelligent and several more times more able than the Gillian in battle. They look after the numerous Gillian. And then the third class is the Vasto Lorde. They're the greatest of the Menos. They're the same size as humans. There are very few of them. It's said that they are only a few of them in all of Hueco Mundo. Bluntly put, a Vasto Lorde's battle abilities are even greater than a Captain's. By changing the Menos into Arrancar, they come into possession of an incalculable amount of power. With three of our Captains now on their side commanding all those Menos, all we can say is this: if at this point in time, Aizen manages to bring ten Vasto Lordes under his control. Then, it's the end of Soul Society."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	55. Arc 6: The Evil Eye, Aizen Again

SailorStar9: Chapter 53 is up, this is Chapter 54. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 54: The Evil Eye, Aizen Again

* * *

><p>"You can come in if you don't anywhere else to go." Matsumoto re-opened Orihime's door, calling out to Hitsugaya who was on the roof.<p>

"Shut up." The ice wielder muttered.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here?" Grimmjow inquired, the rest of his group arriving. "No one saw you, right?"<p>

"Of course not." Shawlong snorted. "Grimmjow. I felt several strong Spirit Pressures on the way here. That doesn't match up to Ulquiorra's information."

"Start a full-blown search." Grimmjow gave the order. "It's just as I thought." He let his Pesquisa do the search. "They're really multiplying. So they called for back-up from Soul Society? D-Roy, Shawlong, Edrad, Yylfordt, Nakeem. Let's take over this area. Kill everyone, no matter how little Spiritual Pressure they have."

* * *

><p>"I swear you inherited your father's aloof composure." Ami joked, tossing Hitsugaya a wrapped rice ball.<p>

"Thanks." The short Shinigami unwrapped the wrapper and bit into it. "You cooked the rice in mackerel miso?" he blinked.

"Um hm." Ami nodded. "Looks like his taste-buds got passed down to you too."

"Funny, kaa-san." Hitsugaya muttered. "And speaking of chichiue, where is he?"

"That idiot lost whatever meagre powers he had in Soul Society." Ami rolled her eyes. "So now, he's having his father train him to regain his abilities."

"He's an idiot, then." Hitsugaya concluded.

"You're the same as he," Ami shot back. "You can't talk!"

* * *

><p>"Everyone locked onto one of them?" Grimmjow grinned. "There's no holding back or worrying about gender. Kill anyone with a slightest shred of Spiritual Pressure. Don't let a single one get away. Let's go." He gave the other and his Fracción took off.<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	56. Arc 6: The Battle Commences!

SailorStar9: Chapter 55 is up, this is Chapter 55. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 55: The Battle Commences!

* * *

><p>"Go somewhere you won't get hurt." Hitsugaya ordered, swallowing a Soul Candy and reverting into his Shinigami self.<p>

"Captain!" Matsumoto voiced, once the Gigai took off.

"Where's Inoue Orihime?" Hitsugaya asked, sword drawn.

"I'm having her watch my Gigai so she won't have to join the fight." Matsumoto replied.

"I see." Hitsugaya noted.

"Prepare yourselves, the two of you." Ami warned, transforming in a flash. "He's here."

_He's fast._ Matsumoto gaped as Nakeem and Shawlong appeared before them.

"Nice to meet you." Shawlong greeted.

"Captain!" Matsumoto gaped as Hitsugaya defended himself against Shawlong's attack, before jumping back to dodge Nakeem 's blade.

"I am Arrancar No. 11, Shawlong." the Arrancar introduced himself.

"I'm the Captain of 10th Squad, Hitsugaya Tōshirō." Hitsugaya stated and the pair took their battle to another rooftop.

"My, my, how wonderful." Shawlong noted. "It looks like I hit the jackpot."

"No," Hitsugaya corrected, flaring up his Spirit Pressure. "You're probably the biggest loser of all."

"I swear he gets his arrogance from his father, too." Mercury sighed. "I'll let you handle this for now." She shouted. "But if I think you're in trouble, I'm stepping in."

"Then, I hope it doesn't come down to that." Hitsugaya admitted. "Getting saved my mother twice, reincarnation or not, is embarrassing."

"Right…" Mercury muttered. "Seriously, what's up with men and their prides? First the father, now the son. Why are the men in my family so stubborn?"

"D-Ryo's been killed, huh?" Shawlong remarked, sensing the Fracción's Spiritual Aura had vanished.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	57. Arc 6: The Broken Hyōrinmaru

SailorStar9: Chapter 55 is up, this is Chapter 56. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 56: Hitsugaya Scatters! The Broken Hyōrinmaru

* * *

><p>Like Ikkaku, Renji and Hitsugaya were forced to activate their Bankai.<p>

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya looked at his fallen Lieutenant.

"A Captain-class fighter uses Bankai and this is it?" Shawlong snorted, Hitsugaya having been downed to two ice flowers. "I'm so disappointed. Apparently, I picked the wrong one after all."

Yylfordt's Zanpakutō release was noticed by Shawlong, but the other Arrancar was busy fighting Hitsugaya.

The captain attempted an attack that he followed up with his ice tail, but it only froze Shawlong's hand and Zanpakutō, and the Arrancar quickly broke the ice off.

"Cutting off your own tail…" Shawlong mused. "Even the attacks that sacrifice your body itself are insufficient. This is beyond disappointing. Your ice flowers are disappearing. I assume those flowers that float behind your back are a countdown. Until your Bankai disappears, that is. Am I correct? Being young, it's likely you've yet to fully master Bankai. Even though you are a Captain, the huge amount of Spirit Power must make it difficult to maintain Bankai for a long period of time. That is particularly remarkable, as your Bankai is still immature. Your original 12 petals have fallen to mere a 3. In other words, when they have all withered away, your Bankai will be no more. It would be too easy to kill you after your Bankai disappears. Treating a Captain so would be rather rude, no matter how weak he may be. As a courtesy, I will crush you now, while you are still in that form. Using the full extent of me powers. Slice, Tijereta!" releasing his released form, he got to work, slicing Hitsugaya up. "I suppose I should tell you my real name." he added. "Arrancar 11, Shawlong Koufang. Pleased to meet you, little Captain."

The two then charged each other again and Shawlong sliced up Hitsugaya's wings.

"That's what I'd expect from a Captain." Shawlong noted, Hitsugaya regrowing his wing. "I admire you for continuing to stand and face me, despite knowing the massive difference in our powers. Admirable, indeed."

"Shawlong Koufang, right?" Hitsugaya questioned. "I want to ask you something. You called yourself Arrancar 11. In other words, you're the 11th one. That makes you the 11th strongest Arrancar, right?"

"No." Shawlong corrected. "Our numbers refer to the order in which we are born, not our strength. But, that's only for people below me. Shall I explain? We Hollow are born as Arrancar via the Hōgyoku, then given a number from 11 on, according to the order of our birth. Arrancar of exceptionally skilled killers are assigned a number 1 through 10, from strongest to weakest. Those select 10 are called the Espada. They have their numbers tattooed on their bodies. They also have the authority to command anyone 11 or lower. And let me make it clear, our powers don't even register compared to the Espada. And just so you know, one of the Espada has come here with us. Aizen-sama gave him the Number 6: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"What's taking so long?" Hitsugaya wondered. "We're not gonna make it at this rate."

_Still nothing?_ Matsumoto looked at her earpiece. _They're late._

"You're still breathing?" Nakim looked at Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, 10th Squad Lieutenant." The announcement came over the intercom. "You are hereby authorized to use full force."

"Thanks." Matsumoto remarked, blocking off Nakim's foot. "Captain, Renji! We've permission to break the restriction."

"It finally came?" Hitsugaya revealed his crest.

"It's about damn time." Renji grinned, his crest flashed.

"What's this?" Shawlong was confused.

"Limit, release!" Matsumoto shouted, Renji and Hitsugaya following suit.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	58. Arc 6: The Person Who Protects

SailorStar9: Chapter 56 is up, this is Chapter 57. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 57: Clash! The Person Who Protects vs. The Person Who Suffers

* * *

><p>"Did you say 'Limit Release'?" Shawlong gaped, wide-eyed.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is this?" Yylfordt was shocked.<p>

* * *

><p>"Limit Release." Hitsugaya repeated.<p>

* * *

><p>"In order to avoid unnecessarily influencing spirits in the Real World," Renji added. "Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Have their Spirit Pressure drastically limited by means of a seal, unique to their squad before we came here." Matsumoto continued.<p>

* * *

><p>"The total amount of power is sealed at 80% of our maximum." Hitsugaya stated. "In other words..."<p>

* * *

><p>"We're all..." Renji trailed, unleashing Hihiō Zabimaru at Yylfordt. "Five times stronger now!"<p>

* * *

><p>"You're so slow." Matsumoto blocked off Nakim's blade. "You moved with incredible speed when you first came here, didn't you? You'd better start fighting at that speed. What's that technique called?"<p>

"Echoing Movement." Nakim reappeared behind her.

"Oh?" Matsumoto shunpo-ed to avoid his punch. "We call it Shunpo."

Nakim let out a cry as his shoulder was slashed.

* * *

><p>"It's over, Shawlong Qufang." Hitsugaya declared.<p>

* * *

><p>"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto released her Zanpakutō.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ryuusenka!" Hitsugaya unleashed his attack.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hikotsu Taihou!" Renji fired his cannon, the blast totally obliterating Yylfordt.<p>

* * *

><p>"Pull back!" Shawlong ordered, seeing Yylfordt's demise. "We're retreating for now."<p>

His order came too late when Nakim collapsed to the ground, Matsumoto having won her fight.

"You're not getting away." Mercury growled, preventing Shawlong from fleeing. "Frozen Tomb!"

Shawlong couldn't even start wondering what the attack was about, before he was encased in ice. Ice that was, from what he could tell, pretty close to the absolute zero point. He had to get out of there before... He looked at the glaring Senshi outside the ice and flinched. It was already too late, apparently.

"Arrancar or not, your life is forfeit once you touched _my_ son, Shawlong." The over-protective mother hissed. "Ice Dragon!"

Shawlong could only stare as the massive dragon construct tackled right into the ice block, breaking it and his body, into countless little pieces.

"I thought you were the pacifist one, kaa-san." Hitsugaya looked at his mother.

"Not when they mess with my precious people." Mercury smiled. "At your limit already, huh?" she caught the shorter Shinigami before he fell over, his ice wings shattering. "You still have lots to learn, Tōshirō."

"Captain!" Matsumoto shouted, Mercury bringing the unconscious Captain to a rest on the roof. "Orihime!" she called. "Come here, Orihime! Please!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	59. Arc 6: The Power of the Awakened

SailorStar9: Chapter 57 is up, this is Chapter 58. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 58: Vizard! The Power of the Awakened

* * *

><p><em>The bursts of Spirit Pressure have stopped.<em> Uryū mused, catching his breath as he leaned against the window for support. _The enemies have..._ he was forced to dodge his father's next barrage of attacks.

"What's wrong?" Ryūken taunted. "Are you that concerned about the Shinigami's battle?"

"What are you talking about?" Uryū retorted. "The only thing I'm concerned about is whether or not this method is really going to revive my powers."

"You don't trust me?" Ryūken asked.

"That's a tough one." Uryū admitted. "You bring me to a hidden room made out of spirit-tempered silver and glass, and all I've done is dodge your arrows. Is this really bringing back my Quincy powers?"

"Naturally." Ryūken Hirenkyaku-ed before him. "Assuming you don't die first." he powered up an arrow.

* * *

><p>Atop the school's roof the next day , Hitsugaya was sending a report to Soul Society when his vision blacked out.\<p>

"Guess who?" Matsumoto joked, covering Hitsugaya's eyes.

"What are you doing now, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya muttered.

"Oh my." Matsumoto gaped. "You're incredible, Captain. You got it right on the first try."

"I can't imagine anyone getting it wrong." Hitsugaya retorted.

"What are you doing up here?" Matsumoto wondered. "Do kids wearing school uniforms have to come up here?"

"I'm giving my report." Hitsugaya replied.

"Did you say how we kicked their butts after our limiters were removed?" Matsumoto beamed.

"Those guys were weaklings." Ami cut in. "They weren't Vasto Lorde. They probably weren't even Adjuchas."

"Even me, a Captain, couldn't defeat a Gillian class without removing my limiters." Hitsugaya agreed. "Their level is that high."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	60. Arc 6: Aizen's Terrifying Plan!

SailorStar9: Chapter 58 is up, this is Chapter 59. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 59: Urgent Report! Aizen's Terrifying Plan!

* * *

><p>"You just had to come back now, didn't you?" Hitsugaya sighed, Orihime opening her door to find the large transmitter in her room.<p>

"Sorry for the delay." Rin apologized, coming into view. "This is the communication server for the Bureau of Technological Development.

"Captain of the 10th Squad, Hitsugaya Tōshirō." Hitsugaya stated.

"I'll transfer you now, sir." Rin nodded.

"Captain-Commander?" Orihime gaped at Yamamoto came into view.

"You got the job done quickly, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto remarked. "There is, but one reason this emergency line has been set up. We've discovered what Aizen Sousuke is truly after."

"Aizen's true target?" Hitsugaya was stunned.

"Exactly." Yamamoto answered.

"This sounds like a pretty serious topic." Orihime tried to excuse herself. "I'll just sit this one out."

"Wait a moment." Yamamoto stopped her. "This concerns you humans as well. You must listen too. It's been several months since Aizen vanished. As you are no doubt aware, we have been investigating the 5th Squad's Captain's office, the area beneath the Central 46 Chambers, the Towers of Purity where Aizen hid and the Great Spirit Library. During his investigation of the Library, Ukitake found a vital clue."

"What was the information Aizen was after?" Hitsugaya pressed.

"The Ōken." Yamamoto replied.

"Um..." Orihime started. "What is the 'Ōken'?"

"Exactly as it sounds like, the key of a royal house." Matsumoto explained. "Even Soul Society has a king. But he leaves Soul Society to us, so even though we technically have a King, it feels like he doesn't even exist. To be honest, neither I nor Captain have ever seen him in person."

"Correct." Yamamoto concurred. "Our King is called the 'Spirit King'. Though he is only a figurehead in Soul Society, his presence is absolute. His Palace resides in a dimension completely separate from Soul Society, along with the Royal Guard that protects him. The Ōken is the key that opens the path from our dimension to the Palace."

"Then, Aizen would use that key to..." Orihime gasped.

"To kill him." Yamamoto finished her sentence. "That's probably his goal. But that's not the real problem."

"The book Aizen found didn't reveal where the Ōken is located." Ami concluded.

"Exactly." Yamamoto confirmed. "The location of the Ōken has been passed on verbally from one Captain-Commander to the next for generations. As such, no such book or document containing its location exists. When Aizen read was a document from the era when the Ōken was first made. In it, he discovered the way to create one."

"In order to forge to Ōken, one needs 100,000 souls and a plot of spirit-enriched land with a radius of half a spirit-mile." Ami revealed. "Spirit-enriched land refers to an area in the Real World with an unusual Spiritual Aura. That physical location changes as time goes on. But essentially, it's an area in the Real World where spirits gather at an unusually high rate. The place Aizen is after is..."

"Karakura Town." Yamamoto continued. "I can't think of another place with 100,000 souls on a half spirit-mile radius of spirit-enriched land. To put it bluntly, if Aizen creates the Ōken with the methods in those documents, Karakura Town and the people inhabiting it will be wiped off the face of the earth."

"That's why..." Hitsugaya turned to his mother wide-eyed, realizing the reason why she had insisted on powering up past the 'Holy' level. _She already knew of this!_

"We can't let him..." Orihime breathed. "Is there any way for us to stop him?"

"We'll find a way, no matter what." Yamamoto declared. "That's why the Gotei 13 are here. It's not much, but we do have some time. According to a report by Kurotsuchi, the Hōgyoku is still in a deep slumber despite being freed from its seal. It will take approximately four months for it to completely awaken. Aizen won't take action until it fully awakens. But once it does, he'll make his move immediately. The decisive battle will take place in this winter. Until then, we must all train ourselves and prepare as best as we can."

"Yes, sir!" Hitsugaya and Matsumoto chorused.

"And Inoue Orihime," Yamamoto added. "Aizen is after the Real World. Situations will come where we alone will not be adequate. We need the Real World to gather its strength as well. Would you tell that to Kurosaki Ichigo for me?"

"Yes." Orihime nodded and took off.

"I'll inform Ikkaku and the others about this, Captain-Commander." Matsumoto moved out.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Hitsugaya voiced.

"Oh, just one moment, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto stopped him. "Someone has been waiting for our conversation to end so that she could talk to you."

"You..." Hitsugaya's eyes widened as Hinamori came into view.

"Don't take too long, Tōshirō." Ami joked, ruffling Hitsugaya's hair playfully and headed off.

"Kaa-san!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, horrified.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	61. Arc 6:Uryū vs Ryūken!

SailorStar9: Chapter 59 is up, this is Chapter 60. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 60: Uryū vs. Ryūken! Clash of the parent-child Quincies

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya." Hinamori started.<p>

"I see," Hitsugaya noted. "So, you've woken up, Hinamori? Are you well enough to be up and walking around?"

"I'm all better." Hinamori beamed. ""I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya. I doubted you. And I attacked you. I don't know what's wrong with me. Really, I..."

"You dumbass." Hitsugaya retorted. "I don't care about that anymore. And if I don't care, you shouldn't either."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya." Hinamori wiped her tears. "Hey, is it okay if I ask you something, Hitsugaya? You're going to fight against Captain Aizen, right? Are you going to kill Captain Aizen? Please... please save Captain Aizen. I know what Captain Aizen is doing is really bad. But, I'm sure he has a really good reason for doing it. That's it!" she continued her rant. "Captain Ichimaru or someone must be forcing Captain Aizen to..." her sentence went unfinished when Yamamoto knocked her out with a single hand motion.

"My apologies." Yamamoto apologized. "I respected her desire to talk with you and allowed it, but it was too soon."

"No, thank you very much." Hitsugaya bowed.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Yamamoto stated.

"I'll take my leave." Hitsugaya ended the conversation. "Aizen..." he hissed.

"Rein in your anger, brat." Ami went into chiding-mother mood. "Save it for the Winter War. Either that," she quirked an amused grin at the short Shinigami. "Or you need to get laid, son."

"Kaa-san!" Hitsugaya roared, embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Uryū continued his training with his father, the younger Quincy spending most of his time running away from Ryūken's attacks. "Oh goblet, tilt to the west. Emerald Grail!" he cast a spell to cushion his fall.<p>

"You were still hiding some silver tubes?" Ryūken was not impressed. "Rather cautious, aren't you?"

"That sounded more like 'You're a coward'.' to me." Uryū snorted.

"Exactly." Ryūken unleashed another array of Spiritual Arrows. "What's the matter?" he taunted. "Are you trying to escape?" You're slowing down! Are you at your limit already?"

_My limit..._ Uryū mused, dodging the arrows. _He's right. I can barely move my arms and legs. But his Spirit Energy is getting weaker as well. He said that I'd regain my powers if I kept evading his arrows, but I don't see that happening. I don't know how much of what he said is true, but at this rate, he's going to kill me. I can't keep this up._ He dodged the next arrow. _My only shot is to seal his movements and end the training session. Only one chance. Now!_ He used the smoke as cover and landed before Ryūken. _My last silver tube._ "The silver rod falls and strikes the five-headed stone bed!" he cast his enchantment. "Glitz!" _Yes!_

Uryū's relief was short-lived when Ryūken broke out.

"Nice try." Ryūken remarked, poised to fire. "You're finished." and released the arrow, shooting his son in the chest.

_He got me._ Uryū realized.

"Force their mind and body to their limits." Ryūken stated. "While in that state, suffer a single arrow from a Spirit Bow nineteen millimetres to the right of the heart. That is the only way for a Quincy to regain his powers after losing them to the Quincy's Final Form. So, that little girl already knew, that's why... quite an interesting young Queen." he knelt beside his unconscious son, a Quincy star pattern exposed on his chest. "I swear. Why didn't you use Quintuple Binding Frames? If you had used the Sacred Bite instead, you would've easily defeated your opponent. This is why I called you a fool. You're so frustrating. But I guess I'll let you off for today."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	62. Arc 7: Hueco Mundo Civil War!

SailorStar9: Chapter 60 is up, this is Chapter 61. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 61: Hueco Mundo Civil War! Ulquiorra's Death

* * *

><p>"Arrancar movement in Karakura Town has been confirmed." Rin reported over the communicators. "I repeat: Arrancar movement in Karakura Town has been confirmed. The data confirms that there are three of them within your range."<p>

"Got it." Hitsugaya stated. "We'll need to release their limiters."

"No problem, sir." Rin assured. "We've already finished going through the procedure. We should get permission soon."

"Got it." Hitsugaya nodded. "Matsumoto, Abarai, Madarame, Ayasegawa, did you get that?"

"Yes, I've verified them, too." Matsumoto confirmed. "Captain!" she caught up with her Captain.

"Be careful." Hitsugaya warned. "They're close."

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Ikkaku voiced as he and Yumichika arrived.

"Gusty little punks." Menis snorted at the four gathered Shinigami. "Well, whatever. Stab, Elisa!"

"The difference in our strength should be obvious." Aldegor taunted, his partner now transformed into his Resurrección form. "You're not even worth fighting seriously. Unfortunately, we don't have much time. You'll die here. Get them, Abare!"

"Is that your Zanpakutō release?" Hitsugaya asked.

"That's right." Menis nodded. "This is my true form. Here I come!" he extended his tentacles.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyōrinmaru!" Hitsugaya dodged the appendages and released his attack.

Menis' tentacles shattered the ice dragon easily when Matsumoto intervened, saving her Captain from being impaled. "Damn you!" she dived straight towards the Arrancar.

"It's pointless!" Menis pierced her with his stringer.

"This is my released Zanpakutō." Aldegor laughed as he faced Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Yumichika, I'll take this one." Ikkaku grinned. "Don't interfere."

"Again, Ikkaku." Yumichika sighed. "Let me fight once in a while."

"Sorry," Ikkaku smirked. "Grow, Houzukimaru!"

"You're a fool to fight me alone." Aldegor mocked.

"Hey, Arrancar, your skin is as tough as ever." Ikkaku noted, his spear doing no damage against Aldegor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Having rescued Kon who had been soundly defeated by Patros, Renji rushed over to Urahara's Store.

"I heard that a person here knows how to use the Hōgyoku." Patros stated not intimidated by Jinta and Ururu. "I would like to meet him."

"He isn't here. "Renji stated.

"Another one?" Patros was unimpressed. "You are?"

"Lieutenant of the 6th Squad, Gotei 13, Abarai Renji." Renji declared.

"I seek the person who knows how to use the Hōgyoku." Patros repeated.

"I already said he's not here." Renji replied.

"Then, I'll wait until he returns." Patros decided.

"It won't go as you intended." Renji stood ready to fight. "I'm here to look after the store, after all."

"Just waiting will get boring." Patros noted. "Alright, bring it on."

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji charged in. "Why you?" he growled, Patros dodging the sword swing.

"Doesn't matter where you hide." Patros shrugged, forcing Jinta and Ururu back into the store with a mere wave of his Spirit Pressure. "What are you gonna do? If we fight here, the store could be destroyed easily."

"We'll see about that." Renji shrugged. "It has an angel watching over it. It won't be that easy. We just have to finish this before that happens."

"Then, let's see." Patros stood ready.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji went on the offensive.

"Too slow!" Patros was immediately behind him, dodging the blade.

Descending to the ground, Renji let his sword fly.

"Oh, so you can fight back a little, after all." Patros snorted, deflecting the last-ditch attack.

"It's not just a little." Renji smirked.

"I didn't think that I would have to use my sword for the likes of you, but I'll show you." Patros swore.

"You sure brag a lot." Renji retorted.

"You sure are fragile." Patros remarked, having blasted Renji to the ground with an energy blast from his sword. "My Tachitsuji has 20 phases. That was just Level 1. It was intended as a greeting. If you can't stand up after taking an attack from Tachitsuji, then we'll end up nowhere."

"You idiot." Renji got to his feet. "I was just careless just now."

"Bullshit." Patros snorted. "Then I'll attack once more. Couldn't even respond." He was confident his attack hit its mark.

"It won't go that easily!" Mercury tsked, saving Renji from being hit again by Patros' super-fast sword draw technique after he had already been knocked into the ground by it once.

"Who are you?" Patros demanded.

"No one of your concern." Mercury replied. "Just a passer-by who happens to _hate_ bullies. Aurora Execution!"

"This is…" Patros was Sonídoing out of harm's way.

"Fateful Blizzard!"

"Howl, Zabimaru!"

"Don't underestimate me!" Patros snapped, blasting Mercury off. "You thought you could attack me with that low Spirit Power of yours? He caught Zabimaru's blade, sending Renji to the ground. "Die!" he released an energy wave at the two, Mercury barely having the chance to cast a 'Jagged Ice Wall' to block the blast. "Useless!" he snapped, firing off another attack. "How long will you last?" he mocked, firing off his attacks. "I'll finish you off!" he readied his final attack, the ice wall shattering.

"I won't let you." Renji swore, Zabimaru's extended blade stopping the Numeros.

"Looks like no matter what I say, I won't understand." Patros moved out of harm's way. "Then, I'll let you taste Level 2. You're still worthless." He remarked, the blast hitting the ground with so much force that it knocked up a cloud of dust that covers the entire store.

Unbeknownst to them, an uninjured Ulquiorra had also arrived in Karakura Town.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	63. Arc 7: Battle of Bad Faith

SailorStar9: Chapter 61 is up, this is Chapter 62. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 62: Battle of Bad Faith, Aizen's Trap

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Ururu?" Jinta barked, Ururu's bazooka having no effect on Patros. "Jinta Homerun!" he came down on the Numeros, baseball bat in hand.<p>

"Jinta!" Ururu discarded her weapon, running towards her defeated partner.

"When on earth is the one who knows about the Hōgyoku going to return?" Patros demanded. "I'm starting to get impatient."

"He probably come back once you're dead, you arrogant bastard." Renji retorted, getting out of the rubble.

"Freeloader, you okay?" Jinta blinked.

"Very well," Patros remarked. "But I do believe that struggling is useless."

"The two of you go get Urahara." Mercury instructed.

"But…" Jinta protested.

"No buts, just go!" Mercury barked.

"I understand." Ururu replied. "Let's go, Jinta."

"Don't die, freeloader." Jinta warned and took off with Ururu.

"Bringing him here for me would be a big help." Patros admitted. "But I wonder if you'll survive that long. Now try Level 3!"

"Shut up." Renji retorted. "You're stretching things out, only going up one level at a time. You're going to cry later if you keep thinking you have a lot of leeway. Gentei Kaijo!" he released his limiter. "Bankai! HihiōZabimaru."

"It's been some time since I saw a Bankai." Patros noted.

"Yare, yare." Mercury muttered, bringing out her Ensui blade. "Guess I should stop holding back and show you why I'm known as the 'Ice Goddess' Ensui: Sword of the Ice Goddess." Bringing out three Mercury Glacial Orbs, she merged them with her ice blade, summoning her upgraded weapon.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji let his Zanpakutō fly. "Take this!" he continued his attack, Patros' energy blast having no effect on the powered up Zanpakutō.

"What's this?" Patros gaped, the serpent's head sending him crashing into the underground training basement.

"Get up." Renji demanded. "You aren't dead yet, are you?"

"This is a rather interesting house." Patros noted.

"I'm glad you like it." Renji remarked. "We don't have to hold back here."

"Level 10!" Patros let loose his attack. "What is this?" he was stunned when Zabimaru shrugged off the attack, forcing him to dodge.

"We're not even serious yet." Renji grinned. "If that was 'Level 10', then you're not all that powerful. Don't underestimate us Shinigami."

"Very well then," Patros snapped. "I shall show you respect for your way of fighting without fear or death in a more suitable form. Pollute, Gerifalte! This is my highest level. Sorry, I simply can't control my strength when I am in this form." He added, his attack knocking Zabimaru off course. "So my wasting time for fun ends here. This time, my power will get through to you."

Renji let Zabimaru loose, intending to force his way through Patros' attack when the blast overwhelmed his Zanpakutō, breaking it apart.

"You sacrificed your weapon to protect yourself." Patros noted, Renji having using the broken up pieces of Zabimaru to shield himself. "I see, so it seems."

"This is something I want to ask you." Mercury voiced. "What do you plan on using the Hōgyoku for?"

"I want to hold the world in my hands." Patros replied.

"So, you're rebelling against Aizen." Mercury realized.

"We don't' accept him!" Patros declared.

"In other words, you're not totally unified against him." Mercury concluded.

"What happened to you?" Patros looked at Menis as he and Aldegor crushed into the basement.

"Shut up." Menis muttered. "Forget me…"

"Our pursuers could catch up anytime now." Aldegor added. "Did you find out how to use the Hōgyoku?"

"You're not done yet?" Menis realized. "You've been wasting time with someone like them? No way…" he gaped when his foot started freezing, before he was encased in solid ice.

"This sucks." Aldegor sighed, Hitsugaya' attack having taken Menis out. "Patros, I regret having taken you up on your offer."

"You knew you were sacrificing them, didn't you?" Mercury sighed, Aldegor falling over.

"It couldn't be avoided." Patros admitted. "They're of no use to me if they lack the ability to even slow down some Shinigami. It's all for the Hōgyoku and defeating Aizen. For that, I cannot lose to you."

"The same goes for us." Renji agreed, reforming Zabimaru. "Howl, Zabimaru!"

"I will praise you, because I have a little more respect for Shinigami now." Patros stated, the energy backlash knocking Renji against a rock. "But all things back come to an end. I believe there are times when one must accept defeat. Any last words?" he readied to finish Renji off.

"Yeah, watch your back." Renji grinned.

"You think I'll fall for that…" Patros started.

"Abyssal Freeze!"

"Well, can't say I didn't warn him." Renji joked, Mercury's sub-freezing sphere locking Patros in an ice prison.

"Abarai, I found his main weakness." Mercury informed.

"What?" Renji blinked.

"I'll seal off his attack so you can destroy him." Mercury instructed.

"How pathetic." Patros scoffed, Mercury having surrounded him with her 'Swords of Typhon'. "Take this!" Burst Forward, Gerifalte! Fools." He snorted, the ice swords vanishing in a blast of energy. "What?" he gasped, when two ice bears bit his wrists, preventing him from attack.

"You use a 'lai' style sword stance." Mercury explained. "You always sheath your sword before drawing it; you build up energy within the sheath and use your sword to release it. As long as you can't sheath your sword, you can't start up the next attack. And the more powerful your attack becomes, the larger the motion. Now, Abarai!" she shouted.

"Hikotsu Taihō!" Renji fired his cannon from the back as Mercury recalled her constructs, the blast taking Patros out.

"Abarai, are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked, the rest of the team arriving, Urahara having returned to the store.

"We managed somehow." Mercury admitted.

"It looks like you guys had it rough as well." Urahara noted.

"And them?" Ikkaku asked.

"Looks like they're dead." Urahara replied.

"Aizen was manipulating them." Mercury concluded.

"Manipulating them?" Hitsugaya looked at his mother.

"Is that the Hōgyoku they had on them?" Urahara inquired.

"That's…" Hitsugaya gasped when the fake Hōgyoku split apart.

"Aizen probably let them take a fake." Urahara explained. "I'm the one who made it, so you can believe me when I say it wouldn't break that easily. They were probably tricked by Aizen."

"Most likely he used Kyoukasuigetsu." Mercury added. "Otherwise, they would have a much harder time trying to steal the Hōgyoku from Aizen"

"So, he let them take it." Renji realized. "But why?"

"I can't say for sure, but…" Urahara replied. "Maybe Aizen's side was after something and needed those guys to create a diversion so they wouldn't get caught. Otherwise there wouldn't have been a need for someone to follow them. He knew we would have taken care of them anyway, whether he ignored them or not. Even if the only goal was to purge his ranks of dissidents, a little act like this would prove more entertaining. That's the kind of man he is, I suppose."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	64. Arc 7: Hitsugaya vs Yammy

SailorStar9: Chapter 62 is up, this is Chapter 63. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 63: Second move of Hueco Mundo! Hitsugaya vs Yammy

* * *

><p>"You bastard…" Yumichika was hammering Fuji Kujaku against a rock. "Why you… Bend dammit! You piss me off!"<p>

"Shut up!" Matsumoto snapped. "Can't you be quiet for a bit?"

"Because Fuji Kujaku is really annoying me!" Yumichika retorted. "He's haughty, stuck-up, and worst of all, he think he's the most beautiful thing in the entire world! It's the worst! There's no way that I could ever embody him. Or actually, even if he begged me, I never will!"

"What are you talking about?" Matsumoto remarked. "He sounds exactly like you. Even my Haineko is selfish, moody, a good-for-nothing, and an idiot. Really, that saying 'opposites attract' is for times like this. Geez…"

"Wow, sounds exactly like you." Yumichika shot back. "I'll bet you are the type that looks at yourself in a picture and say 'My face doesn't look like that, or something."

"What was that, Yumichika?" Matsumoto roared. "Try saying that again!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Hitsugaya fumed. "Concentrate, or I'll send you back to Soul Society! Geez, can't I just communicate with my sword in peace?"

"The clouds…" Ami was snapped from her mediation. "They're fast."

"Kaa-san?" Hitsugaya blinked.

"It's nothing." Ami assured. "I hope. They're here." She warned, Grimmjow, Yammy, Luppi and Wonderweiss arrived via a Garganta.

"Arrancar?" Hitsugaya was stunned. "Impossible!"

"No matter what, it's still too early." Yumichika agreed.

"It's too early, but it looks like we don't have the time to wonder why." Ami remarked.

"He's not here." Grimmjow remarked. "The one I want to kill." And headed off.

"Just leave him be." Luppi chided, before Yammy could protest. "He's nothing more than a failed Espada. He won't do anything."

"The guy I want to kill isn't in this group either." Yammy snorted.

"Which one do you want to fight, the one who cut off your arm?" Luppi inquired. "The one who beat you up? Or the one who defeated your Cero?"

"All of them." Yammy grinned. "We're going, new kid." He informed Wonderweiss and headed straight down.

"I'm the Captain of the 10th Squad, Hitsugaya Tōshirō." Hitsugaya met with Yammy, blade to blade.

"What a coincidence, I'm 10 too." Yammy beamed. "I'm Arrancar Diaz, Yammy!

"Number 10…" Hitsugaya breathed. "An Espada?"

"You know a lot, don't you?" Yammy mused. "Seems like you fought someone pretty talkative."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	65. Arc 7: Saturn Enters!

SailorStar9: Chapter 63 is up, this is Chapter 64. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 64: Saturn Enters!

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Yammy retorted, breaking free of his ice prison, Hitsugaya having sent his ice dragon at him. "It was nice and cool."<p>

_I guess I can't compete with an Espada without Bankai._ Hitsugaya mused.

"I told you." Luppi chided, pushing Yumichika back. "There's no way you could win a one-on-on with me. You don't' know?"

"Shut up!" Yumichika retorted.

"Say something to him for me, too." Luppi whined to Ikkaku.

"I'm going to get serious soon." Ikkaku remarked. "I don't like two against one."

"Is that so?" Luppi sighed. "How troublesome. Yammy," he smirked. "Give me those two too. They are all troublesome. Let's go five against one. I'll finish you guys all off."

_Releasing his Zanpakutō?_ Hitsugaya saw Luppi reach for his sword. "I won't let you!" he charged at the 6th Espada.

"Tōshirō, cool it!" Mercury barked.

"Bankai!" Hitsugaya summoned his next level, ignoring his mother's warning.

"Strangle, Trepadora." Luppi released his Resurrección.

"Hotheads." Mercury muttered. "The men in my family are all hotheads."

"What is it?" Hitsugaya growled, blocking off the attacking tentacle with an ice wing. "Is that all? That's the best your released form can do?"

"Well dodged." Luppi chuckled. "But honestly, I didn't think you would be able to stop it. I'm a bit disappointed. Captain-class are pretty good, eh? But you know, if that attack was eight times worse, how would you do?" he taunted, revealing eight enormous tentacles connected to his back in an octagonal design when the smoke cleared.

"What?" Hitsugaya was stunned. "Damn you…" he cursed, Luppi slamming him with the other seven tentacles and sending him to the ground.

"I told you," Luppi grinned, Mercury already on the move, casting an 'Ice Dome' to soften Hitsugaya's fall. "We should have gone five against one. Oh sorry," he taunted. "I meant five against eight."

"Luppi just had to take them all on." Yammy complained, bored out of his mind. "But looking for someone else is too much of a hassle."

"Matsumoto!" Ikkaku warned, Luppi having wrapped a tentacle around the Lieutenant. "Yumichika!" he turned when another tentacle trapped the 5th Seat, before he too was entangled in a tentacle. "What the hell do we do?"

"He's beyond ugly." Yumichika remarked.

"You've got one nice looking body, onee-san." Luppi reined Matsumoto in. "Sexy, aren't you? "Maybe I should punch you full of holes." He suggested, one of his free tentacle growing spikes.

"Looks like we made it in time." Urahara remarked, his 'Kamisori, Benihime' freeing Matsumoto

"That was a close one." Saturn agreed, her 'Death Bolt' and 'Death Scythe' freeing Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Are you are?" Luppi looked at the interlopers.

"I'm sorry." Urahara beamed. "Where are our manners?"

"You hurt _my_ Keii-kun." Saturn glared. "Prepare to die."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	66. Arc 7: Ulquiorra's Scheme

SailorStar9: Chapter 64 is up, this is Chapter 65. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 65: Ulquiorra's Scheme, the Moment When the Sun Sets

* * *

><p>"That sure surprised me." Urahara admitted, fending off Wonderweiss' attack. "What was that move just now? I haven't seen it before."<p>

"Want me to tell you?" Yammy laughed, blasting Urahara from the back. "This attack is called Bala. You harden your reiatsu and blast it at the enemy. It's not as powerful as a Cero, but the speed is twenty times faster. "How do you like it?" he taunted, firing Bala after Bala at the forest where Urahara had fallen. "Let's see you try and dodge it."

"Geez, I wanted to kill the one who interfered with me." Luppi sighed. "But I doubt there's anything left after all that. Well, no choice then. Let's continue where we left off here." He turned to his victims, having recaptured the others. "You're really speechless, huh? That sandal-hat man just saved you, and you've already managed to get caught again. Well, it's inevitable. There's nowhere for you to run when its eight-on-four."

"You know," Saturn deathpanned. "I've been thinking this for a while, but you talk way too much. I hate talkative guys."

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm holding you captive." Luppi reminded. "If you piss me off, I'll skewer you! What is this?" he gaped, finding his tentacles freezing as snow suddenly started falling.

"For only getting a hit off on your opponent," Mercury tsked, her 'Sword of the Ice Goddess' poised to strike.

"You're way too relaxed." Hitsugaya finished. "Haven't you heard of following through?"

"You're still alive?" Luppi gasped.

"Hyōrinmaru is the most powerful ice-based sword." Hitsugaya explained. "As long as there is water nearby, it can repair itself no matter how many times it's broken apart."

"There's no way you can win now." Mercury declared. "We've all the time in the world to set this up."

"You left us alone for way too long." Hitsugaya agreed encasing Luppi in an ice prison, powered up by Mercury's snowfall. "Your weapon may have eight arms, but ours are the water in the atmosphere."

"Frozen Judgement!" Luppi was encased within a cross-shaped ice coffin.

"Sennen Hyōrō!" Hitsugaya ended the battle with his attack. "Sorry, eight wasn't enough."

"Keii-kun!" Saturn glomped her lover's incarnation.

"Hey, Hotaru." Hitsugaya muttered weakly, before shooting a glare at the sniggering Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"What was that?" Yammy was stunned to see Luppi defeated so easily. "Luppi got killed. That's what that dumbass gets for underestimating and taunting them so much."

"Aizen-sama will be livid!" Urahara called from behind.

"How?" Yammy stammered, Urahara dodging the arm swipe.

"How am I still alive?" Urahara inquired.

"I am the one asking questions." Yammy snapped. "No talking back."

"I've watched you shoot that thing many, many times now." Urahara replied, dodging the Bala attack, Benihime's business end resting against Yammy's cheek. "I won't work on me anymore." And blasted Yammy at point-blank range, before explaining he had used a portable gigai to escape unscathed. "That move won't hit me again." He repeated, blocking off Yammy's fist with the tip of his sword. "Now then, shall we finish this?"

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow muttered, the 4th Espada stopping him before he could release his Zanpakutō on the Hollowfied Shinji.<p>

"The mission's complete." Ulquiorra stated. "We're going back."

* * *

><p>"The mission's done?" Yammy snorted, the Negación engulfing him.<p>

"Negación!" Matsumoto breathed, the light beam breaking Luppi free of his ice prison.

"Pity, Captain." Luppi mocked. "You two failed to kill me. Don't you dare forget my face. The next time we meet, I'll tear off your puny head and crush it, without fail." With that, the Negación beams took the Espada off.

"Captain, Mercury-sama, Saturn-sama." Matsumoto greeted. "Thank you."

"It's not like we defeated them." Mercury reminded.

"Things are going to get harder from here on." Saturn agreed.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	67. Arc 7: Order! Forbid Rescue Of Orihime

SailorStar9: Chapter 65 is up, this is Chapter 66. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 66: Order! Forbid Rescue Of Orihime Inoue

* * *

><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting." Hitsugaya entered Orihime's room with Ichigo in tow.<p>

"Rukia..." Ichigo blinked. "Why are you gathered in Inoue's room?" he looked at the assembled Shinigami. "Where's Inoue?"

"That's..." Rukia looked away.

"Is the transmitter ready?" Hitsugaya inquired.

"Yes, we somehow managed to complete it." Matsumoto replied.

"Link it up please." Hitsugaya requested. "Ukitake." he noted as the Captain of the 13th Squad came into view. "Where's the Captain-Commander?"

"I'm here in his place." Ukitake replied.

"And why is that?" Hitsugaya realized something had come up.

"Because when Inoue Orihime went through the Senkai Gate, I was the last person to see her." Ukitake admitted. "Judging by your reactions, it seems that they didn't make it to you." he added, noticing the group's shocked expressions.

"What do you mean, Ukitake?" Ichigo pressed. "Where did Inoue go? Do you know what happened over there?"

"Here's what we know," Ukitake stated. "The two guards who were guarding her as she went through the Senkai Gate, survived and returned here. According to their story, an Arrancar appeared, and may have kidnapped or even murdered her."

"Murdered..." Ichigo gaped.

"Captain Ukitake, you can't come to that conclusion simply from speculation..." Rukia protested.

"I know." Ukitake cut her off. "I didn't want to say it, but the worst case scenario may have happened. According to our information, it seems that Inoue were caught in the Arrancar's attack, and vanished along with him."

"You got to be kidding me!" Ichigo snapped. "Is that all you have to say? That she disappeared in a moment? You've got no proof, and you're telling me she's dead? Don't bullshit me. Look at this!" he revealed his healed arm. "I suffered a great injury from yesterday's fight, but when I woke up this morning, it was all healed. Also, here, on my wrist, there's a trace of Inoue's Spirit Pressure. After all this, you're telling me that sh'es dead?"

"Is that so?" Yamamoto took over. "That's too bad."

"'Too bad'?" Ichigo echoed. "What do you mean?"

"If what you're saying now is correct, then Inoue Orihime is definitely alive." Yamamoto concluded. "But, that would also mean that she is a traitor."

"Traitor?" Ichigo echoed.

"If she had been kidnapped, then she wouldn't have been allowed to go to your place." Yamamoto reasoned. "Therefore, the fact that she was able to heal your wound, means that she has chosen to go to the Arrancars' side."

"You bastard!" Ichigo roared.

"Stop it." Renji pulled him back. "If you say anything, you'll only make it worse. I understand your point, Commander-Captain Yamamoto." he admitted. "As from now, I, Abarai Renji, from Hitsugaya's advance squad, and the Lieutenant of the 6th Squad, will head to Hueco Mundo in order to open Inoue Orihime's eyes."

"Renji..." Ichigo blinked.

"I won't allow it." Yamamoto objected. "Now that we have confirmed that the Arrancar are finishing their preparations for the showdown, Hitsugaya's advance squad will stop their current work, and immediately reassemble in Soul Society."

"Does that mean... we're going to abandon Inoue?" Rukia realized.

"That's correct." Yamamoto confirmed. "It's one life, or the rest of the world, there's nothing to bet on here."

"Excuse me, Captain-Commander," Rukia voiced. "But I can't follow this order."

"As I expected," Yamamoto noted. "I knew you would oppose, so I already took advanced measures." that said, Byakuya and Zaraki arrived to take the group back.

"That's how it is," Zaraki stated. "Go back, all of you."

"Don't resist." Byakuya advised. "We will fulfil the order even if we have to use force."

"I got it." Ichigo realized. "Then, I won't ask Soul Society to help out. But, can you at least tell me how to go into Hueco Mundo? Inoue is my friend; I can go save her alone."

"I will not allow that!" Yamamoto barked. "Your strength is needed in this battle. Acting on your own free will is not acceptable. Be on standby until then. That is all."

"Let's go." Zaraki urged after Yamamoto cut off the connection.

"Ichigo..." Rukia voiced. "I'm sorry." she muttered and the gate closed.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, I thought you'd come." Urahara greeted his visitor the following night. "Kurosaki."<p>

"What made you think that?" Ichigo stepped out.

"You probably guessed that I'm the only one who knows how to get to... Hueco Mundo." Urahara reasoned. "You guessed correctly. I've prepared everything. I was afraid that Aizen might target Inoue for her ability." he admitted in the underground training area. "So, I kept her from battle this time. But I was too late. I didn't consider her feelings and this is my fault. That's why I intend to do everything I can to help you."

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked. "That's violating Soul Society's orders."

"I'm here because of that in the first place." Urahara reminded.

"That's an awfully expression you have, Kurosaki." Uryū remarked.

"Ishida, you..." Ichigo gaped. "Why are you here?"

"It's obvious." Sado stated. "We're going to Hueco Mundo."

"Chad..." Ichigo blinked.

"We heard the story from Urahara." Sado explained. "We're going as well."

"Yes." Uryū concurred.

"You can't." Ichigo objected. "I appreciate your feelings, Chad, Ishida. But with your power..."

"Ichigo..." Sado powered up, throwing a punch and forcing Ichigo to block off the attack with his Zanpakutō. "Do you still believe we lack power? Believe in us."

"Chad..." Ichigo gaped.

"Don't carry the burden all by yourself." Sado counselled. "That's what friends are for."

"Okay, are you all ready?" Urahara called for attention after Uryū jumped off the ledge he was sitting on. "It looks like we are." he concluded.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	68. Arc 8: : Aizen Versus Shinigami

SailorStar9: Chapter 66 is up, this is Chapter 67. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 67: Karakura Town Gathers! Aizen Versus Shinigami

* * *

><p>"Welcome back." Aizen greeted Orihime after Starrk brought Orihime before him. "Orihime. What's wrong? You look so troubled. Please smile. When the sun isn't shining, everyone gets depressed. All you have to do is smile, and wait here for a little while. Until we..." he trailed off as a Garganta gate opened. "Finish destroying Karakura Town."<p>

"Destroy Karakura Town?" Orihime gasped.

"That's right." Aizen confirmed. "We are about to destroy Karakura Town and create the Ōken. Kaname." he instructed. "Soaring Net of the Heavens."

"Yes." Tōsen activated the Tenteikūra Bakudō. "Bakudō No. 77: Tenteikūra."

"Can you hear me, my dear intruders?" Aizen voiced. "I applaud you for having defeated so many of my Espada, and shall reward you by telling you our plans. We are about to enter the Real World."

* * *

><p>"What?" Ichigo was shocked.<p>

"No way!" Uryū snapped. "I thought that he couldn't do that until Inoue restored the Hōgyoku with her special ability."

"Where is Inoue right now?" Rukia demanded.

* * *

><p>"I shall leave Inoue Orihime in Tower No. 5." Aizen replied. "You are invited to take her back if you desire. I'm finished with her."<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Sado echoed.<p>

"He's finished with her?" Renji blinked.

* * *

><p>"Inoue Orihime's abilities truly are wonderful." Aizen admitted. "Her power to reject all manner of phenomena greatly oversteps the bounds of what any normal humans should be able to do the top brass of Soul Society understood just how great her power is. As such, kidnapping her would make Soul Society feel threatened. Rather than focus on the Real World, Soul Society strengthened its own security. Then she became the bait that would lure both the ryoka and Substitute Shinigami here to Hueco Mundo, leaving them unable to aid Soul Society."<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Rukia cursed, realizing that they had been tricked.<p>

* * *

><p>"On top of that, I succeeded in luring four Captains to Hueco Mundo to help them, and locking them all in." Aizen added.<p>

* * *

><p>"The four Garganta we used to get here have been sealed off." Isane reported.<p>

"Can't we open it from here?" Uryū looked over at Kurotsuchi.

"That's impossible." Kurotsuchi shrugged. "At this point in time, the only one who fully understands how Garganta works is Urahara Kisuke. Since we are unable to contact him, it is impossible for us to open them up again. This is quite humiliating."

* * *

><p>"The power of the Gotei 13 lies almost entirely within its 13 Captains." Aizen stated as he crossed over. "But of those 13, three have defected and four have been captured. One could say that Soul Society has lost half of its military power. This will be easy. We will eradicate Karakura Town, create the Ōken and overthrow Soul Society. There will be plenty of time to fight you, my friends, after we are done with everything else."<p>

* * *

><p>"Karakura Town's gonna get destroyed?" Ichigo echoed.<p>

"Hold on, Ichigo." Zaraki stated as Ichigo took off. "Where're you going? What's running all over the place gonna accomplish?"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Ichigo snapped. "Karakura Town's in danger. I can't just sit here and let it happen."

"Didn't I tell you?" Zaraki reminded. "That ice girl had the old fart give Urahara Kisuke a bunch of tasks to accomplish after she realized that the final battle would take place this winter. His first task was to get us Captains to Hueco Mundo. His second task was to make it such that Karakura Town..." the rest of the Gotei 13 Captains, Lieutenants and the two Aeon-level Senshi appeared in the Real World. "Could handle having all the Captain-level Shinigami in the Gotei 13 fight there."

"Then right now, the Gotei 13 are..." Uryū trailed after Kurotsuchi relayed what Zaraki had said.

"Yes, they're likely already there." Kurotsuchi confirmed.

"Fighting in Karakura Town is crazy." Sado protested. "What would happen to the town if you've got all the Captains fighting there? They'll turn it into a wasteland."

"I said that he had to make it safe for them to fight there." Byakuya repeated after Rukia voiced a similar objection. "That was her suggestion. Merely removing all of their limiters is hardly making it safe for them to fight there."

"It's called the "Transferred World's Support Pillar'." Kurotsuchi supplied. "That is how we've made it safe for them to fight in Karakura. We had Urahara Kisuke create a device that is essentially a giant Senkai Gate, connected by four points, that covers a radius of exactly one spirit mile. Those pillars were placed at four points surrounding Karakura Town. While he was taking care of that, my Technological Research Bureau was ordered to create an elaborate replica of Karakura Town outside of Rukongai. It was tough, but we did it. What makes the Pillars different from a Senkai Gate is that it can transfer an object in from Soul Society, allowing you to move the original object elsewhere. In other words, we used this to move Karakura Town to the outskirts of Rukongai."

"What happened to the citizens?" Sado asked.

"They've been put to sleep and sent to Soul Society with the rest of the town." Unohana replied. "She is quite a meticulous lady."

"Right now, all that's there is an empty replica." Kurotsuchi added. "It doesn't matter if it gets destroyed. Really shouldn't underestimate that girl. She's one of the Immortal Eight, after all"

* * *

><p>"I see we made it in time." Yamamoto noted as Aizen exited.<p>

"Made it in time?" Aizen echoed. "Exactly what are you referring to? I am well aware that this isn't Karakura Town. But that means nothing to me. Starrk, Barragan, Halibel, come." he instructed and the three Espada appeared along with their respective Fracción via their Garganta Gates. "If Karakura Town is in Soul Society, then I'll simply kill you here, and make the Ōken in Soul Society. Until then, Los Noches is in your hands, Ulquiorra."

* * *

><p>"Yes, sir." Ulquiorra exited from the alternate dimension Grimmjow locked him in.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kenpachi." Ichigo voiced, sensing Ulquiorra. "You said that protecting Karakura Town is my job, right? But that's not true. My job is to protect my friends." and he headed over to the building Ulquiorra was in.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ulquiorra declared, sensing Ichigo.<p>

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	69. Arc 8: Defend Karakura Town!

SailorStar9: Chapter 67 is up, this is Chapter 68. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 68: Defend Karakura Town! Entire Appearance of the Shinigami

* * *

><p>70 meters above Karakura Town...<p>

"He's still got that monstrously heavy Spirit Pressure..." Ōmaeda was unnerved.

"Feel free to run for it if you're scared, you coward." Suì-Fēng chided.

"I think it would be smart to attack their leader first, don't you?" Iba suggested.

"No, Aizen's abilities are unique." Komamura corrected. "We should defeat everyone else first so that we can give him our undivided attention."

"I wonder who's the strongest." Kyōraku wondered. "Among those three Espada."

"That's a tough one." Ukitake mused. "We'd have to ask Aizen."

"The real problem is that we can't assume Aizen's group will sit back and watch while we're dealing with his subordinates." Hitsugaya pointed out.

"Yes." Matsumoto agreed.

"Everyone, stand back." Yamamoto ordered and revealed his Zanpakutō. "Reduce all creation to ash, Ryūjin Jakka."

"Get down Ukitake!" Kyōraku warned.

"Got it!" the two Captains ducked to avoid the flames.

"Jōkaku Enjō." Yamamoto cast a fire ring to trap Aizen, Ichimaru and Tōsen. "Even Aizen won't be able to escape this wall of flames for a while. So let's make sure we finish the rest of them off."

"You're nuts, Captain-Commander." Ukitake gaped.

"You must be in a pretty bad mood, eh, Yama-jiji?" Kyōraku joked.

"Aizen..." Hitsugaya growled.

"Down, brat." Aeon Mercury rested a hand on her son's shoulder.

"It's kinda hot." Ichimaru complained inside the flame ring. "Captain-Commander sure went overboard, didn't he? What should we do, Captain Aizen? Now we won't be able to join in the fun."

"We do nothing." Aizen remarked. "The battle shall simply end without us having to lift a finger. That's all there is to it."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	70. Arc 8: Elite! The Four Shinigami

SailorStar9: Chapter 68 is up, this is Chapter 69. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 69: Elite! The Four Shinigami

* * *

><p>Above Karakura Town...<p>

"Well then, how should we go about this?" Barragan wondered. "There are numerous enemies before us. And our boss is stuck in that."

"You're being disrespectful to Aizen-sama, Barragan." Harribel warned.

"And you're being disrespectful to me, Harribel." Barragan reminded. With a snap of his fingers, his Fracción unrolled a carpet as bones poured out of its portal, forming a throne. "Since our boss is unable to, I shall be the one giving out the orders." he took his seat. "I won't tolerate any objections."

"How dare he?" Mira Rose glared.

"Silence, Mira Rose." Harribel cautioned.

"That's fine." Starrk shrugged. "Ouch!" he winced when Lilynette hammered him on the head. "What're you doing, Lilynette? That hurt!" he complained when Lilynette kicked him.

"Why are you acting so laid back?" Lilynette snapped.

"She's so annoying." Mira Rose muttered.

"You said that the Spirit Energy enriched land below us is a fake, right?" Barragan questioned. "You switched the real town with a replica made in Soul Society, I believe. Our boss said he won't mind infiltrating Soul Society and destroying it there, but is it really necessary for us to go through all that effort? I have a theory based off what you said earlier. You set up four pillars around the town and used them to facilitate the switch. Now, what would happen if we were to destroy those pillars? Findor!"

"Yes sir!" the blond Fracción used his Silbido to summon four Hollows to the battlefield.

"We already know where the pillars are." Barragan added. "Devices like that are always placed on the cardinal directions. It's the most common setup."

"Crap!" Ōmaeda panicked. "He figured it out! What should we do?" as the four Hollows moved out to destroy the pillars. "They're breaking the pillars! They're gonna bring Karakura Town back from Soul Society. Karakura Town's going to wind up being our battlefield. Karakura Town's gonna come back!"

"You ignorant fool!" Yamamoto snapped. "Do you truly believe that Tula-sama would leave such important locations completely unprotected?"

"What?" Ōmaeda was confused.

"Grow, Houzukimaru!" Ikkaku went into attack mode, smashing his pole into one of the Hollow's mask.

"Bloom, Fuji Kojaku!" Yumichika released his Zanpakutō, slashing one of the Hollows with his blade fan.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke!" Kira unleashed his Zanpakutō.

"We have strong fighters protecting them." Yamamoto supplied as Hisagi wordlessly destroyed the last Hollow.

"Madarame!" Ōmaeda exclaimed. "Ayasegawa! Kira! Hisagi! Weren't they supposed to hold down the fort? They weren't there when we all gathered up, so I felt like I was better than them! 'You trust me more than you do them! Take that, you losers!' at least that's what I thought. So what gives? Did everyone know about this?"

"Of course." Kyōraku replied.

"Don't put me in the same boat as you." Matsumoto remarked.

"Tell me again how did _he_ become Lieutenant?" Aeon Saturn sweatdropped.

"That's what I want to know." Aeon Mercury sighed.

"I already told you." Suì-Fēng added. "You were probably too busy stuffing your face to hear what I was saying."

"That's gotten be it." Matsumoto agreed. "You're so stupid! It's your fault for zoning out while scarfing down rice cakes."

"What was that?" Ōmaeda snapped. "Rice cakes and zoning out have nothing to do with each other!"

"Maybe I didn't tell him." Suì-Fēng mused.

"They're four guards." Barragan noted. "What's the big deal? If you have four ants protecting the pillars, we'll merely crush them with four dragons. Poww! Cuuhlhourne! Avirama! Findor! Crush them." he gave the order.

"Yes, sire!" the four Fracción headed out. "As his Majesty commands!"

* * *

><p>"Fresh meat's on the way." Ikkaku grinned, dodging Poww as the Fracción crash-landed. "Damn it, you're huge." he remarked as Poww stood to his full height. "You'd better pray I don't kill you right away."<p>

"Pray?" Poww echoed. "To whom? Do you Shinigami have a deity you believe in?"

"To whom?" Ikkaku mused. "I'll be dammed. He's right. We don't really have anyone to pray to. Okay, fine then." He grinned. "I don't care who. I'll just pray to your god or whatever."

"I see." Poww noted. "I have no problem with that. My King, akin to a God, knows better than anyone else that I shall easily defeat you."

"Oh?" Ikkaku grinned.

* * *

><p>"I have something I'd like to ask you." Findor stated as he faced Hisagi. "What rank are you?"<p>

"I'm Lieutenant Hisagi Shūhei, of the 9th Squad." Hisagi replied.

"I see." Findor noted. "Then I shall fight you with the same amount of strength expected from a Lieutenant."

"

* * *

><p>Here! Here! Here! Here! Here!" Cuuhlhourne applauded when Yumichika turned to face him. "Eyes over here!" he spin-landed on the pillar. "I'm King Barragan's number one Fracción, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne." he ended with a pose. "Oh my." he blinked when Yumichika was unfazed, the Shinigami's back turned to him.<p>

"I refuse to taint my eyes with such ugliness!" Yumichika's eyes were shut tightly. "Ouch!" he exclaimed when Cuuhlhourne slapped him. "What the hell gives, you freak!"

"That's totally my line!" Cuuhlhourne retorted. "How dare you call someone ugly the first time you set eyes on them? Listen up! People who are truly ugly are those who judge others by their appearances. Yes, just like you and your dirty heart. That line was just too perfect. That's right, I, and my pure heart, are the true embodiment of beauty. It's a beauty beyond compare. Do you understand? These are great thoughts!" he snapped when Yumichika shut his eyes. "At least look at me, you skinny twink!" and the two clashed blades.

"I don't have to look at you and those lines stank, you skeevy beast!" Yumichika shot back.

"Look at me already!" Cuuhlhourne insisted. "C'mon!"

"I don't wanna!" Yumichika muttered. "Stop it! Get that ugly face of yours away from me!" he exploded, pushing his opponent back.

"You said it again!" Cuuhlhourne attacked with full force. "Again! You called me ugly!"

(A/N: Oh boy, those two crack me up.)

* * *

><p>"I can do it! I can do it! I can do it!" Avirama chanted. "Who is the most courageous member of King Barragan's Fracción? I am! Who's the most trustworthy member of King Barragan's Fracción? I am! Who's the strongest member of King Barragan's Fracción? I am! I can do it! I can do it! I can do it! Hey..." he started when Kira reminded silent. "Hey you! Why aren't you doing it with me, Mr. Doom-and-Gloom?"<p>

"Why aren't I doing what?" Kira deathpanned. "Playing that screaming game?"

"What do you mean 'screaming game'?" Avirama retorted. "This isn't a game! Are you making fun of me? This is my ceremony. A ceremony where we scream out our desire to trash each other and inspire one another before the fight. Here we go! C'mon! One, two...! I can do it! I can do it! I can do it! I can... Do it!" he insisted.

"I'd really rather not." Kira replied. "I have no desire to join some depressing ceremony where you pour your soul into wanting to destroy your enemy."

(A/N: Poor Kira, he just _had_ to get the weird one, didn't he?)

"I don't wanna hear that from a guy who's got 'emo' written all over his face!" Avirama snapped. "Bah! They saddled me with a real stick in the mud. Whatever. I'm Avirama Redder from King Barragan's Fracción. What's your name, Shinigami?"

"Lieutenant of the 3rd Squad, Kira Izuru." Kira responded.

"The 3rd Squad?" Avirama echoed. "So that's it." he snorted. "You served under Ichimaru Gin. Makes sense. I heard that he ditched and left you in Soul Society. I can see why. No one would stick with a wiener like you."

"Don't you dare say that name in front of me." Kira growled, knocking off a piece of Avirama's mask with his blade. "Since you're about to die, I assume you'd prefer it to be painless?"

"What's this?" Avirama grinned. "So you can do it after all. There's a good look in your eyes."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	71. Arc 8: Beautiful Little Devil Charlotte

SailorStar9: Chapter 69 is up, this is Chapter 70. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 70: Beautiful Little Devil Charlotte

* * *

><p>Inside Yamamoto's fire ring...<p>

"Huh?" Ichimaru mused.

"What's wrong, Ichimaru?" Tōsen inquired.

"Oh, I just noticed that Izuru's really pissed off." Ichimaru chuckled.

"Worried?" Tōsen wondered. "He was loyal and you abandoned him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's fallen into despair."

"Not even close." Ichimaru corrected. "Actually, I'm kinda of happy to see that he's doin' just fine."

* * *

><p>With Kira...<p>

"Not half bad." Avirama noted after Kira drew first blood. "I wanted to see some fire in your eyes. That's the look. It says you're ready to fight. Scalp, Águila." he released his Zanpakutō.

* * *

><p>With Yumichika...<p>

"Give up!" Cuuhlhourne shouted, as he clashed blades with Yumichika. "You and your nasty heart should give up."

"You and your crooked nose should give up." Yumichika retorted. "What the hell do you mean 'my nasty heart'?" he demanded after they broke off. "That was a low blow, you hideous animal!"

"You called my nose crooked!" Cuuhlhourne snapped. "I can't stand having my features insulted by homely clowns like you."

"Are you calling me ugly?" the both opponents growled and clashed once more.

"You haven't stopped calling me ugly for a second." Cuuhlhourne glared. "But the person who says ugly the most is the most ugly."

"Were you keeping count?" Yumichika shot back. "You said ugly three more times than I did. If people who say ugly are ugly, then you're three times as ugly as me."

"Shut up!" Cuuhlhourne snapped. "It looks like this isn't something we're ever going to agree on." he noted after Yumichika took to the air. "So here's a thought. The solution is simple."

"What is it?" Yumichika prodded.

"The one who dies is the ugly one." Cuuhlhourne gave the ultimatum.

"Fair enough." Yumichika agreed. "I'll be able to show off how I'm superior in both strength and beauty."

"You certainly love to brag." Cuuhlhourne chuckled. "This'll be exciting. Well, I guess it's time for me to get a little serious. Fight!" he charged at Yumichika, spinning in the air. "Ultimate Technique, Stunning Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Miracle Sweet Ultra Funky Fantastic Dramatic Romantic Sadistic Erotic Exotic Athletic Guillotine Attack!" sending Yumichika crashing to the ground. "Oh dear, he's dead. Perhaps I hit him a bit too hard? Too predicable!" he defended himself from Yumichika's sneak attack from the back.

_That was such a fierce attack..._ Yumichika mused. _He's a monster._

"Oh my." Cuuhlhourne taunted. "Where did your enthusiasm go? You won't stand a chance against my beauty if you're feeling pressured already."

"Who said I was quitting?" Yumichika snapped. "I'm just flabbergasted by your total lack of naming-sense."

"Excuse me?" Cuuhlhourne echoed. "What's your problem? Jealous? I bet you're jealous of my talent for naming things. Admit it, you're green with envy."

"How can you say that with a straight face when you're such a terrible liar?" Yumichika shot back. "Is that a seaweed wig?"

"Seaweed?" Cuuhlhourne stammered in disbelief. "My vibrant black mane is reminiscent of the darkness of midnight. And you dare compare it to _seaweed_? Well, if that's how you wanna play, then yours is like a mushroom! You big black toadstool!"

"Toadstool?" Yumichika twitched.

"You're just angry because you didn't stand a chance against my ultimate move." Cuuhlhourne boasted. "What a sissy. That mouth of yours just doesn't wanna stop."

"Then let's give it another shot." Yumichika suggested. "I'll make you realize you're nothing more than a pathetic egomaniac."

"You sure?" Cuuhlhourne was intrigued. "I think I just might take you up on that and give it another shot. Here goes," he closed in for another assault. "Ultimate Attack, Stunning Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Perfect Stylish Dangerous Psychedelic Valuable Economical Continental Incredible Unbelievable Shining Attack!"

"Eat this!" Yumichika shunpo-ed to avoid the attack.

"You're pretty good." Cuuhlhourne grinned, blocking Yumichika's blade.

"Was that enough enthusiasm for you?" Yumichika asked, putting some distance between them.

"So, you're still full of energy." Cuuhlhourne laughed. "What a relief. After all, I'd expect nothing less from my rival."

"Rival, huh?" Yumichika echoed. "It sounds like you've started accepting my viewpoint, but I won't exactly say I'm pleased. After all, your hair's just so weird."

"You pug-fugly wretch!" Cuuhlhourne roared, seeing that Yumichika had managed to slice off his hair. "Do you realize what it takes to get hair to this level of perfection? Just the sight of it is enough to leave people speechless with awe. You have no idea! And you ruined it! Unforgivable! You'll pay for this!"

_Here he goes._ Yumichika was ready for the next attack.

"Sparkle, Reina De Rosas!" Cuuhlhourne released his Resurrección.

Insert Sailor Moon-like transformation. In the Prison of Cape Sounion, Usagi sneezed.

Yumichika's eyes widened as the smoke cleared. _What the?_ "What the hell?" he covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. (A/N: Don't worry, Yumichika. I'm ROFL too.)

"That's a new reaction." Cuuhlhourne noted. "But whatever. It just goes to show that the ugly is unable to comprehend my beauty. The design of this mantle flowing from my shoulders to my waist creates the silhouette of a flower. Novelty and elegance combine to form an embodiment of true beauty. The bracelets and anklets are the finishing touches to give it a nice, clean... Shut up!" he barked.

"Sorry!" Yumichika shouted. "Oh man, you tricked me into apologizing." he realized. "But this isn't even fair! Man, put a bag over your head!"

* * *

><p>With Ikkaku...<p>

"Huh?" Ikkaku wondered. "That's weird. It sounds like Yumichika's laughing his ass off. Nah, no way. He's in a fight. Whoa!" he dodged Poww's punch. "What'd I tell you? You can't win a fight with fists alone, lardass!"

* * *

><p>With Yumichika...<p>

"Fine, I get it." Cuuhlhourne shrugged. "It's impossible for an ugly jerk to comprehend the level of my beauty. Isn't that right?"

_He's gotten faster._ Yumichika realized, barely dodging Cuuhlhourne's punch.

"You're in for some more surprises." Cuuhlhourne grinned.

_Shit!_ Yumichika gaped when Cuuhlhourne took his back, the Fracción's punch sending him into the pillar he was guarding. _Damn it! That one blow broke my left arm in three different places._

"Are you starting to understand the depth of my beauty?" Cuuhlhourne inquired.

"Hell no!" Yumichika snapped, taking the fight to the ground.

"Then, I'll have to teach you a lesson." Cuuhlhourne followed his opponent. "You should be grateful. You're about to get a personal beauty lesson from me."

"I can't believe you're trying to force your weird tastes on others." Yumichika snapped, landing. "Bloom, Fuji Kujaku." and slashed the incoming Fracción.

"Just kidding." Cuuhlhourne stated. "It's called Fuji Kujaku? What a homely name, it's a perfect match for you. And the only thing different about it is that it has four blades now." not intimidated, he easily stopped the blade from attacking him with his bare hand. He then punches Yumichika into the air. "Ultimate Technique, Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Lovely Cutie Fanatic Aquatic Dynamic Domestic... ow, I bit my tongue." he winced. "Thunder Punch!" he slammed Yumichika onto the pillar. "I bit my tongue halfway through, so the attack's strength was cut into half." he landed on the pillar. "But you can tell that both my speed and power have increased, can't you? All my techniques are gorgeous. Now be awed by my overwhelming beauty. Strength is beauty. And beauty is strength. It's about time you realized that."

"I can't." Yumichika admitted.

"Oh, I see." Cuuhlhourne noted. "So you don't get it. Okay fine. I'll forgive you for that. It's not your fault that you can't recognize beauty. In fact, I suppose I should pity you. Going through life with such poor taste can only cause you unending agony. It's my destiny as the most beautiful person in the world to free you from that agony."

"What a load of crap." Yumichika retorted.

"Take this," Cuuhlhourne posed for another attack. "Ultimate Technique, Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamorous Cero!"

"That's a normal Cero!" Yumichika exclaimed as the energy beam shot towards him. _Damn it!_ He cursed. _He was playing dirty. It's such a wide-scale attack that I couldn't dodge all..._ his thoughts were cut off by the sound of Cuuhlhourne's Sonído, the Fracción's punch sending him to the ground.

"You're finished!" Cuuhlhourne declared.

"As if!" Yumichika retorted.

"I already told you," Cuuhlhourne reminded. "A few extra blades mean nothing to me!"

"What?" Yumichika gaped when Cuuhlhourne grabbed his sword and headbutted him.

"Whoopise." Cuuhlhourne grabbed the 5th Seat. "I told you that you're finished." and released Rosa Blanca. "The princess is selfish. So when I say you're finished, you're done for."

"What is this?" Yumichika demanded, the two trapped inside a hedge of rose thorns.

"Rosa Blanca, the white rose's sentence." Cuuhlhourne supplied. "It's my cruelest and most beautiful attack. Here in this midnight rosebush, you shall die, covered in white rose petals without anyone there to watch over you."

"No one can see me?" Yumichika echoed.

"Exactly." Cuuhlhourne grinned. "The inside of this rosebush completely cuts us off from the outside world. No one outside can even feel your Spirit Pressure. Not only will you die all on your own, but none of your friends will even notice your Spirit Pressure wither away. It's said that those who are overly proud of their beauty face cruel ends."

_No one can see..._ Yumichika mused. _I see... thank you._ With an upward slash, he broke free. "Tula-sama, please forgive me, for I'm about to release the seal. Split and cut loose," he removed the seal on his Zanpakutō. "Ruri'iro Kujaku." at his command, peacock like vines appeared and held down Cuuhlhourne.

"What is this?" Cuuhlhourne demanded as the energy vines secured themselves on him.

"It's pointless." Yumichika advised. "Behold.."

_Buds?_ Cuuhlhourne wondered as energy buds started growing on the vines. _They're growing._ He realized.

"Your Spirit Power is flowing into them." Yumichika supplied.

"What did you say?" Cuuhlhourne demanded.

"These flowers are using your Spirit Power as fertilizer to grow." Yumichika explained. "They're absorbing all the Spirit Power that you're emitting. Can you feel it?"

"Why didn't you use this technique sooner?" Cuuhlhourne barked.

"Normally, I would never use this technique in a fight." Yumichika confessed. "But then, you said something. You said that no one outside this pitch-black rosebush can see me or even feel my Spirit Pressure. So I decided to break the restraining seal and give you a special show. You can watch it as you die. You see, I don't want anyone alive to see Ruri'iro Kujaku."

"Ruri'iro Kujaku?" Cuuhlhourne echoed.

"It's almost done." Yumichika declared. "Your time runs out when my flowers bloom, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne."

"Damn it!" Cuuhlhourne roared in vehemence as the rows of energy flowers bloomed.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	72. Arc 8: Kira, The Battle Within Despair

SailorStar9: Chapter 70 is up, this is Chapter 71. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 71: Kira, The Battle Within Despair

* * *

><p>With Yumichika...<p>

With Cuuhlhourne's defeat, the rosebush faded off.

Yumichika withdrew his Zanpakutō's power, but not before letting a flower drop on his hand. "I'm going to partake of some of your energy." and bit off a petal, regenerating himself. "That will do." he re-sheathed his blade.

"You..." Cuuhlhourne choked. "You're so sly. I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing technique. That was your Zanpakutō's second form. Your Bankai, wasn't it?"

"No, it wasn't." Yumichika replied. "It wasn't a Bankai. My Zanpakutō's real name is Ruri'iro Kujaku. You see, my sword's a little peculiar. It actually has a favourite colour. It loves azure, and hates the colour wisteria. So I decided to call it Fuji Kujaku. It loathes that name, you see. So it never fully releases when I called it by that."

"Why would you do that?" Cuuhlhourne was puzzled.

"You're the first person who asked that." Yumichika admitted. "I'm in the 11th Squad, the most powerful fighting squad of the Gotei 13." He explained. "Everyone who serves under Captain Zaraki is a bloodthirsty meathead. Everyone feels that if you're going to die in battle, you may as well go out with a bang. That mind-set eventually created an unspoken rule that our Zanpakutō's abilities can only be physical. Kidō-based Zanpakutō are considered disgraceful and pathetic. You'll be treated as a coward just for having one. So I don't want anyone in the 11th Squad to see my sword's true abilities, especially Ikkaku and the Captain. The only one who know is Hisagi. That's why I thanked you for hiding me in that rosebush. If you hadn't used that technique, I wouldn't have released my sword's restraining seal, no matter what happened."

"Even if it meant you'd lose to me?" Cuuhlhourne questioned.

"Even if it meant dying by your hand." Yumichika confirmed.

"Your resolve... is amazing." Cuuhlhourne admitted. With that, he died from Spirit Power exhaustion.

* * *

><p>With Ikkaku...<p>

Ikkaku and Poww resumed their battle, none of them giving way.

"Hey, aren't you gonna draw your sword?" Ikkaku taunted.

"This is my weapon." Poww showed his fist.

"I know all about how thick your Hierro is." Ikkaku declared.

"Oh?" Poww was intrigued. "You fought against an Arrancar before?"

"Yeah," Ikkaku grinned. "Hey, big man. What's your name?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Poww asked. "I don't plan on sharing my name with such a weakling."

"Fine, don't tell me." Ikkaku snorted. "I'm the 3rd Seat in Captain Zaraki's Squad, Madarame Ikkaku. Telling my enemy the name of the man that's going to kill him, is how I do things!" he charged.

Poww countered with a punch.

* * *

><p>With Hisagi...<p>

"I don't get it." Hisagi stated.

"Don't get what?" Findor prompted.

"You just said that you were going to fight me with the strength of a Lieutenant." Hisagi noted. "But calling you as strong as our 5th Seat would be pretty generous. So what's going on?"

"Exacta." Findor grinned. "You're right."

"Huh?" Hisagi echoed. "I'm right?"

"My current power level is the same as one of your 5th Seats." Findor admitted. "I'm happy that you guessed correctly. But I guess I should have expected that from a Lieutenant. You pass. That was a test. I wanted to see if you could correctly gauge my power level. Otherwise, what would be the point of fighting a Lieutenant's level if the opponent couldn't even tell?"

"I don't like the sound of that." Hisagi noted. "It sounds to me like you're saying you know how to fight on par with Lieutenants."

"Exacta." Findor confirmed. "Right now, I'm at a 5th Seat level. And now..." he splintered off his mask and charged.

_His attack's gotten stronger._ Hisagi noted deflecting the sword strike.

"I'm at 4th Seat level." Findor supplied. "3rd Seat!" he broke off more of his mask and attacked.

"Don't mock me!" Hisagi snapped, blocking the attack.

"We're almost the same now." Findor remarked. "And this," he broke off the mask over his left eye. "Is Lieutenant level."

* * *

><p>With Kira...<p>

Kira was dodging Avirama's attacks. "Bakudō No. 39: Enkosen."

"Finished already?" Avirama mocked, having released his Resurrección easily breaking through the shield. "Talk about pathetic, Kira Izuru. But I guess it's no surprise since I'm in my Águila form. These aren't everyday wings, you know. They crush everything they touch." he fired off his feather darts as an example. "They're steel wings, heavier than any boulder."

"Steel wings, huh?" Kira echoed. "Good name. It makes them sound tough. But it doesn't change the fact that they're still wings."

"Huh?" Avirama wondered when Kira started spinning his Zanpakutō in front of him. "Another weird spell?"

"Hadō No. 58: Tenran." gripping his blade's hilt, Kira sent a tornado at Avirama.

"So you think a tornado can mess up my wings?" Avirama was unamused. "Give me a break!" he broke the hurricane.

"His power and speed are formidable." Kira admitted, running through the building. "But if I could lure him into a narrower space... Hadō No. 31: Shakkahō." and fired the blast through a wall.

"He's letting me know where he is." Avirama mused, seeing the energy blast. "He wants to lure me in."

"So what'll it be?" Kira readied himself.

"Quit sneaking around, you damn rat!" Avirama snapped. "Devorar Pluma!" he released his barrage of feathers at the roof.

"They can pierce through the building's wall?" Kira was forced to run.

"There he is!" Avirama declared, as Kira broke through a window and released his feather darts at the running Lieutenant. "The little shit's hiding behind stuff again." he snorted, Kira having cut through a series of utility poles.

_It doesn't look like he's running out of feathers._ Kira mused. _Which mean he's regenerating them quickly. They're probably regenerating around the edge of where they're shot from. In which case..._

"He must be trying to think up a plan while he's running around, huh?" Avirama realized. "I won't let that happen." and traced his chest tattoos with his claws.

"What's he doing?" Kira wondered when Avirama turned into his Devorar Erupcio form.

"So, where'd you run off this time?" Avirama demanded, crash-landing on the building Kira was standing on. "What's this?" he looked down, spotting his opponent. "Did your foot get caught in my attack or something? And here I thought I wasn't going all that fast.

"Thanks." Kira muttered. "Your long range attacks were a real pain. I've been trying to figure out how to draw you into a close-range fight this whole time. You see, my katana is useless against objects not attached to the enemy."

"That doesn't make any sense." Avirama remarked. "What the hell can that weird-looking sword of your slice through, anyway? What... the hell's... happening..." he demanded, suddenly feeling the sudden weight increase. "Damn it! Why'd my wings get so...?"

"My attacks double the weight of anything I hit." Kira explained. "If I hit you a second time, the weight's doubled again. If I hit you a third time, it doubles once more. That's my Zanpakutō, Wabisuke's, special ability. When you were attacking me a moment ago, I managed to hit most of your wings four times. If your wings are truly heavier than stone, there's no way that you can fly with them anymore."

"You filthy bastard." Avirama cursed. "That's fighting dirty. That's not how a warrior's supposed to fight."

"Dirty?" Kira echoed. "Oh, I see. Before the fight, you were holding some sort of ritual so we could get ourselves pumped up. If that's how a warrior conducts himself, then it's completely beyond my comprehension. The 3rd Squad's symbol is the marigold. The marigold represents despair. It represents, in essence, our world view. Fights aren't supposed to be heroic. Fights aren't supposed to be enjoyable. Fights must be filled with despair. They are dark, terrifying and ghastly. That way people will fear fighting and try to avoid war. I believe that my Zanpakutō, Wabisuke, matches the 3rd Squad's ideals better than any other sword out there. It increases the opponent's weight each time it strikes, until the opponent is unable to withstand his own weight and falls to his knees. Making him appear to be apologizing with his head bowed down. That's why its name is Wabisuke. What's so funny?" he questioned when Avirama started laughing.

"What do you mean by despair?" Avirama demanded. "People should fear fighting and try to avoid it? Then I'll say the same thing to you. All that crap's beyond my comprehension. Fights are all about pumping yourself up before crushing your enemies." he stood back up, powering up. "It's supposed to be fun. This isn't enough to keep me down. Sorry, but I won't be the one bowing my head in the end. You will! Devorar Pluma!" he let loose another barrage of feather darts.

Shunpoing behind the Fracción, Kira gave Avirama one more slash, forcing his opponent to his knees.

"Why?" Avirama asked.

"It was clear that you were going to lose once you couldn't use even one of your wings." Kira replied. "No matter how many times you get up to fight, a grounded bird is nothing more than dinner. You asked me what this weird-looking sword of mine can slice through, didn't you?"

"Please don't..." Avirama begged, feeling Wabisuke's blade against his throat.

"Warriors aren't supposed to beg for their lives." Kira reminded and lopped off Avirama's head. "Farewell, Warrior of the Sky." he re-sheathed his Zanpakutō. "I hope that you won't forgive me."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	73. Arc 8: Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is

SailorStar9: Chapter 71 is up, this is Chapter 72. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 72: Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is...

* * *

><p>"Can you tell, boy?" Findor taunted, having sent Hisagi crashing into a building. "This is a Lieutenant's Spirit Pressure. This is a Lieutenant's power!" he Sonído-ed above Hisagi, the Lieutenant parrying his blows. "And this is a Lieutenant's sword." giving Hisagi a slash on the shoulder. "C'mon!" he pressed, forcing Hisagi on the defence. "What's wrong? Bring it on." his final stab pushed Hisagi back.<p>

Using a utility pole as leverage, Hisagi charged at his opponent.

Findor Sonído-ed aside, causing Hisagi to miss.

With a roar, Hisagi charged right back, with Findor blocking the strike.

Skidding on the ground, Hisagi struck, only to have Findor dodge the attack.

Taking the fight to the air, Findor landed another slash on Hisagi's back, before firing a Cero from his pincer. "It's futile." he mocked, Hisagi having dodged the energy beam, before the Lieutenant was forced to avoid a barrage of Bala blasts. "I wonder how long you can last." before a Bala blast hit its mark. "What do you think? These are my Lieutenant-level Spirit Pressure, Cero and Bala. So then, Mr. Lieutenant, how are you feeling? You seem rather fatigued." and Sonído-ed before the panting Hisagi. "It's time you get serious, Lieutenant." and kicked Hisagi off. Lifting a hand behind him, he blocked Hisagi's attempted attack. "This is a Lieutenant's speed. What's wrong, Lieutenant? You're completely wiped out. Is it natural for only a Lieutenant to be worn down by fighting a fellow Lieutenant?" and swung Hisagi off and fired a Cero to finish the job. "I wonder what this means." he noted, Sonídoing beside the panting Lieutenant, Hisagi having landed on the bridge. "I'm the same level as a Lieutenant, yet you're the one getting tired. "What do you think that means?"

"You're pissing me off." Hisagi muttered. "Are you implying that I'm not tough enough to be a Lieutenant?"

"Exacta." Findor declared. "Just what I'd expect from you, Lieutenant. Assuming he hadn't underestimated your army, that's exactly what I'm getting at."

"Quit calling me 'Lieutenant'." Hisagi remarked. "I'm Hisagi Shūhei. I told you before we started."

"My, excuse me." Findor shrugged. "I completely forgot." I suppose it goes against proper etiquette to not return the favour. So I'll tell you mine as well. I'm from King Barragan's Fracción, Findor Carias. Now that formalities are out of the way, let's put an end to this fight. In the same way your side prefers to end things, I'm going to slice you into half, Hisagi Shūhei. Carve through the surface of the water, Pinza Aguda." he released his Resurrección.

"So that's what an Arrancar's Resurrección looks like." Hisagi noted.

"Exacta." Findor grinned. "You're right. I'm surprised you recognized it."

"You're in for a big surprise if you think we don't know anything about your side." Hisagi warned.

"Oh, I'm well aware." Findor corrected and Sonído-ed away, slicing off the wire Hisagi was standing on. "Exacta. I'm impressed you could follow my Sonído's speed."

"Enough with this 'You're right, you're right' crap." Hisagi hissed.

"It looks like you can still fight." Findor grinned. "Life is an onslaught of difficult problems." he added, the two decking it out in the air. "And the one who finds the right answers get to survive. In which case, I think everyone wants to get as many right as they can. Don't you agree?"

"And you think you're the one grading them?" Hisagi shot back. "Give me a break" using his explosive armband as a distraction, he pulled back. "Bakudō No.61: Hyapporankan. You're finished, big mouth!" he closed in for the kill, having trapped Findor onto a wall.

"Don't underestimate me, Shinigami!" Findor retorted, firing a jet of water at Hisagi.

Hisagi was forced to dodge another water jet that tore apart the road. "It's highly pressurized water?" he realized.

"Exacta." Findor concurred. "But it's not wise to take your eyes off your opponent. No es exacta." he corrected, Hisagi having shunpo-ed off to avoid the attack. "You're wrong. Too bad for you, Shinigami." Hisagi taking to the air, having dodged another wave of water. "Do you think you can dodge them all?" he taunted, releasing another barrage of water waves. "You're finished!" he declared, having encased Hisagi with a 'Crushing Water Sphere'.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Those who do not fear the sword they wield have no right to wield a sword at all." Tōsen stated._

* * *

><p>"Reap," Hisagi voiced from within the shrinking water orb. "Kazeshini." and broke free from his prison.<p>

* * *

><p>With Kira...<p>

"Hisagi..." Kira looked up.

* * *

><p>With the rest of the Shinigami...<p>

"Finally." Hitsugaya noted as Suì-Fēng smirked.

* * *

><p>With Hisagi...<p>

"I see." Findor noted. "So is that your Zanpakutō, Hisagi Shūhei?"

"Yeah, this is my Zanpakutō, Kazeshini." Hisagi confirmed. "I don't really like it though."

"What do you mean by that?" Findor questioned.

"Exactly what I said." Hisagi repeated. "I hate how it looks. Look at how it's shaped. It looks like it's meant to reap life." and tossed one of the scythe blades at the Fracción.

"Damn it." Findor cursed, his hair having been sliced off. He Sonído-ed to the ground as Hisagi tossed his scythe blade in conjunction with another 'Hyapporankan' spell at him. He laughed, even though he was on the run, before the scythe blade sent him crashing into a building. Findor knocked away the incoming blade with his pincer, but Hisagi was suddenly behind him, slashing down on the Fracción. Findor blocked off the blade, attacking the Lieutenant with his pincer. "You're not getting away!" he barked, powering up a Bala when Hisagi charged back to the ground.

With a tug on his chain, Hisagi brought the scythe onto Findor's back. And sending the Fracción crashing into a building. "You can't grasp how it moves," he stated as Findor stumbled out. "Can you? Scared?" he questioned, swinging the chain.

"Hell no!" Findor snapped.

"Really?" Hisagi noted. "I am."

"You're scared?" Findor echoed. "Scared of your own strength, huh? What a braggart you are." he mocked. "You're going to have a killer hangover when you wake up, Shinigami. How about I rouse you here and now?" and shattered the last remnants of his mask. "You're dead! With 90% of my mask gone, I'm now as strong as a Captain!" he declared, meeting Hisagi pincer-to-scythe. "A Lieutenant no longer stands any chance of defeating me."

Hisagi merely tugged his chain again, slicing off Findor's pincer with his blade. "You don't fear your own strength, do you?" he questioned, twirling both his blades. "Or your enemy's strength. You've reached your limit. The sword you wield, those who do not fear the sword they wield have no right to wield a sword at all." he repeated his former Captain's quote. "That was what Captain Tōsen taught me. So you've finally started to feel fear." he remarked. "You're finally on the same level as me."

"Shit!" Findor roared, thrusting his broken pincer at Hisagi, who merely tangled it with his chain. "Take this!" he charged up a Bala.

Hisagi simply tossed his scythe, the blade cutting the energy attack into half, the after wave destroying the entire stretch of land. "As strong as a Captain?" he mused, re-sheathing his blade after Findor collapsed in defeated. "You weren't even close." just then, a rumble caught his attention. "The pillar... was destroyed?" he echoed in disbelief.

* * *

><p>With Kira...<p>

"Did someone lose?" Kira was similarly shocked. "Who was it?"

* * *

><p>With Yumichika...<p>

The 5th Seat's eyes widened at the sight of the fallen Ikkaku. "Ikkaku!" he screamed.

* * *

><p>With the rest of the Shinigami...<p>

"Madarame?" Hitsugaya echoed in shock.

"He was defeated?" even Suì-Fēng was stunned.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	74. Arc 8: Ikkaku Falls!

SailorStar9: Chapter 72 is up, this is Chapter 73. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 73: Ikkaku Falls! The Shinigami's Crisis

* * *

><p>"One down." Barragan grinned.<p>

* * *

><p>"No way!" Kira gaped.<p>

"Impossible!" Hisagi was stunned.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika hurried over.

"Don't!" Hisagi pulled him back. "You wouldn't stand a chance against someone even Madarame couldn't beat."

"I don't care!" Yumichika insisted. "Let go!" he shrugged Hisagi off. "I'll force you to move if you won't get outta the way."

"Stop this nonsense." Hisagi chided." Calm down."

"Shut up!" Yumichika snapped. "Out of my way!" when Kira knocked him out with a Shinten pill to the cheek.

"Hey!" Hisagi caught the unconscious 5th Seat.

"A 5th Seat has no right to talk like that." Kira supplied. "I understand why he's upset, but he needs to calm down."

"Kira." Hisagi blinked.

"It's just Shinten." Kira revealed the vital. "He'll be fine. But I can't believe the pillar was destroyed."

"The teleportation is reversing." Hisagi noted as Karakura Town started to become visible. "With one of the pillars gone, the real Karakura Town is coming back. This is bad. We must stop it from progressing further."

* * *

><p>"I had a feeling this cue ball was holding back some," Poww mused. "But there's no point dwelling on it if he's dead."<p>

"Wait..." Ikkaku muttered. "Who's dead?" he got back up. "Give me some credit. There's no way I'm gonna die like this."

"It's useless." Poww cautioned, grabbing Ikkaku's broken pole.

The fight afterwards would be called a slaughter as Poww relentlessly continued pummelling Ikkaku. "If you're still alive," Poww stepped on the fallen Ikkaku. "Show me this power you keep hiding. Show me. Say 'very well' or you'll die. Agree, you fool."

"Don't make me laugh." Ikkaku choked. "Hidden power? I don't have any. And even if I did, I wouldn't use it on a weakling like you."

"I see." Poww noted and proceeded to finish Ikkaku off. "Then die."

Komamura intervened, punching Poww off.

"Captain Komamura?" Ikkaku gaped.

"Tetsuzaemon." Komamura called.

"On it!" Iba tossed several rods to stop the regression effect of the destroyed pillar from completely returning Karakura Town. "That'll stop it." he landed. "This was only meant to be used as an emergency, but if we're careful not to break them while fighting, they'll hold."

"Iba." Ikkaku blinked.

"He's even bigger than Captain Komamura." Iba was stunned when Poww jumped back up.

"I must say, I felt that one, Shinigami." Poww admitted. "I mean, little doggy. At any rate, that was a good punch. But it wasn't a _real_ punch." and slammed a punch into Komamura's gut.

"Captain Komamura!" Iba and Ikkaku shouted.

"Now that was a real punch." Poww stated. "And let me show this to you as well. It will be the greatest punch of all." he pulled out his Zanpakutō. "Breathe, Calderon."

"What the hell?" Iba exclaimed when Poww grew larger.

"Wha...?" Hisagi gaped as he and Kira stopped in mid-step. "What is that?"

"Crushing you would be such a bother." Poww noted.

"So that's his true form." Ikkaku stood up. "Looks interesting. I'll just... Hey, Iba!" he protested when Iba pulled him off. "Where the hell are we going?"

"Shuddap!" Iba snapped. "You think we stand a chance against someone who sent my Captain flying?"

"That's a load of cowardly bullshit." Ikkaku retorted.

"Whatever!" Iba shot back. "We're still pulling back."

"I'm heavy... and tired..." Poww droned. "But that can't be helped. Barragan-sama has given me an order." and slammed his fist on the two fleeing Shinigami.

Iba jumped to dodge the attack. "Damn it!" he cursed. "He's a monster. If one of those blows hit us, we're goners. Quit sitting there." he scolded. "We're leaving."

"Hell no!" Ikkaku shrugged Iba off. "I'm gonna fight. If you wanna run away, do it on your own."

"How are you gonna fight him now, when you don't stand a chance against him earlier?" Iba reminded. "Or was he right? You've got some sorta power you've been keeping a secret?"

"No, I don't." Ikkaku replied.

"Then shut it and come with me." Iba pulled Ikkaku back.

"Found them." Poww stated. "They're so annoying. You're finished." he lifted a punch to finish Iba and Ikkaku off when Komamura cut in, blocking off the fist.

With a roar, the beast-like Captain tossed the Fracción over his shoulder. "Don't pull back, Tetsuzaemon." he told his Lieutenant. "No matter what. Stay behind me."

"Yes, sir!" Iba roared.

"I didn't feel a thing, little worm." Poww chuckled. "But you did surprise me. I'd never would have thought an ant like you could send me, one of Barragan-sama's Fracción flying. I can't believe an insignificant insect dares defy Barragan-sama. I'm so surprised, I could yawn."

"I see," Komamura noted as Poww charged up a Cero via his mouth. "Then allow me to shut your mouth. Bankai!" he released his Bankai. "Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!"

"Curse you!" Poww hissed, the released Zanpakutō having deflected his Cero.

"Unfortunately for you, I've grown accustomed to your massive weight." Komamura remarked, his Bankai stopping Poww's punch. His Bankai blocking off another series of punches, it levelled a fist into Poww's stomach.

"Damn you!" Poww cursed, meeting Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō fist to fist. "I'll get you this time." and charged up his Cero.

"Captain!" Iba warned when Poww fired his attack.

Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō cut through the energy beam with its fist, crushing its hand into Poww's open mouth.

Poww was forced to his knees after the armoured warrior withdrew its punch. "What..." he gaped when Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō drew its blade. "Is he? What the hell are you?"

"That's right," Komamura stated. "I still haven't told you who I am. Captain of the 7th Squad, Komamura Sajin. And sadly, just as you said, I'm nothing more than a meagre worm." with that, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō slammed its blade onto the Fracción, ending the fight.

* * *

><p>"He sure didn't hold back." Ōmaeda was shocked.<p>

"That's a good thing." Suì-Fēng deathpanned.

"He doesn't care if he's destroying the real town or the replica." Matsumoto sighed. "I wonder if that'll put the 7th Squad in the red this quarter."

"A Captain is supposed to make sure that his Squad isn't burdened by damages caused during battle, even at personal cost." Hitsugaya stated. "At least, that's the type of guy Komamura is."

"Seriously?" Matsumoto beamed. "Sweet. Then I won't worry about that when I fight."

"That doesn't go for you." Hitsugaya corrected. "I'll make you pay for anything you destroy."

"Captain, you scrooge." Matsumoto whined. "There were a lot of things I was planning to buy this month."

"You little..." Hitsugaya twitched.

"Hard being the mature one, huh?" Mercury deathpanned.

"Calm down, Keii-kun." Saturn teased.

* * *

><p>"Well..." Kira muttered. "I'm kinda of glad we didn't make it there in time."<p>

"Yeah..." Hisagi agreed, the two still stunned at the mass destruction.

* * *

><p>Re-sheathing his sword, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō faded off as Komamura reversed his Bankai.<p>

"Amazing..." Ikkaku was shell-shocked.

"You bet." Iba agreed. "His is worlds apart from your Bankai, Ikkaku. Did you think I hadn't noticed? You're an idiot. Relax, I won't' tell my Captain." he assured. "But you really need to think about this, Ikkaku. The Captain-Commander gave you the order to guard the pillar; so it was your job to protect it. But you let it get destroyed. And do you know why? Because you hid your powers. I don't care if you die without using your full power. But it better not come at the cost of failing your mission. Don't hurt the entire Squad because of your pride. As long as you're in the Gotei 13, your orders are absolute. I don't care if you've gotta swallow your pride; you must execute your orders successfully. All of this is for Soul Society!"

"Iba, I know that..." Ikkaku confessed. "But I..." Iba punched him to the ground.

"Not buts, you damned idiot!" Iba barked. "Quit being such a baby. You're expendable. That's what you think deep down. That's why you don't care if you lose."

"Hold it." Ikkaku started. "Are you saying that I don't care whether I win or lose?"

"That's exactly what I am saying!" Iba snapped. "Am I wrong?"

"Damn you, you bastard!" Ikkaku stood up.

"Why are you coming at me head on when you're injured?" Iba questioned, stopping Ikkaku. "A frontal attack's meaningless if you end up losing." he tossed Ikkaku aside. "It doesn't matter if you run off or attack from behind as long as you win."

"I don't fight like a coward, damn it!" Ikkaku retorted.

"Then go become more powerful!" Iba snapped. "Become more powerful if you want to be proud. And when you fight, win even if it kills you. Does that suit your personality better? Captain?" he blinked, suddenly finding Komamura behind him.

"Don't worry." Komamura replied. "I seem to have something stuck in my ears today."

* * *

><p>"Cuuhlhourne, Avirama, Findor, Poww..." Barragan growled, his fists tightening around the armrests after sensing his Fraccións' defeat. "You trash!"<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	75. Arc 8: The Full Showdown!

SailorStar9: Chapter 73 is up, this is Chapter 74. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 74: The Full Showdown! Shinigami vs. Espada

* * *

><p>"All of them were defeated." Nirgge noted.<p>

"The bunglers." Ggio cursed. "My deepest apologies, Barragan-sama." he and Nirgge were immediately at their knees when Barragan stood up. "We will defeat all of them shortly, so please sit back down."

Suì-Fēng smirked and the rest of the Gotei 13 took their places on the battlefield, Kyōraku and Ukitake facing off against Starrk and Lilynette, Mercury, Saturn, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto against Harribel and her Fracción and Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda stood against Ggio and Nirgge.

"Who is going to defeat who?" Suì-Fēng questioned. "Are you going to defeat Captain Komamura? Or did you mean all of us? What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue? Depending on your answer, I may kill you first. Of course," she drew out her Zanpakutō. "I'm going to kill you eventually anyway."

* * *

><p>"You bitch!" Lilynette fumed. "What gives?" she glared when Starrk pulled her back.<p>

"Let it drop." Starrk warned.

* * *

><p>"Now then, let the real battle begin." Yamamoto gave the order.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good gracious." Kyōraku sighed. "Talk about a tense atmosphere. Being near Yama-jiji when he's serious is intense, isn't it?"<p>

"I'll say." Ukitake agreed. "Once this is taken care of, why don't we give Sensei a good hard shoulder rub?"

"No thanks." Kyōraku chuckled. "I mean he's making my shoulders stiff."

"What's that?" Ukitake joked. "I don't think I've ever seen you with stiff shoulders before."

* * *

><p>"Ōmaeda." Suì-Fēng chided. "You're too nervous. Scared? It's been a while since you've faced a real battle."<p>

"That's not it!" Ōmaeda protested. "I'm excited about fighting."

"You're so pathetic I can't even look at you." Suì-Fēng chuckled. "This is your chance. Go die off in some corner somewhere."

"Why'd you say that?" Ōmaeda exclaimed. "I'm not scared and I'm not nervous. And there's no way I'm gonna die."

"I see." Suì-Fēng noted. "Then don't die."

"That's the plan." Ōmaeda retorted.

* * *

><p>"It's about to start." Hitsugaya informed his Lieutenant. "Are you upset about anything?"<p>

"About what?" Matsumoto shot back.

"Never mind." Hitsugaya shrugged. "Let's go! And stay focused, Matsumoto."

"Okay." Matsumoto acknowledged.

* * *

><p>"Kill them." Barragan gave the order. "Don't let a single ant escape. I will not welcome back anyone who loses. Now don't disappoint me. Don't force me to walk down a path that isn't drenched in the blood of our foes. Tell me, who do you serve under?"<p>

"Yes sir!" Ggio and Nirgge chorused. "We are part of his Highness Barragan Louisenbairn's Fracción. We will destroy all our enemies." the two drew their Zanpakutō. "We swear that we shall drench the battlefield with our enemy's blood."

* * *

><p>"That kid," Kyōraku started. "Could you send her off somewhere?"<p>

"Why should I?" Starrk questioned.

"I can't fight with my full power when she's here." Kyōraku replied. "Don't you have the same problem?"

"What was that?" Lilynette fumed.

"Pipe down, Lilynette." Starrk chided. "That's fine. You don't have to fight at your full power. And I won't fight at my full strength, either."

"What do you mean?" Ukitake asked.

"This stuff doesn't jive with me." Starrk shrugged. "What say we pretend to fight each other and just take it easy while the others do their thing?"

"What?" Ukitake demanded.

"Sounds good." Kyōraku cut in. "Normally that'd be fine, I'd be all for it. I hate getting cut up and all, but I just can't do that this time around, unfortunately."

"You sure?" Starrk pressed. "Ah, man." he complained, drawing his Zanpakutō.

* * *

><p>"They just appeared between all of us." Apache growled. "You making fun of us?"<p>

"Most unpleasant." Sung-Sun pouted.

"Ladies," Harribel started. "Despite their appearances, they're Captain level. Don't let your guard down. Attack them at full strength from the start."

"Yes, sir." Apache answered for the other two.

"Tōshirō, the three of us will take care of these three." Mercury told her son. "You take care of the Espada."

"Are you sure?" Hitsugaya asked.

"What do you take us for?" Saturn smirked.

"Very well." Hitsugaya relented. "I'm leaving them to you."

"You're not going anywhere!" Apache snapped when Hitsugaya vanished.

"Wait." Harribel voiced as Hitsugaya reappeared in front of her and she drew out her Zanpakutō.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, put forth all your strength and destroy our foes." Yamamoto slammed his staff down. "Even if your flesh is ripped from your bones, fight with every ounce of strength you have. Don't let them take a single step into Soul Society's soil. Attack!"<p>

* * *

><p>At that, Zanpakutōs clashed with each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Ggio faced off with Suì-Fēng while Nirgge fought against Ōmaeda.<p>

* * *

><p>Mira Rose attacked first, Matsumoto blocking off the Fracción's blade with her Zanpakutō.<p>

Hitsugaya and Harribel were crossing blades with each other, with Harribel deflecting each of Hitsugaya's swings.

"That bastard!" Apache hissed. "How dare he attack Harribel-sama?"

"Stop right there, Apache." Mira Rose chided. "Save it for later."

"What was that, Mira Rose?" Apache snapped. "What if that little brat hurts Harribel-sama?"

"You moron." Mira Rose scolded. "Harribel-sama's already drawn her sword. There's no way that white-haired kid can win. But if you really want to go help her, do it after we take care of these three dumbs bitches."

"Yeah," Apache grinned. "Come to think of it, they said they'd take care of the three of us at once, didn't they?"

"Oh my," Saturn smiled. "You've got pretty good ears. I was convinced you had bad ears, an ugly face and awful style."

"What was that?" Apache snapped.

"She's provoking you." Mira Rose pulled her back. "Quit reacting to everything she says."

"It's true." Mercury grinned, catching on Saturn's game. "The female gorilla's got it right."

"What was that, you hound?" Mira Rose fumed. "Who're you calling a gorilla, you butter-face?"

"Enough already, you two." Sung-Sun chided. "It's so unseemly. You're falling right into the enemy's trap. I know you can't help being so incompetent, but try not to cause me any problems."

"Damn it, Sung-Sun!" Apache and Mira Rose roared. "Who's side are you on?"

"My, how interesting." Sung-Sun mused. "I was just thinking about how you were getting in my way."

_They're so fun to tease._ The three females grinned as they watched the three Fracción deck it out.

"What're you looking at?" Apache demanded, having fallen on her face after Sung-Sun dodged her tackle.

"Nothing." Matsumoto shrugged. "Don't give me that look." she chided. "You're supposed to surround the enemy when it's several people against one. By gathering together like that, you've already lost the advantage of it begin 3-to-1. Growl, Haineko!" she released her Zanpakutō.

"What the hell is this?" Apache demanded, as the dust flooded over them. "She's mocking us. This sand can't hurt us any. That hurts!" she whined, tripping over her feet and knocking her head on the railing. "What gives, you bitch?" she glared at Sung-Sun.

"You shouldn't touch things you're unfamiliar with." Sung-Sun advised.

With a downward slash of her hilt, Matsumoto cut Apache's arm. "Well?" she voiced. "That's Haineko's true ability. The blade turns into ash and allows me to cut whatever's inside of it with a single swing of its hilt. You could consider all of that ash surrounding you to be my sword. There's nowhere to run." with a snap of her fingers, the ash congealed into a tornado. With an out-swing of her arm, the dust hurricane surrounded the three Fracción. "Be careful, my ash tornado will slice up anything it touches."

"That's nothing." Apache and Mira Rose chorused.

"Don't you think you're being a little naïve?" Sung-Sun added and the three powered up their Ceros, blasting their way out of the hurricane.

"Did you really think that could kill us?" Mira Rose taunted.

"Haineko!" Matsumoto summoned her attack.

* * *

><p>"Jerk, I can't lose." Ōmaeda huffed as he and Nirgge clashed, none of them giving way.<p>

"How pathetic." Nirgge pushed him off.

"Oh no!" Ōmaeda flew off and skidded to a stop, before Nirgge closed in, sending him into a building.

"You okay?" Ggio grinned as he crossed blades with Suì-Fēng. "Your Lieutenant's getting his butt kicked."

"I don't care." Suì-Fēng shrugged. "He's a fool who thinks of nothing but money, food and his family business. Getting slapped around should serve as a good wake-up call for him."

"My, aren't you cold?" Ggio chided, as the two took the fight to the air. "Are you really sure about that?"

"I don't believe in getting too close to my Squad." Suì-Fēng replied. "In order to train them properly, a superior should stay at odds with her subordinates."

"Damn it!" Ggio cursed, Suì-Fēng's kick sending him to the ground.

"Bakudō No. 30: Shitotsu Sansen." Suì-Fēng sent a spell at Ggio, spearing her opponent onto a wall. "You're finished, Arrancar." she grinned. "I never even got a chance to ask your name. Sting all enemies to death," she released her Zanpakutō. "Suzumebachi."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	76. Arc 8: The Most Evil Tag?

SailorStar9: Chapter 74 is up, this is Chapter 75. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 75: The Most Evil Tag!? Suì-Fēng & Ōmaeda

* * *

><p>"It kills in two hits," Suì-Fēng informed. "That's Suzumebachi's special ability."<p>

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ggio glared. "I'm dead if that thing hits me twice?"

"You'll find out when that happens." Suì-Fēng smirked.

"Cero." Ggio charged up his attack as Suì-Fēng closed in, blasting the wall apart and freeing himself.

_Sonído?_ Suì-Fēng was shocked as Ggio broke free, the two meeting blade to blade.

"You're too lax." Ggio grinned. "If that weapon can really kill someone in two hits, you should've attacked again the second I was pinned down. That's what I would've done."

_He's fast._ Suì-Fēng's eyes widened as Ggio sped up.

"Once more!" Ggio charged up towards Suì-Fēng. "You're slowing down." he grinned, taking Suì-Fēng's back. Sonídoing out of the way, he kicked Suì-Fēng aside. "What's wrong?" he taunted. "Don't wanna attack now?"

"You talk too much." Suì-Fēng smirked.

* * *

><p>Ōmaeda was attacking Nirgge to no avail.<p>

"What, are you tired?" Nirgge inquired. "I only need to hit you once. You'd better hurry up and whip out whatever ultimate technique or super move you're hiding."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ōmaeda huffed. "I'm going to defeat you without my Shikai, let alone some ultimate technique." and started whacking Nirgge again.

"Boring." Nirgge yawned and punched Ōmaeda off. "You're still alive?" he wondered. "You see, I really wanted to fight with that blond babe." he looked over at Matsumoto. "I could give two shits about a fat-ass like you."

"A fat-ass?" Ōmaeda echoed. "You talkin' about me? Are you blind or something? Or are you...? Oh, I get it. You're projecting yourself onto me. You sure are a fat old eye-sore. And you reek of poverty. But none of that's my fault. So don't blame me."

"What was that?" Nirgge inquired.

"Listen up," Ōmaeda declared. "When someone who's ugly complains to someone who's handsome, or when someone who's poor complains to someone who's rich, it sounds like he's projecting himself on others."

"Um, where is this handsome, rich guy, exactly?" Nirgge asked.

"Are you stupid on top of being fat and blind?" Ōmaeda wondered. "Who do you think you're talking to right now? We're the only ones here. So obviously, I'm talking about myself. I'm doing great in the looks department and I'm painfully wealthy. And just take a look at my sense of taste." he flashed his golden rings.

* * *

><p>"I talk too much?" Ggio echoed.<p>

"Yeah," Suì-Fēng replied. "Is it normal for Arrancar to blather on endlessly during a fight?"

"I suppose I do tend to ramble during easy fights." Ggio admitted.

"I see," Suì-Fēng grinned. "So you'll shut up if I make things challenging for you? I'm cursed with a blabbermouth for a Lieutenant, you see. So I've already heard enough yammering today."

"What was that?" Ggio growled.

"I said, shut up." Suì-Fēng retorted.

"You'll regret taking that tone with me." Ggio swore.

"Sorry." Suì-Fēng slashed down and shunpo-ed off. Taking Ggio's back, she hammered a kick across the Fracción's face. _Got him!_ she closed in for the kill.

"Did you think you were faster than me?" Ggio roared, jumping to dodge the attack, his blade drawn. "Sorry, but I'm not shutting up anytime soon." and sent a kick to Suì-Fēng's stomach, sending her into a wall. "Going by your haori, you're the Captain of the 2nd Squad, right? That's the Convert Ops. I heard that Convert Ops handled assassinations, but your fighting style's not all that impressive. Or is this all it takes to assassinate someone in Soul Society? Come to think of it, didn't you say you wouldn't have the time to ask me my name? Well, you're in luck, I'll tell you before we miss the chance again. I'm King Barragan's Fracción, Ggio Vega. And here's another name for you." he slammed his Zanpakutō onto the ground. "Bite it off, Tigre Estoque."

* * *

><p>"It takes a wealthy family and a good environment to raise a respectable man." Ōmaeda added. "They develop sophistication, but I guess a poor man couldn't understand what it means to be the model of masculinity."<p>

"Fine, whatever." Nirgge shrugged. "Just shut your fat ass up.

"I don't wanna hear some butterball call me fat." Ōmaeda retorted. "Besides, I'm not fat. I'm healthily husky, which is a symbol of wealth. It's totally different from some poverty-stricken chump randomly getting fat. So take that, you jerk."

"You're annoying." Nirgge remarked. "You're really annoying."

"Right back at you, moron." Ōmaeda snapped.

"I've made up my mind." Nirgge concluded. "I'm gonna finish you off now."

"Huh?" Ōmaeda wondered. "Now look who's talking big. And by the way, did you ever realize how shabby that outfit is...?"

"Trample," Nirgge released his Zanpakutō. "Mamut." and slammed his trunk onto Ōmaeda.

"Damn it!" Ōmaeda cursed as he fled. "It's not fair that they can transform. He just got way bigger. All I get to fight with is a stupid sword."

Nirgge levelled a punch at Ōmaeda, sending him onto the road. "My Resurrección gives up speed in exchange for size, but I don't think it'll be a problem against a fat lump like you." he landed on the spot where Ōmaeda landed. "What do you think? There!" he chased after the running Ōmaeda. "What?" he looked up when Ōmaeda ran up the building.

"Fool." Ōmaeda taunted. "Speed isn't important when fighting in a town. You've gotta be smart. With all that bulk, jumping down buildings may be easy, but climbing up's gotta be a killer. There's no way you can reach me up..."

Nirgge proved him wrong when he leapt up to his level. "Did I keep you waiting?" the Fracción inquired.

* * *

><p>"Here I go." Ggio grinned.<p>

_His attacks have gotten faster._ Suì-Fēng mused, dodging Ggio's rapid attacks.

"How long are you going to analyse me?" Ggio retorted.

"I could ask you the same question." Suì-Fēng shot back.

"Fair enough," Ggio admitted. "But I don't think things would stay this easy for much longer."

_His strength has also increased._ Suì-Fēng thought, dodging the Fracción's strike.

"You can't take a breather." Ggio came in. "Pretty good." he admitted as the two traded blows. "But try this on for size."

_I see,_ Suì-Fēng realized. _His attack level increased when he entered his Resurrección form._

"Eat this!" Ggio thrust his blade forward.

_His agility's also improved._ Suì-Fēng added, shunpoing off to avoid the next wave of attack. _But..._ "You can't defeat me like that." she declared.

"Glad to hear it." Ggio grinned.

* * *

><p>"That's not fair!" Ōmaeda complained. "That's no way you can be that huge and still jump around. Just how strong are those legs of yours?"<p>

"Didn't you know?" Nirgge smirked. "You're not supposed to judge a book by its cover. Running off isn't gonna settle a damn thing." he slammed his trunk onto Ōmaeda. "I bet you're too fat to evade all of my attacks. You shoulda spent your money on training to make you faster. You're mine!" he came in for the finishing blow when Ōmaeda suddenly pulled a Shunpo and appeared behind the Fracción, his Zanpakutō resting on his opponent's neck.

"I'm not going to keep running forever." Ōmaeda smirked.

"How did you...?" Nirgge was stunned.

"Who do you think I am?" Ōmaeda repeated. "I'm Lieutenant of the 2nd Squad and Captain of the Covert Ops 2nd Division Patrol Corps, Ōmaeda Marechiyo-sama! I'm part of the Covert Ops. There's no way I'm outta shape."

"It was all an act?" Nirgge echoed. "You were mocking me?" he threw Ōmaeda off.

"Crush 'em," Ōmaeda shunpo-ed out of Nirgge's grasp. "Gegetsuburi!" he released his Zanpakutō and slammed his spiked iron ball onto Nirgge's head. "You should've taken your own advice. Don't judge a book by its cover."

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_hat attack again?_ Suì-Fēng wondered, weaving through Ggio's thrusts. Blocking off Ggio's strike, she left her stomach unguarded, giving Ggio the opening he needed to kick her onto a building roof.

"Well, it looks like my attacks are starting to hit home." Ggio noted. "I knew that you were holding back, waiting for the right time to strike. And that means you felt confident that you could block all of my attacks. But unfortunately for you, I still haven't hit you with all I've got. I'd say it's time you quit taking this fight so lightly."

"Interesting." Suì-Fēng grinned.

* * *

><p>Confident that he had won his fight, Ōmaeda retracted his iron ball and re-sheathed his Zanpakutō. "Boo-yah!" he whooped. "Take that, you jerk!" he stomped on Nirgge. "Huh?" he blinked, his rant cut short when Nirgge wrapped his trunk around him. "What just happened?" he wondered, when something slammed into Nirgge, knocking the Fracción out. "Wha?" he exclaimed, seeing the fallen Suì-Fēng. "Captain?"<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	77. Arc 8: A Miraculous Body! Ggio Releases

SailorStar9: Chapter 75 is up, this is Chapter 76. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 76: A Miraculous Body! Ggio Releases

* * *

><p>"What happened, Captain?" Ōmaeda hurried over. "Are you all right? You look like you're in bad shape, Captain."<p>

"Put a sock in it." Suì-Fēng tossed a brick at him. "This is nothing to get worked up about. Settle down."

"But, Captain..." Ōmaeda voiced.

"You know better than to turn your back against an enemy." Suì-Fēng cautioned. "Even if your commander falls before you."

"What kind of soldier would ignore his commander if she was defeated?" Ōmaeda protested. "Plus..." he turned to Ggio. _This one must be the real deal if he's pushing Captain so hard._ "We need to fight him together." he suggested.

"Are you doubting me?" Suì-Fēng questioned. "Or just being blindly loyal?"

"It's just that..." Ōmaeda objected.

"Just _what_?" Suì-Fēng pressed. "I don't feel like suffering through your conceited blather. As far as I'm concerned, you're a complete disgrace. Move. You're in my way."

"Finished bidding farewell to your subordinate?" Ggio grinned as the two took the fight to the air.

"Why would I do that?" Suì-Fēng questioned.

"Please, your death is guaranteed." Ggio remarked.

"Even if it was, I wouldn't be compelled to say goodbye to him." Suì-Fēng stated.

"Isn't that nice?" Ggio noted.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, I show a little compassion and get treated like dirt." Ōmaeda sighed as he watch Suì-Fēng and Ggio deck it out. "That's just cold. Man, he's good." he admitted. "He's really keeping up with her. They're really evenly matched. No..." he realized when he saw Suì-Fēng on the defense. "Maybe they're not even."<p>

* * *

><p>"We're lucky that our weapons are similar." Ggio remarked, continuing his assault. "We both get to fight with the styles we're used to. We can both use our full powers. Which means you're fighting at full strength, and this is all you can do?" he hammered a kick on Suì-Fēng.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's true." Ōmaeda realized. "He's pressuring her. Is she acting? Well, she's got enough pride to turn down my assistance. She'd never lower herself to acting like she was losing. I guess I'd better go help. But she'll just tell me off again, something like 'Get out of my sight'. Yeah, forget it. I'm not going anywhere."<p>

"Oh yeah?" Nirgge asked. "Remember me?" and slammed Ōmaeda into a building with his trunk.

* * *

><p>"So you are worried about him." Ggio remarked, Suì-Fēng barely managing to dodge his attack.<p>

"If you worry about each and every subordinate, you'll never find the time to do anything else." Suì-Fēng stated.

"You really don't seem worried, though." Ggio pointed out. "Why is that? That soldier of yours won't survive this."

"What do I care?" Suì-Fēng shrugged. "It's his fault for being weak. He'll reap what he's sown."

"What a heartless Captain." Ggio chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Guess I overdid it." Nirgge remarked. "Should've eased off a little. I can't believe how annoying that fat tub of lard was. He got what he deserved."<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, there's nothing to worry about." Ggio stated. "Let's you and me finish up too."<p>

"Worry?" Suì-Fēng echoed. "I'm afraid I've never felt that particular emotion when it comes to my subordinates. Frankly..."

* * *

><p>"You!" Nirgge glared when Ōmaeda emerged from the rubble.<p>

"Wondering how I lived?" Ōmaeda grinned. "I dunno myself. I was always pretty durable, even as a kid. I guess the rich are just built differently, right down to the bone."

"I'll smash that mouth of yours so hard that the silver spoon will fly out." Nirgge promised.

"I'm not falling for that again." Ōmaeda declared when Nirgge extended his trunk. "Crush 'em, Gegetsuburi." he released his Zanpakutō. "Oh shit!" he was too focused on watching Suì-Fēng's fight that he forgot about Nirgge, the Fracción taking the chance to wrap his trunk around Ōmaeda's foot and tossed the Lieutenant off.

* * *

><p>"Our situations are reversed, 2nd Squad Captain." Ggio taunted, having pinned Suì-Fēng to the wall with his Misil Diente. "Your soldier's finally finished. Let's end this."<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you understand now?" Nirgge asked. "Give it up. You have nowhere else to run. At least, you managed to outlast your boss, though."<p>

"Yeah, whatever." Ōmaeda retorted. _She's in real trouble._ He realized, untying Nirgge's trunk. _I should give her a hand. But I gotta take him out or he'll stab me in the back. first, I gotta get his stupid nose off of me. _"A Cero?" he gaped when Nirgge charged up.

"Get ready." Nirgge grinned, reeling Ōmaeda in. "You ready to eat this point blank, piggy?"

* * *

><p>"That's right," Ggio noted. "I told you my name, but never got the chance to hear yours. Ah well, no matter. See ya, 2nd Squad Captain." and moved in to finish Suì-Fēng off when Ōmaeda blocked off the stab with his iron ball. "Who're you?" the Fracción demanded. "Move it. Stay outta my way."<p>

"There!" Ōmaeda grabbed the smaller Fracción.

"Didn't Nirgge kill you?" Ggio questioned.

"Nirgge?" Ōmaeda echoed. "That elephant's asshole?" recalling how he had grabbed Gegetsuburi and swung it past Nirgge's head, using the momentum of Nirgge's swing and his own swing to kick Nirgge in the face. He then continued his trajectory through the air to block off Ggio's attack. "That's it. Anyways, I caught him, Captain. He's ours. C'mon Captain, get him now."

"You think you caught me?" Ggio echoed. "Disappear." he charged up a Cero when Suì-Fēng intervened with a kick.

"Who ordered you to help me?" Suì-Fēng snorted. "What'd I just say? I believe I said 'As far as I'm concerned, you're a complete disgrace.' I wanted to see what an Arrancar's Resurrección looked like. I needed to prepare for the Espada. Oh well, I believe I've seen enough."

"You don't have to say it like that!" Ōmaeda protested. "I was worried that you were gonna die, so I came to help. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"I need to tell you something, Ōmaeda." Suì-Fēng gestured.

"Yes'm?" Ōmaeda came over. "Ow..." he winced when Suì-Fēng sent him flying to the ground with a punch to the face.

"You're an idiot." Suì-Fēng sighed. "You tried to help because you figured that if I lost, you'd be next, correct? Well, am I right?"

"Of course not," Ōmaeda objected.

"And did I, at any point, tell you to help if it looked like I was in trouble?" Suì-Fēng added. "I've taught you all to use the moment your comrades fall as an opportunity. Don't leap into the fray. Strike from behind. And if you can't, if the enemy is too strong, you are to abandon them. That is how a convert agent acts. Look, your opponent is still breathing. Now go."

"You don't have to treat me like I'm in the way..." Ōmaeda protested.

"Just go." Suì-Fēng ordered. "Kill him and _then_ join me. I've kept you waiting long enough, Arrancar." she told her opponent. "Allow me to show you the true abilities of the Convert Ops you've been insulting. A true... assassination."

"What?" Ggio glared.

* * *

><p>"The curtain's about to fall." Nirgge declared, ready to jump onto Ōmaeda. "You're finished."<p>

"I'm afraid not." Ōmaeda corrected from above, having shunpo-ed off before Nirgge landed. "I know what to do now. It's not just about your comrades falling. Opportunity can come in any desperate situation."

"You..." Nirgge glared. "You let me hit you on purpose?"

"Smell you later." Ōmaeda grinned and sent his frail straight onto the Fracción, finishing the fight.

* * *

><p>"A true assassination?" Ggio echoed. "Interesting."<p>

"No, I take it back." Suì-Fēng corrected. "Someone of your level wouldn't even see it."

"Go to hell!' Ggio roared, entering into his full release, Tigre Estoque El Sable. "I'll show _you _what true power is. Behold, this is Tigre Estoque's true form. Tigre Estoque El Sable."

"I apologize." Suì-Fēng sounded, having struck. "I said that Suzumebachi kills in two strikes. But you felt only one, didn't you?"

Ggio realized what Suì-Fēng had done; she had finished him off with Nigeki Kessatsu, piercing him once from the front and once from the back but hitting his lung at the same spot both times. "Damn you..." he glared as he started to disappear.

"Boo-yah!" Ōmaeda cheered. "You did it, Captain!" he rushed over. "So what? Suzumebachi can still kill even if you strike two different spots with it?"

"They were the same spot." Suì-Fēng corrected. "I stabbed his lung in the same spot from the front and form behind. I aimed for his organs, not his wound. Now stop talking before you reveal anything else, Ōmaeda." she stated as Barragan's Spirit Pressure swept in. "The main event's about to begin. Don't give away any of my secrets. And keep making sure you don't slow me down."

* * *

><p>With his Fracción all defeated, Barragan finally took the stage.<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	78. Arc 8: 3 vs 3 Battle!

SailorStar9: Chapter 76 is up, this is Chapter 77. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 77: 3 vs. 3 Battle! Crisis of Rangiku and the Aeon Senshi

* * *

><p>"Let's try that one more time." Mira Rose declared.<p>

"Haineko!" Matsumoto released her attack.

"I told you that won't work!" Mira Rose broke free of the dust cloud and struck.

_I can block her attacks with Haineko._ Matsumoto mused, using the dust to form a barrier. _Now I just need to come up with an offense._

"Let me in on the fun." Sun-Sung Sonído-ed behind the Lieutenant and attacked.

"Grim Edge!" Saturn swung her scythe forwards, and a death energy wave shot forwards, forcing Sun-Sung to dodge.

"You're wide open!" Apache took the chance and kicked Matsumoto.

"Snow Spray!" Mercury blasted Apache off.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya and Harribel clashed blades and Hitsugaya released a wave of ice at his opponent, who dodged the ice wave.<p>

_It looks like Suì-Fēng's finished with her fight already._ Hitsugaya mused. _But it looks like Matsumoto's having a tough time._

"What are you thinking?" Harribel inquired.

"Something that's of no concern to you." Hitsugaya replied.

"Worried about your subordinate?" Harribel pressed. "You should concentrate on your fight with me, otherwise," she Sonído-ed in front of him. "You'll die."

"Back off!" Hitsugaya pushed Harribel off with a wave of ice.

* * *

><p>Kyōraku and Starrk were decking it out with their blades.<p>

"Not bad." Kyōraku noted and the two clashed once more. "So you can use a sword."

"But I don't really like using it." Starrk admitted.

"Oh, you're being so silly." Kyōraku joked.

"Good grief." Starrk sighed.

* * *

><p>"Hey, do you mind if I take a break?" Apache dug her ear.<p>

"What nonsense is this?" Sun-Sung chided.

"They're practically ready to kneel over." Apache pointed out. "Not that they stand a chance against us when it's three-to-three. Hey ladies, why don't you go get some help from that brat? We might be able to have some fun when it's three-to-four. This is just a waste of time!" she retorted, blocking Matsumoto from escaping and tossed the Lieutenant off. "Like that'll work!" she blasted Haineko's dust off. "You can't even handle me in a one-on-one."

Matsumoto fired off a Shakkahō blast at the incoming Fracción.

* * *

><p>"You temporarily lost control of your Spirit Pressure." Harribel noted as she clashed blades with the 10th Squad Captain.<p>

"I don't think so." Hitsugaya shot back.

"What happened?" Harribel wondered.

"Nothing." Hitsugaya replied, releasing another wave of ice at his opponent.

* * *

><p>Saturn blocked off Apache's thrown bracelet with her Glaive as Matsumoto used a 'Shakkahō' spell to blast the metal ring.<p>

"Most impressive." Apache noted, her bracelet returning to her. "Mira Rose, Sun-Sung, let's end this! Let's put an end to this silly game and go help Harribel-sama."

"Calm down, stupid." Mira Rose chided.

"You're the one who's dragging this out, you know?" Sun-Sung reminded.

"But..." Mira Rose added.

"I feel the same." Sun-Sung finished and the three charged.

"Later, cow udder!" Apache grinned as they came in for the kill. "What... the hell?" she demanded, the three were caught in an ice net.

"Didn't you ever wonder how I was able to land a direct hit with 'Shakkahō'?" Matsumoto questioned. "All of you are far stronger than I, so I distracted the three of you to give Mercury the opening to cast her 'Hail Net'. It was a risky gamble, but I never imagined it'd work and we'd catch all three of you in it."

"Damned bitch!" Apache growled.

"Growl, Haineko!" Matsumoto released her ash along the web.

* * *

><p>"They're sure going all out over there." Kyōraku noted, upon hearing the explosion. "How 'bout it, Espada? Why don't we start goin' all out over here, too?"<p>

"No." Starrk refused.

"Aw, don't say that." Kyōraku chided. "You party-popper."

"Besides, you aren't fighting me for real, either, are you?" Starrk reminded. "You haven't even drawn your other sword yet."

"You only use a wakizashi when you can't fight with your katana." Kyōraku stated. "You don't use them both at the same time."

"Oh really?" Starrk wondered. "But you know, you've been switching hands for your katana throughout the fight. And I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not, but the attacks with your left hand are a bit stronger than your right. You can't tell me you never fight with two swords, when you're ambidextrous and carry both a katana and a wakizashi."

"You've got me." Kyōraku smirked. "And here I thought I was doing a good job keeping it a secret too. I see you're rather observant. Most impressive." and slashed out. "You dodged it." he grinned.

"Amazing." Starrk admitted, dodging another strike. "You adjusted the power in your thrust. I couldn't tell the two apart just now."

"Well, thank you!" Kyōraku came in for another attack.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you going to help him?" Lilynette looked at Ukitake.<p>

"Of course not." Ukitake replied. "Two-on-one isn't very fair, you know."

"You're sure this is the time to be saying that?" Lilynette asked. "Starrk's pretty strong. That old fart'll die."

"It's okay." Ukitake smiled. "Kyoraku's pretty strong too."

"Whatever," Lilynette shrugged. "You'll regret this after he's dead."

"Thank you." Ukitake noted. "You're such a dear. I'll pray that doesn't happen."

"Oh, okay." Lilynette sighed. "So wanna fight me?"

"I can't." Ukitake insisted. "You're still a child. You shouldn't even be here on the battlefield."

"A child?" Lilynette fumed. "Me? Now see here. Arrancar don't age."

"I know." Ukitake replied. "But that doesn't change a thing. I still see you as a child. And you're a girl, to boot. I can't fight you. And if you insist on fighting, I'll have to force you to go back home. You should go home and play soccer or something."

"Oh, I get it now." Lilynette grinned. "For insulting me like that," she pulled out her Zanpakutō from her horn. "Now you must die!"

"What a pain." Ukitake sighed.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto's attack blasted Lilynette off.

* * *

><p>"Impressive." Kyōraku noted as Starrk met him blow for blow. "Are you ready to get serious?" he asked, forcing Starrk off.<p>

"I told you I don't want to fight for real." Starrk reminded.

"Then, I'll like to ask you something, Espada." Kyōraku voiced.

"What is it?" Starrk shot back.

"Would you fight me for real if I used both my swords?" Kyōraku grinned.

"Please don't." Starrk stated. "You're plenty strong as it is. I'd have a tough time keeping up if you used both your swords."

"I see." Kyōraku noted. "Then I'll have to do just that."

"I thought you'd say that." Starrk remarked.

Both blades drawn, the two clashed.

* * *

><p>"Thrust, Cierva!" Apache burst out from the smoke.<p>

"Devour everything, Leona!" Mira Rose released her Zanpakutō.

"Strangle them, Anaconda." Sun-Sung followed suit.

"No way!" Matsumoto was stunned. "I know my attack wouldn't be enough to defeat them, but they're not even hurt. They healed their injuries when they went into their Resurrección forms." she realized. "That's one of their powers."

"Damn you, you cocky bitches." Apache hissed and powered up a Cero.

"It's huge!" Matsumoto sent her Haineko dust to counter the Cero. "She's a lot stronger now." she noted, having dodged the energy blast.

"You really piss me off!" Apache snapped. "Quit being such a cocky bitch!"

"Hold it." Mira Rose cut her rant short. "Why are you getting so worked up over weaklings like them?"

"Exactly." Sun-Sung agreed. "From the sounds of it, you're the one who's coming across as cocky."

"I don't want to let this drag out any longer." Mira Rose sighed.

"Then what should we do?" Apache asked.

"Let's finish her off with that." Mira Rose suggested.

"I suppose we must." Sun-Sung agreed.

"I can't believe we have to use that against them." Apache snorted.

"Quimera Parca!" the three Fracción chorused, sacrificing their left arm and used them to form Ayon.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	79. Arc 8: The Terrifying Demonic Beast

SailorStar9: Chapter 77 is up, this is Chapter 78. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 78: All Lieutenants Annihilated! The Terrifying Demonic Beast

* * *

><p>"Jerk!" Lilynette continued her enraged assault on Ukitake, the white-haired Captain calmly defending himself as Pluto watched on in amusement.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's keeping ya?" Starrk inquired as Lilynette's enraged screams reached him.<p>

"What's that kid's name again?" Kyōraku asked. "Lilynette? Is it okay to leave her like that? Why don't you tell her to stop?"

"She'd just ignore me anyway." Starrk sighed. "Anyway, this isn't the time for you to be worrying about others."

"True, you've got a point." Kyōraku agreed.

* * *

><p>"Bakudō No.8, Seki." Ukitake cast a repealing spell, deflecting Lilynette's kick and swatted away Lilynette's immature Cero blast with one hand.<p>

"No way..." Lilynette gaped.

"I've seen hundreds of Cero." Ukitake replied. "That's why I can say this, your Cero is still immature. It doesn't even compare with that of a Menos. It's so weak that I can repel it with my bare hands. I won't think less of you if you go home now. I just can't stomach the thought of fighting you any longer."

* * *

><p>"Quimera Parca." Apache grinned as the merged beast manifested. "It's our pet, made from the left arms of our released forms. Its name is Ayon."<p>

_Why do I feel so cold?_ Matsumoto wondered. _I feel like I'm staring into a bottomless pit._

* * *

><p>"Just what I'd expect from a Captain." Harribel noted when Hitsugaya placed some distance between them.<p>

"You're going to get hurt if you don't start taking me seriously." Hitsugaya warned. "You can't escape." and the two clashed again.

"Haineko!" Matsumoto barely managed to summon her attack when Ayon attacked her all of a sudden, severely injuring the Lieutenant.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Apache smirked when Ayon took out Matsumoto's stomach with no effort, the two Aeon Senshi dodging the beast's claw. "Ayon is ungodly strong, so watch your step."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Matsumoto...<em> Hitsugaya mused, defending himself against Harribel.

* * *

><p>"Bakudō No.37, Tsuriboshi ." Kira cast a net to cushion Matsumoto's fall.<p>

Hisagi jumped up and wrapped his chain around Ayon's neck.

"You did well," Hisagi told Matsumoto. "Now take it easy, Rangiku. We'll handle this monster."

"Huh?" Apache blinked. "Who are they?"

"Friends, I guess." Sun-sung replied. "I saw them rush over from one of the pillars."

"Why didn't you stop them if you saw them coming?" Apache demanded.

"Oh, but you should've had a good view of them too. "Sun-Sung reminded. "Or did you suddenly go blind?"

"Let it drop, you two!" Mira Rose snapped. "We're in the middle of a fight. Try focusing on that."

"Ayon, don't give them a chance to attack." Apache ordered. "You ignoring me, you stupid animal?" she twitched when Ayon did not respond.

"Drop it, you twit." Mira Rose suggested. "Ayon's never listened to us. I've never seen him react to anything we've ever said."

"What are those three doing?" Kira wondered as he and Hisagi looked at the three arguing Fracción.

"Kira, don't worry about them." Hisagi focused on the Ayon.

"Right." Kira agreed.

"We shouldn't have brought him out." Apache was now regretting their decision. "He's repulsive."

"Kira, we'll handle him." Mercury informed. "You take care of Rangiku."

"You sure?" Kira asked. "You want me in charge?"

"Who said you could be in charge?" Hisagi retorted. "After you heal her, hide her with some sorta Kidō and come help us. Rangiku's in critical condition. I'm counting on you, former 4th Squader."

"You know that was a long time ago." Kira reminded.

"Let's go." Saturn gave the order.

"Yes, let's." Kira agreed.

Tugging his chain, Hisagi gave Kira the opening he needed.

"Hey, wake up, Ayon!" Apache barked when Kira shunpo-ed off with Matsumoto in tow. "He ran off with Milk Jugs!"

"Bakudō No. 73, Tozanshō." Kira cast a barrier shield and started healing Matsumoto. _Please, don't let me have grown rusty._

I have no idea what it is. Hisagi mused. I'll keep my distance and evaluate its strengths first. "Hadō #11, Tsuzuri Raiden." he sent the lightning towards Ayon via his chain. _Did it work?_ He mused, retracting his chain and slamming the beat back onto the ground.

"My, my, he's quite good." Sun-Sung admitted.

"At least he's better than that skank." Mira Rose agreed.

"Still, if that's all he's got, nothing's gonna change." Apache shrugged.

_It worked._ Hisagi noted. _I can defeat him. He's weak against Kidō._

"Hisagi, wait!" Mercury warned, the Lieutenant closing in for the final blow.

"Wh...?!" Hisagi was shocked when Ayon moved its head and shunpo-ed out of the beast's punch. "What a monster." he muttered when Ayon stood back up and snapped off the chain around its neck. "So he could've done that anytime." he noted when the chain fell off. "Shit!" he cursed when Ayon grabbed him.

"Hisagi!" Kira looked up. _I've gotta save Matsumoto first._ He concentrated on the task at hand.

"Damn you!" Hisagi tried to struggle free.

Opening its mouth, Ayon was about to swallow Hisagi when Saturn's 'Death Ripple' sent Ayon stumbling off as Iba jumped into the fray, sword drawn. Opening its eye on its back, the beast fired a Cero at the incoming Iba, before slamming Hisagi into a building.

"The show's over already?" Mira Rose shrugged as Ayon proceeded to squeeze Hisagi. "What a waste."

"Ayon's just too powerful." Apache remarked. "Serves those pathetic Shinigami right. Ayon, finish off the others already!" she barked.

With Hisagi unconscious, the beat tossed him aside and headed over to Kira.

"He's coming!" Kira gasped. "Damn it! I'm almost done. Hurry!" he pleaded. "Just a little longer." his prayers were answered when Mercury and Yamamoto stood between him and Ayon.

"Good gracious." the Captain-Commander sighed, Mercury's 'Frozen Rage' having stopped the overgrown beast. "You should be ashamed of yourselves for forcing your Captain-Commander out of the front-line."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	80. Arc 8: Towards a New Battle!

SailorStar9: Chapter 78 is up, this is Chapter 79. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 79: Fierce Fighting Concludes? Towards a New Battle!

* * *

><p>"Captain, was that...?" Ōmaeda looked over.<p>

"Don't lose your cool." Suì-Fēng replied. "It's just the Captain-Commander."

"Huh?" Ōmaeda exclaimed. "The Captain-Commander himself is fighting?"

"Ōmaeda, come here." Suì-Fēng gestured and hammered him on the face. "We came here to fight. That goes for the Captain-Commander as well. Don't be stupid."

* * *

><p>"Captain-Commander Yamamoto..." Kira gaped.<p>

"Man, not another one." Apache snorted.

"They just keep on coming." Mira Rose agreed.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Sun-Sung stated. "It looks like he hurt Ayon, but now they'll learn what happens when you attack him."

"My humblest apologies." Kira apologized.

"Hm?" Yamamoto mused. "That's unacceptable. If you've got enough time to apologize, use it to focus on our foe."

"No way..." Kira gasped when Ayon roared, the beast trying to stop free itself to no avail. "He's still not dead?"

"I see I'm going to have to punish you again." Yamamoto noted when Ayon shattered the ice.

"Now he's pissed." Apache smirked when Ayon grew larger.

"What was that?" Yamamoto shunpo-ed to the beast's shoulder, dodging Ayon's palm thrust. "You didn't even touch me. A monster filled only with the instinct to kill. How pitiful... Ryūjin Jakka, Strike One," he released his Zanpakutō. "Sweeping Slice!" and re-sheathed his blade, the beast having been cut into two.

"What the hell?" Mira Rose was stunned.

"Goodness, give it up." Yamamoto advised when he noticed Ayon's fingers twitch. "It pains me to cut down a mindless beast such has yourself more than once. Do you not understand the word stop?" he questioned when one half of the beast stood up. You child!" he unleashed his flames at the charging half, incinerating it.

"Amazing!" Kira was astounded.

* * *

><p>Harribel was Sonídoing to dodge the waves of ice dragons Hitsugaya sent at her. "Your concentration's improved." she noted, the two meeting blade-to-blade. "Is it because your Captain-Commander intervened to save your subordinate?"<p>

"What's it to you?" Hitsugaya retorted.

* * *

><p>"Kira, we're not done." Yamamoto told Kira.<p>

"Strengthen your barrier." Mercury instructed. "I'm impressed that you're still willing to fight with only one arm." she noted as the three Fracción came down on her.

"Damn it!" Apache cursed when Ryūjin Jakka's flames engulfed them.

"To show you my respect, I'll only give you a light toasting." Yamamoto stated as his flames incinerated all three Fracción.

"If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen." Mercury joked.

* * *

><p>"What?" Hitsugaya was stunned when Harribel powered up her Zanpakutō. "What's that?" he wondered, having been beaten back by Harribel's strikes.<p>

"Apache, Sun-Sung, Mira Rose, you fought well." Harribel muttered, having sensed her subordinates' demise and unzipped her coat to reveal her No. 3 mark.

"You're this strong and you're still only No. 3?" Hitsugaya was shocked.

"I'm this strong?" Harribel echoed. "I don't believe I've shown you my full power yet."

"Bankai!" Hitsugaya released his Bankai as Harribel charged. "Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

Harribel simply slashed through the ice to prevent Hitsugaya from completing his transformation.

* * *

><p>"You guys are some tough customers." Starrk admitted as Hitsugaya's shattered ice shards flew past him.<p>

"Well thanks." Kyōraku remarked.

"I was hoping I could just play around with you while everyone else finished the fight," Starrk stated. "But it doesn't look like that's gonna happen."

"Glad to hear it." Kyōraku noted. "I'm guessing out of the three of you, she's No. 3. Am I right? And then I'll say that old man is No. 1," he looked over at Barragan. "Because I'm hoping you're No. 2."

"I see." Starrk said and removed his glove, showing his No. 1 mark. "Nope, I'm afraid I'm the Primera."

"I had a feeling." Kyōraku sighed. "What a pity. You're gonna be a toughie if you're No. 1. Hoo boy."

* * *

><p>"Captain..." Ōmaeda looked over.<p>

"Show time." Suì-Fēng informed as the top three Espada powered up.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	81. Arc 9: Fury of the Shark!

SailorStar9: Chapter 79 is up, this is Chapter 80. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 80: Fury of the Shark! Harribel Releases

* * *

><p>Even in his Bankai form, Hitsugaya was thrown down into the street.<p>

"That's all you've got?" Harribel questioned.

"Damn it..." Hitsugaya cursed.

"This is ridiculous." Harribel stated and released her Zanpakutō. "Ola Azul!" and fired her attack at the Captain.

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"Impossible!" Kira gasped, hearing the explosion as he healed the injured Lieutenants while Komamura stood guard. "The Captains are..."

* * *

><p>Somewhere else...<p>

"Whoa there!" Kyōraku remarked, as he and Starrk clashed blades. "You sure are a toughie. Color me surprised."

"Really?" Starrk stated. "Considering you've kept your hat and kimono on while dodging my attacks, I'd say I'm the more surprised of us."

* * *

><p>With Hitsugaya...<p>

"Ola Azul!" Harribel fired another energy blast at her opponent, Hitsugaya having blocked off her previous attack with his ice wings.

Hitsugaya weaved past the energy barrage, closing in on his opponent, only to be taken by surprise when Harribel's blade came down on him, forcing him to defend himself.

* * *

><p>With Suì-Fēng...<p>

"Most unimpressive." Barragan remarked, having beaten down Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda. "Can't you force me to move, even just a step?" smashing his bone throne, he pulled out his Zanpakutō. "Let's see," he heaved the axe over his shoulders. "Who should I cleave in half first?"

"Captain?" Ōmaeda voiced.

"What is it?" Suì-Fēng questioned.

"Don't you think it's about time?" Ōmaeda prompted.

"For what?" Suì-Fēng pressed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ōmaeda was bewildered. "Limiter Release! Let's release our limiters! We've held back long enough Let's release our limiters and send this old fart flying."

"What is this?" Barragan snorted. "Do you have something up your sleeve?"

"Damn right we do, you old fart!" Ōmaeda retorted. "We could waste you in two seconds if we removed our limiters."

"Fascinating." Barragan was intrigued. "Give it a try."

"That's exactly what we're gonna do." Ōmaeda declared. "Right, Captain?"

"No." Suì-Fēng corrected.

"What?" Ōmaeda blinked.

"The Spirit-Limiter seals are automatically placed on anyone near Captain-class level when they pass through the Senkai Gates." Suì-Fēng explained. "Since those in the Captain-class have massive Spirit Power, we must restrain most of our Spirit Power so that we will not have an effect on the spirits in the Real World. Limiter Release is used to remove the seal, allowing us to use our full Spirit Power. But in the case of an emergency, we can turn off a Senkai Gate's auto-seal so that it never gets placed on us."

"Meaning?" Ōmaeda blinked.

"We never had the seal placed on us when we came to the Real World." Suì-Fēng concluded. "You don't have the seal on you, correct? Our limiters have been released from the start."

"So everyone's really going all out?" Ōmaeda exclaimed. "For real? With all we've got?"

* * *

><p>With Hitsugaya...<p>

"Is that all you've got?" Harribel asked. "Is that the power of a Captain? Did my Fracción really get killed by the likes of these lowlifes? These weaklings killed them. Now I finish this. I'll destroy you with an undefiable strength I will crush your will to stand and fight. Destroy Tiburón!"

_So that's her Resurrección._ Hitsugaya took to the air to avoid getting washed away. _Physically, she hasn't changed as much as I had anticipated. But taking her too lightly will cost me my life. For now..._

"You never stood a chance." Harribel declared, having slashed right through her opponent, sending the ice wing and his arm to the street. "A single shark bite and the ice dragon plunges into the sea."

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"Captain Hitsugaya!" Kira warned.

"Kira." Komamura cut him off. "Continue healing them."

"But..." Kira protested.

"Don't you understand?" Komamura barked. "We must believe in our friends."

"Right." Kira relented and returned to his task.

* * *

><p>With Hitsugaya...<p>

"You're next." Harribel turned her attention to Yamamoto and the two Aeon Senshi. "I shall avenge my three..." she was cut short when she dodged Hitsugaya's sword slash. "What is this?"

"I didn't expect your attack speed and power to increase so dramatically just after your sword release." Hitsugaya admitted. "I'm glad I trod cautiously." and his ice clone shattered.

"An ice illusion?" Harribel wondered.

"A trick like that only works once so I wanted to keep it in reserve for as long as possible." Hitsugaya explained. "Don't take our prowess lightly."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	82. Arc 9: The Suicidal Hundred Flowers!

SailorStar9: Chapter 80 is up, this is Chapter 81. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 81: Hitsugaya, the Suicidal Frozen Heavens Hundred Flowers Funeral!

* * *

><p>With Hitsugaya...<p>

"Damn it!" Hitsugaya cursed when Harribel neutralized his ice. "Ryūsenka!" he countered the water sprout with his ice.

"I see." Harribel noted, once Hitsugaya's ice clone shattered. "I should have expected a Captain like you to have impressive evasive skills. But it would be enough." and fired a wave of water at the Captain.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

"Talk about destructive!" Ōmaeda gaped.

"You fool." Suì-Fēng kicked his head. "What do you think you're doing letting your guard down when you're already so stupid and weak?"

"I see Harribel is going all out." Barragan remarked. "Now he will learn the pain of her sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Suì-Fēng echoed.

"That's right." Barragan noted. "We Espada each represent an unique cause of death. In other words, the ten root causes eventually cause all humans to die. As Espada, they also represent out power, our ideology, and purpose of being. Solitude. Emptiness. Despair. Destruction. Intoxication. Insanity. Greed. Wrath. And Harribel is the harbinger of death through sacrifice. That kid will meet his end when he succumbs to the power of deathly sacrifice."

* * *

><p>With Hitsugaya...<p>

"Pathetic." Harribel scoffed when the two clashed blades again. Pushing Hitsugaya off, she unleashed another torrent of water.

"I can see right through that attack." Hitsugaya retorted and froze the water pillar. "Get your act together." he warned after Harribel broke through the ice. "Haven't you noticed already? With my ice-element Zanpakutō, I can turn any form of water into a weapon, even if that water is supposed to be your weapon. You'll never even touch me if all you can do is manipulate water."

"I can finish you whenever I want." Harribel replied. "If you like, I shall prove it to you. Come on."

"Did you think you could provoke me into getting closer to you?" Hitsugaya glared. "You're still underestimating me."

"No, you're the one underestimating _me_." Harribel corrected as Hitsugaya sent his ice dragon at her. "Hirviendo." her water shield disintegrating the charging dragon. "If you can take me water and turn it into your weapon, then it should be obvious that the opposite is also possible. That is an ironclad principle of battle."

Hitsugaya's eyes widened when he remembered what Mercury had warned him of.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Remember, Tōshirō." Mercury started, her onslaught of water having rendered his ice dragon useless. "When two combatants wielding similar type powers battle, it's the stronger one; the one who has the better control, who wins. To be able to use all three states of water like your own limbs, that is your ultimate goal."_

"_I... understand." Hitsugaya conceded defeat, the last petal of his last remaining ice flowers shattering as he landed._

"_It is time to unseal the Hyōten Hyakkasō." Mercury told her son. "However," she turned a stern look at him. "Do not use that until you feel it is truly necessary."_

"_I give you my word, hahaue." Hitsugaya assured._

* * *

><p>"Cascada!" Harribel sent a pillar of water downwards.<p>

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"Captain Komamura." Kira voiced when Harribel's water reached them.

"Don't worry." Komamura assured. "That attack was a good distance away from here. Just focus on healing everyone quickly."

"Right." Kira nodded. _But so many people are already hurt so badly. On my own, I won't be able to heal them all in time. This barrier isn't indestructible, either. If someone attacked us right now with only Captain Komamura here to protect us..._

"Show yourself." Harribel instructed, Hitsugaya having defended himself with his ice. "You don't really think you'll be able to deceive me, do you?"

"That was close." Hitsugaya admitted. "I managed to get away by making an ice shield in time, but I'll be a goner if she'd caught me in that onslaught. A normal defense won't cut it with her."

"What's keeping you?" Harribel questioned. "Don't tell me you've turned tail after realizing your predicament."

"If the enemy's weapon can be used as your own," Hitsugaya sliced open his barrier. "Then it's only natural for the reverse to be true, right? I already knew that. I don't need to hear that grade-school lecture from you. Guncho Tsurara!" he released his horde of icicles at his opponent.

"Different attacks won't change a thing." Harribel was not amused. "Hirviendo." she turned the icicles into water.

With a roar, Hitsugaya took the Espada's back, the water having refrozen back into ice and the Captain frozen Harribel in a slate of ice. "Let me tell you something as payment for your lesson." he added once Harribel broke free. "You're in the worst danger when you use your best techniques. That's another fundamental in battle."

"Intriguing." Harribel snorted.

* * *

><p>With Kyōraku...<p>

"I'm happy." Kyōraku admitted after he and Starrk crossed blades. "You're finally starting to take this seriously."

"I have to." Starrk shrugged. "I don't care to let you do all the butt-kicking."

"But you still aren't hitting me with everything you've got." Kyōraku reminded. "Phew, that was close!" he sighed, Starrk's blade barely missing him as he shunpo-ed around. "You woulda gotten me if I was lunging into a real attack."

"If you're not going to charge me, why go through all that hassle?" Starrk wondered.

"We won't get anywhere if we keep observing each other." Kyōraku agreed. "That'll change drastically when one of us makes the first move. And there's the rub. We're both waiting for the other to make that first move because the battle won't really start until someone does. Kinda of irritating, isn't it? I think I'm ready to see your Cero."

"Yeah sure, whatever." Starrk shrugged. "If that's what you really want." and charged up his Cero.

* * *

><p>With Hitsugaya...<p>

"La Gota!" Harribel released an array water bullets at the fleeing Captain.

_What's she up to?_ Hitsugaya wondered, dodging the water bullets. _I doubt she's randomly firing those attacks but she can't possibly expect to kill me with them. She's probably trying to..._

"Should you be taking your eyes off me?" Harribel reminded, appearing in front of the boy.

Hitsugaya flew up to avoid the strike. "You evade well." she noted as Hitsugaya dodged her water bullets. "Cero!" she released her energy attack at the Captain and shattering half of his ice wings. "You can't run away any longer." she warned.

"You keep using baby attacks." Hitsugaya noted as his wings regrew themselves. "I guess I'm not surprised. You're waiting for the same thing as I am, aren't you? You'll use your ultimate attack once the battlefield is filled with water."

"So what if I am?" Harribel challenged.

"Just means I need to reconsider things." Hitsugaya replied. _This is pointless. We'll never get anywhere if we're waiting for the same thing. I've never used this while using my Bankai, but it's worth a shot._

"Have you devised a new strategy?" Harribel questioned.

"The truth is, I don't have to wait for the water to build up." Hitsugaya admitted. "Here I come. This Spirit Pressure..." he turned. _We're this close?_ He was stunned to see Komamura's group beneath him.

"What is it?" Harribel asked. "Are you hesitating because it will endanger your friends?"

"Shut up." Hitsugaya snapped. "That's none of your business."

"Very well." Harribel sighed. "Will you sacrifice your friends or will you sacrifice yourself? The choice is yours."

"Then how about this?" Hitsugaya growled, forming pillars of ice that encircled Harribel. "Sennen Hyōrō!" with a turn of his sword, he encased Harribel in an ice prison.

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"He did it." Kira sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>Up top...<p>

"Was that the best you could do?" Harribel scoffed as she broke free.

_What the...?_ Hitsugaya was stunned as the ice prison shattered.

"All done?" Harribel was not impressed as she coagulated the water. "I'll take my turn now if you're done with your little tricks."

"Shit!" Hitsugaya cursed.

"Cascada." Harribel sent her water torrent at Hitsugaya.

_If I dodge... _Hitsugaya looked down as Komamura rested his hand on his Zanpakutō. _The group down below..._"Damn it! Ryūsenka!" he blocked off the water with his ice and charged right through.

"That weak attack can't stop me." Harribel assured. "The battlefield is filled with more than enough water for me to kill you. This Cascada will be on a completely different level from the previous ones."

* * *

><p>Below...<p>

"Captain Hitsugaya..." Komamura mused.

* * *

><p>Up top...<p>

The ice pillar shattered, the shockwave throwing the weakened Hitsugaya to the ground.

"You shattered my Cascada?" Harribel noted. "But that's still not enough. My existence was built upon noble sacrifices while you will fall trying to protect your injured comrades. My subordinates did not simply give their lives. They serve as a guidepost for me in this battle. If you had defeated me, then their sacrifices would have been in vain. I bear the resolve of those who have sacrificed themselves."

"I understand that..." Hitsugaya stood up. "I took some major damage, but..."

"You can't fight me with your full strength in that condition." Harribel reminded.

"That's why I'll keep fighting." Hitsugaya shot back.

"You waste what little life you have left." Harribel sighed.

"It is time then, kaa-san." Hitsugaya whispered and pulled on his remaining reserves.

"What?" Harribel looked up as the sky grew overcast.

"My Hyōrinmaru is the ultimate ice-element sword." Hitsugaya stated. "Water itself is my weapon. The entire sky is under my command. Hyōten Hyakkasō!" he released his most powerful attack.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	83. Arc 9: The King Who Rules Over Death

SailorStar9: Chapter 81 is up, this is Chapter 82. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 82: The Approaching Breath of Death, the King Who Rules Over Death!

* * *

><p>With Kyōraku...<p>

"Not bad." Kyōraku noted, dodging Starrk's attack.

"You too." Starrk returned.

"I must say it's so much bigger and faster than the Cero of other Espada I'd heard about." Kyōraku corrected. It's virtually impossible to avoid getting hit by that."

"Is that so?" Starrk questioned. "But you know, I took the trouble of showing you my Cero. You could at least show me a bit of what you've got, Captain. Don't fitter about so much, especially with that flashy outfit of yours. It's making you look silly. Cero." he released another energy blast.

"He fired without a gesture?" Kyōraku dodged the attack.

"I said stop dodging." Starrk warned. "What the hell?" he looked up at the overcast sky. "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>With Hitsugaya...<p>

"What is this?" Harribel was shocked.

"It's called Tenso Jurin, Weather Manipulation." Hitsugaya supplied. "Though it's one of the basic abilities of Hyōrinmaru, as the same time, it is the most powerful. My powers are not yet mature. I realize that better than anyone. That is why I didn't want to use this power in a Bankai state. Or rather, I couldn't. I didn't have the confidence... that I could fully control it. But thanks to the face the ice flowers in the back have largely scattered, it would seem that those fears were needless. Let me ask your name, Espada."

"I am Espada Number 3, Tier Harribel." Harribel reported.

"Squad 10 Captain, Hitsugaya Tōshirō." Hitsugaya replied. "Here goes." he expanded the rest of his reserves.

* * *

><p>Below...<p>

"This Spirit Pressure..." Komamura looked up.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya's." Kira realized.

* * *

><p>With Hitsugaya...<p>

"Hyōten Hyakkasō!" Hitsugaya released his most powerful attack.

"Cascada!" Harribel released her water to counter the descending ice pillar to no avail when her water froze and scattered. "Hirvi..." she was about to use Hirviendo when an ice flower appeared on her sword. Another ice flower then bloomed on her shoulder and foot. "What is this?" she wondered as two more flowers of ice grew.

"Hyōten Hyakkasō." Hitsugaya supplied. "Anything that comes in contact with that snow freezes instantaneously into a flower-like shape. By the time the flowers blossom in the hundreds, your life will have faded." he finished as Harribel was encased in an ice flower coffin. "Sorry about that, I can't let you avenge your subordinates. Thank you, kaa-san."

* * *

><p>Below...<p>

"He did it." Kira was relieved.

"Yes," Komamura agreed. "Quickly Kira. Return to healing the others." And now there are two Espada left. He mused as Kira went back to his task. Whatever it takes, we must at least get rid of the Espada before those three enter the battle.

* * *

><p>With Barragan...<p>

"Hmph, Harribel..." Barragan snorted. "Losing to such a lowly opponent. What a disgrace."

Suì-Fēng moved into action, attacking the Espada with kicks.

"What's with that old man?" Ōmaeda wondered when Suì-Fēng shunpo-ed back. "He not only has outrageous powers, he even has the speed to dodge your attack, Captain." I'd be no match against him."

"Don't worry, Ōmaeda." Suì-Fēng assured. "I'm not expecting anything from you. Stay there and watch." What was that just now? She wondered. I guess I'll test it. Charging in, she shunpo-ed to the back. it happened again. She realized, her motions in slow-mo. When I get within striking distance, the speed of my kick suddenly slows down. Damn! She cursed when Barragan grabbed her foot and tossed her to a roof. "Don't get flustered." she chided when Ōmaeda hurried over. Although... it's not as though my movements are slowed because my Spirit Pressure is being suppressed. My movements themselves are slowing down. Is he controlling gravity? Or does he have the ability to directly influence my muscles or motor coordination?

"Can't figure it out?" Barragan questioned. "You must be bewildered because you can't decide the nature of my power. Remember I said that each Espada signifies an aspect of death? It is each Espada's beliefs, their reason for existence, and at times it related to their abilities. The aspect of death I signify is 'aging'. Aging means 'time'. The largest and most absolute power of death that stands in the way of all things that exist. See?" he demonstrated by touching Suì-Fēng's shoulder.

_When did he...?_ Suì-Fēng was shocked as Ōmaeda pulled her off.

"If I touch you with intent like this, that alone is enough to cause your bones to age." Barragan stated.

_It's broken!_ Suì-Fēng watched in shock as her arm turned limp. "That can't be!"

"You can't comprehend it." Barragan added. "That's how death is. And from here, until this battle ends, your mind will be unable to comprehend anything that is about to occur. Are you ready to die now?" he was instantly in front of Suì-Fēng, his axe raised. "Impudence." he snorted when Ōmaeda tossed his spiked ball at him.

Suì-Fēng used the opening to flee.

"Don't think the Captain is your only opponent, you bastard." Ōmaeda grinned.

"Such brave words from a Lieutenant." Barragan was impressed. "But they don't sound very convincing."

"Captain, let me take care of your backside support." Ōmaeda offered.

"Fool." Suì-Fēng chided. "I know what you're thinking. You figure that if you manage to take a position outside his range, you'll be in no danger. You lack the strength. Not only that, you'll leave me open to being attacked from behind."

"How could you say such a thing!" Ōmaeda protested. "I'll do it!" he placed himself beside Suì-Fēng. "I'll show you. After all, I'm the Lieutenant of the 2nd Squad."

"I see..." Suì-Fēng relented. "Then I have a plan." _If I recall... then if we attack him in a manner where he can't touch us or fix his aim, we may have a chance of winning._ "Ōmaeda." she voiced. "Listen up, I want you on my six. But make certain not to get in my way."

"Are you done with your strategy meeting?" Barragan taunted. "Can you make it entertaining this time?"

"Go." Suì-Fēng gave the order and Ōmaeda charged.

"Above, huh?" Barragan mused as Ōmaeda shunpo-ed above him.

"I won't let you touch me that easily." Ōmaeda retorted, Shunpoing off.

"Behind me..." Barragan noted. "No, that's a trick..." he corrected. "You're below! Didn't you think I wouldn't figure out that you're using your second-in-command as a decoy so you, Captain, could aim for a finishing blow?" he slashed at the incoming Suì-Fēng, only to discover it to be an illusion.

"You fool!" Suì-Fēng barked after Ōmaeda fled before Barragan could touch him.

"How pathetic." Barragan scoffed, touching Suì-Fēng again and sending her crashing to a roof. "You boldly used your second-in-command to deliver the final attack. I see... that was quite a fine idea. However, it seems he wasn't quite ready to go all the way. If he had been willing to die trying, he might have had chance."

"I was a fool to expect anything from you." Suì-Fēng sighed. "Go. Run with everything you've got." her next attempt of an assault failed when Barragan reached out to grab her neck, forcing the Captain to jump back.

Barragan blocked off another kick, sending Suì-Fēng to the roof. "Is that it for you, Captain?" he questioned. He was about to strike when Ōmaeda blocked off the axe.

"You fool!" Suì-Fēng snapped. "Don't be so reckless!" when Ōmaeda ducked under the outreached hand and swung his spiked ball, forcing Barragan back.

"Are you all right, Captain?" Ōmaeda asked.

"You didn't escape?" Suì-Fēng was astonished.

"Are you crazy?" Ōmaeda chided. "I'm Lieutenant of the 2nd Squad. Even if you tell me to run, it's my duty to assist you, Captain."

"So you came inside my range." Barragan mused. "It would seem both of you are prepared to die. Then it's about time I put an end to this circus. Rot, Arrogante." he released his Zanpakutō.

What? Suì-Fēng frowned. "What is that form? His footstep is rotting and crumbling away the rooftop."

"I told you earlier," Barragan droned. "I signify aging. All things near me age... and die off."

"Bastard, what's he up to now?" Ōmaeda cursed as Barragan reached out a skeletal hand.

"What are you doing?" Suì-Fēng barked as her Lieutenant charged in. "Run, Ōmaeda! You fool!" she kicked him aside. "You're no match for him."

"Neither are you, Captain." Barragan added. "Suffer the Dying Breath, Respira."

The rapidly expanding death wave was so fast that not even Suì-Fēng could escape it at her full speed; the decaying wave eventually reaching her fingertips and turning her flesh to bone

"Ōmaeda!" Suì-Fēng barked. "Cut off my arm! Hurry! Do you want me to get killed?"

"Damn it!" Ōmaeda cursed as Suì-Fēng reach out her rotting arm and severed the limb.

"How amusing." Barragan noted. "It seems even Shinigami are afraid of death."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	84. Arc 9: Suì-Fēng, Bankai!

SailorStar9: Chapter 82 is up, this is Chapter 83. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 83: One Hit Kill, Suì-Fēng, Bankai!

* * *

><p>"He's a monster." Ōmaeda muttered. <em>I've seen all sorts up till now, but none of them comes close. This guy's way more dangerous than Aizen. We can't get near him, we can't touch him. There's no way for us to attack him, let alone defeat him. But that's not the real problem. He caught up with Captain Suì-Fēng. That means his attack is such that no one in the Gotei 13 can escape.<em>

"Ōmaeda," Suì-Fēng voiced. "I believe you said that your duty is to assist me. Then, you fight him."

"Understood." Ōmaeda declared. "Wait, what did you just say?" he blinked.

"He's yours for a bit." Suì-Fēng replied.

"You mean one-on-one?" Ōmaeda gaped.

"What else is there?" Suì-Fēng questioned.

"Well?" Barragan prompted. "If you're not going to come at me, then I'll come to you."

"Make sure you protect your right arm." Suì-Fēng advised. "So you can cut off your part that turns to bone and make your escape. Okay, he's yours." she shunpo-ed off.

"Wait, Captain!" Ōmaeda protested.

* * *

><p>With Kyōraku...<p>

"Cero!" Starrk fired another energy blast at the dodging Kyōraku. "The issue was which of us takes the first step forward, wasn't it? Things won't play out the way you want if you keep running. I used a Cero." he informed Kyōraku who had shunpo-ed to his back. "Isn't it time you showed me a Bankai?"

"I don't know." Kyōraku admitted. "It looks like the guy over there presented something called a Resurrección. How about it? If you show me that, I'll consider an appropriate response."

"You sure are easy-going." Starrk sighed.

"You and me both." Kyōraku grinned and the two clashed blades again.

* * *

><p>With Ukitake...<p>

"All right, bring it on!" the white-haired Captain challenged, dodging each and every one of Lilynette's tackles. "Keep it coming!" he side-stepped Lilynette again.

"I'll kill you!" Lilynette wailed.

"Yes, that's the spirit." Ukitake grinned.

"Give me back my sword!" Lilynette whined.

"That, I cannot!" Ukitake insisted.

"Die, you white-maned freak!" Lilynette roared.

"You're not putting your legs into it!" Ukitake chided.

Aside, Pluto was sweatdropping as the two opponents exchanged blows and insults.

* * *

><p>With Kyōraku...<p>

"What's the matter?" Kyōraku asked as Lilynette's wails sounded. "Worried about that child?"

"It's not it." Starrk corrected.

"Don't worry." Kyōraku assured. "Ukitake won't do anything funny with that child. You should concentrate on our battle."

"I said that's not what it is." Starrk insisted.

"I just don't get it." Kyōraku parried Starrk off. "That child is your subordinate. A Fracción, was it? Can't say I really understand the relationship between them and an Espada. At least I think there's no difference between you and us when it comes to feelings you have when your subordinates die."

"What're trying to say?" Starrk pressed.

"I was thinking that if that child was in the brink of danger, even you couldn't remain so relaxed." Kyōraku supplied.

"Are you suggesting taking care of her first?" Starrk frowned.

"Didn't I tell you?" Kyōraku reminded. "Ukitake won't do anything funny to her. Not bad." he grinned when Starrk used Sonído to create a wall around him.

"Cero!" Starrk appeared beneath Kyōraku, charging up his attack.

* * *

><p>With Ōmaeda...<p>

"What can you do alone?" Barragan taunted.

_In any event, I can't get too close to this guy._ Ōmaeda mused. _I have to keep an adequate distance._ "No matter how I look at it, this is reckless!" he declared, jumping straight into battle. "One-on-one against this guy? What is Captain Suì-Fēng thinking?"

"Try and make this interesting for me." Barragan chuckled as he chased the fleeing Lieutenant.

"Shut up!" Ōmaeda landed on the ground. "Mocking me like that! I'll show you a thing or two!" _Except I don't have any plan._ He added mentally. "Oh what the heck?" he relented. "Smash'em, Gegetsuburi!"

"It appears you wish to rot away your Zanpakutō." Barragan noted as Ōmaeda swung his spiked ball at him. "Very well."

"Time out!" Ōmaeda wailed. "Time out! That's right. Even my Gegetsuburi will rot away if it gets near him." and altered his weapon's course.

"Weren't you aiming at me?" Barragan asked. "The way you're self-destructing, it would seem you couldn't do a thing."

"Moron, I'm not self-destructing." Ōmaeda taunted. "I'm warming up. Let's see if you can catch up with me!" he took off.

"How boring." Barragan was not amused. "All you're doing is running away, after all."

"Over here." Ōmaeda declared, catching Barragan's attention. "Get'em!" he shot pieces of broken concrete at the Espada.

"Good thinking." Barragan noted, turning the concrete into dust. "You can't attack with your Zanpakutō so you attacked using other things. But something like this is useless."

"I didn't think this will kill him." Ōmaeda panted, having collapsed a building on his opponent. "But it should be enough to buy some time. What?" he blinked when he heard Barragan's laughter.

"Buy enough time, you say?" the Espada echoed. "You say interesting things."

"No way!" Ōmaeda gaped when Barragan melted the rubble off. "Time has no meaning against my powers. The frightening thing about aging, the aspect of death I signify, is that I can even control time. It's time you suffered the Respira."

* * *

><p>With Ukitake...<p>

"I'm not done yet!" Lilynette roared as she charged, Ukitake side-stepping the attack.

"You must realize it by now." Ukitake stated. "You can't even take this sword back from me. I'm afraid that's the reality and the fact."

"So what of it?" Lilynette retorted.

"Are you Fracción intensely loyal to the Espada to that extent?" Ukitake asked. "Even if you are, stop this already. Your duty is not to die here needlessly. You don't call that loyalty."

"What is loyalty?" Lilynette snapped. "You make me sick. You reek of lectures, old fart."

"Old fart?" Ukitake echoed. "You have a foul mouth. I don't approve of that. Address me properly as 'mister'."

"I don't know anything about loyalty and stuff like that, but Starrk and I..." Lilynette looked away. "Are different from the other Espadas and Fraccións."

* * *

><p>With Kyōraku...<p>

"Man, on man." Kyōraku sighed in relief, having dodged the attack. "I thought that Cero had me. I really like this kimono a lot. But I did get a good look, when you sense that child is in danger, you show a corresponding response."

"That's not like you, Captain." Starrk remarked. "That cheap taunt is not what you were originally after."

"Maybe not." Kyōraku admitted. "But as far as I can tell, your relationship doesn't seem the same as between the other Espadas and Fraccións."

"So what if it isn't?" Starrk challenged. "Is hitting on that point your M.O?"

"Who's to say?" Kyōraku shrugged. "I can't be sure, but I'm thinking that's definitely the key to the two of you."

"You'll know soon enough." Starrk declared. "That is, if you're worthy of it."

* * *

><p>With Ōmaeda...<p>

"Respira." Barragan released his decaying wave at the fleeing Ōmaeda. "Haven't you realized?" the next wave knocking the Lieutenant into the air. "If you're going to hide, all I have to do is eliminate the places where you can hide. By doing that, I'll flush out that Captain who's hiding somewhere. You're working hard of running away, you mound of flesh." he remarked, chasing after the fleeing Ōmaeda.

"That's it." Ōmaeda realized. "Kidō! Kidō can reach him. I've figured out your weak point. Bakudō #21 Sekienton." he cast a smokescreen. _I ended up blinding myself._ He took off running. _Now I think about it, I can hardly use Kidō, damn it! That was close, I got carried away and almost made him angry. This isn't going to work, it's obviously not going to work. I'm really going to get killed!_ "Captain!" he screamed. "Help!"

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"What a pathetic cry." Suì-Fēng sighed. "Imbecile. I couldn't even leave you in charge for a moment. Okay, this should do it." she had finished her preparations.

* * *

><p>With Ōmaeda...<p>

"Looks like you have nothing to offer even if I let you run free." Barragan remarked. "Time to finish this."

"What the heck's that?" Ōmaeda stammered when Barragan brought out Gran Caída.

"Gran Caída." Barragan replied. "A guillotine that's too good for you. Rot away... and die!"

"Bankai!" Suì-Fēng released her Bankai. "Jakuhō Raikōben."

"Is that what a Bankai looks like?" Barragan was intrigued.

"Captain!" Ōmaeda blinked. _This is the first time I've seen it. So that's Captain Suì-Fēng's Bankai. What's with that shape? How is she supposed to fight with that? That's a ginjotan!_ He spotted the sash wrapped around Suì-Fēng's waist. _The steel sash you wear under armor. Why does she have such a heavy thing wrapped around her body? With that wrapped around her, even Captain Suì-Fēng's mobility would be limited._

"If possible, I wanted to end this without using this Bankai." Suì-Fēng admitted. "This Bankai goes against my pride as a member of the Stealth Force. It is too huge. I cannot hide with it and it is too heavy to move freely with it. And its attack," she lifted her weapon. "It's too flashy to be called 'assassination'. Take this!" she fired her weapon.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	85. Arc 9: Climax! Kyōraku vs Starrk!

SailorStar9: Chapter 83 is up, this is Chapter 84. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 84: Climax! Kyōraku vs. Starrk!

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"Captain Komamura..." Kira started when the shockwave of Suì-Fēng's attack reached them.

* * *

><p>In the air...<p>

"Damnit..." Ōmaeda cursed, pinned against a building.

_Did I get him?_ Suì-Fēng wondered, her sash preventing her from getting blown away. The shockwave was so strong that it ripped the metal sash, sending Suì-Fēng flying off.

"Captain..." Ōmaeda winced, cushioning Suì-Fēng before she crashed into an apartment.

"That you, Ōmaeda?" Suì-Fēng asked.

"Yes," Ōmaeda confirmed. "But never mind me. Can you see that? You did it."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

"I'm your opponent." Kyōraku reminded Starrk, the two parrying blows. "You should be paying attention. You know? Is something wrong? You look distracted. Aren't you Arrancar No. 1? Are you worried about your comrades? What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Comrades, huh?" Starrk mused. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Say," he started, looking over at the flaming smoke that covered Barragan and the ice tower that Harribel was frozen in. "Are you all Captains' Bankai that powerful?"

"Huh?" Kyōraku blinked.

"I am asking if they're all about this powerful?" Starrk repeated.

"Well, yeah," Kyōraku admitted. "A Bankai is our secret weapon. I think they're all pretty powerful."

"I see," Starrk noted. "Then, between that ice guy's Bankai and yours, which is more powerful, for example?"

"Who knows?" Kyōraku shrugged. "Captain Hitsugaya is a prodigy. I suppose he'll surpassed me in another hundred years or so."

"I see," Starrk remarked. "Which means, right now, you're still stronger."

"Ukitake!" Kyōraku tossed his coat to his fellow Captain. "Can you hold this for a bit? This guy's finally serious."

"Yeah," Starrk agreed. "I'm curious to see your Bankai now."

_He sheathed his sword?_ Ukitake wondered.

"Lilynette!" Starrk barked. "Come!"

"Don't shout!" the Fracción scolded. "You startled me!"

"Why did you call that child?" Kyōraku asked.

"The two of us together are one." Starrk replied. "An Arrancar's Zanpakutō is the nucleus of each Arrancar's power sealed in the form of a sword. A sword release means releasing each Arrancar's true power and form. In the process of evolution, other Arrancars crammed their Hollow powers into their swords. But ours is a bit different. When the others evolved from Hollow to Arrancar, they divided their Hollow powers into a body and sword. We, however, divided it into two bodies. When we return to being one, our powers are released." resting a hand on Lilynette's head, he chanted, "Kick about, Las Lobos!"

"Katenkyokotsu." Kyōraku released his Zanpakutō.

"Okay, I'm ready." Starrk emerged from the smoke, twin turrets in hand. "Let's do it, Lilynette. Lilynette." he chided when his gun remained silent. "Don't ignore me!" he slammed the gun on his head.

"That hurt!" Lilynette whined.

"Did that pistol just speak?" Ukitake gaped.

"That hurt," Lilynette complained. "What if you cracked my skull, stupid Starrk!"

"Shut up!" Starrk snapped. "It's your fault for being uncooperative! Besides, I have no idea where your head is when you're in that form."

"The tip end is my head," Lilynette reminded. "I've told you so many times. That hurt!" she screamed when Starrk holstered the other pistol and started tapping the back of the gun. "Ouch! Ouch! That's my butt! You bastard! You're doing that on purpose, aren't you? Okay, already!" she relented. "I'm sorry!"

Starrk, however, was kept on guard when Kyōraku, using his hat as a distraction, sliced through the headgear. "Attack in the middle of a conversion?" he dodged the pending attack. "That's a very..."

"Bushogoma!" Kyōraku unleashed his attack, trapping Starrk in the middle of the mini hurricane. "Takaoni." he followed up with another attack from above.

Starrk simply fired his gun at the Captain. "Let me finish my sentence." he trained his other gun at Kyōraku. "That's a very desperate act. It's not like you, Captain."

"Actually, I was hoping to get you with that first blow." Kyōraku admitted. "But you dodged it. Your release isn't just for show, I see. And the counter attack you performed, I'm impressed."

"Why, thank you." Starrk noted.

"And on a side note," Kyōraku added. "Those pistols in your hands shoot Ceros, don't they?"

"That's correct." Starrk confirmed.

"Can I assume that they also shoot something else?" Kyōraku questioned.

"They don't." Starrk replied.

"You're a bad liar." Kyōraku chided. "What good is it going to do to hide it at this point?"

"That's my line." Starrk retorted. "I went through the trouble of doing a sword release. You will show me your Bankai." and rapid-fired his Cero guns, Kyōraku dodging every blast.

"Starrk, you suck!" Lilynette sounded. "You haven't hit him at all!"

"Just shut up and keep shooting!" Starrk retorted.

"Don't you know?" Kyōraku voiced, dodging another blast. "It's surprisingly hard to shoot a moving target with a pistol."

"Yeah, I know." Starrk took aim.

"Then," Kyōraku started. "Maybe you shouldn't be wasting those shots." he dodged the next shot.

"Starrk!" Lilynette warned when Kyōraku closed in.

"I've figured out the pattern," Starrk stated, his other pistol taking aim. "Of your actions."

Kyōraku, not having enough time to dodge the pending blast, sliced through the energy wave with his blade.

"You parried that well." Starrk noted. "I think I'll have to change how I read your actions."

"Bushogoma!" Kyōraku released his attack.

"You're wasting your time." Starrk neutralized the wind current.

"I won't let you do that." Kyōraku cautioned. "I know your right pistol can't shoot anymore. I'm surprised." he admitted, dodging the point-blank Cero blast. "Your right pistol has power, but requires recharging in the holster after each shot. Your left pistol is weaker in power, but it can fire repeatedly. I was so sure that was how it seemed."

"No one said such a thing." Starrk countered.

"That's certainly true." Kyōraku admitted.

"So, what will you do?" Starrk prompted.

"Nothing at all." Kyōraku shrugged. "As for the reason, you know that best. You've been firing only Cero. I've memorized their power."

"What of it?" Starrk pressed.

"Dealing with your random firing is troublesome, I admit." Kyōraku confessed. "But a Cero is not enough to kill me. Even if you are more powerful from going into your released state. Eventually..."

"Cero Metralleta." Starrk let a barrage of Ceros loose. "Running away is no use, you know." he stated.

"Wait, wait a minute." Kyōraku stammered.

"I won't wait." Starrk shot back. "A Cero should be effective if I shoot it like this. Don't you agree?"

"Isn't that cheating?" Kyōraku complained, dodging the energy blasts.

"No, it's not." Starrk countered. "Oh, have you had enough? How about doing your Bankai, Captain?"

_At this rate..._ Kyōraku mused.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto fired her attack, giving Ukitake the opening he needed.

"Sogyonokotowari." Ukitake released a blast at Starrk who barely dodged the energy attack.

"Ukitake..." Kyōraku looked over at his fellow Captain.

"Did he fire a Cero just now?" Starrk wondered.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	86. Arc 9: Revival of the Espada

SailorStar9: Chapter 84 is up, this is Chapter 85. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 85: The Nightmare Returns... Revival of the Espada

* * *

><p>With Hitsugaya...<p>

"Damn," Hitsugaya panted, Saturn supporting him. "I took too much damage."

* * *

><p>With Suì-Fēng...<p>

"Are you all right, Captain?" Ōmaeda caught Suì-Fēng before she collapsed.

"I don't need your help." Suì-Fēng shrugged Ōmaeda off.

"But I must say," Ōmaeda admitted. "That guy was scary, wouldn't you say, Captain?"

"It is all in the past now." Suì-Fēng walked off.

* * *

><p>With Ukitake...<p>

_That was definitely a Cero._ Starrk was certain.

"No arguments." Ukitake cut Kyōraku off. "It's like there are two of them anyways. So it won't be cowardly if I assist. And I get the sense that you have no intention of using Bankai."

"Actually, I was about to..." Kyōraku chuckled.

"No, you'd better not." Ukitake objected. "Your Bankai shouldn't be used in a place like this, where people might see it. Besides, against an enemy like this, my abilities would be more effective."

"Hey, you," Starrk voiced. "Not you." he corrected, referring to Kyōraku. "The Captain with the white hair. How did you shoot that Cero just now?"

"Gosh, I wonder..." Ukitake shrugged. "If you shoot again, maybe you'll find out?"

"I see." Starrk noted. "You have a point."

"Don't you get it?" Lilynette sighed. "It's a trap, Starrk. This is a... Starrk! Are you listening, Starrk?"

"Shut up." Starrk muttered and fired his blast.

"You see!" Lilynette whined when Ukitake reflected the shot. "He shot back, just like I said! That's why I told you! Are you listening to me, Starrk?"

"I see." Starrk remarked, having reappeared behind Ukitake after the second Cero exchange. "Your ability is to absorb an enemy's attack and return it directly to the attacker. But that's not all. The five charms hanging from the cord can adjust the speed and pressure of the returning technique to throw off the opponent. Just enough that the opponent can't time when to dodge. It's a much more malicious ability than it looks, Captain."

"Amazing." Ukitake gaped. "I never thought you'd figure out that much from just three attempts."

"Why, thank you." Starrk noted. "But I'm glad that your power wasn't just some ability that reflected an attack back without any rhyme or reason. If you're sending attacks back after absorbing them first, there has to be a limit to what you can absorb. If I instantaneously fired a thousand shots at you, you probably couldn't return them."

Kyōraku intervened, trying to take Starrk from behind, the Espada retaliated by firing his intended shot at the carefree Captain who dodged the blast.

"I told you not to act uncharacteristically, Captain." Starrk warned.

"I don't appreciate you telling me what's characteristic, Mr. Espada." Kyōraku chided. "And if you're going to talk about characteristic, then my 'characteristic' is being uncharacteristic."

"And here I thought you and I were alike." Starrk snorted.

Kyōraku dodged the next blast and landed right in front of Starrk, the two parrying blows with each other.

"There!" Starrk turned.

"Wrong!" Kyōraku appeared behind him.

"So your plan is to stay close so I can't fire repeatedly." Starrk remarked, dodging Kyōraku's sword strike. "In that case..." he rapid-fired his surroundings. "Now you can't get near... naturally your only option is to approach from that side." he took aim and fired, only to have Kyōraku switch places with Pluto, the long-haired Senshi deflecting the blast with her Staff.

"You're good, all right." Kyōraku noted.

"I thought it was odd for you to get cornered so easily." Starrk snorted. "So that was your plan, huh?"

"Did anyone say he was fighting alone?" Ukitake shot back.

"How's your body holding up, Jūshirō?" Pluto asked.

"Couldn't be better." Ukitake returned.

"You bastards!" Lilynette barked. "Three on one is unfair! Come one at a time!"

"What are you talking about?" Ukitake scolded. "There are two of you, too! There's nothing unfair about it. But never mind that and stop fighting this instant!"

"You're still saying that?" Lilynette fumed. "Oh, I had it! I hate this guy! Starrk, let's kill this guy right now!"

"Okay, okay." Starrk sighed. "I do want to get it over with quickly, but this time I'll see it from the start that he can't get near us."

"Ukitake..." Kyōraku warned.

"Yeah." Ukitake agreed.

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"What..." Kira gaped when a Garganta opened in the sky. "What is that huge Garganta?"

* * *

><p>With Hitsugaya...<p>

"It can't be..." Mercury was stunned.

* * *

><p>With Suì-Fēng...<p>

"At a time like this?" Suì-Fēng muttered.

* * *

><p>With Ukitake...<p>

"A Garganta." Pluto looked back. "Enemy reinforcements?"

"You mean there are more of them who can come to the aid of the three Espada?" Kyōraku wondered. "That's not a pleasant thought."

"Who the hell is that?" Ukitake mused as Wonderweiss stepped out.

"That's one creepy fellow." Kyōraku admitted.

"Wonderweiss..." Starrk muttered.

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"Something else is coming out." Kira noted as a huge mass of a Hollow with a single eye in its head and Gillian masks as his fingernails followed the Espada's commands.

* * *

><p>With Ukitake...<p>

"No way..." Kyōraku gaped.

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"That eye..." Komamura frowned. "It's the one from back then."

* * *

><p>With Ukitake...<p>

"What is that?" Ukitake was agape.

Without warning, Wonderweiss stabbed Ukitake from the back.

Kyōraku moved in, only to have Starrk blast him from the side.

"Sorry." Starrk remarked, Pluto rushing down to save her long-time lover. "The fact that this guy appeared means that Aizen-sama can't wait any longer."

* * *

><p>With Yamamoto...<p>

"Shunsui, Jūshirō!" Yamamoto gaped at the sight of his fallen students.

* * *

><p>With Ukitake...<p>

With a scream, Wonderweiss broke Harribel free from her ice prison and blew away the smoke engulfing Barragan.

* * *

><p>With Suì-Fēng...<p>

"That can't be..." Suì-Fēng was stunned at the sight of the unharmed Espada.

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"Captain Komamura..." Kira voiced. "We're good here. Please go. Please go!" he begged. "Your presence here is keeping us safe, Captain Komamura. But our survival means nothing if the rest of the squad is wiped out."

* * *

><p>With Yamamoto...<p>

Following Wonderweiss' command, the huge Hollow still standing within the Garganta blew at Yamamoto's Jōkaku Enjō, putting out the flames and freeing Aizen, Ichimaru and Tōsen.

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"We're finished..." Kira muttered. "We're really finished."

* * *

><p>In the air...<p>

"Hold it." a voice interrupted.

Aizen turned to see the Visoreds on the battlefield.

"It's been awhile." Shinji smirked. "Aizen."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	87. Arc 9: The Reunion of Fate

SailorStar9: Chapter 85 is up, this is Chapter 86. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 86: Hirako and Aizen...the Reunion of Fate

* * *

><p>"Looks like we made it in time for the main event." Shinji remarked. "Aizen."<p>

* * *

><p>"They're..." Suì-Fēng was stunned.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hirako Shinji!" Yamamoto voiced. "I figured you were hiding in the World of the Living."<p>

"It's been a while since we last saw them." Shinji remarked. "Is there anyone in the Gotei 13 you guys want to say hello to?"

"No!" Hiyori retorted.

"Shut up, Hiyori!" Shinji barked. "I wasn't talking to you!"

"What do you mean you weren't talking to me?" Hiyori snapped. "You're talking to everyone, right?"

"I'm fine." Love assured.

"Me too." Rose added.

"There's no one in the Gotei 13 I want to talk to." Hachi confirmed.

"Me neither." Kensei replied.

"Ichigo isn't here." Mashiro wondered. "I wonder why?"

"Hey!" Hiyori barked when Lisa shunpo-ed off. "Where are you going, Lisa?"

"In that case," Shinji stated. "I'll go say 'hi' to the Captain-Commander."

"Hey!" Hiyori snapped when Shinji shunpo-ed off. "Wait, Shinji!"

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"How long are you going to play dead?" Lisa stomped her former Captain's head.

"Oh my..." Kyōraku chuckled, looking up at his ex-Lieutenant. "What a surprise. Look how beautiful you've become since the last time I saw you."

"Lie right down there." Lisa retorted, hammering Kyōraku with a kick to the chin. "I'll show you how strong I've become."

"Lisa..." Kyōraku voiced. "I'm glad you're doing well."

"Idiot." Lisa muttered and took off into the air.

"Indeed." Kyōraku agreed.

* * *

><p>In the air...<p>

"Did you come to settle your grudge?" Yamamoto asked.

"Against Aizen, that is." Shinj shrugged. "I don't have anything against you. One thing I am upset about is the fact that you place an incredibly strong barrier around this place to fight. If I hadn't found this guy," she thumbed the arriving Sasakibe. "Keeping watch outside, we would have been circling this area forever."

"I'm very sorry." Sasakibe apologized. "I wasn't too sure whether to let them in, but considering the situation in here..."

"It's fine." Yamamoto assured. "Hirako Shinji, can we consider you an ally for now?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Shinji sighed. "You can't." his killing intent spiked and Yamamoto prepared to attack the Visored leader. "We're not your allies. We're Aizen's enemies. We're also allies... of Ichigo." and shunpo-ed back to his squad.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?" Yamamoto mused.

"Are you done talking?" Love asked.

"Nope," Shinji took his place. "But we can't waste anymore time. The enemy is losing their patience."

"What is he trying to do?" Hitsugaya demanded as Fūrā vomited out several Gillians upon hearing Wonderweiss' yells.

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"It can't be..." Kira was stunned.

* * *

><p>In the air...<p>

"Are those all Gillians?" Suì-Fēng was shocked.

* * *

><p>With the Visoreds...<p>

"Let's go." Shinji gave his team the order and the squad donned on their masks.

Hiyori struck first, slashing her blade through a Menos' mask, before obliterating the Menos and two of its comrades with a Cero.

Kensei's rapid punches totalled a Menos, his blade destroying another Menos to his back.

"Mashiro Kick!" Mashiro's footwork destroyed three Menos in an instant, before she took out another four more Menos.

"You're all too noisy." Hachi's spells sealed off four Menos' heads. "This isn't a party, you know. Please be quiet." with a clap of his hands, he lopped off the Menos' heads.

"You're in the way." Lisa retorted, slicing through one of the heads.

"Don't roll those big things our way." Shinji agreed, taking out the heads after Lisa used them at footholds to reach the last Menos.

Lisa's rapid slashes took out the Menos.

"That's right..." Rose droned, his strings tightening around the Menos before him. "Come here. Come near me and become enslaved by my melody." his strings tightened around the Menos, squeezing it out of existence.

Love pulled apart a Menos' mask, obliterating it completely.

* * *

><p>With Suì-Fēng...<p>

"Amazing!" Ōmaeda was shell-shocked at the Visoreds' power. "They're incredible... they're incredible strong!"

* * *

><p>In the air...<p>

"What do you think?" Shinji questioned. "We've gotten pretty good at using our Hollowfication. haven't we, Aizen?" he removed his mask. "Let's end this."

His blade strike was parried off by Tōsen's blade.

"I missed?" the former Captain mused, Shinji jumping back to dodge the attack.

"Don't be ridiculous." Shinji retorted, revealing a bloodied eyelid. "You hit me."

"I wanted to slice off everything above your left eye." Tōsen admitted. "I don't consider that a hit."

"Big talk coming from a small fry." Shinji remarked.

"You must really hate the fact that you're going to be killed by a small fry." Tōsen stated and charged, his attack blocked off by an arrive Komamura.

"Allow me to assist you, masked visitor." Komamura requested.

"Are you sure you want to help shady looking guys like us?" Shinji joked. "Then again, you look pretty shady yourself."

"You fought against those Menos Grande." Komamura stated. "That alone is enough for me to call you an ally. I have decided to fight with you. I will not hear any objections, masked visitor."

"What a pushy fellow..." Shinji sighed. "I'm no good with guys like this."

* * *

><p>With Suì-Fēng...<p>

"Komamura..." Suì-Fēng muttered.

* * *

><p>With Hitsugaya...<p>

"Listen to him go off like that." Hitsugaya remarked. "But he has a point."

"Heads up, Kei-kun!" Hotaru warned when Harribel broke free of his ice.

The Espada charged at the Captain, sword-first, only have Hiyori and Lisa intervene and Hiyori parried the off-balance Espada off.

"Guess there's no time to question whether you're friend or foe." Hitsugaya relented as the two females shunpo-ed before him, masks removed.

"We don't really want to help out you Shinigami." Hiyori snapped. "But now's not the time to be saying that."

* * *

><p>With Suì-Fēng...<p>

"That's right." Hachi agreed, arriving to Suì-Fēng's side. "Strangers don't need a good reason to team up in battle."

* * *

><p>With Hitsugaya...<p>

"The enemy of the enemy is your friend." Lisa added. "That's a good enough reason to join forces."

"Indeed." Hitsugaya grinned.

* * *

><p>With Kensei...<p>

Kensei's punch took out another Menos.

"I wanted the last one!" Mashiro whined. "You stupid idiot!"

"Shut up!" Kensei retorted, removing his mask. "You can have the large one over there. Don't complain."

"The big one... over there?" Mashiro looked over a Fūrā. "All right!" she beamed. "I love you, Kensei!"

* * *

><p>With Rose...<p>

"Uniting against a common enemy is said to be one of humanity's bad habits." Rose remarked, his mask melting off. "But that's not true. It's not being bad habit," he reclaimed his blade. "It's a survival instinct. In fact, it's at those times when spiritual unions are at their most... ow!" he complained when Love smacked him on the head. "What was that for, Love?"

"We're done talking about that." Love reminded. "Stop talking nonsense and focus on the things at hand. Take a look." he pointed at Starrk. "He looks strong."

"Are you sure you want to remove your masks?" Starrk asked.

"We can only keep them on for three minutes." Love supplied. "We're heroes, after all."

* * *

><p>With Kensei...<p>

"Mashiro..." Mashiro landed in front of Wonderweiss. "Super Kick!" her kick totally obliterating Fūrā.

* * *

><p>With Komamura...<p>

"This is the exact opposite of how it was back then." Komamura remarked. "I never imagined the day would come where I would have to protect someone from your sword."

"I knew," Tōsen admitted. "That someday we would cross blades. And one of use would die. Let's go."

"I'm sorry, Captain Komamura." Hisagi apologized, his chain wrapped around Tōsen's sword. "But please let me join this battle. I will accept any punishment."

"Hisagi..." Tōsen muttered.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	88. Arc 9: The Moment of Parting

SailorStar9: Chapter 86 is up, this is Chapter 87. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 87: Hisagi and Tōsen, the Moment of Parting

* * *

><p>"Mashiro..." Mashiro levelled a kick on Wonderweiss. "Drop Kick! Yeah! Victory!" she danced.<p>

* * *

><p>With Harribel...<p>

"Hey," Hitsugaya voiced. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Hiyori asked. "Make it quick. And if it's about who we are, then forget it."

"I don't care about that anymore." Hitsugaya assured. "I need a favor. I know I shouldn't be asking this from strangers like you, but could you take care of this Espada? I... want to fight Aizen. You're okay with that?" he blinked, noticing Hiyori's grin.

"Excuse me?" Hiyori exploded. "What are you, stupid? We came here to murder that baldy Aizen! Instead, we saw you guys getting your ass whooped and decided to save your butts, albeit reluctantly. So why the hell should we let you fight Aizen first, huh?"

"You're right." Hitsugaya admitted. "I was being a bit impatient. Forget what I just said."

"Forget it?" Hiyori fumed. "Is that all? You should be saying 'I'm sorry' or something!"

"Sorry." Hitsugaya muttered.

"Huh?" Hiyori taunted. "I can't hear you."

"As amusing as this is," Mercury deathpanned, "Can we _please _leave this for the bad guys?"

"I'm going ahead." Lisa informed.

"Hey!" Hiyori protested. "Wait, Lisa!"

"You're my first opponent, huh?" Harribel noted, dodging Lisa's attack. "I thought I was going to fight you five against one."

"What a coincidence." Lisa remarked. "I was thinking the same thing!"

"I'm going in!" Hiyori charged, Hitsugaya and the two Senshi closed in to aid the two Visoreds.

"It's finally five against one." Harribel stated, having parried off the four and pointed her blade at Lisa. "That's a good handicap."

* * *

><p>With Starrk...<p>

"Now then, let's begin." Love declared. "That gun can fire Ceros?" he gaped, after he and Rose dodged the blast.

"Hey, stop dodging!" Lilynette whined, Starrk's attacks continued to miss. "Ouch!" she yelled when Starrk smacked the turret on his head. "What was that for, Starrk?"

"I can't hit things properly when you come out." Starrk scolded.

"I told you not to touch my butt, you pervert!" Lilynette snapped.

"I told you I can't tell where your butt is." Starrk scolded.

"Liar!" Lilynette retorted. "You do it knowingly..."

"Hey..." the sweatdropping Love muttered.

With Barragan...

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" the Espada demanded.<p>

"Who the hell is this unusually large guy?" Ōmaeda wondered. "On top of that, he's super strong."

"It's been a while," Hachi greeted Suì-Fēng. "Suì-Fēng."

"Is he a friend of yours, Captain?" Ōmaeda inquired.

"I don't know." Suì-Fēng hammered a fist on Ōmaeda's nose. "I've never seen him before."

"I thought you'd say that." Hachi sighed. "You don't think very highly of us. I suppose it's only natural."

"Whatever." Barragan voiced. "It doesn't matter who you are or what powers you have. Those things are meaningless to me. All are equal before my power. Now then, turn to bones and perish. Respira. Kidō, huh?" he noted when Hachi cast his spell.

"I've seen that you have the power to age the things you touch." Hachi replied. "That is why I have come here. All powers are equal if they do not make contact. I have nothing to fear from your powers."

"I see..." Barragan raised a boned hand.

"What do you plan to do?" Hachi demanded.

"His barrier..." Suì-Fēng gaped when Barragan melted off the shield.

"That's impossible..." Hachi was stunned.

* * *

><p>With Tōsen...<p>

"Hisagi..." Komamura looked at the Lieutenant. _Are his injuries healed? No,_ he corrected himself. _I don't even need to ask him that. He's obviously pushing himself._

"It's been a while, Captain Tōsen." Hisagi greeted. "I've come to express my gratitude."

"Interesting choice of words." Tōsen admitted. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"No," Hisagi corrected. "I want to thank you for everything you've taught me. I've learnt many things from you. I'm really grateful. So now, I'll use every skill you've taught me to make you come to your senses. And I'll bring you back to Soul Society."

"You?" Tōsen echoed. "Make me come to my senses? You haven't changed. Suzumushi." he unwound the chain from his blade. "Hisagi, I thought I told you, 'Those who have no fear have no right to go into battle'. You haven't changed at all. Even now, your words don't have a shard of fear in them."

"Behind you, Hisagi!" Komamura warned when Tōsen dodged the Lieutenant's charge.

With his crossed blades, Hisagi managed to defend himself against his former Captain.

"You do not know true fear." Tōsen chided. "You cannot defeat me." and kicked Hisagi off.

With a roar, Hisagi charged in.

* * *

><p>With Harribel...<p>

Hitsugaya parried off Harribel before Hiyori was struck.

Pushed back, Harribel blocked off Lisa's attack.

"Hey midget!" Hiyori snapped. "Stop getting in my way!"

"Can't you thank me for saving you?" Hitsugaya twitched.

"Who told you to save me?" Hiyori shot back. "I didn't, baldy!"

"What?" Hitsugaya roared.

"Death Legion!" Saturn's swarm of ghastly spirits broke up the argument as they shot towards the Espada after Lisa was pushed back.

The four then dodged Harribel's incoming water pillar.

* * *

><p>With Barragan...<p>

"Foolish ants." Barragan droned. "Did you know that Kidō does not age? How laughable. People die, animals die, and even Shinigami die. Aging exists in anything that dies. The things that people create die. The Kidō that Shinigami create is no different. There may be a Kidō that can last for a thousand years. But there is no Kidō that can continue for eternity. It's only natural. 'Eternity' is an delusion that was created out of fear of aging. I'm starting to get bored of playing with ants. Let's end this. Now then... perish!" he let his decaying cloud loose.

Hachi countered with a Kidō barrier of his own.

"I told you it would rot." Barragan insisted.

"The head, unable to retreat, falls unto the depths of the sea," Hachi recited. "And atones for its sins in bolts of blue, white, black, and red."

"A follow-up incantation." Barragan noted. "Chants added to Kidō without an incantation in order to strengthen a barrier. How clever, but, you're not going to make it in time."

"Ryubi no Jōmon!" Hachi finished. "This completes it."

"That's an impressive trick." Barragan admitted.

"Suì-Fēng," Hachi turned. "Please lend me your strength. I need the power of your Bankai."

"You even knew about my Bankai?" Suì-Fēng looked away. "That man... he never ceases to annoy me."

"I can understand you not wanting to work with us who are associated with Urahara." Hachi voiced. "But you must also understand this, this isn't the time to be saying things like that. Very well then." he sighed in resignation. "I'll offer you a deal."

"How worthless." Barragan was not amused. "Even something as grand as this is only good enough to buy yourself some time. Rot." he instructed when Hachi's 'Koko no Jōmon' and 'Kikai no Jōmon' appeared at his sides.

"Hoyoku no Jōmon!" Hachi summoned his last gate. "Shiji no Saimon!" he completed his Kidō.

"How laughable!" Barragan chuckled. "Do you think you've sealed me away? How ridiculous! You really are trying to buy yourself some time. I control aging. Trying to buy yourself time is like spitting at a God. Though I suppose I should commend on your pitiful efforts."

"That barrier is not meant to seal you away." Hachi corrected. "You avoided Captain Suì-Fēng's Bankai by releasing your aging powers on it to detonate it before it hit and directed the blast away from you. In that case, if you were in a place where you couldn't escape the force of a blast, and if you were at a distance at which your aging powers couldn't work fast enough, what would happen?" he questioned as Suì-Fēng appeared at the ' Koko no Jōmon'.

"You bastards!" Barragan roared.

"Promise me once more," Suì-Fēng voiced. "That tomorrow you would trap Urahara Kisuke in one of your barriers for a month."

"I promise." Hachi repeated.

"All right." Suì-Fēng grinned.

"You puny ants..." Barragan growled.

"Jakuhō Raikōben!" Suì-Fēng smirked. "Go!" she released her attack.

* * *

><p>With Shinji...<p>

"It looks like another one of your allies has gone down." Shinji remarked, hearing the explosion.

* * *

><p>With Hachi...<p>

"I give the King of Hueco Mundo my deepest condolences." Hachi muttered.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	89. Arc 9: Crown of Lies

SailorStar9: Chapter 87 is up, this is Chapter 88. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 88: Crown of Lies, Barragan's Grudge

* * *

><p>"It made a crack in the 'Shiji no Saimon' barrier." Hachi was impressed by the Bankai's power. "The Jakuhō Raikōben, its power is truly incredible. Are you all right?" he shouted down, Ōmaeda having cushioned Suì-Fēng's fall once again.<p>

"Of course she's not, fatso!" Ōmaeda snapped. "What if she'd died?"

"Under normal circumstances, I can only use Jakuhō Raikōben once every three days." Suì-Fēng admitted. "I used it twice in one day. I'm going to make sure you compensate me for this." she grinned.

"Yes, of course." Hachi agreed. "I will trap Urahara in one of my barriers for a month, as promised."

The conversation was cut short when Barragan's decaying fog spread outward within the cube.

"It can't be!" Hachi was stunned.

"Unforgivable!" Barragan roared.

"It's not possible..." Hachi stood shell-shocked as Barragan's boned hand reached out.

"Completely unforgivable!" Barragan's hand clawed through the wall.

"Unbelievable!" Suì-Fēng was stunned. "He's still alive after getting hit with my Jakuhō Raikōben? Is he immortal?"

"I am going to kill you." Barragan swore. "I'll do it with my own hands. I am the King of Hueco Mundo. I am a God. I will never die." and shattered Hachi's barrier. "You will regret your insolence towards the emperor and turn to dust."

"What's driving him to go this far?" Suì-Fēng wondered, Barragan's smog melting off the building she and Ōmaeda were standing on, causing them to fall. "Is it his loyalty to Aizen?"

"Do you really think that will prevent you from aging?" Barragan taunted, Hachi having defended himself with a barrier after another. "I will kill you." he sliced through another barrier. "How imprudent!" he barked when Hachi put on his mask. "Do you think mimicking a Hollow will work against me?" he broke through another shield. "Know your place! I am the emperor, Barragan Luisenbarn! I am the God of Hueco Mundo!" he declared, Hachi forming three layers of shields to guard himself. "Puny! How puny you are!" he laughed, his streams breaking through the barriers, taking off a part of Hachi's mask. "Shinigami, humans, Hollows, Arrancars, their respective differences, and the quarrels between them, free will, freedom, animals, plants, the moon, the stars, and the sun, they are all of little importance." his next strike scattered Hachi's mask. "The only thing that is absolute in this world is my power! Everything aside from that is a trifling matter. I hold supreme power." his fog touched Hachi's fingers. "The world should be under my control! Equality cannot exist if there are rivalling powers. Look! To me, your lives are equal to those of ants. I commend you." he remarked, pointing his axe at Hachi. "I'm surprised that an ant like you has injured me. Feel proud of yourself in hell! What is this?" he was shocked to find a hole in his stomach.

"You said it yourself." Hachi stated. "It's your power, the only thing that is absolute in this world. I thought it was strange, everything that touches your power grows old, rots and turns into dust. So why don't you turn to dust? From there, I came up with a theory. You have surrounded your body with something that can stave off your power. So if I placed your power inside of you, a place where your power would normally never reach..."

"My power?" Barragan echoed. "But how? Where's your right arm." he questioned, noticing Hachi's arm was gone. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I've given it to you." Hachi pointed, revealing his still rotting, but sealed arm protruding out Barragan's stomach.

"He severed his own arm within a barrier and transported it inside of Barragan." Suì-Fēng realized.

"That old man is crazy." Ōmaeda was shocked.

"If your power is absolute, then you yourself should not be able to withstand that power." Hachi stated.  
>I had no proof of this, so I made this gamble. But I'm glad that I made the right call."<p>

"Curse you, ant!" Barragan roared, his power getting the better of him. "Defying a God... unforgivable! Unforgivable! This is unforgivable, you ants!"

"The word 'God' is not very familiar to us Shinigami and the Soul Society." Hachi supplied. "Thus, we are unable to understand the weight of your words. Please forgive our lack of faith, God of Hueco Mundo."

"Captain, he did it!" Ōmaeda declared as Barragan's body faded.

"You can still move?" Hachi was surprised.

"I won't die..." Barragan swore, his form melting off. "I can't die yet. I've sworn revenge. You... I will kill you. I will do it with my hands. I am a King... I am a God... I will never die... until I kill you!" and tossed his axe at the Visored. "Die with me!" he declared. _I will kill you._ His axe flew past Hachi and headed towards Aizen. "I will do it with my hands. You will regret giving me power. I am a King! I am a God! I will never die! I will chase you down forever! Aizen Sōsuke!" his axe shattered before it could reach Aizen as Barragan's skull scattered to the winds and leaving only the gold crown behind.

"King of Hueco Mundo," Hachi voiced. "Even you were but just a tiny life who feared death and tried to avoid aging."

The crown then fell onto the ground, breaking into pieces.

* * *

><p>With Starrk...<p>

Starrk's Cero Metralleta took down Rose.

"Number Two is dead and no one says anything." Starrk snorted, after Love rushed down to help Rose. "How sad."

"What's wrong?" Lilynette voiced.

"Be quiet, Lilynette." Starrk retorted.

"Are you crying?" Lilynette wondered. "Ouch!" she complained when Starrk smacked the gun against his head. "Hey! Starrk! Starrk?"

"I'm not usually the type to avenge others, but..." Starrk poised his guns at Love.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	90. Arc 9: Los Lobos, Attack!

SailorStar9: Chapter 88 is up, this is Chapter 89. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 89: Power of the Soul! Los Lobos, Attack!

* * *

><p>"Hey, get out of there, Rose." Love retorted. "Hachi did it. You're so annoying." he pulled the blond out of the rubble. "You pull this kind of crap all the time. Just get out of there."<p>

"You're going to make me bald." Rose whined. "Everything I do has to have style, even crawling out of rubble."

"I see." Love noted. "Next time try to be more stylish by _not __getting buried by rubble in the first place_!"

"Hachi did it, huh?" Rose mused. "Even though his opponent looked so strong."

"Yeah," Love agreed. "Then again, I was hoping we could have defeated our opponent first."

"Why?" Rose was confused.

"Don't you get it?" Love chided. "The fight after you've lost one of your friends becomes a battle for revenge."

"Really now?" Rose wondered. "He doesn't look like that type of person."

"He's scary because he doesn't look the type." Love empathized. "There's no one out there who wouldn't be moved by the loss of a friend. If he's shaken by the loss of his friend, you go for that opening. If he gets angry about the loss of his friend, you should finish him before he lashes out with that anger."

"So, you're saying that they're getting stronger as their numbers decrease?" Rose mused. "There are two of us. We just should fight the way we always do."

"Well, either way, the one who makes the first move wins!" Love drew out his Zanpakutō and charged. "Smash him to bits, Tengumaru! You really think something like that would work?" he taunted, Starrk's blasts barely making a dent on his enlarged bat. "You think you can get away?" he looked back at Starrk, his attack having missed the Espada, before smacking the gunman down. "His movements aren't as sharp anymore." he noted. "Is he the type to be shaken?"

"Ouch..." Starrk winced.

"Starrk, Starrk!" Lilynette called. "Why are you daydreaming? Aren't you gonna to avenge your comrade? You're pathetic."

"I told you already." Starrk sighed. "That's not my style. I've already had enough. Besides, Aizen-sama has no intention of helping us either. They're strong. I get it, but I've had enough. Even if I fight like that, somebody is gonna die anyway. I understand that. So let's go home and get back to sleep already."

"Starrk!" Lilynette roared. "Are you stupid? You're the Primera! Don't you dare forget that! From the beginning, you were just showing off and not fighting seriously at all! Why do you think Aizen-sama made you number one? It's because he believes in your power. If you don't wanna end up alone after everyone is dead, you have no choice but to fight for them, right? Fine." she relented. "Then do whatever you want. I'll fight them myself."

"Did you get him?" Rose shunpo-ed to the air.

"No way." Love snorted. "He just stopped moving, that's all. I don't know if he's thinking of a plan or observing the situation, either way, until the dust clears, I can't attack him either."

"I can't believe that you missed an opening because of your own attack." Rose sighed.

"Shut up!" Love retorted. "I haven't lost yet."

"He's over there." Rose declared, once the smoke was dispelled by a series of Cero blasts.

"I know." Love remarked. "Geez, where is he aiming at? Hey, stop shooting at nothing." he headed down.

"Here he comes, Starrk." Lilynette warned.

"You're the one who provoked him." Starrk reminded.

"You kept me waiting for so long." Love grinned as he came down hard on the defending Starrk.

"We weren't waiting for you at all!" Lilynette snapped. "You screwed up the whole situation, so we couldn't attack you, that's all! You clumsy idiot!"

"You have a talking gun." Love chuckled. "That's quite unusual."

"That shaggy hair on your head is the one thing unusual around here." Lilynette twitched.

"Shut up, Lilynette." Starrk chided.

"I am not joking!" Lilynette snapped. "I'll fight them on my own."

"Hey!" Starrk scolded as Lilynette started blasting off on her own, forcing Love to dodge the Ceros.

The firing intervals are really different from before. Love mused. I wonder if he's really the one actually firing those.

"Stop it, Lilynette." Starrk barked.

"I told you I won't stop!" Lilynette snapped. "I got him!" she beamed, releasing a straight Cero at Love.

"I knew you weren't the one firing all of those." Love remarked, forcing Starrk into the air.

"So what?" Starrk asked.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Love shot back. "Are you grieving?"

"Well, something like that." Starrk shrugged.

"Geez, you idiot!" Lilynette whined when Love pummelled Starrk back to the ground. "How could you let the enemy figure out what we were thinking? You're so pathetic."

"I gotta say I'm pretty surprised." Love admitted. "I thought that you Hollows didn't have any feelings."

"Look who's talking." Starrk retorted. "You're kinda of like a Hollow, aren't you? You had a mask on your face just now, didn't you?"

"Is the mask you're talking about..." Love started. "Something like this?" he droned on his Hollow mask. "Let's get flashy and loud!"

"Hey, why are you staying quiet?" Lilynette wondered. "What's wrong?" she pressed, Love having swatted the Cero blasts off. "Go after him!"

"He's just taunted us." Starrk stated.

"So what?" Lilynette snapped. "There's no way you'd lose to him, Starrk."

"I guess I have no choice." Starrk relented and took off after Love.

"Now!" Lilynette called once Love dodged another blast.

"I know." Starrk replied, firing off a shot.

"Play it, Kinshara." Rose's Zanpakutō intervened.

"You're late!" Love snapped. "If you can't follow my timing, then there's no point in a 2-on-1 fight."

"Sorry." Rose shrugged. "I told you regardless of the circumstances, you gotta have style when you make an entrance, right?"

"Like I care!" Love retorted.

"Doesn't it look like he's getting into the fight now?" Rose reminded.

"I wonder." Starrk remarked.

"Fighting an opponent with an indecisive attitude sucks, right?" Rose sighed. "You can't shine when you defeat him." and droned on his mask.

"Dodge it, Starrk!" Lilynette barked as Rose sent his whip at him.

"I know." Starrk muttered.

"Don't think that you can avoid it that easily." Rose chided, Starrk jumping up to dodge the whip and firing a blast at the homing whip. "You can't get rid of my Kinshara so easily." he tsked.

"What?" Starrk gasped when the whip shot out of the smoke.

"Nice, Rose!" Love grinned above Starrk. "Let's go, Tengumaru. It's about to get a little hot, so hang in there. Hifuki no Kozuchi!" he set his spiked bat ablaze and sent a fireball down at Starrk.

* * *

><p>With Harribel...<p>

"She disappeared." Hiyori gaped after clashing blades with Harribel and the Espada Sonído-ed away. "Just kiddin'." she grinned. "You're right there!" she pointed. "Did ya think you can fool me with that? Ya idiot!" and was forced to skid to a stop when Hitsugaya appeared suddenly in front of her.

"What are you doing?" the 10th Squad Captain questioned.

"'What are you doing?', my ass!" Hiyori snapped. "What the hell are you doing, you idiot! I was attacking her to lure her there from the start! There's a limit to how rude you can be, you baldly! And what the hell do ya think you're doing?" she glared at the two Visoreds attacking Harribel.

"If you two wanna argue, do it after the battle!" Saturn snapped.

"What's wrong?" Harribel asked the three women. "You think you can handle me on your own?"

"We don't." Mercury shrugged.

"Don't tell me that you're thinking of a way to fight me five-on-one?" Harribel was not amused.

"We're not." Lisa insisted.

"That's irritating!" Hiyori fumed. "It's okay now, Lisa. That's enough."

"I know that's enough." Saturn agreed.

"What do you mean by 'it's okay now', and 'that's enough'?" Hitsugaya did not like where this was going."

"It's got nothing to do with you." Hiyori retorted.

"It does have something to with me." Hitsugaya corrected. "You two might be used to fighting together, but this will be my first time with you. If the five of us are going to fight together, then I need to know your fighting styles."

"What are you talking about, baldly?" Hiyori snapped. "It ain't like Lisa and I are always fighting together."

"Our personalities and preferences are completely different." Lisa agreed.

"But, we do have one thing in common." Hiyori added, Shunpoing over. "We only have a limited amount time to fight at full power. So we gotta figure out the characteristics of our opponent quickly." and the two females droned on their masks in unison.

"You said that the five of us will fight you, right?" Lisa inquired. "It's just the two of us and you alone. Remember that."

"Interesting." Harribel was intrigued.

* * *

><p>Back on the ground...<p>

"You alright?" Lilynette asked.

"Of course I'm not." Starrk retorted. "They're pretty strong, after all."

"You're giving up again." Lilynette realized.

"I have no choice, right?" Starrk sighed. "On top of that, their Spirit Pressure surges rapidly when they use their masks, and there's two of them. I'm all alone here."

"You're not alone." Lilynette corrected. "You're been able to hang in there this far because you're not alone, right? You may have been alone in the past. But, ever since that moment, there have always been two of us. As long as we fight together, it doesn't matter if there's two of them."

"I got it." Starrk cut her off. "Now I know." he stood back up. "I have no choice."

"His Spirit Pressure just changed a bit." Love mused, removing his mask. "But where is he?"

"He's above us, Love!" Rose warned.

"What is that?" Love gasped when Starrk appeared in the air, surrounded by a pack of Spiritual wolves. "What the hell just happened?"

"Love," Rose voiced. "That guy..."

"Yeah, he's unarmed all of a sudden." Love agreed.

"What happened to his gun?" Rose wondered.

"Beats me." Love shrugged. "He's totally underestimating us. He's saying he doesn't need a weapon."

"Let's go, Starrk." Starrk gave the order.

"They're coming!" Rose readied his whip as the wolves charged.

"I can see that!" Love retorted and the two put on their masks. "Smash him to bit, Tengumaru!" he smacked several wolves off.

"Play it, Kinshara." Rose's whip sliced through the attacking wolves.

"They're like flames." Love realized as the wolves reformed. "There's no end to them."

"How troublesome." Rose sighed. "Those strange magic-like techniques, I hate them the most." he sent his whip at one of the wolves. "Kinshara Sonata Number 11: Izyayoi Bara."

"The technique you just used was a little magic-like too." Love remarked after Rose imploded his target.

"No way!" Rose chided. "Mine is an art-form. Magic can wish it could be considered art."

"They're trying to flank us!" Love growled when the wolves latched onto him and exploded once they held him in place. "Rose!" he fled out of the explosion. "Rose, can you hear me?"

"What?" Rose asked.

"I figured it out." Love informed. "They're not flames. They're Cero. Those wolves came out of that Espada's gun. Each of them is a cluster of the Cero he's been firing at us. We're done for if they explode in close combat. Damn it! He hissed as the wolves closed in.

"They're not Cero." Starrk corrected once the wolves imploded on impact. "A normal Cero wouldn't be enough to deliver a fatal blow on tough guys like you. I shared half of my soul with them to make them companions who serve me as weapons. Those warhead wolves are Lilynette, and they're all a part of Starrk. That's the ability of Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback."

"Starrk." Lilynette voiced once the dust cleared, revealing a battered Love and Rose. "They can't deal with it at all. Let's attack all of them together."

"Yeah, I know." Starrk agreed, summoning another pack of wolves. "Let's go." he gave the command as the wolves closed in on Love and Rose and sending both Visoreds to a building roof. "Our fight is over." he told the de-masked Visoreds. "You can run away."

"Don't underestimate us." Love spat.

"I see." Starrk noted. "I have no choice. I don't like the term 'finishing off'. But I'm about to do just that." he landed on the water tank when someone stabbed him from the back.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	91. Arc 9: Starrk, the Lone Battle

SailorStar9: Chapter 89 is up, this is Chapter 90. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 90: Starrk, the Lone Battle

* * *

><p>"Starrk!" Lilynette exclaimed.<p>

"What... the... hell... is this?" Starrk turned.

"That must be...!" Love gaped when Kyōraku emerged from the shadow.

"You OK, Starrk?" Lilynette pressed.

"Yeah, more or less." Starrk replied.

"Don't you 'more or less' me!" Lilynette snapped. "He got you good."

"Shut up, Lilynette." Starrk chided.

"Quit trying to show off." Lilynette scolded. "I saw what he did to you. Shouldn't we start going all out before this gets outta hand? I'm gonna beat them to a pulp."

"You do understand that you still need to have some self-control, right?" Starrk reminded.

"Of course I do!" Lilynette retorted. "Now stop picking apart everything I say."

"Like you can talk." Starrk muttered. What was that technique? He wondered. Creepy around inside shadows is one freaky ability. To think that you were still hiding a trick like that up your sleeve.

"Kageoni." Kyōraku supplied. "It's not like I was hiding anything. It's just that she doesn't feel like using it. This is why playing with her is so draining. Katen Kyouskotsu's power is to make children's games reality. She makes the rules and everyone who comes within the boundary of her Spirit Power is forced to play by them. I'm no exception. With Takaoni, you win if you're highest up. With Kageoni, you lose if someone steps on your shadow. If you win, you live, and if you lose, you die. She's pretty self-centred that way. She may be a charming sword, but if she starts playing around with you, expect some broken bones." and stabbed the ground, forcing Starrk to jump and dodge the strike. "As I expected." he grinned. "You're quick on the uptake."

He's got the advantage. Starrk mused. Can I really fight him head-on with a wound like this?

"Takaoni." Kyōraku attacked from above. "It's as I told you. With Takaoni, the one who is the highest up wins. Oops." he leapt back to avoid getting bitten by the wolf pack. "That's right. How could I forget? Those wolves are still around, aren't they?"

"You still with me, Starrk?" Lilynette asked. "Get your head out of your ass!"

"Be quiet." Starrk retorted.

"But if I stay quiet, you won't say a word either." Lilynette pointed out.

"Hm?" Kyōraku mused. "Are you talking to that girl from earlier? Guess that means she's still around."

"What about it?" Starrk asked.

"I believe you said 'I share half of my soul with them to make them companions who serve me as weapons,' right?" Kyōraku quoted. "You must've be talking about those wolves."

"Good memory you got there." Starrk admitted.

"I can't be sure, but if those wolves get wiped out, you'll get hurt yourself, won't you?" Kyōraku surmised. "Or how about if that girl gets taken out? Not taking the bait?" he sighed when Starrk remained silent. "And here I am scattering hints left, right and center."

"Hey Starrk," Lilynette voiced. "I've got an idea. Let's play his little game. Do it and you'll see!: she silenced all objections. "Just hurry up and do what I say."

"Well, what shall we play next?" Kyōraku inquired.

"Treating killing as a game," Starrk started. "That's some hobby you've got there."

"Takaoni!" Kyōraku vanished before the wolves could attack.

Here he comes! Starrk materialized two energy swords and Sonído-ed off. "Sorry about that." he clashed blades with his opponent.

"I was hoping you'd to that." Kyōraku returned. "Kageoni. Here comes some more!" he barely managed to land a hit on Starrk.

"Let's go, Starrk!" Lilynette voiced from behind Kyōraku and the wolves dived into the shadow.

"Lilynette." Starrk gaped after the explosion.

"You idiot." Lilynette chided. "I'm still here. No use hiding it. I saw how worried you were."

"Takaoni." Kyōraku took to the skies.

"Starrk!" Lilynette shifted herself between them and the wolf pack charged.

"Bushogoma!" Kyōraku's air current took out the pack.

"Lilynette!" Starrk called, forcing Kyōraku off. "Lily..." he gasped when he realized Lilynette was dead.

"That was pretty close just now." Kyōraku remarked. "I didn't expect those wolves of yours to aim for my shadow. When that blast came, I thought I was a goner too. But thanks to that, I realized something about your attacks. Those wolves' detonation can only affect things that they're already holding on to. Meaning if there are other physical objects around me, they'll absorb the blast and the wolves will harmlessly disappear. So my Bushogoma was the perfect tool for that job. Well, now it's finally one-on-one. Irooni." he muttered, the two clashing blades once again. "Grey." and slashed Starrk's wrist. "Well, it's your turn. Come on, tell me what colour you want to cut." he placed some distance between them. "You won't be able to cut anything else."

"White." Starrk stated and attacked.

"Ah, you got me." Kyōraku sighed, his haori cut. "That's exactly right. With Irooni, when that colour on your body gets cut by the enemy, you take damage. And the riskier the colour you choose, the deadlier the wound. For you, white means both dealing and receiving the most damage. I was planning on feeding you hints little by little. I can't believe you worked out the rules after one attack. You really are a tough one." and the two crossed blades again. "Black!" he declared, discarding his haori and sliced through Starrk's Hollow hole.

_Sorry, Aizen-sama..._ Starrk mused as he fell to the ground. _Looks like we won't be able to repay our debt. We're not alone._ He remember the rest of the Espada.

"Thank you for your assistance." Love bowed as he and Rose appeared behind Kyōraku.

"Just as long as you are OK." Kyōraku waved it aside.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Love sighed. "Doing crass things like butting into someone else's fight halfway through."

"You got drunk with your own stylishness and threw away your chances of winning." Kyōraku shot back, recalling his blade. "That's the kind of things only underlings do. A Captain doesn't have the luxury of saying something so laid back. There's no point in trying to take all the credit. Whether you owe someone or they owe you, the second a war begins, they're both evil."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	92. Arc 9: The Real Fight Begins

SailorStar9: Chapter 90 is up, this is Chapter 91. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 91: The Real Fight Begins

* * *

><p>"No matter what further sacrifices I demand of all of you," Aizen told Harribel. "It will achieve nothing. That is the simple reason for my decision. I never would've believed that the Espada I went to so much trouble to gather could be weaker together when I am alone."<p>

"Aizen!" Harribel roared, attempting to take the former Shinigami from the back.

"How tedious." Aizen muttered once Harribel stabbed him. "Don't make me draw my sword against the likes of you a second time." he warned, his mirror image shattering after he stabbed Harribel from the back.

_There's no such thing as a world without sacrifice._ Harribel mused as she fell to the ground. _Can't you see? What we falsely call a world is a hell floating in a sea of blood._

"Well, shall we begin?" Aizen inquired, having defeated his last remaining Espada. "Gotei 13 and the bungled pseudo-Arrancar."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	93. Arc 9: The Hundred-Year Grudge

SailorStar9: Chapter 91 is up, this is Chapter 92. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 92: The Hundred-Year Grudge...Hiyori's Revenge

* * *

><p>"Oh wow..." Mashiro remarked. "The last of those Espada guys got taken out."<p>

"Mashiro!" Kensei warned when Wonderweiss twitched.

"I know!" Mashiro hammered a roundhouse kick at Wonderweiss.

"Mashiro, fighting an enemy like him will wear you out quickly." Kensei cautioned. "Take your mask off before time runs out and put it on again."

"Kensei, you dummy." Mashiro pouted. "You _do_ remember just how long I can stay in Hollow form, right? Fifteen hours. Fifteen whole hours. At the rate we're going, night will fall and my mask'll shall still be on.

"Mashiro..." Kensei sighed. "Behind you!" he warned and Wonderweiss charged out from the smoke.

"I said I know!" Mashiro retorted. "How's that?" she slammed the Espada into the ground.

In retaliation, Wonderweiss grabbed Mashiro and tossed her off.

"How dare you tear my muffler!" Mashiro whined, her scarf torn. "Choke on this... Mashiro Super... Cero!"

The charging Wonderweiss countered with a Cero of his own.

"So you cancelled it out," Mashiro shot down at the Espada. "Big deal. Take this..." she landed punch on Wonderweiss. "Mashiro... oh crap." she muttered when her mask shattered. "Time's up already?"

With a grin, Wonderweiss scattered the rest of Mashiro's mask with a punch.

"Sorry." Kensei remarked, having blocked off Wonderweiss' next punch before it hit Mashiro. "I ain't mature enough to hold back just 'cause you're a kid." and tossed Wonderweiss to a rooftop. "Take a nap." he told the injured Mashiro, having taken her to safety. "I'll be back once I beat the shit out of him."

"Kensei..." Mashiro voiced. "You'll avenge... me..."

"Why the hell do you sound so happy?" Kensei chided. "You idiot. This all happened because you didn't listen to me. Like anyone's gonna avenge a dimwit like that. I'm just gonna feed a certain uppity brat a generous serving of knuckle sandwich."

"Kensei..." Mashiro muttered as Kensei took off.

Dodging Wonderweiss' flying punch, Kensei kicked the Espada off. "That's not a punch!" the Visored chided, dodging each and every one of Wonderweiss' punches and slammed a punch on Wonderweiss with a followup round kick. "This is a punch!" he sent the Espada flying. "Ready to die?" he took out his Zanpakutō. "Bankai. Tekken Tachikaze!" and the two clashed.

* * *

><p>With Aizen...<p>

"Aizen," Hiyori started, as she and Lisa removed their masks, the rest of the group Shunpoing over. "I've been waiting almost eighty years to finish our fight. I really loved them, ya know... those days I spent in Soul Society. Both by nature and by profession, Shinigami always walk hand-in-hand with death. You could die tomorrow. You could be talking one second and dying the next. No one says it, but we all feel it deep down. It's because we see death up close and we feel death up close, that we treasure every single day we live. I thought that one day, we'd all face death side by side, without running away. But then... Aizen... I don't hate you because you betrayed us. I hate you because you made me hurt the ones I care for! I hate you because you used me to trample all over our feelings and bonds! Aizen!" she roared. "My guts are all black now from a hundred years of burning rage! And I feel like there's no way they'll heal until I cut you up!"

"Don't charge at him recklessly." Shinji warned her. "With that ability of his, the second you attack him without thinking is the second you die."

"I know that." Hiyori growled.

"Fool!" Shinji chided. "You weren't the only one Captain was saying it to. Don't grip your sword so hard, Hiyori."

"Impressive." Aizen remarked. "Such deeply considerate words, Captain Hirako. However, 'if you attack him without thinking you die' has something of an amusing ring to it. Whether you approach me carelessly or carefully, or even if you don't come at me at all, the outcome will still be the same. I am not trying to predict the future. Your demise is an inescapable fact of your past."

"Don't fall for his taunts!" Shinji barked, stopping Love and Rose from acting. "What is there to fear?"

"After all, that night a hundred years ago," Aizen added. "Is when all of you died."

"Hiyori!" Shinji shouted when Hiyori charged at the former Captain, sword raised.

"That takes care of our first customer." Ichimaru's Shinsō had back-stabbed Hiyori.

Without a word, Shinji shunpo-ed to break Hiyori's fall. "Hiyori..." the blond muttered, feeling the blood.

"Sorry, Shinji..." Hiyori mumbled.

"Don't talk." Shinji chided, pulling out a healing rune.

"You know..." Hiyori added. "I just couldn't take his shit anymore.

"Hachi!" Shinji barked. "Use your Kidō on Hiyori's..." he was cut short as the rune started working. "Hiyori, what should I do?" he wondered. "How can I get you... right, Orihime!" he remembered the healer. "If we had Orihime's powers, they could heal this. Isn't Ichigo back? Ichigo!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	94. Arc 9: Ichigo, towards the Real World!

SailorStar9: Chapter 92 is up, this is Chapter 93. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 93: Protect Karakura Town! Ichigo, towards the Real World!

* * *

><p>"Tōsen!" Komamura roared, the two former friends clashing blades.<p>

Hisagi attempted to take his former Captain's back, only to be pushed back by Tōsen.

Komamura intervened before Tōsen could finish off the still injured Lieutenant.

* * *

><p>"I like the look in your eyes." Aizen remarked as Shinji glared at him. "It is as if I can see you coming back to life after a hundred years, Hirako Shinji. Do you loathe me? If you do, attack me. I will fight sword-to-sword for you, and you alone."<p>

"Hachi." Shinji called as he put Hiyori on the ground. "Sorry to make you do this with just one hand, but please look after Hiyori. Do anything you can to help her hold on. Until Ichigo gets here."

"Got it." Hachi replied and shunpo-ed down to the pair.

"Shinji..." Hiyori muttered as Shinji shunpo-ed before their Captain.

"Until Ichigo gets here, you say?" Aizen echoed. "You seem to have a great deal of faith in that boy."

"Bey ya don't get it." Shinji retorted. "The guy who doesn't even believe in his comrades."

"Faith is a synonym for reliance." Aizen stated. "It is an act for the weak. You and I have no use for it."

"After all the stuff you said to the guys you brought with you." Shinji snorted. "After you told them to have faith in you, you must've fed them so much bullshit with all your eloquence."

"Not so." Aizen corrected. "I never once told my subordinates to have faith in me. I did tell them to come with me, yes, but I never told them to believe in me first. I made sure to tell them never to believe in anyone, including myself. Sadly, not many bear the strength to fully embrace this principle. All living things believe in someone superior to them and cannot live unless they blindly follow them. Then, the objects of their faith try to escape this crushing pressure by seeking another being that is more superior to them to believe in. And they, in turn, seek a stronger being still. That is how all Kings are born. That is how all Gods are born. You don't have to believe in me yet, Hirako Shinji. I am about to show you, in great detail, the God you should believe in. that is when you will believe in me."

* * *

><p>"I did not expect that." Tōsen admitted. "To think that Aizen-sama has joined the battle himself. It can only mean one thing, it is about time I attacked the two of you with my true power."<p>

"True power?" Hisagi echoed.

"Bankai?" Komamura mused. "Fine with me. Then I, too..."

"Bankai?" Tōsen echoed. "Don't make me laugh. The power Aizen-sama has bestowed upon me is far more glorious than that of a Bankai." and proceeded to don on his Hollow mask.

"Tōsen, you didn't..." Komamura realized what Tōsen had meant.

"No way!" Hisagi was stunned. "How can..."

"Stop this, Tōsen!" Komamura warned. "Is this how far you've fallen, Tōsen?"

"Captain..." Hisagi muttered as Tōsen went into his Resurrección form. "Hollowification... is that... Hollowification, Captain Tōsen?"

"Yes." Tōsen confirmed.

"Why?" Hisagi asked.

Shunpoing before his former Lieutenant, Tōsen sliced through Hisagi's chain.

"Hisagi!" Komamura barked as the Lieutenant fell. "Tenken!" he unleashed his Zanpakutō. "What?" he was shocked when Tōsen blocked off the Zanpakutō's strike.

Throwing Komamura off, Tōsen levelled a kick at the beast-like Captain.

_How can he be so strong?_ Komamura wondered.

Shunpoing to Komamura's back, Tōsen took the oversized Captain down with an elbow. Not giving Komamura any reprieve, he shot towards the falling Captain, sending Komamura into a building with a kick.

"How very strange." Tōsen started. "The half-Shinigami boy who fights alongside you also has the power of Hollowification. Why, then, is it so necessary for you to despise the fact that I've gained it?"

"That boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, was not Hollowfied of his own will." Komamura reminded. "Unlike you. You had great power as a Shinigami, and still chose to walk this path of iniquity! You've fallen from grace, Tōsen."

"Fallen from grace?" Tōsen echoed. "Why should a Shinigami blending with a Hollow be considered immoral? Those are words born of petty dualism that defines Shinigami and Hollow as right and wrong."

"You're wrong!" Komamura snapped. "I call you immoral because you've betrayed your comrades, you've betrayed your friends, and you've even betrayed your own subordinates."

"Komamura..." Tōsen muttered, and was brought down by Hisagi's chain that had looped around his neck. "Was my strike too shallow?" he wondered, Hisagi having held him down, his hand grasping around his neck. "Perhaps I am still too soft."

"No, I reflectively dodged it with a half-step." Hisagi corrected. "When my sword is drawn, my stance is always ready for a half-step away from a strike. You taught me that, Captain Tōsen. Captain Tōsen, thanks to you... I don't understand, Captain Tōsen. How can the man who told me that have thrown everything away in the name of power? Are you afraid of anything at all now? Captain..." he muttered when Tōsen stabbed his sword into his stomach. "Tōsen..."

"Oh, but I am afraid." Tōsen replied, kicking Hisagi off. "My deepest fear for a hundred years has been to become one of you Shinigami, and die as one of you."

"Bankai!" Komamura released his Bankai. "Kokujō Tenken Myō'ō! Tōsen, in the name of Soul Society, I will make you see the truth, no matter what it takes!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	95. Arc 9: For the Sake of Justice

SailorStar9: Chapter 93 is up, this is Chapter 94. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 94: For the Sake of Justice?! The Man Who Deserted the Shinigami

* * *

><p>"Such foolishness." Tōsen remarked. "You've witnessed my power, and you still think you can defeat me with a mere Bankai?"<p>

"A mere Bankai?" Komamura echoed. "You sound just like an Espada."

"Do not compare me to a meagre Espada." Tōsen retorted. "I have already surpassed their limitations. Of course, I've far surpassed you Shinigami, too."

"Have you forgotten that you were once a Shinigami yourself?" Komamura reminded.

"A Shinigami?" Tōsen repeated. "A Shinigami... is something I never wanted to become."

_Tōsen..._ Komamura mused. _When was it? When was it that you first chose this path?_ "Then, I'll begin." he declared, his Bankai smashing its blade down at Tōsen.

"So you've finally drawn it." Shinji remarked. "Ain't you acting as cool as a cucumber. Scared? Pretend all ya like. Ya might be strong, but I still bet you're worried. Ya said it yourself a hundred years ago. 'I never opened my heart to you, never told you anything, never really tried to interact with ya at all.' So now ya don't know jack about my Zanpakutō's ability."

"And you think that because I do not know of it's ability I would be powerless against it?" Aizen inquired.

"Beats me, but I do know your Zanpakutō lets ya control other people's nerve systems in battle." Shinji stated.

"And you think you can use that against me?" Aizen questioned.

"That ain't what I'm saying." Shinji replied. "I'll just tell ya this, Aizen. If ya think your Kyōkasuigetsu's the only Zanpakutō with 100% control over people's nervous systems, you're dead wrong. Collapse, Sakanade." he released his sword.

"Is that all?" Tōsen taunted, having dodged the attack. "Have you forgotten that I know the full extent of your Bankai's powers?"

Kokujō Tenken Myō'ō thrust its blade at the charging Tōsen, who dodged the sword, the shockwave throwing the former Shinigami to the ground. Not giving Tōsen any chance to recover, Kokujō Tenken Myō'ō brought its sword down.

"If nothing else, I acknowledge its superlative destructive power." Tōsen admitted, having dodged the attack.

_No injuries to speak of._ Komamura mused. _Did he absorb the impact with his Zanpakutō?_ "Didn't you tell me that I couldn't defeat you with a mere Bankai?" he questioned.

"What of it?" Tōsen asked.

"Yet, in terms of raw power, Kokujō Tenken Myō'ō makes you look like a helpless infant." Komamura stated. "Stop trying to do the impossible."

"A helpless infant?" Tōsen echoed. "So much pride can only come before a truly staggering fall. Very well, Komamura. Allow me to bring you back down to Earth."

_His speed skyrocketed in an instant!_ Komamura was stunned as Tōsen Sonído-ed.

"You're looking at the wrong way." Tōsen taunted, having stabbed Kokujō Tenken Myō'ō in the hand, causing Komamura to suffer a similar wound.

Kokujō Tenken Myō'ō brought its sword down on Tōsen, only to have the former Shinigami slash its wrist, Komamura taking on similar damage.

"Myō'ō!" Komamura barked, the giant fighter back-handled Tōsen.

"All his movements mirror yours." Tōsen started. "And if the giant is injured, you receive the similar injury as well. A most troublesome Bankai, wouldn't you say, Komamura? To one who has seen your Bankai countless times, finding its weakness is child's play. Thanks to that enormous destructive force, it must have never occurred to you that you could fail to defeat an enemy with one blow or that you were even susceptible to a counterattack. Even if I don't aim for your vital organs, as long as I keep wounding the giant, eventually you'll become too weak to lift a finger."

"That goes for you as well." Komamura countered.

"For me?" Tōsen echoed and laughed. "Don't put us in the same boat."

_High speed regeneration. Komamura frowned as Tōsen renewed his broken arm._ "So you really abandoned the Shinigami, Tōsen."

"Your words are tinged with the bitterness of defeat, Komamura." Tōsen scoffed. "You called me fallen. So I have fallen from grace because I obtained power by deceiving my friends and subordinates? Then let me ask you this. If a man were to join an organization in the name of vengeance, and then he lost sight of his goal amidst a peaceful life, ingratiating himself within that organization, wouldn't you consider him fallen as well? Even with my sightless eyes, I see that as the true fall from grace."

"Tōsen, you mean you became a Shinigami for..." Komamura realized.

"Vengeance." Tōsen confirmed.

"Vengeance?" Komamura echoed.

"Yes." Tōsen replied. "You sound surprised, Komamura. That is what happens when you cling to your sight and don't look beyond, to the truth. Your eyes cannot even perceive the shadow of the truth I find obvious. Too slow!" he dodged Kokujō Tenken Myō'ō's next attack and landed another slice on the giant's arm and another cut on the back.

Taking on a series of hits, Kokujō Tenken Myō'ō was forced to its knees.

"What's wrong, Komamura?" Tōsen taunted. "Don't tell me you've lost the strength to fight back?"

With a roar, Komamura used Kokujō Tenken Myō'ō's blade to block off Tōsen's charge.

"Then, let me ask you this." Tōsen added, defending himself with his sword. "Have you never questioned it? That a man who lost his closest friend should join her killer's organization? Why did you never question it?"

"You told me your aim was justice." Komamura replied. "I believed in you, believed that you wanted to serve justice in your friend's place."

"Exactly, my aim was justice." Tōsen agreed, knocking off the sword. "Then what does 'justice' mean?" he demanded. "Is it to forgive my beloved friend's killer? That is certainly 'good'. Indeed, it is beautiful. Too beautiful for words. But are 'goodness' and 'justice' the same thing? No. Living a peaceful life without even avenging a fallen friend is evil."

"Now I see." Komamura sighed. "Tula-sama, you were right. It seems that I have misunderstood your feelings all along. If this is how you truly feel, then our ideals were incompatible from the start."

"And because our ideals are incompatible, you will cut me down?" Tōsen questioned. "Is that justice too? It's laughable."

"Yes, it is justice." Komamura concurred. "If our ideals are fundamentally incompatible, trying to persuade you is meaningless. I must cut you down for the sake of Tula-sama and Soul Society. Not because I want to... hearing how you truly felt was enough for me. I have already forgiven you deep in my heart."

"You have already forgiven me?" Tōsen echoed. "Get off your high horse, Komamura! When did I ever ask to be forgiven? If you want to fight, then just fight. If you can still talk tough after seeing my Resurrección, that is! Suzumushi Hyakushiki: Grillar Grillo!" he activated his next level.

Komamura looked on, shell-shocked as Tōsen morphed into a giant fly.

"I can see..." Tōsen started, opening his eyes. "I can see! I can see, Komamura. I can see it all! So, this is the sky!" he turned to the sky. "So, this is blood!" he glanced over at Hisagi. "So, this is the world!" he gave his surroundings a good look. "And finally, so this is you." he turned to Komamura. "Komamura. You're uglier than I thought." and attacked Komamura, claws outstretched.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	96. Arc 9: Desperate Struggle with Aizen

SailorStar9: Chapter 94 is up, this is Chapter 95. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 95: Desperate Struggle with Aizen! Hirako, Shikai!

* * *

><p><em>How long has it been?<em> Komamura mused, clashing blades with Tōsen. _How long has it been since?_

"What's wrong, Komamura?" Tōsen questioned. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"You called me ugly?" Komamura repeated.

"Don't you detest that hideous form of yours?" Tōsen snorted. "Or does it annoy you that I'm the one pointing it out?"

"That isn't the reason." Komamura corrected.

"What, then?" Tōsen prompted.

"I pity you." Komamura replied. "I pity the fact that your new form has left you even more blind than before."

"I'm more blind than before?" Tōsen echoed. "Don't make me laugh! What are you talking about?" he started to relentlessly attack Komamura. "What can you possibly see that I can't? Spit t out, Komamura! Well? Where's your incredible vision now?" he taunted as Komamura took a breather.

"That's quite an interesting shape for a sword." Aizen noted.

"Ain't it?" Shinji grinned. "Ya can't have it, though."

"But I sense no other kind of change." Aizen remarked. "I could be mistaken, but didn't you mention something about control of the nervous system?"

"What're ya saying?" Shinji retorted. "The change is already done. Say, doesn't something smell good? Too late to hold your breath now." he taunted, Aizen suddenly finding himself surrounded by pink smoke. "Welcome." he grinned, now upside-down. "To the inverted world."

"Tōsen," Komamura started, having slashed Tōsen at the side, the wound immediately closing. "I really do not wish to kill you. However, if you truly have lost your sight, then I must cut you down in the name of justice."

"You talk of justice?" Tōsen echoed. "Bullshit!" he charged down.

"You were even more blind than you were before." Komamura stated, blocking the attack. "Do you know what I'm talking about? I am not talking about how you perceive light. When your eyes were closed, no, even before that, you saw so many different things."

"You don't know the first thing about me." Tōsen retorted.

"How long has it been?" Komamura barked, defending himself. "How long has it been since you stopped trying to see what was right in front of you?"

"Shut your mouth!" Tōsen roared, the two opponents making in a titanic clash. "Are you mocking me? I can see your hideous features just fine!"

With a war cry, Komamura slammed his sword right on top of Tōsen, the impact leaving a large crater on the ground, with Tōsen right in the middle. "You have indeed been able to see my body." the 7th Squad Captain admitted. "But at the same time, you've lost sight of the essence that defines it. I am speaking of... my heart."

"Your heart?" Tōsen echoed, shooting back up and sending Komamura into a stone slab. "Don't try to sound so wise. If it's the heart that matters, then are you saying you can see mine? What about my heart?"

_Tōsen, back then, I felt something was off about the words you spoke._ Komamura mused as the two fought. _You spoke of the world your friend loved many times over, but never once spoke of the world that you loved. I understood then. I understood that you hated the world. It was crystal clear to me. In fact, it was something I was content with. Having the one you love stolen from you would do that to anyone. I was glad you weren't the sort of man who'd fake saintliness and say that you should love the world anyway._ As the two combatants clashed with each other. _That is why I decided to be a true friend to you. When you were in pain, I would share your suffering._ He turned to see Tōsen's wounds healing at the now bug-like former Shinigami charged up a Cero. _When I was happy, I would share my joy with you. When you strayed from the path, I would correct you._ He dodged the Cero. _When you erred, I would forgive you. I would be your port in any storm._ He took Tōsen's back from above. _So that one day, the man who could no longer love the world would learn to love it again._

"Los Nueve Aspectos." Tōsen's shield cracked Komamura's blade, the energy spiral tunnelled into Kokujō Tenken Myō'ō's chest. Komamura receiving the similar damage.

"Tōsen..." Komamura looked at his former friend.

"Let's end it now, Komamura." Tōsen declared. "Justice is something that cannot be seen with the eye. It cannot even be put in words." he charged up a Cero.

_Forgive me, Tetsuzaemon._ Komamura mused. _Forgive me, Hisagi. Forgive me, Tōsen, I could not kill you after all._

"So, you really aren't Captain Tōsen anymore." Hisagi stated, having stabbed his sword into Tōsen's cracked skull. "Back when you were blind, you would have dodged this sort of attack. Reap, Kazeshini."

* * *

><p>"This is Sakanade's ability." Shinji supplied. "It inverts the opponent's controls for up and down, left and right. Kinda like a power-up in a multi-player Tetris game – pretty neat, don'tcha think? Well, ya probably ain't a gamer anyway."<p>

"'Pretty neat', indeed." Aizen admitted. "Everything is inverted. Up and down, left and right, and front and back as well, of course. Did you expect me not to notice?"

"Seems like ya didn't." Shinji grinned, Aizen receiving a cut on his arm. "Up and down, left and right, front and back are all inverted. The same goes for where you're looking at and where you're being cut, too. Up and down, left and right, front and back, where you're being hit, think ya can fight while keeping every single thing inverted in your head like this? As if. Ain't no one who can do that. Whether it's Shinigami, Espada, or humans, sight is the sense we all use most. We need free use of our eyes to able to fight. Except Sakanade won't let ya fight the way your eyes tell you to. Even if ya can fight back, ya won't be able to override your reflexes. Shame, ain't it? The stronger ya are, the more used to battle your body is, the more your reflexes will respond to what you see. Over here! He dodged Aizen's slashes. "What's wrong, Aizen? You're gonna miss your turn. Gotcha!" he came from above. "Ya ain't all that bad, Aizen." he admitted, having slashed Aizen on the thigh. "Even with everything inverted, ya can block a two or three-hit combo. That's pretty damn good. That said, you're outta luck. Say your prayers, Aizen!" he roared, charging in for the kill.

"Really now," Aizen chided. "After all that, it was a merely an optical illusion." the blood gushing out of Shinji's back indicated that Aizen had succeeded in his attack. "You said I was relying on my sense of sight to fight you. Wasn't that more of the case of the pot calling the kettle black?"

"What the hell are ya saying?" Shinji demanded.

"Why, there is no need to act so surprised." Aizen chided. "You took advantage of your sight to discern my location. I took advantage of my five senses. I needed only to slightly adjust your perception and the rest was trivial. My ability to control all the senses is worlds apart from yours. You are like a child playing pretend, Hirako Shinji."

* * *

><p>"Komamura... Hisagi..." Tōsen peered open his eyes, having powered down from his Hollow form.<p>

"Don't talk." Komamura chided. "You are still breathing thanks to your Hollow powers, but your throat has been severed. You don't have to say anything right now. Tōsen, you said something to me before we fought. You said that you knew one say we would cross blades. To be honest, I felt the same way during our fight. Hisagi too, I suspect. That the bonds we had up until now were transient. That we were fated to cross blades on day, and through that, come to understand each other deep down. I will not tell you not to hate. But, reject the vengeance which has made you abandon who you are; that was what I wanted to convey to you. If I were to lose you the way you lost your friend, it would leave a deep hole in my heart."

"Thank you, Komamura." Tōsen muttered, tearing. "Hisagi, let me see your face." he requested. "The leftover Hollowification power is keeping my eyes open. I want to see you face while I still can"

"Cap..." Hisagi reached, but before he could finish his sentence, Tōsen's body exploded, splattering blood all over Komamura and Hisagi. "Captain! Captain!"

"Aizen!" Komamura roared. "You'll pay for this, Aizen!"

In this moment, Ichigo broke into the Human World through the Garganta, and moved to attack Aizen.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	97. Arc 9: All Out War! Aizen vs Shinigami

SailorStar9: Chapter 95 is up, this is Chapter 96. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 96: All Out War! Aizen vs. Shinigami

* * *

><p><em>His back is wide open!<em> Ichigo powered up a Getsuga Tenshō and sent the attack at Aizen's back.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Suì-Fēng was stunned.

"We finally meet again." Aizen grinned, using a barrier to block off the attack. "Young ryoka."

_He deflected my first strike._ Ichigo was shocked and was forced to dodge Aizen's attack.

"A worthy slash, but poorly aimed." Aizen stated. "The greatest blind spot in all living things is the back of the head. Did you think I would enter the battle without preparing any sort of defense for it? Shall I try to read your mind? You misjudged your first strike. You should have put the power of your Hollow form behind it. If you had done so, you could have settled it all with one blow. Am I wrong?"

"Word for word." Ichigo admitted.

"By all means, attack me." Aizen taunted. "I will show the depth of your conceit. Yes, come." he repeated as Ichigo donned on his mask.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo fired his attack.

"I'm sorry, was that meant to hit me?" Aizen questioned, appearing behind Ichigo having dodged the energy blast. "Is that all? It's quite simple, young ryoka. As far as I am concerned, your attacks mean nothing."

"Yeah, you're just playing it cool." Ichigo retorted. "Or are you trying to say that you're not scared of me in my Hollow form?"

"That's not what I mean." Aizen corrected.

"Then what is it?" Ichigo demanded. "Are you saying that my Zanpakutō won't be sharp enough to cut you or some crap like that?"

"It still seems to be beyond your comprehension." Aizen sighed. "Very well, I will put it as simply as possible, so listen carefully. I am saying that your blade will never even touch me."

"Whatever," Ichigo retorted. "Let's see how that works out for you."

"I thought I was giving the simplest explanation possible." Aizen shrugged. "But you really cannot accept even that."

"Who'd accept a load of crap like that." Ichigo snapped. _But I do get it._ He agreed with Aizen's assessment, after firing off another 'Getsuga Tenshō'. _He's saying that he can dodge an attack like Getsuga Tenshō whenever he likes. In that case..._he reappeared above Aizen who had dodged the initial attack.

"Something wrong?" Aizen questioned, having dodged the pending attack. "You have yet hit me even once."

"My timing just now was perfect." Ichigo was confused. "There's no way he could have dodged that. Is he using his Zanpakutō's powers?"

"Fear not." Aizen chided as Ichigo's mask faded off. "That exchange just now had nothing to do with Kyōkasuigetsu's ability. That was merely my raw power. Why are you constantly retreating?" he asked, when Ichigo took another step back. "If you want to get a sure strike in, you should fight up close. Or perhaps you are scared that by approaching me, you will lost sight of some part of my body? If you are, don't waste my time. Opening up distance only matters in a battle between equals. For you and me, it makes no difference. See?" he pressed his hand on Ichigo's chest. "If I want to, I can touch your heart this very instant. Let me ask you one question, young ryoka." he stated, dodging Ichigo's blade. "What is your reason for fighting me? Do you hate me? You have no reason to. Since you are here, Inoue Orihime must be safe and able to return. I can tell by your expression that all of your friends are still alive. Given this, can you truly hate me from the bottom of your heart? You cannot." he grinned. "You are without hatred. Your sword is merely guided by a sense of duty. Such a blade has no hope of touching me. A will to battle that lacks hatred is like an eagle without wings. There is nothing you can protect in this state. Your powerless friends are nothing more than a ball and chain that keep your feet tied to the ground."

"Don't fall of it, Kurosaki Ichigo." Komamura stopped Ichigo from dropping his blade. "Provocation is his stock-in-trade. If you lose control even for a second, you'll lose your life. Don't lower your guard. Don't worry. The first order of priority for the Captain in Hueco Mundo was to get you here as quickly as possible, and we know why. We will not let you see Aizen's Shikai." he promised as the Shinigami and Visoreds gathered around them.

"All of us will fight to protect you." Hitsugaya swore.

"Fight to protect me?" Ichigo echoed. "You're crazy! All beat up like that..."

"There's nothing crazy about it." Mercury retorted. "Letting you fight alone would be way crazier."

"If you did that and got taken out, there'd be a lot of seriously pissed-off people around here." Shinji added. "Don't go trying to hog all the glory for yourself. This fight belongs to all of us."

"Are you going in without a hint of a plan?" Aizen taunted, parrying off Hitsugaya's blade. "You are quite the daredevil, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Someone's got to strike first or this'll never end." Hitsugaya reminded. "And you're good at making people miss opportunities. I'm impressed. You didn't try to use Kyōkasuigetsu the first chance you got?"

"I, too, am impressed." Aizen returned, raising a shield with his other hand to block Kyōraku's attack. "You had the good sense not to attack me one-on-one."

"Questioning our sense of fair play, Captain Aizen?" Kyōraku joked.

"If that is how it sounded, allow me to correct myself, Captain Kyōraku." Aizen shot back.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I must thank you." Komamura stated. "If, in that instant, if you hadn't tried to strike Aizen, I would have done it myself out of anger. And I would have been cut down. Thank you. I heard what Aizen was saying. That you don't hate him, and that your blade couldn't touch him as a result. But I know better. You have won countless battles thus far without ever bearing hatred for your enemy. You have saved many people. Your will to protect others is more than enough. You will be able to strike Aizen. Not through the power of your blade, but through the power of your soul."

"That's Captain Komamura for you." Saturn remarked after Komamura shot off. "He sure knows what he's talking about."

"Anyway, how come you didn't bring Orihime?" Shinji whined. "If she were here, she could've just healed all of us in a flash. And we'd be fighting Aizen good as new. Well, I guess I can let that one slide since you brought Unohana back with you. Now that I think about it, that was the right choice since we're in the middle of a fight."

"Enough talk." Lisa barked. "Listen up, Ichigo. We'll protect you. You can pay us back by protecting what you feel you need to. Guys, let's go."

"How much longer are you planning on standing there?" Suì-Fēng chided. "We'll only be able to create an opening for an instant. Don't miss your chance. Don't think that we're ready to lay down our lives in battle. We're fighting to survive. Talking about saving the world is nothing but pretty words. We're fighting to make sure we survive, to make sure you survive, and to make sure everyone else is kept safe from Aizen. Don't fall behind, Kurosaki Ichigo." and shot off with Ōmaeda in tow.

_They're right._ Ichigo tightened the grip on his sword. _Who the hell am I worrying about? They're all Visoreds and Captains. I believe in them. I'll trust in their strength. And I'll watch the flow of the fight very carefully._

"Damn and we were so close too." Kyōraku complained, Aizen having dodged his strike.

"Still so laid back, Captain Kyōraku?" Aizen asked.

"If that's how it looks, I guess I should be trying harder." Kyōraku shrugged.

"Well, laid back for someone attempting a surprise attack." Aizen supplied.

"I heard what you were saying, Aizen." Hitsugaya commented. "It doesn't seem like you know, so I'll tell you. To wield a sword guided by duty alone is what it means to be a Captain. A sword wielded in hatred is just a filthy tool of violence. We can't even call that a battle. Aizen, you just proved that you _never _deserved to be a Captain!"

"How amusing." Aizen snorted. "Those are not words that I would have expected of the Captain of the Gotei 13 who hates me most. Are you telling me that there is no hatred within that sword you hold ready? Or, is it that the second Hotaru joined us here with her Squad, your hatred just vanished into thin air? That was uncalled for." he chided, dodging Kyōraku's strike. "We were in the middle of a conversation, Captain Kyōraku. You are still far too fond of interrupting others. That is an incurable bad habit of yours."

"If you weren't a man, I'm sure I could listen to you all day." Kyōraku remarked. "As it is, I'm getting a little bored."

"I apologize." Aizen noted. "In that case, I need to make sure I give you something to do while we continue our conversation."

"I think I've heard more than enough out of you, Aizen." Hitsugaya hissed. "Bankai. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru! You were right, Aizen." he agreed. "My blade is full of hatred. I didn't come here to battle you. I came here to take you down with as much violence as it takes!"

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	98. Arc 9: Hitsugaya, Enraged!

SailorStar9: Chapter 96 is up, this is Chapter 97. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 97: Hitsugaya, Enraged! Blade of Hatred!

* * *

><p>"If my blade's full of hatred, then I have no right to be a Captain, either." Hitsugaya related. "That's what you're about to tell me, right? That's fine. If I can kill you here and now, losing my captaincy's a small price to pay. I'm not holding anything back. You won't get the chance to use Kyōkasuigetsu."<p>

"I won't get a chance, you say?" Aizen echoed.

"Not once." Hitsugaya retorted. "Now take your stance, Aizen! So you won't even do that?" he questioned as Aizen remained still. "Fine with me. Just don't expect any mercy!" he charged in. "Hyōryū Senbi !" he unleashed his attack. "Hyōryū Senbi, Zekku!" he fired off another attack when Aizen dodged the ice wave.

"Tenken!" Komamura's attack closed in.

"Tengumaru!" Love's bat came in, both Zanpakutōs cancelling Hitsugaya's attack.

"Forgive us, Captain Hitsugaya." Komamura apologized. "We will join you."

"Might not be what you wanted, but this is no time to argue." Love agreed.

"Do as you like." Hitsugaya shrugged. "This was never about me fighting him one-on-one."

"That is a healthy attitude." Saturn joked. "Looks like someone has been growing up when I was gone."

"I couldn't even see him." Komamura growled.

"That bastard moves way too fast." Love remarked.

"Combos, surprise attacks, distractions, decoys." Aizen listed. "You will need to combine every strategy you can think of, if you are to have any hope at all of striking me."

"Sounds like fun!" Rose tossed his Zanpakutō into the fray. "Do you still think you can pretend not to care about our numbers?" he asked, his whip wrapping around Aizen's sword and holding Aizen in place, allowing Lisa to attack.

"That's good, Rose." Lisa remarked, Aizen blocking her blade. "Just keep him nice and still."

"Of course." Rose retorted.

Parrying Lisa off, Aizen knocked the attacking Rose off.

"Now!" Hotaru gave the cue and Komamura took the opening, only to have his Zanpakutō shattered by Aizen.

"He didn't even blink?" Love was shocked.

"What a guy." Rose growled.

"We couldn't even scratch him." Lisa muttered.

"Did you think you could simply bury me under superior numbers and brute strength?" Aizen taunted. "How naïve. Rather, I suspect the problem is that you and I simply have different definitions of what 'strength' is. Allow me to enlighten you. Strength," he shunpo-ed above Komamura. "Is something more like this."

"Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!" Komamura released his Bankai, only to have Aizen slash through the giant's blade and an arm easily, causing Komamura to suffer the similar damage. Blocking off Komamura's enraged attack, Aizen took out the wounded Captain.

"Kinshara!" Rose released his Zanpakutō, as he and Love moved in.

Grabbing the whip, Aizen pulled Rose in and dispatched the Visored. Wrapping Rose's whip around Love, he took out the Visored with relative ease. Dodging Lisa's Zanpakutō, he sliced the spear into half. "Hollowification?" he noted, spotting Lisa's mask. "I already told you. You are merely botched pseudo-Arrancar. Pseudo-Arrancar have no business challenging the man who conquered the real thing." he took out Lisa.

"No way in hell..." Ichigo was shocked.

"Has all the blood gone to your head, Miss Stealth Corps?" Aizen mocked when Suì-Fēng stepped up. "You are the Commander, yet you are facing the enemy head-on. 'Seek no beauty in battle. Seek no virtue in death. Think not that your life is your own. To protect those who need protecting, strike the enemy from the rear.'. Even rank-and-file Shinigami learn that much in the Spirit Academy. How much more it must be true for the Stealth Corps."

"A traitor running revision classes?" Suì-Fēng snorted. "Don't make me laugh."

"I have wielded the teacher's pointer before." Aizen reminded.

"Those idiots at Central 46 were madmen for letting you anywhere near a classroom." Suì-Fēng remarked. "It's decisions like that which let traitors catch us off guard."

"You should not speak ill of the dead." Aizen chided. "As for being caught off guard, couldn't be the same be said for any of you?"

"What a surprise." Suì-Fēng frowned. "You think you caught me off guard? Me of all people?" and replicated herself.

"Clones?" Aizen mused. "I suppose they make a nice spectacle."

"Thank you for your kind words of praise." Suì-Fēng grinned. "Being praised by one's appearance is rare in my line of work. In exchange, allow me to make this 'spectacle' the last thing you ever see." and the clones charged in.

Aizen was held in place by Hitsugaya's ice and Saturn's 'Amethyst Chain Entrapment', allowing Suì-Fēng the opening she needed to use Suzumebachi on Aizen.

"Nigeki Kessatsu!" Suì-Fēng pulled out her stinger and stabbed the second time.

"The two-hit kill technique?" Aizen questioned, unfazed. "What a fascinating skill. But it is of no use here. A battle between Shinigami is a battle between Spirit Power. At your level, your pitiful techniques won't even make it past my Spirit Pressure." slicing apart the ice and chains that held him, he was about to strike when a blade was thrust in his back. "What?" he gaped.

"Somebody wasn't paying attention." Kyōraku chided, emerging from the ice. "Ice can cast shadows too."

"Kyōraku... damn you..." Aizen hissed.

"You're done, Aizen." Hitsugaya declared and he charged in.

_You are still so very young._ Aizen mused. _You see a chance to win and you charge in, without a second thought. It is your greatest weakness, Captain Hitsugaya. Damn it!_ He suddenly noticed Shinji twirling his sword. _It's inverted!_

"Sapphire Shield!" Mercury's barrage of sapphire crystal shards bombarded Aizen, trapping him within a crystalline cross, allowing Hitsugaya the opening he needed to back-stab Aizen.

Pushing his blade in further, Hitsugaya froze the sword in place with his ice.

"Well, well..." Shinji remarked. "Seems like the tables have turned. Right, Ichimaru?"

"Guys..." Ichigo muttered. "Guys... what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he barked, when Aizen's place was replaced by Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya was stunned.

"Oh shit!" Saturn turned to the ground, Aizen having slashed through Kira and Iba. "How long...?" the Senshi of Death growled.

"'How long'?" Aizen echoed. "What an interesting question. I believe you know that Kyōkasuigetsu's ability is Perfect Hypnosis. It can control any sense any time, and make you perceive anything as any other thing."

"That's why we're asking ya!" Shinji snapped. "How long have ya been usin' Kyōkasuigetsu?" he charged down.

"Then allow me to ask you this in return." Aizen shot back. "How long have you been deluding yourself into believing that I was not using Kyōkasuigetsu?"

"Captain..." Matsumoto muttered as Hitsugaya and Mercury carried her and landed on a building top. "Why?"

"Wait!" Kyōraku shouted, hearing Hitsugaya's enraged scream. "Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Tōshirō!" Mercury tried to stop her obviously furious son from doing anything he would regret.

Her warning was in deaf ears when Hitsugaya charged straight at Aizen.

"Nothing but openings, every single one of you." Aizen muttered and took out the rampaging 10th Squad Captain. Without a blink of an eye, he dispatched Suì-Fēng with relative ease. Throwing Shinji off, he then took Kyōraku out of the picture, before dispatching Shinji off.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	99. Arc 9: Impossible to Attack?

SailorStar9: Chapter 97 is up, this is Chapter 98. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 98: Impossible to Attack? The Sealed Genryūsai!

* * *

><p>"I will not kill you." Aizen assured. "You should all be strong enough to bear these injuries without even losing consciousness. Just watch." he declared as the defeated Shinigami fell. "Lie prostrate on the ground, powerless to interfere and witness the end of this battle."<p>

"Aizen." Ichigo started and flew in when a pillar of flames cut in. "Jii-san..." he blinked when Yamamoto appeared.

"The General has finally decided to grace us with his presence." Aizen noted. "But it seems you are too late. You are the only relevant Captain left in this battle. Once you fall, the Gotei 13 will become the Gotei 0. You've missed your chance. You would be wiser to withdraw at this point."

"Do not be conceited, whelp." Yamamoto scolded. "Do you actually believe that you're strong enough to cut me?"

"I am not concerned about cutting you." Aizen corrected. "I have done so already."

"Enough nonsense!" Yamamoto barked, Aizen dodging the flame blade.

Turning, Aizen stabbed Yamamoto in the chest.

"I have you, Aizen Sōsuke." Yamamoto grinned, grabbing Aizen's hand.

"How interesting." Aizen remarked. "Now what? Can you be even sure you are really holding my arm? You already know what Kyōkasuigetsu can do."

"Are you telling me this is part of your Complete Hypnosis?" Yamamoto questioned. "I see now. If it was just what I saw with my eyes, or what I felt with me skin, then it could well be. But I would never fail to recognize the Spirit Power of the sword piercing my abdomen. You mocked me for losing my chance," he tightened his grip. "But it's the other way round. My chance has finally arrived."

"What's going on?" Ichigo wondered when some more pillars of flames erupted.

"Ennetsu Jigoku." Yamamoto declared. "The entire battle until now was to create an opportunity for this technique."

"You mean you were preparing this while your subordinates were being cut down?" Aizen asked. "A cunning manoeuvre."

"'Cunning', indeed." Yamamoto agreed. "You and I shall perish in Ennetsu Jigoku. Flee, Kurosaki Ichigo." he warned, his fire field expanding. "You are not part of the Gotei 13. You must not be caught in the blast. Flee at once." he cut off any protestations.

"What of your other soldiers?" Aizen asked. "At this rate, they, too, will be incinerated by your Ennetsu Jigoku trick."

"They are all prepared for this." Yamamoto replied. "Death in the name of vanquishing great evil. Know this to be the true spirit of the Gotei 13."

"Behind you, Jii-san!" Ichigo warned.

Yamamoto turned to attack Wonderweiss who caught his blade. "Why?" he asked, thrown out of the fiery pillar. "Why did Ryūjin Jakka's flames go out?"

"Shall I explain?" Aizen landed. "Your Ryūjin Jakka is the strongest Zanpakutō, without question. In conventional battle, its power may well exceed mine. However, if one abandons all other powers and specializes exclusively in one thing, one can challenge even the strongest. His name is Wonderweiss. He's the world's only modified Arrancar. And his Resurrección's name is Extinguir. Wonderweiss' purpose is to seal Ryūjin Jakka. Nothing else. To gain that one ability," he continued as the flames extinguished. "Wonderweiss sacrificed his speech, his knowledge, his memories, and even his reason."

"'Sacrificed'?" Yamamoto echoed. "You mean you stole them from him."

"It is the will of the Hōgyoku." Aizen declared. "There is nothing you can do in the face of the power for which Wonderweiss traded everything. Farewell, Yamamoto Genryūsai. Go, Wonderweiss." he walked off.

Wonderweiss charged at Yamamoto, who bat the Arrancar back with his fists.

"Did you think that sealing Ryūjin Jakka was all it took to defeat me?" Yamamoto snorted, having sent Wonderweiss crashing into a building. "You're naïve. So naïve I can hardly believe it. Why do you think I have served as the General of the Gotei 13 for a millennium? It's because not a single Shinigami stronger than me has been born in that millennium." he was about to take Aizen when Wonderweiss dashed back in, forcing Yamamoto to back off. "And I wasn't even holding back." the Captain-Commander remarked. "You sure are a lively one. Well then, if you won't go down after receiving the Ikkotsu, then this may have to hurt a little. Are you ready? I see. Your speech was stripped away, wasn't it?" he mused, hearing Wonderweiss' grunts. "From standing to striking with no transition." he jumped to dodge the punch. "'Modified' is certainly the word. You truly are quick." he remarked, the two taking the battle to the air. "But no matter what, you're still a child." and sent Wonderweiss to the ground with a punch. "You are well-built. Your blows are strong too, but you are still young." he blocked off Wonderweiss' rapid punches. "Your attacks are too linear." he shunpo-ed behind Wonderweiss, breaking off the Arrancar's extended arm.

Wonderweiss screamed out as other arms appeared from his shoulders and attacked Yamamoto with an onslaught of punches. Wonderweiss then held down Yamamoto with his two original arms and the top of his shoulders exploded, revealing a multitude of arms. Wonderweiss then pummelled the Captain-Commander with an even greater magnitude of blows.

"What?" the completely unfazed Yamamoto inquired. "Is that all? At the very least, I'm glad you no longer look like a child." ripping off the arms that were holding him. "I can kill you without regret." shunpoing before Wonderweiss, he levelled a 'Sōkotsu' on Wonderweiss' stomach.

The blow utterly destroyed Wonderweiss as the Arrancar screamed, before shattering into pieces.

"Pitiful creature." Yamamoto remarked. "So, he didn't strip away your feelings. Your cruelty knows no bounds." he turned to Aizen.

"'Cruelty'?" Aizen echoed. "A soul that becomes a Hollow is meaningless. It exists only to hunt and devour souls. What is cruel about giving meaning to its existence? Are you not the cruel one for shattering that soul into tiny pieces?"

"I have no desire to waste my time one sophistry." Yamamoto stated. "Prattle as much as you like while you still can." he landed before Aizen. "I'll silence you soon enough."

"Sophistry, you say?" Aizen noted. "It is because you take my words lightly that you do not truly hear them."

"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto pressed.

"Try to recall what I said to you." Aizen reminded. "Earlier, I explained to you that Extinguir exists solely to seal the flames of Ryūjin Jakka. To seal them means to lock them inside the sword so that they cannot ignite. But were those the only flames? There were also the flames you already released from your sword. Now, where might those flames have been sealed? I commend your insight,, General of the Gotei 13." he added, when Yamamoto realized that Wonderweiss' skull was expanding. "You know very well what would happen if all those flames you unleashed were to burst forth indiscriminately in a single instant."

Yamamoto rushed in to contain the fire when a 'Aqua Sphere' cry held in the exploding flames, both Squad Captains having jumped in to restrain the blast.

"That was reckless, Yamamoto." Mercury joked, the two panted. "Even for you."

"To have limited the scale of the explosion so much," Aizen applauded. "You truly are the General of the Gotei 13. If you two not absorbed the blast with your own bodies, it would have erased your puny barrier and reduced an area many times the size of this town to ashes. You have my thanks, Yamamoto Genryūsai, sailor Mercury. Thank you for protecting _my_ world."

"Curse..." Yamamoto muttered.

"You..." Mercury hissed, both fighters passing out.

Walking down to the two, Aizen pulled out his Zanpakutō, "Yamamoto Genryūsai, I will not tell you, 'I will not kill you.' You embody the history of Soul Society itself. I will finish you with my own sword." ready to finish both warriors off.

"Stop making me repeat myself, whelp." Yamamoto gripped Aizen's ankle. "You're naïve. Hadō No. 96: Ittō Kasō!" he cast his spell.

Aizen managed to escape the spell when he was immediately attacked by a Hollowified Ichigo who fired off a Getsuga Tenshō.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	100. Arc 9: Engineered Bonds!

SailorStar9: Chapter 98 is up, this is Chapter 99. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 99: It's All A Trap... Engineered Bonds!

* * *

><p>Ichigo launched a Getsuga Tenshō at Aizen, sending him crashing through a building and wounding his shoulder. "What's so funny?" the Hollowified Shinigami demanded.<p>

"You have failed to kill me, Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen stated. "I will not leave myself open again."

"That wound I gave you is a pretty good start." Ichigo remarked.

"Wound?" Aizen echoed. "You call this a wound?"

"High-speed regeneration!" Ichigo gaped when the injury closed.

"This is not high-speed regeneration." Aizen corrected and parried Ichigo off. "Did you think I would stoop as low as Hollowification? This is the natural defense of its master."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo demanded. "Isn't that..." he was stunned when Aizen revealed that he had fused with the Hōgyoku.

"The Hōgyoku." Aizen confirmed. "So this is your Spirit Power." he mused, filtering out Ichigo's Spirit Energy. "How marvellous. It has developed quite well. Just as planned. Through meeting with Kuchiki Rukia and fighting Ishida Uryū, your Shinigami powers have awakened. Through fighting Abarai Renji, you discovered your Zanpakutō's power. Through fighting Zaraki Kenpachi, you grasped the essentials necessary for Bankai. Through fighting Kuchiki Byakuya, you unlocked your Hollowification. Then through fighting Grimmjow, you mastered your Hollow form, and through fighting Ulquiorra, it seems you have obtained even greater power still. Kurosaki Ichigo, all of your battles thus far, have been fought on the palm of my hand."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	101. Arc 9: The Shocking Truth

SailorStar9: Yes! The 100th chapter! (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 100: The Shocking Truth...The Mysterious Power Within Ichigo!

* * *

><p>"All my fights until now..." Ichigo gaped, his mask melting off. "Have been fought on the palm of your hand? What doe that even mean? What are you talking about? I asked you what the hell you're talking about?"<p>

"Your voice..." Aizen held up one finger. "There is no need to raise your voice, Kurosaki Ichigo. Why are you so surprised? It is just that you happen to be the perfect specimen I had been searching for. Once I was certain of this, I started taking an active role in your growth. That is all I am saying. Did you never think it strange? That you, who had never even seen a Hollow before in your life, happened to be attacked by one the very day you met Kuchiki Rukia. The bait used by the Quincy to cull bottom-feeder Hollows happened to summon a Menos Grande. That just when you were growing accustomed to fighting as a Shinigami, the people who could not even find a trace of Kuchiki Rukia's Spirit Pressure conveniently happened to discover her whereabouts and inform Soul Society. that Abarai Renji, Zaraki Kenpachi and Kuchiki Byakuya, all happened to fight you just at the point you power rivalled theirs. Did you never once think any of this strange? Did you think that those meetings were fate? Did you think that those attacks are coincidences? Did you think your victories were the fruit of your own efforts? Please do not disappoint me." he stopped Ichigo's blade with one hand. "I know you can do better than this. Are my words so hard to believe?"

"Of course they are!" Ichigo retorted.

"And yet they are true." Aizen reminded.

"You're lying!" Ichigo barked. "You're telling me you've been behind all my fights? You're telling me you arranged everything? There's no way in hell I'm gonna believe crap like that! I remember what you said before. You said you only found Rukia after she's gone missing in the Human World. And now you're telling me you've known me ever since I met Rukia? You're contradicting yourself!"

"What interesting things you say." Aizen noted. "Did you not just tell me that I was lying and that you refused to listen to me? You accuse me of lying now, yet you believe that what I told you back then must have been the truth? It is understandable. I know how you feel. This world has never contained such things as truth or lies. There are only irrefutable facts. In spite of this, all living things spend their existence selecting only the facts that suit them, and taking them for the absolute truth. They do so because they have no other way to live. And yet, for the powerless majority of the world's inhabitants, it is those facts which serve to undermine their self-appraisal that become absolute truth. Do you possess all the facts? Who sent Kuchiki Rukia to be stationed in the Human World? Who had Abarai Renji's equipment upgraded with the ability to detect Spirit Power? Who added information on your progress and direction to the Lieutenants' briefings? Do you really think I could not have ascertained the Hōgyoku's whereabouts in the hundred years since its creation?"

"I've got only one question." Ichigo stated. "You said before that you were certain I was the perfect specimen you'd been searching for. Why? What's your reason for being so sure? If you've been watching me since I met Rukia, then tell me: When did you notice that?"

"At the very beginning." Aizen replied. "Do you not see it? I knew from the very beginning. I have known about you since you were born. From the very moment of your birth, you were a special being. You wish to know why? It is because you are both human..." he was forced to dodge Isshin's attack before finishing his sentence.

"You talk too much, Aizen." Isshin chided.

"Dad?" Ichigo gaped, the Shinigami robed-clad Isshin in front of him. "Hey. Say something. Ow!" he winced, Isshin knocking him back with a headbutt. "Close one!" he grabbed the side of the roof. "You son of a...!" he screamed when Isshin kicked him down.

"Opening up distance between us?" Aizen mused after Isshin shunpo-ed off. "An appropriate move. Like father, like son."

* * *

><p>On the ground...<p>

"Shut it!" Isshin chided, muffling Ichigo. "I know what you want to ask, so just keep quie..."

I know we gotta stay quiet!" Ichigo snapped, kicking Isshin in the fact to free himself. "I was trying to tell you to stop suffocating me!"

"My bad." Isshin muttered. "You can keep staring, but the picture's not going to change."

"Seems like it." Ichigo agreed.

"We'll have to talk later." Isshin stated. "I know you've got a ton of questions, and we can sort through them..."

"Forget it." Ichigo cut him off. "I got nothing to ask. If you haven't told me until now, you must've had a reason. It's your stuff. I don't even know how to ask you about it. I don't know the right way to ask you without trampling on your feelings and tracking mud all over them. So I'll wait. Until you want to talk, until you feel like it's okay to talk, until then, it's fine if you don't."

"You've learnt to talk pretty smoothly, huh?" Isshin noted.

"It's all second hand." Ichigo corrected. "I just remembered being told something like that before, and how it made me feel a lot better. Thanks for punching me, Dad. Somehow it makes me feel like I'm finally home."

"Ichigo," Isshin stated. "That wasn't a punch. It was a headbutt."

"Who cares what that was?" Ichigo retorted. "You've completely ruined the moment."

"So, you've suppressed your Spirit Pressure." Aizen mused. "And set up a respectable barrier. Were you going to spend the entire day cheering me on the sidelines, Gin?" he cast a look at Ichimaru.

"Oh, that ain't what I was doing." the fox-like former Captain corrected. "I just never saw a chance to come in and help ya, or a time when ya needed me to."

"Is that right?" Aizen noted.

Just then, Ichigo appeared behind Ichimaru and attacked the former Captain.

As Aizen watched, Isshin appeared to engage him. The two clashed swords and to Aizen's surprise Isshin grinned and flicked his middle finger, which sent Aizen straight through several buildings.

"It's been a while since our last fight." Ichimaru noted. "This time, I ain't holding back."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	102. Arc 9: Ichigo vs Gin!

SailorStar9: Chapter 100 is up, this is Chapter 101. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 101: The Extending Blade?! Ichigo vs. Gin!

* * *

><p>Isshin and Aizen began battling each other but Aizen was able to dodge all of Isshin's blows.<p>

"Raikōhō." Aizen found and opening and released his spell.

* * *

><p>"It's been a while since our last fight." Ichimaru admitted. "Do you remember the last time we fought? I remember thinking what an interesting kid ya were…"<p>

"I don't remember you." Ichigo replied.

"Now that's not true." Ichimaru chided. "Are ya trying to make me mad?"

"That ain't it." Ichigo corrected. "It's not that I forgot your sword. But I can't remember your heart at all. When I cross blades with someone, I can get an idea of how they feel. It's not like I can read their minds or anything, but I know what kind of will they put behind their swords, and I know that they respect me or look down on me, that kind of thing. When I'm in the thick of it, I tend to be too focused, so I only notice once the fight is over. But the stronger the other guy is, the louder their spirit comes across."

"Is that poetry I hear?" Ichimaru remarked.

"Shut it." Ichigo retorted. "Anyway, I didn't get any of that from you. Even though you were busy fighting me, it was like you weren't even looking at me. Though I have no idea what you were really looking at."

"I thought ya were an interesting kid." Ichimaru chuckled. "But yer actually just plain creepy."

"You're the one to talk." Ichigo shot back.

"I feel like I'm getting why Captain Aizen's so interested in ya." Ichimaru noted. "Do ya know how long my Shinsō can extend?"

"Beats me." Ichigo shrugged.

"A hundred sword lengths." Ichimaru supplied. "That's why when I was little, I was known as the Hundred-Blade Kid."

"Never heard of you." Ichigo replied.

"Now, do ya know how far my Bankai can extend?" Ichimaru asked. "Giving up already? How boring. All right, I'll do ya a favor and explain in the units you're used to. 13 kilometres. Ya don't get it just from hearing the number, right? I'd better go ahead and show ya. No holding back this time. Bankai. Kamishini no Yari." destroying many buildings in its wake.

"What are you gawking at?" Ichigo asked, his blade blocking the extending sword. "You think a Bankai can't be stopped by another Bankai?" and retaliated with a 'Getsuga Tenshō'.

"Well, now..." Ichimaru sighed. "Ya really are a creepy kid."

Having sensed the Ichigo-Ichimaru battle, Matsumoto had awoken, despite her grievous injuries. "Gin..." she muttered.

"How scary." Ichimaru noted. "I'd better put a stop to this before it gets to be a real pain."

_Wait, when did he retract his sword?_ Ichigo was stunned when he saw the now shortened dagger. _Was I so distracted that I missed it? No, I didn't take my eyes off it even for an instant. I couldn't miss something that long changing size..._

"Now, whatever should I do?" Ichimaru wondered. My Bankai being blocked so easily and all. Guess I'd better fight old-school. Nice sword." he noted, the two clashing blades. "Feels like it might cut through mine if this keeps up."

"I wish that'd happen soon so I could stop hearing you talk!" Ichigo retorted. _If I'm right about this, he's not out of Bankai just because he shrunk his sword. If I'm right, the second he points it straight at me, I'm dead. At this distance..._ he dodged Ichimaru's extended blade and charged in. "I knew it." he declared, Ichimaru having dodged his attack. "The scariest thing about your Bankai ain't its length or the way it cuts through stuff. It's how fast it changes. I thought about it. There was no point for you to tell me ahead of time how long it was. You'd have been better off keeping it a secret. There was no point in waving your sword around and slicing my town up either. You'd have been better off going straight for me. So the reason you bothered doing all that was to distract me from the speed with which your sword changed its length. Am I wrong?"

"Well..." Ichimaru chuckled. _So he managed to notice on the first shot, and actually dodged on the second. Scary, very scary. And to think he's only going to get better. But he hasn't got to me just yet. _"Oops, ya got me." he admitted. "Guess I got to 'fess up. I'll tell you how fast Kamishini no Yari is. Did ya catch it?" he asked, after clapping his hands. "It's five hundred times that. Kamishini no Yari ain't the longest Zanpakutō. It's the fastest. But knowing that won't save ya." and the pair continued their battle.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Isshin asked, the two having met in a stalemate. "You're slowing down. Is that all you've got?"<p>

"Yes, so it would seem." Aizen admitted. "I have finally reached my limit. The limit of my Shinigami existence, that is. My soul is being reconstructed. The will of the Hōgyoku has finally begun to understand my passion."

* * *

><p><em>Focus.<em> Ichigo told himself. _His slashes aren't what's important. I need to concentrate on the thrusts. I can't let him point his sword straight at me._

"Just kidding." Ichimaru grinned, Ichigo having put some distance between them. "Somebody's a scaredy-cat." he joked, Ichigo increasing the distance again.

"Bastard, I'm going to break that sword of yours!" Ichigo snapped.

"Feel free to give it a try." Ichimaru shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Are you high or something?" Isshin retorted.<p>

"Do you not understand?" Aizen questioned. "I am telling you that the Hōgyoku is sentient."

"That settles it." Isshin noted. "High as a kite."

"I do not blame you for failing to sense it." Aizen stated. "It was only after I became the Hōgyoku's master that I realized it had its own will. What do you believe the Hōgyoku's power to be? Do you believe that it controls the boundary between to opposing forces, the Shinigami and the Hollow? It does not. The Hōgyoku's true power is to capture the passions of those around it and manifest them. Do you not see? I am saying that all the miraculous events that have been occurring around Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia and Urahara Kisuke have been brought about by the manifestation power of the Hōgyoku. Urahara Kisuke mistakenly believed that the Hōgyoku's power was to manipulate the boundary between Hollow and Shinigami simply because it was his own wish as its creator. Kuchiki Rukia transferred all of her Spirit Power to Kurosaki Ichigo and lost her Shinigami powers simply because she had not been delivered from her suffering over killing Shiba Kaien. Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime awakened their unique abilities simply because they cursed their powerlessness from the bottom of their hearts. I came to see the Hōgyoku's true power. No, that is not quite right. To be precise, I knew that its power is not to manipulate the boundary between the Hollow and Shinigami that Urahara Kisuke speaks of. After all, if it had been, Hirako Shinji and the others should not have been able to become complete Visoreds. Their Hollowification was not only an experiment in Hollowification itself, but also a means of testing the Hōgyoku's powers. The experiment was successful. Urahara Kisuke's use of the Hōgyoku's power allowed Hirako Shinji and the others to evolve into complete Visoreds. And so, having obtained a working theory on the Hōgyoku's abilities, I had Kuchiki Rukia sent to Kurosaki Ichigo. Of course, the Hōgyoku's power has its limits. It manifests the passions of those around it, but if they lack the strength to see those passions through to their fulfilment, nothing will happen. In that sense, one can call it a power that guides people in the direction of their desires. But there is something mysterious about living things, they are made in a way that allows them to attain only what their little hearts are capable of desiring."

"How dare you!" Isshin roared, realizing what Aizen's true ambition was.

* * *

><p>"Nice block." Ichimaru noted, Ichigo having parried off the long blade. "Ya even managed not to make it look like a fluke."<p>

"That was not fluke, you slime-ball." Ichigo retorted.

"Ichigo!" Isshin gaped.

"Quit bothering me!" Ichigo shot back. "I'm pretty sure I've almost got him. Don't get in the way."

"Sorry, Captain Aizen." Ichimaru apologized. "Did I ruin your speech?"

"No," Aizen assured. "That was enough talk for now."

"Dad!" Ichigo pressed. "What's he doing? What's going on?"

"How the hell should I know?" Isshin shot back. "I had no idea what was going on to begin with, and then you came flying in, and now I still haven't got a clue!"

"Whadda you mean, you don't have a clue?" Ichigo twitched. "Who do you think was fighting him a second ago?"

"Stop bitching!" Isshin retorted. "If you want to know so badly, just go ask him yourself! You're such a pain in the ass!"

"Really..." Aizen sighed. "The Hōgyoku, it was appropriate to call it the 'Jewel of Annihilation'. It truly bears the power to annihilate the impenetrable boundary between man and god. So you've finally arrived." he turned to see the person who had attacked him from behind. "Urahara Kisuke."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	103. Arc 9: Urahara Appears! Stop Aizen!

SailorStar9: Chapter 101 is up, this is Chapter 102. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 102: Urahara Appears! Stop Aizen!

* * *

><p>"Long time no see, Aizen." Urahara greeted.<p>

"One hundred years, I believe." Aizen agreed.

"Your fashion sense has really drifted towards the advert-grade in our time apart." Urahara noted.

"All things in the middle of their metamorphosis appear unsightly." Aizen remarked.

"Whoever called it unsightly?" Urahara chided. "You seem to have fused with the Hōgyoku."

"This is not fusion." Aizen corrected. "I would have you see it as subjugation of the Hōgyoku you never fully mastered."

"Never fully mastered?" Urahara echoed. "I suppose you could say that. At the time, at least."

"At the time?" Aizen wondered. "It seems that you are truly unable to admit defeat gracefully. No, it does not matter whether you consider yourself defeated or not. Not anymore." shunpoing before Urahara, he stabbed the former 12th Squad Captain. "Since you have forever lost your chance to master the Hōgyoku."

"Rikujōkōrō!" the _real_ Urahara cast his spell after his body then burst like a balloon.

"Now that I think of it, Yammy's battle report did mention such a device." Aizen noted. "I let my guard down because I did not expect you to use such a petty trick so late in the game. And now, what do you expect to do after binding me with such a flimsy Bakudō?"

"This flimsy Bakudō," Urahara added. "Is just the beginning. Bakudō No. 63: Sajo Sabaku. Bakudō No. 79: Kuyō Shibari. At the horizon of the thousand-armed one, ye exalted hands of the darkness that cometh not, ye archers of the heaven that casteth no reflection, assemble not on the path that illuminates, nor clothe thyselves in the wind that fans the spark, but behold this finger of mine. Shot of Light. Eight Bodies. Nine Stripes. Sutra of the Heavens. Diseased Treasure. Great Wheel. Ashen Turret. As I fire this arrow, vanish yonder in a blaze of white radiance."

"Do you expect me to let you use such a Kidō?" Aizen questioned. "I can easily..."

"Too late!" Urahara snapped. "Hadō No.91: Senjū Kōten Taihō!"

"No freaking way!" Ichigo was shocked at how powerful the spell was.

"Aizen, it seems that you really did let your guard down after gaining the Hōgyoku's power." Urahara noted.

"You were right." Aizen agreed behind Urahara. "It is too late." and slashed across Urahara's chest. "I may let my guard down. For there is no more need for me to be on guard or to show caution. I can feel it. I, who was already without equal in Soul Society, can feel the subjugated Hōgyoku as it begins to transform my body towards far greater heights of power than I ever possessed before. Even a 90-level Kidō is no longer something that requires evasion."

"You are mistaken." Urahara corrected. "When I said that you let your guard down, I wasn't just referring to the fact that you didn't dodge. The Aizen that I knew would never have let me touch him twice unless it was part of his plan."

"These are..." Aizen gaped, noticing two light cuffs on his wrists.

"Seals." Urahara replied. "I have sealed off the Spirit Power vents that every Shinigami has within their wrists. You will be burnt into oblivion from within by your own Spirit Power. "It's not over." he told the father-son pair as Aizen was enveloped in a column of light. "If that was all it took, all this would merely have been a charming diversion. It would mean that we had just been facing an ordinary monster. He'll emerge soon enough."

"What the hell... is that thing?" Ichigo gaped as Aizen appeared in his new form.

"Tricking me into attacking by using a 90 Kidō as a decoy," Aizen related. "Using a specially developed technique to burn me from within with my own Spirit Power. If it had been anyone else, no, even if it had been me before I had subjugated the Hōgyoku, the battle would have ended in that instant. But, unfortunately for you," he removed the bangles. "The Hōgyoku you created far surpasses your understanding. Even this technique, which you no doubt devised solely for this battle, has not affected me in the least. If your techniques do not work, you turn to your sword?" he inquired when Urahara pulled out Benihime. "As you wish."

Isshin came up from behind and Aizen attempted to attack them both at once, but he was quickly blocked as they both simultaneously entangled his sword hand and one of his ankles, stretching him into an awkward position.

"What is this ridiculous set-up?" Aizen demanded. "You can't hope..." when Yoruichi, wearing armor on her arms and legs, attacked him from above. She smashed into his back with such force that it destroyed the surrounding area. Next, she landed a direct punch with even more force, causing damage to an entire block.

"Well, how was..." Yoruichi started.

"Yoruichi, please get out of there!" Urahara warned as Aizen quickly recovered and before Yoruichi could fully dodge his counterattack, he destroyed the armor on Yoruichi's left leg.

"Is something the matter?" the unfazed Aizen questioned. "Surely you have more for me than this. Hurry, play your next card. I will shatter them one by one until you have exhausted all your tricks. The number of methods you have prepared to defeat me is proof of your dedication and your power. And, by the same token, they represent the total sum of your hopes. Therefore, what I am called upon to do is to crush every last one of them. So, play your last card Urahara Kisuke, Shihōin Yoruichi. And Kurosaki Isshin."

"Well, that could have gone better." Urahara sighed. "That was my special anti-Hierro battle armor. I can't believe it broke so easily."

"What?" Yoruichi glared. "How come you're talking like it's my fault?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." Urahara joked.

"You so were!" Yoruichi retorted. "You're totally thinking it broke because I wasn't paying enough attention! You're the one who made this half-assed thing! The real reason things went wrong is that you were slacking off back when you built it!"

"I get it!" Urahara flustered. "You're right about everything!"

"I see." Aizen noted. "The fact that your leg didn't break after I struck it suggests that this is something quite special."

"Oh, my legs are _very_ special." Yoruichi smirked. "What's with that look?" she clocked Urahara.

"There's no need to get excited." Aizen stated. "Let us not waste time debating what is and is not special. If one swing of my blade destroys one of these, then all your little toys will turn to dust with three."

"He's coming." Urahara warned.

"I know." Yoruichi nodded.

"Can you do it?" Urahara asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Yoruichi retorted. "I just have to avoid hitting him with my left leg..." when Aizen suddenly appeared next to her and attacked, causing a large amount of destruction to the surrounding area.

"Is this really OK?" Ichimaru asked, as they watched the three-way battle. "You're begging for a back-stab. Don't flip out." he chided. "I'm just kidding. Let's sit this one out."

"You waste your time." Aizen remarked, blocking off Yoruichi's punch. "As do you." he added as Isshin attacked.

"See, it's no use." Ichimaru stated as Yoruichi and Isshin were thrown back. "I've been with Captain Aizen for a long time, and I've never seen him like this. But since he went and absorbed that Hōgyoku when I wasn't looking, I suppose it makes sense. Ya get it, right? Ain't nothing anyone can do anymore. You and those guys are gonna die, and then it's curtains for everyone."

"I'm not gonna let that happen." Ichigo swore.

"Ain't that sweet?" Ichimaru noted. "I was expecting ya to come up with something like that."

"And if Aizen turned into that thing, what do you think will happen to you in the end?" Ichigo shot back.

"I wasn't expecting a comeback like that one." Ichimaru admitted. "The way ya say it, it looks like you've accepted your death as a foregone conclusion. Maybe you've gone and given up on this whole fight somewhere deep down? What a waste. I thought we could have a bit more fun, but looks like you're just a kid after all. So sensitive, so fragile. I'd never let Captain Aizen execute such a coward himself. Kamishini no Yari, Butō." he let his blade fly.

_It's retracted already? _Ichigo wondered.

"Kamishini no Yari, Butō Renji." Ichimaru released another attack.

Ichigo, having donned on his mask, shot out of the smoke and counterattacked.

* * *

><p>"Captain... Ichimaru..." Kira muttered. "Matsumoto?" he noticed the gravely injured Matsumoto running off.<p>

"Gin!" Matsumoto mumbled. _I will... stop..._

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	104. Arc 9: Gin's Expectation!

SailorStar9: Chapter 102 is up, this is Chapter 103. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 103: Ichigo Loses His Fighting Spirit!? Gin's Expectation!

* * *

><p>"Guess there's no helping some people." Ichimaru shrugged.<p>

_Got to close the gap._ Ichigo came in. _His Zanpakutō's biggest strength is that it can strike at any time, from any distance. He also uses that as a defensive strategy to stop anyone from getting too close to him. If I can get close enough, I know I'll get a chance to break through._

"I can tell yer up to something, but I don't reckon you'll get anywhere." Ichimaru remarked and stretched his Zanpakutō straight towards Ichigo. "Oh? Doing pretty well there."

Ichigo was able to successfully block the attack, only with a small part of his mask breaking in the process. Weaving through the blade, he fired off a 'Getsuga Tenshō'.

"Close one." Ichimaru admitted. "Seems like your best still ain't good enough, though." he emerged from the dust unscathed. "You were betting that if ya get past my Shinsō and fired off that Hollowified Getsuga Tenshō, everything would somehow work out, by ya still don't get it. Ya just managed to block my attacks with your Zanpakutō, so what makes ya think I can't do the same? Haven't ya learnt anything yet?" releasing his blade, he scattered Ichigo's mask completely.

* * *

><p>"You don't even feel the need to move?" Urahara questioned, Aizen having blocked off his and Isshin's attacks.<p>

"We'd better make you take us seriously." Isshin swore.

"Are you struck?" Aizen asked, blocking Yoruichi's fist and shattered her arm guard. "Such a pity. You have once again failed to deal a fatal blow. That is, if any of your attacks even has the potential to be fatal to me."

* * *

><p>"Matsumoto..." Kira tried to call out, his wound opening. "Don't push yourself. I just barely managed to pull you back from the brink. I didn't get the chance to fully heal you when you were stabbed by Captain Hitsugaya. Matsumoto!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Pathetic." Ichimaru tsked. "Were ya always such a sissy? And that mask of yours just crumbled like paper. Is Hollowification really such a joke? Not like back then. Back then, you were pretty scary. Oh well." he shrugged. "Beat it, kid."<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you all right?" Urahara asked.<p>

"Quit asking already!" Yoruichi snapped. "I managed to block that thanks to that half-assed armor of yours. But without it, I'd have just dodged it like I normally do and come away without a scratch."

"I do apologize." Urahara noted. "What might you be looking at?" he turned to Aizen.

"I am watching you." Aizen replied. "Thinking that your false show of concern must be part of your plan."

"I thought you'd decided to give up on caution." Urahara reminded.

"This is not caution." Aizen corrected. "Merely observation. In all of Soul Society, only your intellect surpasses mine. Though our power cannot be compared, you pique my interest."

"You flatter me too much." Urahara sighed. "These days, I am but a humble candy shop owner. Hadō No. 32, Ōkasen."

"You already know that there is no point using a Level-30 Kidō." Aizen blocked off the attack. "So you must be using it to cover something like that." he added as Yoruichi closed in. "You seem to like using the same hand." he noted, blocking off Yoruichi's punch. "Is it so difficult to understand?" he asked, deflecting Yoruichi's rain of punches. "You can strike me like this thousands of times, and still come no closer to defeating me."

"Shunko!" Yoruichi slammed Aizen to the ground.

"As I told you." Aizen caught Yoruichi's punch.

"Shibari, Benihime!" Urahara released his Zanpakutō.

"Do you really think this will hold..." Aizen scoffed, entrapped within Benihime's web.

"Hisaobi, Benihime." Urahara continued. "Juzu Tsunagi." and causing an explosion at Aizen's location.

"Laughable." Aizen taunted, unharmed. "_This_ was the ace up your sleeve? Such a pitiful..."

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Isshin fired his attack point blank at Aizen.

"Endless Winter!" Mercury let loose her icy updraft.

"Did it work?" Urahara asked.

"Beats me." Mercury shrugged.

"Since Aizen took that form, his Spirit Power's been practically impossible to read." Isshin admitted. "Frighteningly strong, but when you're fighting him, even when you cut him, it's like nothing is there. It makes me sick. The only person who capable to judging Aizen's power now would be someone who's reached the same place."

"A worthy cut." Aizen admitted, unscathed. "I have to come to comprehend the power behind that attack."

"What's going on inside there?" Isshin wondered "What's the bastard doing?"

"And now, it is time you came to comprehend the power behind me." Aizen declared.

* * *

><p>"Ya just gonna keep turning your back to me?" Ichimaru inquired. "I'm still right here, ya know? Well, looks like this the best your get Getsuga Tenshō can do. Ain't working on me one bit, and Captain Aizen took one right in the face and it didn't even faze him. Yet all out of tricks. That Hollow form, and Getsuga Tenshō too. They didn't do a thing. I reckon this is it for ya. Now if ya have something left to try, that's another story. But it looks like ya got nothing. Besides, ya ain't a warrior, ain't a Shinigami, and ya ain't a Hollow. Ya ain't even human. Ya came here without even knowing what the hell ya are, what make ya think can beat someone the three of them can't? I won't judge ya for it. Run. Ya don't wanna die yet, right? I've lost interest in ya. And Captain Aizen would be disappointed if he saw ya now. He's scary, ain't he? I know ya get it now, how strong Captain Aizen's become. That's all the warning ya get. If ya ain't gonna run away, then I'll just kill ya right here." he pulled out his sword.<p>

_Dad!_ Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Isshin, Yoruichi and Urahara drop from the sky. _Urahara, Yoruichi! Even Mercury too… _he watched as Aizen plunged his hand into the Senshi's stomach.

"Gin." Aizen addressed his remaining subordinate. "What were you about to do to him?"

"Oh nothing." Ichimaru shrugged. "Just wanted to see what he could do."

"I see." Aizen noted. "Open a Senkai Gate." he instructed. "We are moving on to the Karakura Town in Soul Society. There is no need to destroy the three remaining pillars. If we are to conquer the Royal Palace, it will be more convenient to create the Ōken in Soul Society."

"Yah." Ichimaru followed his leader. "Captain Aizen?" he blinked when Aizen's mask broke off.

"Ah." Aizen looked at his crumbling shell. "It seems that the chrysalis stage is over. I am glad. I will be able to see the fall of Soul Society with my own eyes."

"Open." Ichimaru summoned the Gate.

"I will leave you here." Aizen informed Ichigo. "There will be plenty of time to devour you after all of this is over."

_What the hell?_ Ichigo was stunned after the Gate shut. _What did he..._

"Ichigo!" Isshin called, hurrying over. "What are you spacing out for? Open another Senkai Gate."

* * *

><p>"The Severed World, I see." Aizen noted, the pair having entered the Dangai. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"<p>

"Ya said it." Ichimaru agreed.

"The Kōtotsu?" Aizen turned to see the Kōtotsu closing in.

"The fun never stops." Ichimaru noted. "Let's go, Captain Aizen. Captain Aizen?" he echoed when Aizen stepped in front of the Kōtotsu. "Let's hurry. That thing doesn't belong to the world of Spirit Power; it's more like a law of nature. It ain't something Spirit Power can defeat. Captain Aizen!" he urged.

"What is there to fear, Gin?" Aizen chided, having exploded the Kōtotsu. "Laws exist only for those who cannot live without clinging to them. Come, let us proceed to the limits of nature's laws."

* * *

><p>"Let's go." Isshin rested an arm around Ichigo. "We've got to protect Karakura Town. Didn't you have me?" he headbutted his son. "I said we've got to protect Karakura Town."<p>

"That's impossible." Ichigo remarked. "I can tell already."

"There's no way you can know something like that!" Isshin roared.

"Yes I can!" Ichigo retorted. "And you know I'm right. How the hell can you beat a monster with Spirit Power like that?"

"I see." Isshin noted. "So you really are able sense his Spirit Power. Let's go. You coming?" he asked. "What will you do if you don't? Sit here and cry? Cry your heart out about how you failed to protect something again?" he roared. "Think about what Aizen heading for the Karakura Town in Soul Society means. If you don't go, everyone you want to protect, and everyone else in Karakura Town, is gonna die at Aizen's hands."

"Dad," Ichigo made his decision. "Open the Senkai Gate."

* * *

><p>"Is that Karakura Town over there?" Aizen looked at the horizon after he stepped out of the Gate. "We seem to have missed our mark."<p>

"Please don't say it like it's my fault." Ichimaru chided. "I did have to deal with a certain Captain messing up the very fabric of reality."

"That is true." Aizen admitted. "I apologize. Shall we take a walk?"

* * *

><p>"Wait, Ichigo!" Isshin stopped his son as they rushed through the Dangai.<p>

"What?" Ichigo stopped. "Aren't we in a hurry?"

"This is strange." Isshin looked around. "I don't sense the Kōtotsu."

"Kōtotsu?" Ichigo echoed. "You mean that train thing made out of Spirit Power?"

"Yeah, by it's nature, it's not something a Shinigami can fight." Isshin remarked. "Judging from the traces of Spirit Power still here, Aizen must've done something."

"Is it bad that it's gone?" Ichigo asked.

"If we let things carry on like this, yeah." Isshin admitted. "But right now, it works in our favor. This place is called the Dangai because its time and space is severed from both the Human World and Soul Society. That's why there has to be a Kōtotsu to make sure nothing gets struck here for too long. But it's not here now. Here, I can teach you"

"Teach me?" Ichigo echoed. "Teach me what?"

"The Final... Getsuga Tenshō." Isshin replied.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	105. Arc 9: The Final Getsuga Tenshō

SailorStar9: Chapter 103 is up, this is Chapter 104. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 104: The Final Getsuga Tenshō!? Ichigo's Training!

* * *

><p>"Why's this place so good for teaching me?" Ichigo asked.<p>

"See, the Dangai is a dimension enfolded in countless layers of high-velocity time streams." Isshin started. "It's OK if you don't get it." he noticed Ichigo's confused expression. "Basically, time in here is incredibly compacted compared to the outside. To be precise, by a factor to two thousand. In just one year spent outside, two thousand years will pass in the Dangai. In ancient times, this wasn't just a passage to the Human World, but also a place of exile. That's why the Kōryū and the Kōtotsu were necessary. If you're caught by the Kōryū, you die with no chance to escape the Dangai. If you're caught by the Kōtotsu, you get thrown out into a time period hugely different from the one you came from. As a result ,when the Kōtotsu got you on your first trip to Soul Society, you came out with several days' time difference. That said, you only got away with a few days' difference thanks to Urahara's R&D skills. Normally, you'd be flung across hundreds of years and die because your body couldn't withstand the sudden temporal acceleration. But now, the Kōtotsu is gone. We couldn't ask for a better chance to save time. The temporal density inside the Dangai is two thousand times everywhere else. Meaning that if you train here for two thousand hours, that's still only one hour outside. Soul Society had no means of stopping the Kōtotsu, but we did work something out for the Kōryū. We call these things Dimensional Boundary Stabilizers." he tossed four dual-forked daggers into the Kōryū walls. "You're supposed to stabilize the Kōryū by having dozens of rank-and-file Shinigami pour their Spirit Power into them using special techniques, but I can do it on my own. I'll suppress the Kōryū until I run out of Spirit Power. I reckon I've got enough for about two thousand hours. That's roughly three months, give or take. In that time, you've got to get it out of him. You've got to get the essence of the Final Getsuga Tenshō out of that Zangetsu of yours."

Using Jinzen, Ichigo was pulled into Zangetsu's flooded world.

* * *

><p>"Calm down." Tensa Zangetsu chided, pulling Ichigo back into the water. "It pains me to look at you. You should at least be able to breathe. Well?" he grinned.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded. "There shouldn't be anyone here but Old Man Zangetsu."

"You have some nerve, talking like that to the man who just taught you to breathe." Tensa Zangetsu chided and summoned the Tensa Zangetsu blade. "Your failure to recognize this form is not surprising." he removed his hood. "For this is your first time coming here in Bankai."

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo realized, blocking the attack. "You _are _Zangetsu, right?"

"No." Tensa Zangetsu corrected. "What is your Bankai's name? I am Tensa Zangetsu."

"Hold on, Old Man!" Ichigo called, skidding to a stop. "Oh, wait, you're not old right now." he corrected himself. "Hold on, Zangetsu! I didn't come here to fight this time. I just need to ask you something."

"You wish to ask me?" Tensa Zangetsu echoed. "About the Final Getsuga Tenshō?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ichigo demanded, barely dodging Tensa Zangetsu's next strike.

"That is something I must not teach you." Tensa Zangetsu replied.

"Is that so?" Ichigo shot back. "Well, it's also something I must learn."

"What of it?" Tensa Zangetsu blocked Ichigo's wrist. "Why should I care what becomes of the things you want to protect?" and sent Ichigo flying into a building. "Make no mistake, Ichigo. You and I are not trying to protect the same things."

Ichigo shot back in and attacked, Tensa Zangetsu easily deflecting the strike.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo slid to a stop.

"Which part?" Tensa Zangetsu questioned.

"You said earlier that you didn't care what become of the things I want to protect." Ichigo explained. "I want to know what you meant by it. I thought you were lending me your power to help me. Was I wrong? What have you been doing it for all this time? Answer me, Zangetsu."

"It is exactly as it sounds." Tensa Zangetsu replied. "Look at that world!" he barked. "Your world, once a vast legion of skyscrapers, piercing a sky with promise, has crumbled into the landscape of that tiny town that surrounds you. The rain which perpetually troubled this world finally stopped and instead everything sank into the sea. All of this because, you, Ichigo, gave in to despair and stopped moving forward." appearing before Ichigo, he stabbed Ichigo's chest with his hand. "Ichigo, I will not leave you like this. I will force the root of your despair out of you here and now." and extracted Ichigo's inner Hollow, complete with the horned mask.

"Yo, long time no see, Ichigo." his inner Hollow greeted. "What's with that dopey stare? Don'tcha recognize me?" he lifted the mask.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	106. Arc 9: Ichigo vs Tensa Zangetsu

SailorStar9: Chapter 104 is up, this is Chapter 105. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 105: For the Sake of Protecting! Ichigo vs. Tensa Zangetsu!

* * *

><p>"It's you..." Ichigo recognized. "Why? Didn't you vanish the last time?"<p>

"Have you forgotten already?" Hollow Ichigo snorted. "It's like I told you. If you want to master my true power, make sure to stay alive until I rise again."

"Damn it." Ichigo cursed. "I thought I'd surpassed you for good back then."

"Well, too bad for you." Hollow Ichigo shrugged. "You can cry if you like."

"Why the weird outfit?" Ichigo pressed. "And what's with that creepy mask?"

"Of course." Tensa Zangetsu noted. "You have never seen this form with your own eyes before. This is the form you assumed when you defeated Ulquiorra Schrieffer."

"I turned into that?" Ichigo gaped.

"Yes." Tensa Zangetsu replied. "This is the form you were so afraid of. Fearing your own destructive impulses, fearing that assuming this form would cost you your heart, you lost the ability to enter complete Hollowification."

"So what now?" Ichigo inquired. "What are you telling me to do? All I have to do is fight and beat him as he is now?"

"No." Tensa Zangetsu replied. "Your opponent this time is..."

"The two of us." Hollow Ichigo added.

"As one." Tensa Zangetsu finished.

"What is that?" Ichigo stared as the two merged into one.

"We have always been together as one." the now complete Zangetsu declared. "Both of us are you own power. Let's go, Ichigo!" he roared. "Don't even think you can stand against me the way you are now." his strike tossing Ichigo into a row of buildings. "Go into this half-hearted and you will die." he warned and charged again. Appearing behind Ichigo, he hammered the teen back to the ground. "Is that all?" he taunted.

"Wait!" Ichigo got back up. "Like hell that would finish me. You can knock me down as many times as you want. I'll get back up every time. As many times as it takes to get the Final Getsuga Tenshō out of you."

"How amusing." Zangetsu was intrigued. "You expect me to teach you anything with that feeble resolve of yours?" and the two clashed blades again.

"If you refuse to teach me yourself, I'll just have to beat it out of you." Ichigo retorted.

"It seems like you're finally ready to take this fight seriously." Zangetsu remarked. "But you still can't lay a finger on me. Take this." he attacked. "Curving your body away at the last moment?" he mused, Ichigo barely dodging the strike. "Such vain efforts. Haven't you figured out the power gap yet? Trying to force the answers out of me? Don't make me laugh!" he closed in for another attack. "Are you just going to keep running away?" he barked, moving in for another strike.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, parrying Zangetsu off. "I need those answers, no matter what." the two clashed blades.

"Pathetic." Zangetsu tsked. "Ichigo, begone from this world." he flared up his Spirit Power, blowing Ichigo away with a tornado.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo released his attack at the water wall surrounding him.

"So, you've returned." Zangetsu remarked.

"Sorry, but you know I suck at giving up." Ichigo retorted. "Let's play a little longer."

"A little longer, you say?" Zangetsu grinned.

"Yeah, I really can't take any more time over this!" Ichigo readied himself. "Let's settle this here and now!" he took the charge.

"Why have you changed?" Zangetsu wondered, thrown back.

"Beats me." Ichigo shrugged. "But you see, they're all waiting for me."

"You say they're waiting for you?" Zangetsu echoed. "But why should I care about that?"

"Maybe you don't." Ichigo admitted. "I remember what you said. But here's the thing. You might not like it, but that doesn't change what I want to protect. Whether it's the same as yours or not, doesn't matter to me. I'm going to protect the things I want to protect."

"Is that what you want Getsuga Tenshō for?" Zangetsu inquired.

"Yeah, it is." Ichigo replied and charged in. _What the..._ he thought. _His sword's... trembling..._

"Let me ask you this, Ichigo." Zangetsu stated, opening the distanced between them. "Did you say earlier that no matter how many times I knocked you down, you'd still get back up?"

"Yeah, so what" Ichigo retorted.

"I see." Zangetsu accepted his resolve. "Let's test that theory!"

"Test what?" Ichigo snapped, the two crossing blades.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	107. Arc 9: Sayonara Rangiku

SailorStar9: Chapter 105 is up, this is Chapter 106. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 106: Sayonara... Rangiku

* * *

><p>"Gin!" Matsumoto hurried to the dying Ichimaru.<p>

_This is no good._ The dying Ichimaru mused. _After all that, I couldn't get back when he took from her. I guess... I'm glad I got to apologize._

Aizen was about to stab the weeping Matsumoto when Ichigo arrived, with an unconscious Isshin over his shoulder.

"Thanks..." Ichigo placed his father down. "Dad."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen started. "Are you truly... Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"If you are truly Kurosaki Ichigo, then I am disappointed." Aizen replied. "I no longer sense and Spirit Power from you at all. Even if you were surpassing it, it would not vanish entirely. You have failed to evolve. You have thrown away the last chance I bestowed upon you."

_You got the look of a strong man now. You truly are her sibling. _Ichimaru mused, peering open his eye to look at Ichigo. _I'm glad knowing it's OK... to leave the rest to you now._ With that, he shut his eye for the last time.

"Such a pity, Kurosaki..." Aizen stated.

"Aizen." Ichigo cut him off. "Let's move. I don't want to fight here."

"A meaningless proposal." Aizen remarked. "Such words are reserved for those with the strength to challenge me. There is no need for concern. I will leave Karakura Town's destruction until after I..."

Ichigo simply shut him up by slamming a hand into Aizen's face and taking the fight further away.

"What?" Aizen was stunned. "Impossible... to drive me back with sheer force..."

"Let's begin, Aizen." Ichigo declared, the battle now moved to the canyon. "I'll take you down in a single instant."

"In a single instant?" Aizen echoed. "I see. I understand now, Kurosaki Ichigo." he grinned. "Why you no longer have Spirit Power. You did not lose it. You discarded it. I do not know how you achieved this, but you have converted all your Spirit Power into the raw physical power of your spiritual body. It enhances everything from your muscular strength, to your footwork, your grip, your throwing ability and your running speed. In return for drastically improving every facet of your physical abilities, you have sacrificed your Spirit Power. You accepted that you could not challenge my Spirit Power as an equal. Nevertheless, it is time for you to despair. I will teach you that even you last, best hope, cannot grant you power comparable to mine."

"What is it?" Ichigo frowned as Aizen invoked the Hōgyoku's power, vanishing in an instant.

Aizen was prepared to take Ichigo's back when the teen turned and blocked the strike, the shockwave demolishing the rocks.

"Well blocked." Aizen noted. "But you must be surprised. "The terrain is reshaped with a single swing of my sword. That is the level of power I have attained. To tell you the truth, even I had not realized how far my powers have grown. I rejoice, Kurosaki Ichigo, for you will permit me to test the power that comes from transcending both Shinigami and Hollow to my heart's content." and the two clashed again, their blows leveling the canyon. "We've only just begun, Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen declared. "Did you think I could not read such maneuvers?" he questioned, Ichigo having moved to a plateau.

Ichigo dodged the attack, the power shattering the highland.

"It is most curious that both our evolutions culminate in the Zanpakutō being fused with our right arms in such similar ways." Aizen stated, Ichigo blocking his strike. "Perhaps this is a Zanpakutō's true form?"

"What's so funny?" Ichigo inquired.

"I deduced something from that exchange." Aizen replied. "It seems that our evolutions belong to different worlds after all. If I but wish it, I can shatter your sword with a single strike."

Ichigo merely stopped the swing with a hand, the aftershock shattering the landscape.

_Impossible..._ Aizen was shocked. _He caught it? I could understand if he had dodged it. Though it should have been too fast for him to do even that. Nevertheless, I could understand if he had merely dodged it. But to actually intercept my strike..._

"Why're you so surprised?" Ichigo questioned. "Is it so hard to believe that I can catch your sword? Does it scare you? Seeing something happen that you just can't understand?"

"Fascinating, Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen noted. "Something I cannot understand?" he jumped back. "Do not let your momentary victory drive you to conceit. Your physical strength merely exceeded mine for a brief instant. Such miracles can occur from time to time. But I have transcended that level. So to ensure that such a miracle does not occur a second time, I need only to utterly disintegrate you with Kidō. The crest of turmoil swells. The vessel of madness grows insolent. They boil, they deny, they become numb, they blink and they impede slumber. The princess of iron crawls the mud doll ceaselessly destroys itself. Unite! Revolt! Be fill with earth and know your own impotence! Hadō No. 90, Kurohitsugi!" he cast his spell. "A perfect black coffin chanted by a being that has transcended both Hollow and Shinigami! A gravitational torrent with the power to warp space-time itself! Someone like you could never even hope to understand it, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Seems like you still haven't noticed." Ichigo remarked, scattering the coffin with a hand knife. "I'm stronger than what you've become. What blew away that rock plateau was my sword. Let's go, Aizen." charging toward, he slashed Aizen across the chest.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	108. Arc 9: The Final Getsuga Tenshō!

SailorStar9: Chapter 106 is up, this is Chapter 107. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 107: Fierce Fighting Conclusion! Release, the Final Getsuga Tenshō!

* * *

><p>"Feels strange, doesn't it?" Ichigo questioned. "You, who asked me why I was retreating from you, are now retreating yourself. So this time, I'm going to ask you. Why did you just retreat from me?"<p>

"Is that how it is?" Aizen realized. "Are you pleased that you caught my sword? Are you pleased that you shattered my Kidō? Are you pleased that you managed to wound me? Do not be so conceited, HUMAN!" bleeding from the third eye on his forehead, he let out a roar as the Hōgyoku forced another transformation on him. "As I believed. So you won't allow it after all, O Hōgyoku? For me to be defeated by a mere human." One of the Hollow skulls fired a small Spirit Energy blast which had a devastating impact that can be felt all the way in Karakura Town as it created a large crater. "I see." he noted, Ichigo having managed to survive the blast. "So the damage from my attack only extends this far. But you have certainly lost the use of your left arm." he declared, the attack having destroyed the upper half of Ichigo's shikakushō, singing his left arm he used to block the blast. He then moved to attack Ichigo, striking him and sending him flying into the newly-created crater. Grabbing Ichigo by the throat, he surrounded him with his Hollow mask appendages, creating a circle of charged Spirit Energy around the trapped teen. "Can you hear me, Kurosaki Ichigo?" he taunted, ready to finish Ichigo off. "It is true that you temporarily broke through the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow and became a transcended being. But now that you have lost that power, and are a mere shadow of what you were before, there is no merit even in consuming and analyzing you as you are now. Instead, you will meet your death at the hands of the truly transcended one. By destroying you, I will bid an eternal farewell to the inferior essences of the Shinigami and the Hollow. Prepare to die, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"You think I'll die," Ichigo started. "From something like this?" and freed himself by slashing at Aizen's chest; thus, forcing the latter to release him and likewise destroying the circle of charged Spirit Energy. "It's time we finished this, Aizen. I'm sick to death of listening to you talk. I'll show it to you now. This is the Final Getsuga Tenshō."

"What is that form?" Aizen wondered as Ichigo poured all of his power into the final attack.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Ichigo's blade had snapped into two and Tensa Zangetsu had knocked him into a building._

"_You can still stand, Ichigo?" Tensa Zangetsu inquired._

"_I told you I wouldn't go down." Ichigo retorted. "Not until I make you teach me the Final Getsuga Tenshō."_

"_And I told you that I have no intention of doing so." Tensa Zangetsu shot back and shot towards its wielder, the two clashing swords again._

"_Why is he doing this?" Ichigo wondered, Tensa Zangetsu having kicked him into a building. "If he really wanted to take me out, he could've done it earlier in the fight. The power gap was certainly big enough. If he really didn't want to teach me," he dodged another attack. "All he had to do was stop the fight and disappear. It wouldn't have been hard on him. So why?" Tensa Zangetsu having tossed him off. "Why do I feel infinite loneliness streaming from his sword?" finally realizing what Tensa Zangetsu had intended, he released his broken sword and let the materialized Bankai stab him._

"_Well done." Tensa Zangetsu remarked. "You realized that the only way to attain the Final Getsuga Tenshō is to allow yourself to be pierced by my blade."_

"_It doesn't hurt." Ichigo stated._

"_Of course." Tensa Zangetsu retorted. "Tensa Zangetsu is your own self. When you accept that, how could being pierced by it hurt you?"_

_"Why are you crying?" Ichigo asked._

"_Ichigo, remember what I told you at the start of the battle?" Tensa Zangetsu reminded. "What I was trying to protect was you, Ichigo! That blade will teach you my meaning soon enough," he released his grip on the hilt. "Together with the essence of the technique. Ichigo, if you use that technique, you will..." he floated off. "_

* * *

><p>"The Final Getsuga Tenshō," Ichigo started. "Is when I become Getsuga itself. The Final Getsuga Tenshō. When I use this technique, I will lose all of my Shinigami powers. That's what makes it Final."<p>

"I still can't feel anything." Aizen mused. "When I evolved to a level of existence beyond the Shinigami, they became unable to affect me, just as two-dimensional beings could not affect a three-dimensional one. Thus, neither Shinigami nor humans were able to sense my Spirit Power unless I deliberately restricted myself in order to allow them do so. But this cannot be. Surely he cannot have gone beyond me to a higher dimension still. That is ridiculous!" he roared. "It could never happen! A mere human could never surpass me!"

"Mugetsu!" Ichigo released his attack. "He can still regenerate?" he wondered, the wound on Aizen's back closing. "This is bad..." he muttered, after Shunpoing before Aizen when his powers started disappearing. _My Shinigami powers... are vanishing._

"You have lost, Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen declared. "Behold, my Zanpakutō is disappearing. You of all people must understand what this means. The Hōgyoku has determined that I no longer require a Zanpakutō. I will be like you, who became one with his Zanpakutō and its powers. No, I will eclipse you, who have now lost those powers, and conquer new heights far beyond your imagination! You're finished, Kurosaki Ichigo! What is this?" he gaped, suddenly affected by a Kidō spell. "Is it Kidō? When could it have...?"

"Seems like it's finally activated." Urahara noted, arriving.

"Urahara Kisuke, is this your doing?" Aizen demanded.

"Yes," Urahara admitted. "I concealed this Kidō within another one and implanted it in your body before your transformation was completed when you were the most vulnerable. It's a sealing technique. I determined that if you fused with the Hōgyoku, killing you would become almost impossible. So, I developed a new Kidō designed to specifically seal you."

"Is that so?" Aizen taunted. "Then I will have to disappoint you. Behold! I am about to attain an even higher level of evolution! Do you truly believe that such a pitiful Kidō has the power to seal me? What is this?" he barked, his shell scattering.

"It is the will of the Hōgyoku." Urahara surmised. "The reason that the Kidō I implanted in you has finally triggered is that you have become weak. Thanks to Kurosaki. It could trigger because he battled you and managed to push you to your limit. The Hōgyoku no longer recognizes you as its master."

"This is ridiculous!" Aizen was stunned. "It could never happen! It could never... Urahara... Urahara Kisuke! I despise you! Why, when you possess such an intellect, do you not act? How can you stand to submit to that thing?"

"That thing?" Urahara echoed. "Are you referring to the Soul King? I see. So you have seen it. If the Soul King did not exist, Soul Society will be divided after the war against Hades. The Soul King is its linchpin. If the linchpin is lost after the pillar is gone, everything will soon collapse. That is the way of our world."

"That is a loser's reasoning!" Aizen roared as the sealing spell continued to engulf him. "A winner has to speak not of the world as it is, but of the world it should be! I will...!" his rant was cut off when the seal was fully activated, sealing him into an odd triple-sword device.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	109. Arc 9: The Price of the Fierce Battle

SailorStar9:Chapter 107 is up, this is Chapter 108 the last chapter of this fic (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny.

Chapter 108: Ichigo's Resolution! The Price of the Fierce Battle

* * *

><p>"Repairs complete!" one of the 12th Squad's Shinigami reported in. "Report in! 1917 – check! 1918, 1919, 1920 – check! Safety of all mortals within the pillar area of effect has been confirmed."<p>

"Then I'm activating the Transfer Pillars." Kurotsuchi's thumb was on the button.

"Please wait, Captain!" one of the 12th Squad members pleaded. "There are still squad members within the town! A Human World Transfer with no Senkai Gate is very dangerous!"

"Very well." Kurotsuchi relented. "Just for you, I will count to ten in a leisurely fashion. Honestly, I can be so kind it's disgusting!"

"Run, or we're going to die!" the squad scattered.

"Captain, we have to make sure the Human World side is safe." one of the remaining members reminded. "Don't do it!" he and two of his comrades lurched at Kurotsuchi, the rest of the group stopping Kurotsuchi from pressing the button.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurotsuchi demanded.

"Please wait just a little longer, sir!" the group wailed.

"Do you expect me to care about every single imbecile that happens to get in my way?" Kurotsuchi barked. "I'm activating it right now!"

"CAPTAIN!" the squad pleaded in unison.

* * *

><p>"That should take care of things for the time being." Unohana remarked, having healed Hiyori's injuries.<p>

"'For the time being'?" a bandaged Lisa echoed.

"You mean it might not be enough?" Shinji asked.

"Kidō faces the same limitations a ordinary medical treatment." Unohana informed her fellow Captain. "I've completely healed her on a physical level. Now, as long as she does not give up on life, she is sure to wake up eventually. But whether she will or not is something you all would know better than me."

"We own you, Unohana." Shinji admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Unohana asked. "I require no gratitude for saving the life of a comrade."

"Who you calling a comrade, you moron?" Shinji snorted. "That's what Hiyori would say, I reckon." he grinned. "We owe ya big time, Unohana."

"All of you!" Sasakibe rushed in. "Please leave at once! Captain Kurotsuchi is about to activate the Transfer Pillars! It is dangerous to remain here!"

* * *

><p>"Let go of me!" Kurotsuchi barked. "Let me go at once or I will teach you the true limits that only a lab rat can feel!" throwing his subordinates off, he pressed the button. "Are you mocking me, damn it?" he tossed the fake control to the ground. "Hand over the real trigger at once!"<p>

"Please just wait a little longer, just a little longer, sir!" the squad went on their knees, pleading.

* * *

><p>"Captain Zaraki!" the 11th Squad lined up.<p>

"Captain Kuchiki!" the 6th Squad lined up.

"Welcome back!" both Squads chorused.

"Don't forget about me!" Yachiru reminded, tugging the hair of one of the 11th Squad's members.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant Kusajishi!" the unfortunate Shinigami shouted.

"Thank you for your hard work!" both Squads bowed as their Captains headed back to their respective barracks.

"Relief Squad get a move on!" the relief squad went into action. "They might be walking around normally, but those are serious injuries!"

"Captain!" one of the 11th Squad caught up with Zaraki. "How was the enemy this time around?"

"Yeah..." Zaraki trailed.

* * *

><p>The defeated Yammy awoke to the barking of his pet dog. "Why'd ya keep following me around, you dumb mutt?" he snorted and shut his eyes for the last time.<p>

* * *

><p>"It was boring as hell." Zaraki replied.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki." Urahara started.<p>

"Urahara, how is everyone?" Ichigo asked.

"They have returned safely." Urahara replied. "They clearly want to talk to you, but at the same time, they must've found it difficult to do so."

"Don't tell me you erased their memories?" Ichigo blinked.

"No, on this occasion I didn't touch anything." Urahara corrected.

"Is that right?" Ichigo sighed. "Well, that's good. I'm tired of hiding stuff, anyway. When I get back, I'll explain it all to them myself."

"Aizen's sealing vessel has been delivered to Seireitei." Urahara added. "Central 46 will decide on how to deal with it soon enough."

"I see." Ichigo noted.

"Why the gloomy face?" Urahara chided.

"I wonder." Ichigo remarked. "I'm not sure I get it myself."

"You saved everyone's lives, not to mention the whole world, by risking your life to defeat Aizen." Urahara reminded.

"I know that." Ichigo replied.

"You did the right thing." Urahara added. "You have no reason to look like that."

"Say, Urahara." Ichigo started. "Was Aizen... was he really... rejected by the Hōgyoku, I wonder. My dad told me about it. How the Hōgyoku's power is to absorb and manifest the desires of those around it. If that's true, then maybe what Aizen really wished for was to lose his power. After I gained the power to fight Aizen as an equal, I finally touched his sword in the middle of the fight. There was nothing inside it but solitude. If he'd had incomparable power ever since he was born, then maybe he spent his whole life looking for someone who could see the world the same way he did. And from the moment he finally gave up on finding them, somewhere inside his heart he started to wish to be an ordinary Shinigami."

"Kurosaki!" Orihime voiced, the rest returning from Hueco Mundo, Uryū having gone off to find Mercury.

"Inoue, Rukia, Chad, Renji!" Ichigo gaped. "What are you doing, guys? Is it OK for you all to be walking around already?"

"Don't lump me in with the likes of you." Uryū chided.

"Yeah, no problem." Sado assured.

"You're the one to talk!" Rukia scolded. "What about..."

"It's really you, Kurosaki." Orihime sobbed. "When I saw the long hair, I was scared it was someone else. I'm so glad..."

"What's with that look, Inoue?" Ichigo chided. "I know my hair's in a mess, but..." he trailed off when his feet gave way and he collapsed into Orihime's arms.

"Ichigo!" Renji, Rukia and Sado exclaimed.

"Ichigo! Hey!" Rukia shouted. "Could it be..." her eyes widened in realization as Ichigo screamed in agony.

* * *

><p>"Hi, chichiue." Hitsugaya greeted his reincarnated father. "Don't worry, kaa-san's fine, she just needs some rest."<p>

"Keiichi?" Uryū echoed in disbelief.

"Took you long enough." Hitsugaya snorted. "Kaa-san knew it was me from the get-go."

"Well, excuse me if I didn't cross paths with you in Soul Society." Uryū retorted.

"Will the two of you just _shut_ up?" Mercury snapped, peering open an exhausted eye. "Some people are trying to get some rest here. Tōshirō, where's Saturn?" she turned to her son.

"I'll go find her." Hitsugaya stammered, fearing the irritated ire of his mother.

"Seriously," Mercury looked at her archer. "Did the two of you _have_ to do this every time?"

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki!" Orihime breathed in relief when Ichigo opened his eyes.<p>

"Where am I?" Ichigo muttered.

"My home." Rukia replied.

"What happened to your injuries?" Ichigo sat up.

"They've long since healed." Uryū replied.

"It's already been ten days." Rukia supplied.

"What about my powers?" Ichigo wondered.

"Fear not, they're not completely gone yet." Rukia assured.

"Then you know?" Ichigo inquired.

"Yes, we heard from Urahara." Rukia nodded. "We were about to deduce everything else. When you met up with us ten days ago, you fainted right away. According to Urahara, your Spirit Power will vanish in several phases. First, you lose consciousness, and the temporal acceleration that your body went through in the Dangai reverses itself. See how your hair's short again? Now your height's gone back to normal as well, and your Spirit Power has stabilized. Of course, you still have some Shinigami power as well. But in time, you will move to the next phase."

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Ichigo shrugged. "Don't worry, Inoue." he assured. "Forget it. Can't we just be happy everyone's alright?

"What are you talking about?" Uryū snapped. "How can you call this alright? You're going to lose your Spirit Power!"

"Ishida..." Sado blinked.

"I knew what I was getting into." Ichigo replied as Uryū composed himself. "I've got no regrets. More importantly, if my wounds are healed then I don't have to stay here much longer. It's about time we went home to Karakura Town." he slid the door open. "Everyone's waiting for us."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


End file.
